The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship
by silvanelf
Summary: Unforeseen consequences from feeding on Beth in the desert bring the vampire PI and reporter together. Meanwhile, something is up in L.A. when body counts start to rise, and Mick gets a whiff of feral vampires...
1. The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship

Hello potential reader of my story! I would like to expand on my summary to give you a better idea of what my story is about, and then you can decide for yourselves whether or not you would like to continue reading...

This story is divided into 3 Acts. Act I deals with this idea I came up with called 'linking.' It's an idea I've had floating around in my head since I saw episode 4 -Fever. I thought it would be cool if somehow Beth could get inside Mick's thoughts and feelings and be inside his mind when he's not aware of it. To explain how this is possible, I decided that Beth and Mick could become mentally linked through Mick feeding off of Beth in the desert--like a side effect that can happen sometimes. So it's basically like Beth all of a sudden has access to Mick's feelings and thoughts. Act I deals with that idea, and what happens when they are linked.

However, if that idea creeps you out, you can start reading the story at Act II which starts at chapter 11, Placing The Pieces. The mind link has been completely dropped from the story at this point, and the story is now focusing on the part of the summary about the feral vampires and Mick solving the case. You may be a _little_ confused, but for the most part I think you should be able to understand what's going on...

Act III deals with the aftermath of the events that happen in Act II.

So hopefully that sparked your interest. I'll stop chatting and let you get to the story now! Hope you enjoy!

_Disclaimer: CBS owns all of Moonlight, and I own none of Moonlight. This story is written purely for the enjoyment and amusement of others. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Rating: This is rated a strong 'R' or 'M'. for violence, language, and sex. (not so much in the beginning, but it progressivly becomes more and more 'R'-rated._

_Spoliers: Up through episode 4--Fever._

_The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship_

All of a sudden, he was there, his presence. Beth instantly began to turn, a smile coming to her face, "Finally ready to face the big, scary reporter?" She stopped short in surprise. There was no one there. "Mick?" She called out. There was no answer. Beth was confused. She was definitely feeling Mick's presence, but she was obviously alone, there was no place to hide in her living room—not even curtains to stand behind.

As Beth focused on the feeling, she realized her initial impression was off. Mick wasn't here in the room, she was feeling his presence inside her head. Beth felt pretty freaked _What's going on?_ Plus, to make matters worse, Mick seemed _off_ somehow, not himself. He felt detached from everything to her, like he wasn't aware of Beth, though she was finding it hard to focus on anything else but his presence in her brain. _I'm going crazy, that's it_, Beth thought. _No other explanation_.

She had fed Mick yesterday evening, and had tried to talk to him at his apartment afterwards, but he wouldn't let her inside. She knew he was in there though, and that he was blaming himself for what had happened. She was mad he wouldn't let her in to tell him otherwise. Whatever he thought, she did not see him as a monster. How could she ever think that about the man who kept saving her life?

_Focus on what's happening now, Beth,_ she told herself. _Okay, Mick's presence is inside you, our minds must have linked somehow through the feeding_. It was the only explanation she could think of. But then, why hadn't she felt his presence until now? Beth paced the room, trying to answer the question. Her eyes fell on the small clock on the mantlepiece, 10:00am. And everything clicked.

Mick seemed off to her, because H_e's asleep. Ten a.m., he's fallen asleep, and that's why I can feel him now, because when he was awake he was blocking the connection somehow_. Beth was sure she was right, it made perfect sense. Mick was a vampire, and slept during the day. She tried focusing on the presence in her mind, and strangely felt her body growing colder, until she actually shivered. She pulled back from Mick, biting her lower lip, wondering what that was all about.

She was at a crossroad. She had always burned with curiosity about Mick, even before she knew he was a vampire. She told herself she should just try to ignore his presence, respect his privacy and all, but she was starved for information. The little that Mick told her about his life and being a vampire wasn't nearly enough to satisfy her reporter's need to know. And what better way to get information then to be able to personally explore the mind of the man himself? It's not like she would look at anything _really_ private.

She made her decision. If Mick was mad about it, she would apologize later. What else was she supposed to do when he wouldn't talk to her? _Okay,_ Beth thought, _here goes_. She focused on Mick's mind.

Almost instantly her vision went dark. At first, Beth was worried she might have done something wrong, but then images began flashing across her sight. They were of the hotel, and of her and Leni. But they were changed somehow, the hotel definitely did not appear the same, it was all twisted around. _This is his dream_, Beth realized. _He's dreaming of me and the feeding_. Her heart went out to him, and she pulled away from the dream. She was more curious about his memories.

It was easier than she thought to find them. Almost instantly the memories came rushing at her.

_Flash: a young Mick laughing and messing around with friends, walking to school, dressed in what obviously was the fashion of the late 1920's/30's._

_Flash: an older Mick kissing a beautiful woman. She is tall, with long dark hair. She looks at Mick and says, "I love you so much."_

_Flash: Mick huddled, eyes wide with terror, in a ditch. Bullets flying everywhere, men screaming, the sounds of battle._

_Flash: Mick sinking his fangs into the neck of a young woman. Her eyes are wide and terrified. She's crying. Mick drains her and leaves her body._

_Flash: Mick talking to a man. The man is giving him advice, "You just gotta do what you think is right, son. No one can ask anymore of another person." They briefly hug, and Mick leaves._

_Flash: Mick is sitting in his apartment. A man with short, blond hair is there, sitting across from Mick. He's telling a story about two monks. Mick seems troubled._

_Flash: Mick on his wedding night. _This memory lasts the longest, as if it were one he especially dwelled on. Beth could feel his emotions from the night coursing through her veins. _Love, confusion, pain, horror, rage, and a deep, deep hunger_. Beth felt the satisfaction of his first feed. And the self-loathing that he felt at what he had done. The self-loathing was stronger above all other emotions Beth was picking up on. Mick thought of himself as a monster, and that realization made Beth infinitely sad.

Beth pulled away. The memories receded, and she remembered where she was. Standing in her living room, with tears streaming down her cheeks. She had never known. She had to see Mick—now. She grabbed her keys from the table, and in two seconds was in her car, pulling out of her parking spot, heading towards Mick's apartment.

His sleeping presence was still with her, she hadn't aroused his awareness of her when she took a peek at his memories. She thought over them as she drove. The two she remembered most vividly were the ones of the battle and of his wedding night. She hadn't known that Mick had fought in the war. _The things he must have seen_. She realized she was on his street, and pulled up to the front of the building, got out, and hurried up the steps. As she approached his door, she remembered that she didn't have a key. _No matter,_ she thought. She accessed Mick's mind and found his override code. She quickly punched it in the small pad underneath the camera. The door clicked open.

Beth stepped inside, shutting the door behind her. It was dark and quiet in the apartment. The lights were off and the shades were drawn. Beth looked around the now familiar kitchen and living room area. She noticed a vial of blood set on the kitchen counter, with a syringe lying beside it. _That's how he feeds usually? _She didn't think it looked very fun. A couple of files were lying on his desk, but for once Beth wasn't interested in a case.

A door to the side was slightly ajar. Beth went to it, and pushed it open, entering the room, hoping to find Mick asleep inside. But it wasn't his bedroom apparently. It was full of old boxes, and had a general air of being unfrequented, neglected. Dust had settled on the windowsill and shelves. Beth opened the nearest box. A picture of Mick and the woman she had seen in his memories stared back at her. The woman was smiling, wearing a white dress. It was Mick's wedding photograph. Beth stared at the woman...there was something familiar about her. Something that was nagging at the back of her brain. She felt as if she had seen the woman before, but couldn't remember where.

She brushed the feeling aside and looked through the remaining boxes. They were all full of old photographs of Mick's. Of him, his family, his life, Beth imagined, before he was turned. He looked so different back then, and yet exactly the same. He hadn't been lying when he told her vampires don't age, but she had only half-believed him at the time. Now the truth of his statement was staring her in the face. She looked at a picture of Mick and a young, brown-haired woman. They looked enough alike that Beth guessed they were siblings. At least cousins. She remembered asking Mick, _You must have had a normal life before you became a vampire. A job, friends, family?_

_I did, but when I was turned I became a danger to them all. I had to give them up._

Staring down into the photograph of a happier-than-she'd-ever-seen-him Mick and the smiling, laughing woman, Beth placed a hand over her mouth in sadness. She had told Mick once that from where she was sitting, immortality had seemed pretty good to her, but she now knew she was seeing the price for that immortality. She knew that all these people in his photographs must have been people Mick once loved. And without a doubt, Beth knew that all of them must be dead by now. But Mick still lived on, alone. She replaced the photographs in the boxes and left the room as she found it.

She tried accessing Mick's dreams again, but he was no longer dreaming. He had dropped off into a deeper sleep, where even dreams couldn't penetrate. Even when he was sleeping, his presence comforted Beth. She felt less nervous about exploring the rest of the downstairs. Still seeing no sign of him,(although he did have a very nice spare bedroom) Beth decided to climb up the staircase.

Here at last, she was rewarded. She opened the first door she came to and entered a cold, dark room. On one wall was a coat rack and a urinal, of all things. Mick's clothes were hung up on the rack, his jeans tossed in a pile on the floor beneath it. And in the middle of the room was a freezer. A chair sat near it, with a pair of red pajama bottoms draped over the back.

Beth slowly approached the freezer, and after steeling herself, looked down through the slightly frosted glass. There was Mick. He lay completely naked, and Beth couldn't help but blush. (and then take a second, longer look.) There were no blankets or pillow. It didn't look very comfortable to her. Mick had one leg slightly crossed, and one arm up over his head. His face was relaxed, his mouth parted only very slightly, not giving Beth enough room to see if he had fangs.

The whole scene in the motel, why she had found Mick in an ice bath, began to make a little more sense to her. Vampires must need this coldness somehow, when they were resting, as a way to combat the heat of the day. Beth added the freezer to her ever-growing list of questions to ask Mick.

She looked down at him a little longer, and then nervously reached forward. Carefully, she lifted up the freezer lid. A small hiss of air escaped, and Beth felt the cold air rush over her. Goosebumps went up and down her arms, but she didn't stop. Thinking that any second Mick was going to wake up and yell at her for invading his privacy, she raised the lid completely, and then looked down again. Mick still hadn't stirred. Timidly, Beth reached down and brushed her hand along his face. It was icy cold. In his sleep, Mick sighed and turned his face towards her palm, as if even now he could somehow sense she was there and yearn for her touch. Beth knew he wanted her. She had caught some of the looks he shot her when he thought she wasn't paying attention. The way his eyes filled with longing. _Vampires are really bad liars_, she thought. She softly stroked the side of his face, "Mick," she whispered, now half-wishing he would actually wake up. His presence was still within her. But he didn't wake. After a while Beth removed her hand and closed the freezer, stealing once last glance at his sleeping form. She would go grab some work and wait for him to wake up. There would be no escaping her this time.

* * *

Beth was editing a story on her computer in the early evening when she felt him wake. His presence changed from detached to aware. _Aware of her_. And then just as quickly, the presence she had been feeling all day vanished. Mick was gone from her. A part of her felt sad, because she knew that Mick had realized what had happened, and would probably never allow it again. But Beth had grown to like having his mind within hers. It was somehow comforting.

Beth knew that Mick knew she was there, so she waited patiently for him to come down. She heard slight noises upstairs, and the urinal flush, and then a door open and shut. She turned off her computer and faced the stairs. And there he was. He had put on the pajama bottoms she had seen earlier, but hadn't bothered with a shirt. His necklace glittered against his chest.

"Beth, what are you doing here?" He had fangs. She could see them clearly. His eyes were that pale blue-white she had seen once or twice before. He crossed to the kitchen and picked up the syringe and vial of blood. Beth saw him inject some carefully into his arm. He kept his back to her as she answered.

"Didn't you feel what happened? You were inside me Mick, all day."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think about this possibility when I..." He paused.

Beth finished the thought for him, determined to make him see that she was okay with what had happened, "When you fed on me. It's all right Mick. I wanted to do it, and I don't regret my decision."

Mick turned around to face her now, and Beth noticed that his eyes were no longer the pale white, but seemed to be a little bloodshot, though even now, that was fading to his normal grey, ocean blue. And his fangs were gone.

She looked up at him, completely unafraid, "Can you explain it to me?"

Mick sighed, and came and sat down across from her, "Sometimes, when a vampire feeds, but doesn't kill, nor turn, a linking can take place. It doesn't always happen, and vampires still haven't figured out exactly what causes it."

"A linking? You mean, we're bonded together for—"

"Beth, let me finish. Linking is only temporary. In a few weeks it'll fade away, and we won't have access to each other's thoughts anymore. I'm sorry I invaded you. I didn't realize we had linked, and I let my shields down when I went to sleep last morning."

"Shields?"

"Mental shields. Some vampires can play mind tricks, fool you into seeing or thinking things that aren't real. But they can't do that if they can't access your mind. And they can't access your mind if you have mental shields."

"Ooooooo, kind of like Spock on Star Trek! Right?"

Mick gave her an exasperated look, "Yes, kind of like Spock."

Beth thought about asking Mick about some of the memories she'd seen, or the pictures, but decided against it. He probably would be embarrassed at knowing she had seen some of his private thoughts. Mick seemed to be thinking along those lines, because his face grew serious, and a slight blush appeared on his cheeks as he asked her, "Beth, when I was asleep, did you...did you see anything?"

She nodded, "Yeah, a little. I saw some of your dreams and memories. Who was that blond haired man you were talking with? Is he a vampire too? I think he said something about being _400_ years old—"

Mick interrupted her, "That was Josef. He's a friend, but don't ever let yourself alone with him _ever_. Do you understand?"

Beth nodded quickly, taken aback by the sudden urgency in Mick's tone, "I understand. So I take it he _is_ a vampire then?"

"Why do you think I don't want you alone with him? Josef doesn't always share my viewpoints, and sources of blood are one of those. Just don't ever let him get you alone. Okay?"

"Okay." Beth decided a change of topic was needed. Mick seemed really worried that she knew about Josef. So she asked, "What are you doing tonight?"

"I dunno. I thought I might go up to Josef's place for a while, but I don't really plan out my evenings."

On a sudden impulse, Beth asked, "Well, do you want to go somewhere with me? We don't have to go to dinner, I know, vampires don't eat. But surely they dance, right?"

Mick sighed, "Beth, we can't hang out together. For one thing, I'm a vampire, and for another thing _I'm a vampire_. It's too dangerous."

"Mick, you're the person I feel safest with. You're not dangerous. You're like my sweet, cuddly, vampire friend."

"Cuddly?" Mick's voice rose a notch, his eyebrows arching.

"Sorry, sorry. I meant tough and macho. Argh!" Beth flexed her arms.

Mick smiled, but it quickly began to fade, "Beth—"

"If you say, 'Beth, you don't understand. I could kill you...blah, blah...' it's not going to work, Mick. Whether you like it or not, I'm sticking around. I know you kill sometimes, but I also know you don't kill recklessly or carelessly. I know you drink blood, but I know you would _never_ hurt me. And I know you need a friend. Just let me be that person. Don't push me away, Mick. I want to be with you." Dimly in the back of her mind Beth wondered what Josh would say if he could hear that little speech. Beth was beginning to worry about their relationship. She loved Josh. She did. She just wasn't sure if she was _in love_ with him anymore. She just didn't know. But she did know that she didn't want to lose Mick from her life.

Mick was looking at her, a strange expression on his face, like he couldn't quite bring himself to believe her yet. Beth knew that a part of him still thought that one day Beth would finally realize that he actually was just a monster and leave him. But Beth knew that day would never come. She knew Mick wasn't a monster.

"Come on," she urged, "Please? Let's just go have some fun, it's what friends do. Let's go dancing."

Mick looked at her, his eyes seemed to light up, and Beth knew that for now at least, she had won him over, "All right. You win--for now," he said. "Know any good clubs?"

Beth smiled to herself as she and Mick planned out their adventure. For that was what it was, she knew, the beginning of an amazing adventure. And even though she wasn't sure how it was going to end, she felt she could face anything as long as Mick was beside her.

_Finis._

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it!! Reviews are always welcome. i have already written lots more, but unfortunately i don't have to the time to post them all right now, off to class...but if you want me to keep posting the rest of it, let me know!

also, if you see this in the post 'i' or '/i' those aren't supposed to be there. I think i got em all. Those are commands to make my words italics, it's the format the site uses where i originally posted this story.


	2. The Waltz

No reviews yet! sigh... sniffle, sniffle...

It's all still from Beth's POV.

Enjoy!

_The Waltz_

The wind whipped Beth's hair across her face, and she reached a hand up, trying to hold it back. It was a fruitless endeavor. She was sitting in the passenger seat of Mick's Mercedes convertible, on her way with him to a club they had picked out back at his apartment. The club was called _Black Roses_, and its buzz was really good. The place was supposed to be hot. Beth could still hardly believe that she had actually managed to convince Mick to go with her.

She looked over at him. He was focusing on driving at the moment, so she took her time to enjoy the view. He had dressed himself in dark jeans, and a dark blue shirt that opened at the collar, showing a little chest and his necklace. Over all that he was wearing his usual long, dark coat. Beth loved the outfit, and had told him so, making him blush a little. "It's nothing special," he had said.

They had swung by her own apartment so she could change. When she had gone to Mick's place earlier, she hadn't exactly been dressed for dancing. She hurried into her room while Mick waited on the sofa in the living room, glancing around curiously. Fortunately, Josh was working late. Now she was wearing a medium length, slinky, black dress. She had a coat on for the drive, and a small, black, snap purse. She had opted to go light on jewelry, and so had only put on a pair of elegant earrings. When she had stepped from her room, ready to go, Mick had simply just stared at her.

"What?" she had asked nervously. Was something wrong with her outfit?

"Wow," he had breathed, bringing the first of what would be many blushes throughout the evening to her cheeks.

Mick parked the car, "I think this is it," he said. Beth looked around. Nearby, across the street was a red neon sign, flashing _Black Roses_. Music could be heard pounding away inside. A long line stretched from the door, winding down the street, and in the entrance-way itself stood an extremely muscular man. He was wearing a stern expression and holding a clipboard.

Mick was eyeing the line and the man wearily, "Are you sure you can get us in?"

"Positive. Just follow my lead." Beth got out of the car and Mick followed.

Beth strode confidently up to the entrance, ignoring a few whistles from the line. Mick was right beside her, and he glared back at the people who had whistled. Beth thought that was cute, but didn't say so, remembering how Mick had reacted when she had called him cuddly earlier in the evening. They reached the guard and Beth opened her purse, pulling out her reporter credentials. She handed them to the guard, and after a quick glance over, he opened the barrier, "Have a good time." They were in. Beth replaced her credentials in her purse and closed it with a snap. God, there were times she loved being a reporter.

Mick was looking at her curiously, "They let you in just because you're a reporter?"

"Clubs love journalists. They think letting us in will help get them some free publicity," Beth explained. She smiled, checking her purse and jacket at the desk, Mick checking his coat.

They entered the club proper. It was pretty dark, with a crowded bar lit up at one end. Tables were scattered about and it was packed full of people. It was impossible to move through the room without a little jostling. The buzz had been right, this place was hot. But Beth had eyes only for the dance floor. "Come on!" She tugged on Mick's hand, leading him to the floor.

At the very edge he paused slightly, seeming to be a little embarrassed, "You know, it's been a long time since I've gone dancing."

Beth squeezed his hand, "I know. It's okay. I'm sure you'll be great."

"Well, that makes one of us," Mick muttered. Beth laughed, and pulled him onto the floor.

As it turned out, Mick's fears of being rusty, or out of style, were completely groundless. Beth had been right, he was an _amazing_ dancer. A natural if she had ever seen one. They flowed to the music together, and Beth couldn't remember the last time she'd had so much fun. She noticed that as time passed, Mick relaxed and seemed to finally be genuinely enjoying himself. He smiled and laughed with her as they shouted to each other across the music.

"Hey, Mick!" Beth called, "Check out this move! It's killer!" She spun about.

Mick laughed, "What was _that?_ _This_ is how you do a killer move!" He slid across the dance floor towards her, but they way he did it, he seemed to almost _glide_ somehow. Beth knew he was using his vampire abilities.

"No fair!" she shouted, giggling a little. _I'm dancing with a vampire_, she thought. The thought made her giggle a little more, it was so surreal. She _loved_ this side of Mick. She had never seen it before. Sure, they joked around with each other a little when their work brought them together, but for the most part she had always seen Mick as a kind of serious, no nonsense guy. It was refreshing to be proven wrong. _Even vampires need to have a little fun_.

They danced for a half-hour straight, just rocking the dance floor. Beth's cheeks were flushed, and her eyes sparkled. She heard an echo of a thought in her head, _God, Beth is beautiful tonight_, and she smiled. She didn't know if Mick had done that on purpose or not, but what girl doesn't love to get complimented on her beauty?

The song they were dancing to came to an end, and the music changed to a slower tune. It was 3/4 time, Beth recognized, a waltz in essence. She started to leave the dance floor, but felt Mick catch her hand. Now he was the one encouraging her.

He pulled in her close to him, placing a gentle hand on her waist, "Dance with me, Beth?"

She blushed slightly, "But I don't know how to waltz."

"I'll teach you," he whispered. He took Beth's hands and guided them to their places. His shoulder felt warm and strong underneath her touch. With a smile, Mick looked down at her, "Now remember, this time you have to follow _my_ lead. No choice."

"Oh, ha ha," Beth said. But her heart was pounding. This felt way more intimate than the way they had been dancing just moments before. Beth felt like a lady from old days, and that Mick was her noble gentleman. Her confusion about how she felt for him was growing. Was she falling in love with Mick? A part of her was beginning to believe so. But what would that mean for her and Josh? She still loved Josh too, and didn't want to hurt him. _Not now, Beth. Don't ruin this moment for yourself_. She pushed the thoughts to the back of her brain. _Worry later. Right now, just enjoy dancing with your friend._

Mick led her gracefully across the floor, weaving them in and out among the other couples expertly. Beth stumbled a little and blushed, starting to apologize. Mick shushed her, and took a moment to gently turn her face towards his, "Don' t apologize Beth. You're doing really well for a first waltz. You're a natural. You'll get better with practice."

Beth smiled up at him, "Is that a future invitation for more dancing?"

Mick grinned, "Yeah, I guess it is."

"Well, then I accept." Beth leaned her head lightly against his chest, and they swayed in place for a few moments.

Mick gave a her a soft nudge, "Hey, want to twirl?" And without waiting for her answer, he spun her about in time to the music and then quickly pulled her back close to him.

Beth gasped and laughed. She felt slightly giddy, like she was floating along the dance floor. Even though she was still stumbling a little, she had never felt so graceful in her entire life. She looked up at Mick again, "Where did you learn to waltz?"

He answered her softly, "My parents taught me. The waltz was still pretty popular back in the twenties and thirties."

"Oh, right. So do you know other old dances, too?"

Mick nodded, "But the waltz is my favorite."

Wrapped in his arms, and swaying with him to the music, Beth had a feeling the waltz was going to be her favorite too.

_Finis_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! I was going for an 'aaaawwwwwwww' kind of moment. Hope I succeeded. Also, i am a review whore! PLEASE review!


	3. The Stumble

Thanks to my two lovely reviewers! in answer to your question, yes the link does work both ways, both of them have access to each other. I just played up the Beth side of the link in the story. And yes, there is A LOT more: D

I'm trying Mick's POV now, mix it up a little, also, another character we all know and love will be making an appearance...so without further ado, the next part...

_The Stumble_

The waltz was coming to an end, Mick could tell. He was about to pull away from Beth and ask her if she wanted a drink, when he felt her stumble again.

Instantly, he knew something was wrong. It wasn't a misstep from being unfamiliar with the dance. Her heart rhythm had changed. "Beth? Are you all right?"

She had squeezed her eyes shut, grasping his arm, "My head...all of sudden it just really hurts." A few small tears trickled out of the corners of her eyes. "Like really hurts. Really bad. Oh...oh god."

Mick pulled her off the dance floor, helping her to a nearby table. "Let me see." He turned her face towards the light. His breath caught in his throat. Beth's face was ashen, the blood had completely drained from her cheeks. Mick knew it was time to leave.

Beth's hands were trembling, "What's going on?" she asked, her voice tight with pain.

"I don't know for sure, but I'm gonna take care of you, okay? Come on, I'll get you out of here." He helped her stand and supported her as they tried to hurry through the crowded club. Mick was really worried, he had an idea of what might be happening, and if he was right...he tried not to think about it yet. His thoughts spun around in his head. _You don't know for sure...Yeah right, you don't know. This has to be a bad linking...One thing at a time, just get her out of the club and to your car. One thing at a time_.

Beth was having a harder and harder time keeping her feet. Her pain seemed to be increasing with each step, and even more blood had drained from her face. There was hardly any color left. "Hang in there, Beth. We're almost out." He didn't know for sure if she had heard him.

They reached the entrance, and he quickly got their coats and Beth's purse. He paused a moment in the entryway to put Beth's jacket on her, and after a second's thought, his as well. She was still trembling, and now starting to sway. Mick picked her up in his arms effortlessly, and stepped outside.

The doorman let him pass, a curious expression on his face, but Mick was already gone before the man could say anything. He carried Beth to his car and placed her gently in the passenger seat, buckling her in. Her eyelids fluttered and she moaned. "You're gonna be okay, Beth. Just hold on." Again, he didn't know if she heard him. He wasn't sure anymore that she was conscious.

He drove fast. Beth didn't move the entire drive, but Mick could still hear a heartbeat. She wasn't lost yet. There was still time. He reached over every now and then to rub Beth's arm. A small part of him hoped she could feel it and be a little comforted. The larger part of him told him he was quickly losing her. His heart was hammering with worry. He drove even faster.

Reaching his apartment, he carried Beth into the spare bedroom, laying her gently on the bed. He removed the coats, and after a millisecond's consideration, her dress. It was not the way he would have liked to be undressing her for the first time, but he didn't care about that right now. All he cared about was Beth. He pulled a pair of his spare pajama bottoms up her, and pulled an old shirt of his down over her head. They were large for her size, and she looked like she was swimming in them.

He was out of his element here. He needed help. He took out his cell phone and hit his speed dial.

"Mick, how's it going?" Music was playing in the background, and Mick heard a woman giggle.

"Josef, you need to get down here. When I fed on Beth, we linked, and now I think its gone bad."

"Well, crap, there goes my evening. I'm on my way." Josef hung up.

Mick paced up and down the spare bedroom waiting for Josef to arrive. He kept checking Beth's pulse, though he didn't need too, seeing as he could hear her heartbeat. But he had to be doing _something_. Her heart was unsteady. She still hadn't regained consciousness or moved. But every now and then she moaned, the sound tearing into Mick's heart like claws. He realized his was wringing his hands, and tried to stop.

He heard and sensed Josef enter his apartment. He hurried out to meet him, "About time you got here! What took you so long?"

"Calm down. I picked up a syringe, in case it was a bad link. Okay? Are you sure that's what it is?" Josef was giving him a searching look and Mick knew his friend was fully sensing all of his anxiety.

"Come see for yourself, you're the one with 400 years worth of experiences."

"Damn right I am." Josef entered the room, arching an eyebrow at seeing what Beth was wearing, but said nothing. He bent over her and flipped up an eyelid, checking the underside. It was an angry, mottled red. Mick turned away. "Yep, I'm sorry my friend, but you have definitely got a bad linking here. You fed from her wrist?"

"Yeah. I was worried I wouldn't be able to stop myself if I drank from the neck."

"Then it's definitely a bad linking...I wonder why it's _always_ from the wrist? One of these days we're going to have to figure out why."

"Could we maybe worry about why later?" Mick snapped. "Beth needs help _now_. Give her the syringe."

"You know as well as I do that it's only going to prolong the inevitable. She's already too far gone. The syringe only works in the first couple minutes or so. Ten minutes tops. And this link has been bad--" Josef indicated Beth "--long over ten minutes." Mick blinked back tears, biting his lip. Josef looked at him from where he stood next to Beth, "It's sad Mick, I guess. Well, for you anyways. And I'm sorry for you. Really. But it was a risk you took when you fed from her. You knew that."

Mick's face hardened, as though he had come to some inner decision. "Yeah, I did. And I'm not gonna just sit here and do nothing. Beth is not going to die for my mistake."

Josef's eyes widened as he realized what Mick was talking about, "Don't do it. Mick!" His voice rose, "Don't even think about it! She's just a human!" But Josef knew his warning was too late, he had already felt Mick drop his mental shields.

Mick's eyes had turned pale blue-white, "Too late," he whispered. A moment later his body began to spasm and he crumpled to the floor. At the same instant, Beth's eyes fluttered open.

Josef leapt forward and caught his friend, supporting Mick's head with his arm. "Mick. Mick!" he shouted, but he knew he would get no response. He glared at the woman on the bed. _This is her fault! Damn reporter. Why can't she just leave him alone?_

Beth sat up slowly on the bed, looking pale and confused. She was still trembling a little and was surprised to find herself in Mick's apartment. Then she saw Mick, and a hand flew to her mouth in horror.

"What's going on? What happened?!" she asked the blond haired man, who was holding Mick, her voice shaky.

He glared up at her, and Beth felt chills race up and down her spine. She recognized him now. It was the man she had seen in Mick's memories. Josef, who Mick had described as a friend. But Beth knew he was also a vampire and the one person she was never supposed to be alone with. Mick had emphasized that point. And now she knew why. Somehow, instinctively, she knew this man was dangerous.

Josef's eyes were like ice as he glared up at her from over Mick's body, "What's happened?" he snapped. "You've most likely just killed my best friend, that's _what's happened_," he seethed at her.

Beth's white face just stared blankly back at him.

_Finis_

* * *

dun dun dun...don't worry more _is_ coming, although probably not tonight... and assuming you readers throw a bone to a begging author and reivew! hope you guys enjoyed. 


	4. With Bated Breath

drumroll...

here tis! The next update! I won't say anything, (well except this...) and let you get straight to the update. Hope it delivers! my take on Josef in this post is that he's kind of not sure how to feel, and so is having mood swings...after all Mick is his friend, and I'm betting the first one in a _long_ time that Josef actually cares about on some level... Thank-you to those who reviewed! I'm glad i've got some followers! **: D**

okay, shut up silvanelf and let them get to the story...have at it readers! It's all yours!

_With Bated Breath_

Beth blinked, and found her voice again, "What…what do you mean, I've killed him?" She sounded a little panicked to Josef's ears. Her eyes were wide as she watched Mick spasm. _Good, she should be panicked_.

"I mean, if you had kept your nosey reporter's curiosity to yourself, we wouldn't be having this problem." He spoke in a tight, clipped voice, focusing on keeping Mick from jerking out of his arms.

"Wouldn't be having this problem?!" Beth said incredulously. "Hey, if is wasn't for me, Mick would have died in the desert."

Josef gave a hallow laugh, "No, he wouldn't have."

Beth's face grew puzzled for a moment, and then her eyes widened slightly as she understood Josef's meaning behind his words, "Mick would _never_ have hurt Leni."

Josef glared at her. _Is she serious? _"You are so _naïve_. Mick requires, no, _needs_ blood to live. There is no loophole. It's either blood or death. He wouldn't have been able to stop himself, no matter what high-to-do moral code he tries to live by." Josef looked down at his friend. Mick's pale blue-white eyes were staring up at nothing, and he was still having spasms, which had caused his fangs to cut somewhat along his lips. A little blood was spilling down his chin. Josef pulled out his handkerchief and wiped it off. It wasn't safe to move him yet, but Josef knew that Mick needed to get in the freezer soon, or there really would be no chance of recovery. The link must have gone _really_ bad for him to be having this many spasms.

He returned his attention back to Beth in time to hear her say "Then it was a good thing I _was_ there, or else Leni would have died."

_Honestly_, Josef thought. "And like _I said_, then we wouldn't be having this problem." He ignored the shocked look upon Beth's face. Mick's spasms had finally, and abruptly stopped, and that was absorbing all his attention for the moment. Now Mick was lying deathly still, his eyes shut. Josef didn't know which he preferred, this, or the spasms. In a sure, swift motion, Josef rose and swept Mick up from the floor, settling him over his shoulder with a surprisingly gentle touch. There was no response from Mick. But every few seconds his face and jaw twitched, as though he were experiencing extreme pain. His breathing was ragged and harsh sounding.

"What did he do?" Beth whispered from the bed. Josef had almost forgotten she was there. She sounded frightened.

"Your link went south. Mick, like a fool, absorbed it into himself, drawing it from _you_, where it manifested. In other words, Mick just probably traded his immortal life, for your inconsequential mortal one. _His immortal life_." Josef realized he was very close to shouting and took a deep breath, calming down. It wasn't often he lost his cool. His temper, yes, but never his composure.

Beth sat frozen, "Oh...oh." She swallowed thickly, trying to think of something, _anything_, to say. Finally, her flustered mind settled on something Josef had said, "What exactly do you mean, 'your link went south'?"

"I don't have time to spell it out for you!" Josef snapped. "For once, lay off the questions. Now is not the time. _Don't you get it?_ Mick is either going to live, or die, and there's absolutely _nothing_ I can do." Josef admitted to himself that he was upset. He hated, _hated_, not being in control. And he was definitely not in control now. He swept out of the room, supporting Mick, calling back, "You stay here. You've already done enough." He didn't see the tear that slowly trickled down Beth's cheek. But, as a vampire, he could taste even that miniscule amount of salt in the air. He ignored it. Let her cry. He didn't give a damn. He couldn't understand what Mick saw in her.

He carefully carried Mick upstairs and laid him in the freezer. He stared down at his friend. _I can't believe you're doing this to me_, he thought. _Mick, you had better live, you hear? Don't condemn me to protecting that blonde for the rest of her life, just so I can make sure your sacrifice has meaning. _He undressed his friend, tossing the clothes aside in a pile on the floor. There was now really nothing left to do, so he shut the freezer lid. Mick's face was still twitching from time to time.

Josef watched him for a moment, and finally allowed a few of the emotions he was feeling to show on his face. Could Mick have seen him now, he might have been surprised to see the expression of worry and deep concern clearly there for all to see. Josef sighed, and closing his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to keep his emotions in check. It was difficult. Mick was the one friend he had had in a very _long_ time who actually liked him for reasons other than all his money and influence. Josef didn't want to lose that. For all his biting comments, Mick was still his friend.

* * *

Beth was still sitting on the bed down in the spare bedroom, staring at the door that Josef had walked out of moments before. She heard his footsteps on the stairs and then a door shutting. She gave a few sniffs, and wiped her nose on the back of her sleeve, before remembering she was wearing Mick's shirt. Somehow, she didn't think Mick would care that much right now.

Her mind felt numb. The last thing she had remembered was passing out at the club, Mick's voice sounding distant and far away, all echo-y in her head. The next thing she knew, it was like someone had thrown ice water over her, and she found herself back in Mick's apartment, lying in his bed, and dressed in his clothes. And then the worst part, seeing him in spasms on the floor, being supported by a vampire Mick had told her was dangerous. Could the situation get any worse? It didn't comfort Beth any, either, that this Josef friend seemed to be furious with her. It couldn't be her fault! If Mick died, Beth knew it would haunt her the rest of her life.

How could their evening together start off so wonderful and then turn on them so _quickly? _All Beth could clearly remember was the sudden, unexpected, explosion of pain in her head. It had been so hard to focus with so much pain. It had been _agony_. She barely even remembered Mick guiding her to the table at the club.

So she sat on the bed, and cried a little. Beth was confused, upset, and _frightened_. Not of Josef, (_well, maybe a little of Josef_, she thought) but of Josef's _words_. It sounded like Mick didn't have a good chance of surviving whatever...whatever it was that he had done, exactly. Beth still wasn't sure if she understood what had happened. And Josef certainly wasn't taking the time to 'spell it out for her,' _that_ had been made abundantly clear. She hated, _hated_, not knowing. It was why she became a reporter, to fill that need to know, which was inside of her. And right now, she felt completely in the dark. All she knew was that Mick had apparently acted to save her life, offering up his own in exchange. She found that extremely humbling. Mick was willing to sacrifice his immortal life, for hers. _And yet he still worries that I might see him as a monster?! As if I ever could._

Beth found that she had calmed down a bit. Waking up, not knowing at first where she was, and then seeing Mick like that, and encountering Josef... it had all thrown her off-foot, having to scramble to recover. But now that she was having time to process it all, she began to feel a little more like her old self. She glared through the doorway in the direction Josef had taken Mick. _How dare he act like he's Mick's only friend! I have a right to be with Mick, too. _Squaring her shoulders and taking in a deep breath, she readied her nerve. She confessed to herself that she was slightly nervous about what she was about to do. She rose from the bed, glad to find she wasn't too shaky on her legs. That would help. Her forceful attitude probably wouldn't impress much if she had to clutch at the doorframe just to remain standing. But her legs were okay. Not at their best, but steady enough.

She walked out of the room and up the stairs. She moved quietly, cautiously. She reached Mick's room and the door swung open silently before her. She had just a quick glimpse of Josef's face before he noticed her. She was surprised. For some reason she had the fleeting impression the man who had been snapping at her downstairs was trying his best not to cry upstairs. But the moment was gone, and he was glaring at her with what she was quickly beginning to suspect was his default expression. But she knew what she had seen, and reminded herself that as frightening as Josef seemed, he and Mick were apparently still close friends. She took a deep breath and entered the room.

* * *

For once Josef forgot to pay attention, and didn't actually notice that she was there until she opened the door and stepped inside. Instantly, he tried to compose his face, but he knew she had seen a glimpse of his true expression. This infuriated him. She, of all people, was the last one he wanted to know about how he truly felt. He snapped, "I thought I told you to stay in the room?"

He could tell that Beth had clearly prepared herself for exactly this reaction. It worried him slightly that she could already read him so well. The woman before him squared her shoulders and boldly took another step into the room. Josef arched his eyebrow. Finally, she was doing something interesting. Downstairs, he had been under the impression that she didn't have a spine. But now...

Beth's voice, when she spoke, had only the _slightest_ trace of a tremor to it, "Mick's my friend, too, and I have just as much right to be up here as you. So just try and stop me from being with him." She crossed her arms, and shot him a glare right back, looking slightly silly to Josef with the large sleeves slipping past her hands. He _finally_ began to get a glimmer of understanding of what Mick saw when he looked at her. There was something..._alluring_ about this woman. Idly, Josef wondered what she might taste like. He bet her blood was rich.

He realized that Beth was still expecting some kind of response from him. He had to own up, he was slightly impressed. Beth obviously didn't seem to care that he could rip her throat out before she could even blink. So he decided to let her win this battle. He turned his back to her, a sign of dismissal, "If you're going to wait in here, go get your own chair. This one is mine." He dragged Mick's chair next to the side of the freezer, spinning it around so he was facing Beth again. Throwing himself into it, the way only a vampire could, smooth and cat-like, he flashed his true vampire eyes at her. Daring her to play the game with him.

Beth stood blinking a few minutes. She had clearly been expecting to have to put up more of a fight than that. "Well...right then. So long as we're clear," she finally said, and turned to go downstairs to drag up her own chair.

"Bring back up some of Mick's blood bags," Josef called after her, and then added in a singsong voice, "Unless you want me to eat you…" His eyes flashed again. He realized that Beth had excited him. Spineless, wimpy Beth from downstairs? No. _Dear god, no_. But this new Beth he was encountering..._very interesting_. He licked his lips.

* * *

Beth heard his singsong voice and shuddered, forcing herself to remain calm. She knew if Josef smelled even the slightest fear on her, she could be in very big trouble. She had never faced a hungry vampire who had no qualms about who he ate before. She began to realize that Mick was probably something of a rarity among his kind. _Maybe that's why he has such a hard time not seeing himself as a monster_, she realized. _Because so many of his kind around him do act like them_.

Stepping into the kitchen area, she dragged a high backed chair from the corner to take back with her. Then she hurriedly crossed the floor to the hidden refrigerator. Peering in, she grabbed three bags of blood. She turned back around, shutting the fridge, and nearly screamed.

Josef was standing right behind her. She hadn't even heard him. _She hadn't even heard him!_ A cheshire grin was upon his face. And his eyes were like Mick's when the inner vampire came to the surface, all frosty white. _He's really enjoying himself, oh my god. Beth, what have you gotten yourself into?_ She swallowed, and only then realized that drawing attention to her throat was probably not the best thing to do at the time. For Josef's eyes had instantly flicked to her neck upon the action.

"Here." She thrust the blood bags towards him, surprised at how steady her voice sounded, "Have _these_ for a snack." _Not me!_ she added silently to herself.

Josef laughed, and his eyes returned to normal, "Impressive." With a start, Beth realized he had just been playing with her. _No, not playing, testing me. He was testing me._ She began to let herself hope that she might not get eaten. Josef laughed again at the off-kilter look on her face, "Don't worry _Miss Turner_. You have nothing to fear from me. 400 years is more than enough time to learn a little self-control. If Mick dies, I will not have his sacrifice be in vain." He took the units from her and returned upstairs.

Beth stood standing in the kitchen for a few minutes more, waiting for her hands to stop trembling. Josef's mentioning of Mick only re-stirred all the worry she had momentarily exchanged in lee of fear of his friend. But now it all came crashing back down on her, and she grabbed her chair and rushed up the stairs as fast as she could. Re-entering the room, she plopped her chair down right next to Josef's, determined to show him that she couldn't be intimidated. He smirked at her. She saw that he had already drained two of the bags. He must have been a little hungry after all.

She rose to peer into the freezer, staring down into Mick's unconscious face. He didn't look peaceful, but rather like he was suffering greatly. If he was feeling the pain that Beth had been feeling earlier...

"He is, and even more. A bad link is worse for the vampire." Josef said softly, breaking upon her train of thought. Beth realized that she had, once again, let the vampire get the sneak on her. He was _right_ next to her, standing, looking down into the freezer as she was.

Beth looked up at him, finally allowing a little fear to show on her face. She knew Josef would understand it wasn't because of him, but for Mick. "Do you really think he's going to die?" Now her voice did tremble.

Josef stared into her face for a long time. Beth wondered what he was searching for. Finally he answered, calmly, quietly, "I honestly don't know. I'm sorry." It was the apology that threw Beth off. Suddenly, needing the comfort, she reached out and took Josef's hand, squeezing it hard. Josef jumped a little at the touch, a surprised expression flashing across his face. Then after a brief hesitation, he gave her a little squeeze back. But only one. And it was _very_ little. However, he also didn't force Beth to let go. Together they stared down at their mutual friend, Beth praying with all her might that Mick would pull through. _Please, God, oh please, please! _But staring down into Mick's twitching face, what Josef had just said echoed ominously through her brain, _I honestly don't know_. Looking at the man who she was beginning to think she might actually _love_, Beth realized that she honestly didn't know either. All she could do was wait with bated breath, pray, and cling to Josef's hand like it was her only lifeline.

_Finis!_

* * *

Oh yeah, you really though I was gonna let you know if Mick was gonna be okay in my next post? Think again! I'm dragging out my Mick angst! Mwa ha ha ha!

I also tried to set up a little symmetry between Josef and Beth, tried to have their thoughts echo each other a little bit, don't know how well that came through, it was just a _little _bit...oh yeah, and my line about Josef's biting comments? That was pun _intended_. I couldn't resist. lol.


	5. Interim: part I

Thank you everyone for your such kind and excited reviews! I'm really glad that you are enjoying my story!

So originally this post was going to be a _lot_ longer, and i had actually had what i typed all flowing together, and then i realized just how long the post was getting, and i noticed a convenient spot to leave you all with a cliff-hanger ...so now the post is actually a little shorter than all the other updates i think, but don't worry, more is already written, just need to find the time to get it posted here...

so without further ado...

_Interim_ (part I)

The night passed slowly for both Beth and Josef. They didn't say much to each other, just waited anxiously to see if Mick would wake up. Beth had lasted about fifteen minutes waiting in the room with Josef before she had suddenly jumped up, and hurried downstairs with no explanation, only to return moments later, wrapped in the blanket from the bed in the spare room. "What?" she had asked, upon seeing Josef's expression of mild amusement. "It's freezing in here."

"That's the whole point."

Beth had wound up making quite a few trips downstairs, to make waiting in the room more comfortable. She had set herself up towards the head and a little to the left side of the freezer, Josef staking his spot in the middle and to the right. In under an hour, Beth had formed a little, warm nest on the floor near her chair. It hadn't taken her long to decide that wrapped in blankets on the floor was preferable to sitting on a hard, wooden chair till morning. At one point she had actually dozed off for a bit. She wasn't used to staying up all night. She had woken once to find Josef standing over the freezer, the lid raised, and Josef supporting Mick's head whilst wiping blood from his mouth.

Her heart had stopped briefly, thinking that Mick had died while she slept. But then she had heard his ragged breathing and knew that wasn't the case. Instantly, relief had flooded over her. _He's still with us. But barely_, she thought. _Hang in there, Mick. Don't give up._

"What happened?"

"Whenever his jaw twitches, he keeps cutting his mouth with his fangs. I didn't want him to start choking, is all." Josef had laid Mick back down, and closed the lid, refolding his bloody handkerchief and placing it near the freezer, in case he needed to use it again. He had then returned to his work.

Earlier, Josef had pulled a Blackberry from his inside suit pocket, and had been engaged with whatever he was doing on it ever since. He had removed his jacket, and his shirtsleeves were rolled back, showing off his muscular forearms. His tie was loose, the two ends hanging down each side on his shoulders. Beth couldn't understand how he could _not_ feel freezing. She felt cold just _looking_ at him. But Josef seemed completely content with the room's temperature. He too, had also moved to the floor, but, unlike Beth, didn't seem to need anything extra to make it more comfortable. He sat up against the wall, working. Beth had watched him for a little while, but except for occasional sighs of annoyance, or a mutter to himself every now and then about all humans being idiots, Josef didn't do anything else. She had asked him when he first pulled the Blackberry out, what it was that he did for a living.

"Finances," he responded. And he refused to elaborate any further.

Now that she knew Mick wasn't dead, Beth had felt sleep pulling at her again. She struggled to stay awake, until Josef finally noticed. Without looking up from his work, he said, "Ah, go to sleep already. I'll wake you if his condition changes. And I promise not to bite."

Beth didn't say thank-you. She had a feeling that Josef didn't want his kindness to be acknowledged. She had just gone back to sleep.

At the present, though, she was awake. She had woken up around ten minutes ago to find that practically nothing had changed, except that Josef's handkerchief was even bloodier, and that there were another three empty blood bags in the pile of the bags Josef had drunk from earlier. He must have gotten hungry again. In fact, she saw a glass sitting on the floor next to him, about halfway full. Sometime during the night he had must have gone downstairs and raided the kitchen.

She glanced at her watch. She had retrieved it from her purse on one of her forays downstairs. To her surprise, she saw that it was already 9:30 in the morning. She had slept the rest of the night through and in pretty late for her usual resting habits.

Josef was still working on his Blackberry, and as Beth watched him, he brought his hand up to his mouth to cover a yawn. _Of course_, Beth thought. _If functioning during nocturnal hours is hard for me...I imagine for him, functioning during diurnal hours is just as difficult. This is staying up late for him... _Even as she thought this, Josef politely covered another yawn.

"Um...Josef?" Beth asked a little hesitatingly, she didn't know if he would like being interrupted.

He looked up from his Blackberry, "What?" His eyes did seem a little duller, he _was_ tired.

Encouraged by the fact that he was not ignoring her, Beth pushed forward with her question, "Do you want to go to sleep? You can have one of my blankets."

Josef seemed to be struggling for a response. Finally, he said abruptly, "Look, I appreciate the fact that we may have had a little, and by little, I mean _extremely little_, bonding moment last night, or whatever that was. But that doesn't mean you can get all snuggly with me. Got it?"

Beth nodded from her spot on the floor.

"Good." Josef returned to his Blackberry, and the conversation died again. Beth was still watching him. The silence stretched on, and on, and—

"Oh, what the hell." With a sigh, Josef turned off the Blackberry, tucking it away, rubbing the heels of his hands across his eyes. "Give me the damn blanket. You're going to have to keep checking on Mick and if his condition changes, wake me. Just call my name, I'll hear you. Touch me, and I'll probably bite you. Understand?" Josef's eyes looked a little bloodshot to her, but Beth didn't know if that was a 'vampire' thing, or just a 'staring into his Blackberry screen nine hours straight' thing.

"Sleep well." Beth smirked, and tossed a blanket to him as he rolled his eyes. He snatched it from the air, and spread it out in the corner of the room farthest from Beth. She figured it was probably cold enough in the room for him, and that he would be all right without a freezer of his own. Without so much as a 'Thank-you,' (not that Beth had been expecting one...) Josef lay down on top of the blanket, with his back to her, and after a few moments his breathing deepened. Beth knew he had gone to sleep. She suddenly understood that Josef was showing a lot of trust in her. She was surprised, and a little flattered.

_Now what?_ With Josef sleeping, gone was any possibility of distracting herself with conversation from worrying over Mick. The room was cold and bare, the dim blue lighting giving Beth the impression she was in an igloo. She rose from her nest, and opened the freezer lid. Unlike Josef, who could check Mick's pulse simply by listening, Beth couldn't tell if Mick was still alive from her spot on the floor.

Mick's skin was as cold as it had been the first time she had spied on him last day, but now there was also a trembling, clammy feel to it, that made Beth worry all the more. He was still unresponsive. But at least he had a pulse. She decided she would check it every half hour. She looked over at Josef again, wondering how long he would sleep for. He had only been out for five minutes and she was already bored out of her mind. The only thing driving her more crazy was her worry for Mick.

Suddenly, her cell phone started ringing. Beth jumped. The ring sounded extremely loud and echoed in the quiet room. She noticed Josef starting to stir, and so hurried downstairs so as not to disturb him. The rest of the apartment felt nice and warm after being in Mick's room all night. She looked at the caller ID before she picked up. _Oh no_, she thought. _Oh crap. Beth, how could you be so stupid?_

She answered. "Hey, Josh."

_Finis._

* * *

So sorry to put a cliffie on top of another previous still unresolved cliffie, but stick with me readers, I've got it planned out. The cliffhangers will resolve eventually, and you can all start breathing again…lol.

Also, I couldn't help using the word 'diurnal'. When I was typing up the story, I thought to myself, 'hmm, nocturnalnight, what does day equal?' (just idle curiousity.) So I looked it up, and thought the word was so cool, I _had_ to include it in my fic. That's just the English major in me I guess. Yes, I find words and question marks cool and highly interesting. lol. **: D**


	6. Interim: part II

Another update…These are scenes I got up at 2 in the morning to write down, so I'm excited to hear what everyone thinks of them. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter...and THANKS to everyone who reviewed!

I hope you enjoy it.

_Interim_ (part II)

"_Beth_! Thank god!" Josh's voice sounded weak with relief, "_Where are you? _Are you okay? I came home last night, and you weren't here, there was no note, the bed wasn't slept in. Tell me where you are!"

"I'm fine, I'm all right. I'm with Mick."

"_What?!_" Now his voice had moved from relief to shock, with a strong undercurrent of anger that Beth was receiving crystal clear.

Beth hurried to fix her mistake, "Oh no, no Josh! It's not like that! I _swear_. I mean, Mick's been...been hurt. He's injured pretty badly. I can't leave him right now."

Josh's voice sounded wounded and confused, "If he's so 'injured', why didn't you just take him to the hospital and come home?"

"Josh, I wish I could. But Mick can't go to the hospital." Beth searched for a reason to explain why that was and could find nothing. "It's...it's complicated."

"_Complicated?_ What's there to make it complicated? The man is injured, so take him to the ER, drop him off with the nurses and come home. There's nothing complicated about that at all."

"Josh, you're not _listening_. I said, Mick _can't_ go to the hospital. Believe me, if it were possible to do what you just described, I would, but _I can't_." Her voice rose in volume as she talked over Josh's next protest, "_I'm sorry_. I can't explain why. Please, just trust me."

"Well, it seems lately you're making that harder to do, Beth. I mean, you're gone all night, and then, when I _finally_ get a hold of you, you're with him. What am I supposed to think? What's going on?"

"Please, Josh, I don't know what you're supposed to think! I guess you must think I'm a cheater. But I am _not_ cheating on you with Mick. He _truly_ is hurt." Beth felt her voice cracking a little, "Josh, I really cannot have this conversation right now. It is not a good time."

"Yeah, you never can, can you? There's never a 'good time' for you to have this conversation."

"Josh, I don't know what you want me to say. I'm sorry, all right? I _really_ am sorry. And I'm sorry I scared you last night. I didn't mean to. You're right, okay? I should have called. _I'm sorry_." Great, now she _was_ crying. Again in as many hours. Beth hated crying.

"You know, you say that more to me now than you ever used to before. It makes a guy wonder..."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Beth snapped, her patience gone.

"Nothing. But just what is it that you keep apologizing for, Beth? Is it because you're not home right now? Or because you want to be with _him?_" And with that statement, the line went dead. He had hung up.

After standing a few seconds in stunned silence, Beth snapped her cell shut. She was so upset, so _frustrated_. She wanted to scream. The most infuriating thing about it all was she knew Josh would never understand, because she wasn't allowed to explain it to him. She had promised Mick she would never reveal his secret to anyone, and she fully intended on keeping that promise. But it was so _hard_ to have to listen to Josh's voice, angry and confused that the woman he thought loved him, now wouldn't confide in him. "Damnit," she whispered.

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, and sat down on the sofa, not quite ready yet to return to the cold room upstairs. She curled into a ball, her emotions churning away inside her. They were so difficult to sort through. She loved Josh. She knew this. But now she thought she might have feelings for Mick as well. If she loved him, what would that mean for her? Mick hadn't spoken much about human/vampire relationships. In fact, Beth realized, she didn't even know if Mick loved her. _Wanted_ her, yes, that part was coming through clear as day. But Mick had never given her a declaration of love, and the way he had been acting after the desert, pushing her away, avoiding her, wasn't exactly confidence inspiring. He hadn't answered his door, or returned her calls. In fact, he only finally acknowledged her when their link forced them into contact. Were those the actions of a man in love? Beth just didn't know. Usually she was so sure of herself. She wished she had an outsider's perspective, someone who could help her sort out what to do.

She felt like she was thinking in circles. She _knew_ she was experiencing growing feelings for Mick. And after dancing with him last night, she also knew she couldn't ignore them anymore. If Josh would just stop _pressuring_ her, but he wasn't giving her any time to sort through how she felt. He was making it sound like she had already chosen and she hadn't. She felt tears spring again to her eyes. _She did love Josh_. She hurt when he was hurting. She hated herself for making him feel like leftovers. Because he certainly was _not_ leftovers. Josh was...he was amazing. He supported her, made her laugh, brought her dinner when she worked late, and did a tiny thousand other things to convey his love to her. And she loved him for all that and more.

But Mick...just thinking his name sent her heart racing. There was something about Mick that kept drawing her back to him again and again. Something about his dark, burning looks, and the way he cared about others. It was the way he treated her like such a beautiful flower, as though worried that she could be crushed at any moment, yet also giving her room to be bold and herself, even if it exasperated the hell out of him. In short, Mick treated her like a lady, and while Josh also treated her very well, Beth had never felt like a lady around him. She had just felt like, plain 'ole Beth. Loved, for sure, but nothing beyond that. When she had thought Mick might die in the desert, she had never been so scared before, just as she was terrified for him now.

For that was the one emotion that held no confusion for her. Why she was still here with Mick. She cared for Mick deeply, and his death would devastate her. She could not leave without knowing he was going to be all right. So she rose from the sofa, and climbed heavily back upstairs, to go check on his condition and pulse. If he could just pull through this, she felt like she might be able to calm down and actually think. She opened the door and stopped in the frame, in surprise.

Josef was awake. He was sitting up, leaning tiredly against the wall, one hand resting on his bended knee, obviously waiting for her to come back up. Beth knew without a doubt that he had heard everything. She suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable and more than a little embarrassed. She gave an upset laugh, "I'll bet that was fun for you wasn't it?"

She hurried over to Mick to check his pulse, wanting to avoid what she was sure would be an amused, or taunting look on Josef's face. But after she had reassured herself again that was Mick was fine, and turned back around, it was to find that Josef was still watching her. And his expression was far from amused or taunting. Beth thought maybe it was just her imagination, because she thought that Josef's eyes seemed to be looking up at her sympathetically. But that was impossible. The vampire had made it quite clear to her that he didn't care about humans. Beth opened her mouth to say something, but Josef beat her to it. His voice sounded tired and what's more, there was a quality to it that Beth hadn't picked up on before. With a start, she realized what it was, _old_. Josef just sounded _so old_ all of sudden.

"I have lived over 400 years. If you want my advice, or to know what I think, just ask. I heard your entire conversation, both sides. But if you don't, then I'm going back to sleep. I don't care either way."

Josef finished talking and remained staring at her, waiting for her answer. Beth found suddenly that she _did_ want to hear his opinion. Hadn't that been _exactly_ what she had just wished for downstairs? Someone who wasn't caught up within the drama to help her sort through it? And Josef fit the bill. _Why the hell not? I'm sure a man who has lived over 400 years might have something useful to say._ "Please." She said softly, and went and sat down in her nest again, wrapping her arms around her knees.

Josef indicated Mick's freezer with a jerk of his head, "First of all, as Mick's closest friend, my lot falls under such duties as to inform you to choose him. There, obligation out of the way." He shifted a little against the wall, "Now if you really want to know, I think you're treating this Josh guy like crap." Beth blinked, it hadn't been what she was expecting, but Josef didn't give her a chance to speak. He continued straight on, "From what emotions I could sense over your brief conversation, he was both genuinely worried and concerned over your well being. The least you could have done was call him last night and let him know you were safe." Beth blushed with shame. Josef was right.

"Now, for what to do with the actual relationship?...well, I've heard conversations such as the one you just had more times than I can remember or count, but they all had one thing in common. The relationships almost never ended well by the time _those_ kinds of conversations were taking place. If you think there's the slightest chance you still want to be with Josh, then you should leave. And one more thing, stop delaying and choose, because you keep yanking Mick's chain, and it hurts him knowing he can't be with you. So you need to decide, or leave Mick alone. Stop giving him hope. Good-day."

And with that speech, Josef rolled back over, and not five minutes later was sound asleep again, leaving Beth with a dumbfounded expression on her face, and all the time she needed to think over what he had said to her.

* * *

The day slowly passed. Every half hour Beth put her book down, rose from the floor, and checked Mick's pulse. Once or twice she wiped away some blood. His mouth was covered in cuts and small wounds from his fangs.

And every time she checked, he was the same. Mick's condition did not change. Except now, every once in a while a moan would escape him. Beth didn't know if this new development was good or bad, but she strongly suspected it was bad.

In the afternoon, Josh called again. Beth switched the phone to silent, and didn't answer. Nothing had changed, they would only just fight more. He tried calling twice more, and then seemed to get the message and stopped.

And so the day dragged on.

* * *

Around 4 o'clock in the afternoon, Josef began to stir. Beth watched him curiously. He had rolled over at some point during the day, and so was facing towards her now. She watched as his eyes moved increasingly under his lids. Until finally, they opened.

Beth gave a little intake of breath. Josef's eyes were again frosty white, but somehow she knew that this wasn't like when he had tested her before, in the kitchen. She knew this time his eyes wouldn't change back until he had some blood. He gave a long stretch, yawning, not bothering to cover his mouth this time. Beth saw quite clearly his fangs. She was reminded strongly of a cat stretching after a long nap.

And then Josef turned and looked straight at her. His tongue ran slowly over his lips. It was clear that he wasn't looking at Beth Turner, but breakfast.

Beth felt a bolt of fear and silently thanked God that she had thought to bring up some blood for him when he woke up. She quickly slid a bag across the floor to him, deciding it would not be very wise to move any closer. Josef opened the bag and drank eagerly. He finished quickly, "More," he rasped. He drank five bags before he was satisfied. Beth was glad, she had only brought up six units.

Only a very little amount of blood had spilled down Josef's chin, and he wiped it off as his fangs retracted. To Beth's surprise, when he looked at her now, his eyes were completely red, as though filled with blood. "Your...your eyes..." she stuttered.

Josef blinked, "It should be already fading," he said. And it was true, his eyes were returning to their normal light brown.

"Why did they get so red?"

"It's simply a reaction to feeding. Mick's go red too. All vampires react this way to fresh blood in the system."

"I've seen Mick feed in the morning before, and he doesn't drink _nearly_ as much as you."

"Yeah? Well, that's because Mick is a lightweight, and a pussy, and thinks drinking blood is evil or some shit like that. He seriously needs to loosen up and start enjoying his meals more."

"Mick also slept later into the evening."

"Mick was sleeping in a comfy freezer, and I was sleeping on a blanket, on the floor. _You_ would have woken early too, if you hadn't been exhausted from the link going bad." Josef seemed uncomfortable about the conversation, and a little snappish, so Beth decided to change the topic. Josef had just given her the perfect opening.

"Can you please explain to me now, by what you meant when you said last night, 'your link went south'?"

Josef blinked. It was clear he had completely forgotten about that, dismissing it as unimportant. He shrugged, and Beth knew she was _finally_ going to be able to understand what had happened. That was the worst part of all this, she knew absolutely nothing about _why_ Mick was near death.

"When you went to Mick in the desert, you offered to feed him right? In order to save his life. But Mick, again, because he is a pussy, refused to drink from your neck. Instead he drank from your wrist. Did he at least explain linking to you?"

Beth nodded, "I know what a linking is. It happens sometimes when a person is neither killed nor turned."

"Very good. I'm impressed." Beth could tell he was being sarcastic, but didn't interrupt him. She wanted to hear the explanation. "Sometimes, a link can..._turn_. Usually in just one half, but sometimes both people go south. This turning manifests as pain in the person or vampire. You see, a link is more than just mind reading. Understand? It is nothing less than the binding together of two _souls_. Minds, emotions, everything." Beth drew in a breath and Josef noticed. He rolled his eyes, "Oh right, how romantic, whatever." He continued explaining, Beth listening eagerly. "So when a link turns, it is much more than just the sundering of a simple mental connection. It is your very souls _ripping apart_. And _that_, is extremely painful. And it is even more painful for a vampire, because his soul is immortal."

"How do links turn bad? Is it something we did wrong?"

Josef gave a brief shake of his head, "We don't know why links turn bad. All we know is that it only happens when a vampire feeds from the wrist, as Mick did with you. Every time, it's always from the wrist..." His voice trailed off, and he muttered to himself, "We really should find out why that is..."

"Josef?" Beth drew his attention back to her, "So what did Mick do? I mean, you said the link manifested in me. I remember feeling the pain."

When Josef answered, Beth could tell he was working hard at hiding his emotions. She knew he was more upset about Mick than he let on. She still remembered what she had first seen when she came upstairs last night. Josef, big, badass vampire, trying desperately to keep his emotions under control. She imagined after 400 years, Josef must have been hurt many times, and maybe that was part of what made him so jaded today. She listened to what he was saying. His voice was very quiet.

"What Mick did, was, in the moment your souls were tearing apart, was open up his body and mind to the link. He basically drew the bad link from you, and absorbed into himself, so that it would be _his_ soul taking the damage, not yours." Josef's voice had shook just _barely_. "As a mortal, you would have died. Every mortal ever involved in a bad linking has always died. But not all vampires do. There's a medicine vampires have developed over time, which, if administered soon enough, can save the mortal. But I arrived with it too late for you. And Mick refused to accept your death." Josef finished and turned away. Beth gave him time to compose himself. She hadn't realized that the whole point Josef was over here in the first place, was to try to help save _her_. _Oh, Mick, I'm so sorry. _Now that Beth understood the enormity of his actions, she didn't know what to think. The only thought in her head was _For me. Mick did this...for me._

Josef had recovered, and changed the topic, "How was Mick when you last checked on him?"

Beth answered, "I think he was about the same. No changes." Josef rose and went to the freezer's side, to check on Mick personally. Beth remained on the floor, trying to give him a little privacy.

Mick was still dead to everything around him, reacting only to the agony (Beth knew now) that must be eating him alive inside...She blinked hard. She tried to return to her book, but her thoughts kept going over everything Josef had explained. She again found herself praying _Please Mick, be strong. Please, please. Don't leave me now_.

And so they both continued to wait.

_Finis_

* * *

So there you go...I think I'm finally ready to approach the point where we find out Mick's fate. No more waiting…well you'll have to wait until the next update, although it might not be an answer you liiiii-iiike. bwahahaha! 'evil face'

Thanks again to all who reviewed! I humbly beseech you for more! I am a review addict! lol! **: D**


	7. As The Moon Rises, So The Sun Sets: pt I

Thanks to my awesome reviewers! You make me so happy!

With this update, i have a little repetition. So i hope you don't mind reading the same scene twice, dialogue and everything. But i wanted to show this important moment, from two different point of views...

WARNING!!!!!!!!!! in this post, I use the words 'Jesus,' and then later 'Christ' as swear words. This is NOT meant to offend anybody. I am a Christian myself and seriously debated with myself whether or not i wanted to use them, but finally decided i had to be true to the characters. Therefore, i use these words, not trying to offend anyone's religion, but to emphasize character...thank you for understanding. END WARNING!!!!!

(this is where my story will gradually start shifting into the 'R' rating…

Here you go! Enjoy!

_As The Moon Rises, So Must The Sun Set_ (part I)

He heard the voice first. "...I don't care _how_ you get them..._Just get them_...No...I want those contracts on my desk _by Monday_, ready to sign...No excuses...I said _no excuses_, or else you can find yourself..." The voice in his ears droned on and on, echoing in his head. He tasted dried blood in his mouth and wondered what that was from.

Mick opened his eyes. Even that took extreme effort. He'd never felt so weak his entire undead existence. He was in his freezer. Josef must have brought him to it. Summoning all his strength, he managed to just barely turn his head a little to the right to see who he strongly suspected was the source of the voice. He wasn't disappointed. It was Josef. Talking business, as usual. Without knowing exactly why, Mick felt strangely comforted by that fact. He didn't have enough strength to speak, and so simply waited patiently until Josef noticed he was awake. It didn't take long. Josef's eyes flickered over to him, (the action had a habitual air, as if Josef looked over every minute or so) and they made contact.

Josef wrapped up his conversation rather quickly, "Listen, you get them written up, ready to sign, or I will personally come down there and do them face to face, and trust me, you don't want that. I have to go." He hung up. Just like that. Mick could hear the person on the line cut off mid-sentence.

Josef opened the freezer lid. Mick felt the pressure change. Though outwardly his expression hadn't changed, Mick could tell Josef was very glad to see him awake.

"Mick, nice of you to _finally_ rejoin us. Jesus, you look awful. May I say, up front, that you are a complete _idiot_?" Mick had been expecting this. "No human was worth what you did. I don't care how much she turns you on." For some reason Mick couldn't understand, Josef's eyes glanced briefly to the left for a millisecond, and a small smirk crossed his features. But then it was gone, and Josef was looking back at him. "I'm going to go get you some blood, your eyes are _pretty_ yellow, my friend." Josef moved out of Mick's line of sight, but Mick heard him call out by the door, "Oh yeah, and you've been out of it for three days."

Mick just lay there. He didn't have much choice. At the mention of blood, a hunger, more ravenous than he had ever felt, had opened inside of him. He tried to absorb everything that Josef had said to him, too exhausted to do anything else. _Three days?_ he thought. _Three days?! Beth! _He felt panicked. Where was Beth? Was she okay? Did it work? He'd never felt so trapped before in his own body. He wanted to jump up and run to wherever Beth was. To make sure for himself that she was still alive. Instead, he could only lie in his freezer and wait for Josef to return.

What seemed like an _eternity_ later, Mick, at last, heard Josef reenter the room. The vampire had brought back a _lot_ of blood with him, and he held up a unit, so Mick could see it, "Hungry?" he asked.

If Mick could have, he would have growled. Josef seemed to sense it, because without wasting anymore time, he opened a bag, sticking the tube into Mick's mouth, and began to help him to feed.

After Mick had gulped down about half of the bag, he found he could finally speak. Immediately he asked the question that had been plaguing him. "Where's Beth?" His normally smooth voice was hoarse, and he struggled to get his words out coherently. "Is she okay?"

And then, to his immense relief, he heard her, "I'm here Mick. I'm okay." Her voice came from his left, where Mick hadn't previously looked. Tiredly, _agonizingly_ slow, he turned his head left now. There was his Beth, as bright and beautiful as ever, even if she did look a little cold. Relief coursed through his veins with the blood. "Hey." He gave her a small, tired smile.

"Hey yourself." She smiled back, and it was the smile that he knew and loved. He noticed her eyes were a little red and puffy. She must have been crying. Mick ached to hold her in her arms and comfort her, to tell her he was going to be fine, but his last 'hey' had sapped up almost the rest of his energy. He needed to keep feeding.

Beth came closer and picked up his hand, squeezing it gently. Mick wanted to squeeze back, but found he didn't have the strength yet. Beth's look seemed to tell him _It's okay. I know what you're feeling_. She always could read him so easily.

Beth looked up and Mick knew she was making eye contact with Josef. Suddenly, his felt his heart stop as a dreadful realization swept over him. Beth had been alone with Josef. _For three whole days. Oh god! What had happened?_

The way they were standing, Mick could keep them both in his line of sight. He realized he wasn't seeing what he was expecting to. Josef wasn't looking at Beth like he wanted to eat her, or kill her, but rather with an expression of mild amusement, exasperation, annoyance, and, dared Mick think it? _Is that a little respect? Impossible!_ And Beth...Beth was looking at Josef with absolutely no fear, and Mick wondered how on earth that was possible. Josef was one of the most dangerous men he knew. Hadn't he told Beth that? She asked, in what he thought was way too bold a manner, "Can I do that?" He inwardly winced, waiting for Josef to snap back at her.

To his shock, Josef only shrugged, "Why not? It's not like you haven't fed him already." _What the hell happened while I was out? Is the whole world just gone crazy? This. Is. Impossible._

Josef handed Beth the unit of blood, "I'm going to go home to rest for a while. Don't let him out of the freezer, not that he has the strength to leave it right now...and feed him until his eyes return to normal, and then feed him whenever he gets hungry again. You two lovebirds have fun. I'll be back later." With that, Josef swept from the room. Beth was blushing, and Mick would have been too, except he had no blood in him to rush to his cheeks.

He closed his eyes. He was _so_ tired. He decided worrying about what had happened between Beth and Josef while he was unconscious could wait till he was a little stronger. Then he heard Beth call his name. She sounded a little unsure all of a sudden. He opened his eyes again and focused on her. She looked relieved.

"Still hungry?" She smiled down at him. It was just radiant. Mick felt he could be happy forever looking into that beautiful, _alive_ smile. _Beth is alive_.

He gave the barest of nods.

Beth held the blood bag up to his mouth, and, just as Josef had done, helped him to feed. But just being with Beth, seeing she was recovered from the ordeal, was already making him feel loads better than any amount of blood ever could.

* * *

Beth had been reading her book, trying to tune out Josef's conversation. It was a little difficult. Sometimes, as he grew frustrated with whomever it was he was talking to, his voice would rise with his temper, becoming impossible not to overhear. He had been talking on his phone for the last _hour_. Beth thought she might be beginning to get a headache.

It was the morning of the fourth day. Beth had just passed the third night in a row sleeping on the floor in the room, wrapped in her little nest. At one point she had left, when she knew Josh would be at work, and had drove to her apartment to pick up some clothes, a few toiletries and some necessities. She had left Josh a note, explaining that she would be remaining at Mick's until he recovered, that she knew he was frustrated with her, and promised to talk with him when she got back, no matter what. He had only tried calling her once or twice more since that first day. The whole time she had been away, she had been terrified of returning to having Josef tell her that Mick had passed while she was gone. But when she got back, Mick's condition was the same as ever.

Now she and Josef were at one of two points in the day where they actually interacted with each other. It was only 7:30, in another hour or so, Josef would go to sleep, and Beth would take over the watch. Then in the evening, Josef would wake up, either around 4 or 5 o'clock, feed, and then they would pass the time away somehow, until Beth went to sleep around 10:30 or 11:00. The second night Beth had woken up around 2:00 am, to find Josef was gone. She had panicked, hurrying through the apartment, looking for him, until he stepped through the front door. He was carrying a leather bag she had seen Mick use before.

"Where did you go?" Beth had snapped at him.

Josef had looked surprised, and snapped back, "I needed more blood. And _you_ needed food. I went to retrieve a few things from my home."

"Well next time _wake me_, before you just take off." She put just as much anger into her voice as Josef did into his.

Josef had raised an eyebrow at her, which Beth had come to understand meant she had done something to impress him. Then, to her complete surprise, Josef had backed down, and apologized, "All right. Next time, I will. I didn't think you would wake."

"What if Mick had died while you were gone?"

"A half an hour delay in discovering _that_ would have made no difference. Next time I will wake you." He had placed some blood in Mick's hidden refrigerator, and the rest of the food in the fridge Mick had for show.

The next day, as she ate the food, Beth admitted that she was glad he had gone to get it. She had been running out of finding things to eat in Mick's apartment.

And so the time had passed up to this very point, the morning of the fourth day of waiting. Beth was about to mouth to Josef to hurry up with his phone call, when Josef's eyes flickered over to the freezer. Abruptly, he ended his conversation. He crossed over and lifted the lid. _Oh no,_ Beth thought. _No, no, no. Please don't be dead. Don't be dead. Don't be dead..._

And then to her joy, Josef had spoken, and for the first time in three days it wasn't directed towards her, "Mick, nice of you to _finally_ rejoin us. Jesus, you look awful. May I say, up front, that you are a complete _idiot_? No human was worth what you did. I don't care how much she turns you on." Beth had both burst into silent tears of relief and blushed furiously as Josef smirked over the freezer at her.

"I'm going to go get you some blood, your eyes are _pretty_ yellow, my friend." Josef had crossed to the doorway, before calling back over his shoulder, "Oh yeah, and you've been out of it for three days."

He disappeared downstairs and Beth could hear him in the kitchen, getting the blood. She couldn't bring herself to go to Mick yet. Her legs were still too shaky, and there were tears still streaming down her cheeks. But she listened to the sound of Mick's breathing, sounding a lot stronger for the first time in days, and thought she had never heard anything so wonderful.

Josef returned to the room, he was carrying a lot of blood. He held one up, so Mick could see it from the freezer, "Hungry?" he asked.

The response was obviously somehow in the affirmative, because Josef leaned forward and began to help feed Mick. The sound of him drinking, taking in strength, filled Beth with hope. _Everything's going to be all right. Mick is all right_. As Mick drank, she finally managed to compose herself.

She then noticed that Josef had stopped feeding Mick. In the next moment, her heart began to pound as she heard Mick's voice. He sounded so exhausted, and...panicked, _He sounds panicked_.

"Where's Beth? Is she okay?" He seemed to struggle to get the words out.

With a start, Beth realized that Mick didn't know she was right here, beside him this whole time. She mentally kicked herself, and hurriedly answered, to relieve his fears, "I'm here Mick. I'm okay." She stood up, shedding her blanket, and moved to the side of the freezer.

Her heart ached as she saw how hard it was for Mick to turn towards her, but the look in his eyes when he saw her…Beth's heart fluttered. His eyes were _really_ yellow, darker than even in the desert, but she had never seen such an expression of joy and relief in them before. "Hey," he whispered.

"Hey yourself," she said, giving him a smile. Beth moved in closer, wanting to touch Mick, feel for herself that he was _truly_ awake, and going to be okay. She picked up his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She felt Mick fingers tremble within hers, and his eyes told her that he longed to return the squeeze, but simply lacked the strength. She sent him a look letting him know she understood, and that it was okay.

Beth turned away from Mick's gaze for a moment to meet Josef's. The vampire had stepped back a little, and was smirking at her with a combined expression of annoyance, amusement, and exasperation. _Mostly annoyance_, Beth thought. She asked, indicating the blood unit, "Can I do that?"

Josef shrugged. "Why not? It's not like you haven't fed him already." He handed her the blood. "I'm going to go home to rest for a while. Don't let him out of the freezer, not that he has the strength to leave it right now...and feed him until his eyes return to normal, and then feed him whenever he gets hungry again. You two lovebirds have fun. I'll be back later." He left the room, sweeping up his jacket from the back of the chair, and a minute later the apartment door shut.

Beth felt her face heat up at his parting shot. That was twice Josef had thrown out embarrassing remarks in front of Mick in as many minutes. She looked down to see if Mick were as embarrassed as she.

Mick's eyes were closed again. _Is he asleep?_ Beth wondered. "Mick?" she asked a little hesitantly.

But upon her speaking his name, Mick's eyes opened again and focused on her. He looked completely exhausted. "Still hungry?" She smiled at him, trying to help him feel better. She could tell it was working, his eyes lit up, becoming less dull, more alive. He gave a very small, weak nod.

Beth leaned in, bringing the blood's tube up to Mick's mouth, as Josef had done, helping Mick feed. He swallowed the blood down hungrily. Beth had never felt so happy. Mick still looked in awful condition, and his eyes were slightly scaring her with how yellow they were, but all of that was secondary to what was important. _Mick is alive_, she thought. For now, everything was going to be fine.

* * *

Josh tried to think back to how it had all gone so suddenly downhill. At first he had thought it had just been their fight on the phone, but the more he turned the situation over in his head, the more he realized when their problems had really first begun.

It was when _he_ had entered her life.

Josh felt a surge of anger towards Mick St. John. He couldn't believe he had hadn't picked up on what was happening between the two sooner. Somehow, he had remained blind to everything that was happening right underneath his nose. Christ, he had even gone to Mick, complimented him on his work, and _hired_ him to do an investigation for him.

Josh knew something important had happened between Beth and Mick in the desert. He wanted desperately to know what. How did Beth get those strange wounds? Josh had never seen anything like them. After the desert, St. John had briefly avoided Beth for a while. _Feeling guilty, perhaps?_ Josh wondered if they had had sex, out there, in that nowhere motel. Then he hated himself for thinking about Beth that way. Surely he trusted her? On some level, he guessed he did. He wanted to believe Beth when she said she wasn't cheating on him. _Well, physically maybe. But Beth isn't completely mine anymore, is she?_

He was at her apartment now. Long ago Beth had given him her spare key. Josh remembered the day, it had been an important one in their relationship, one of his favorite memories of them together.

_They were sitting at a small table in a fancy restaurant. It was Valentine's Day, and Josh nervously patted the small jewelry box in his pocket. He hoped Beth would like the necklace he had bought for her. He figured a guy couldn't go wrong with diamonds on Valentine's Day._

_So far, their evening was going perfectly. Beth looked just beautiful, her long, golden hair shimmering in the dim light of the restaurant's candles. Her deep, red dress clung to her body in ways that took Josh's breath away. Beth was smiling at him, clearly enjoying herself. Josh smiled back. He decided now was as good time as any, and pulled out the box._

_"Here, Beth. For you. Happy Valentine's Day."_

_Beth had opened the box with a little gasp, "Oh Josh, you shouldn't have. These...these are...I don't know what to say."_

_Josh waggled his eyebrows at her, "Say you like them and I'm the best boyfriend ever."_

_"I love them. They're exquisite. You are most certainly the best boyfriend ever." Josh rose, and gently clasped the necklace around her neck, and then planted a soft kiss. The two small diamonds on the silver chain gleamed and sparkled._

_Beth looked down at them, running a finger along the delicate chain. Then she looked back at Josh, who had returned to his chair, "Josh, my gift to you, well, it' s not nearly as nice. But it's important to me, and well...here, just open it..." She handed him a plain white envelope, with a little heart drawn on the front. She seemed very nervous all of a sudden._

_Confused, Josh opened it. A key slid out into his palm. He looked up at Beth, who instantly began to babble, "It's the spare key to my apartment. I wanted you to have it, you know, that way if you ever wanted to drop by, not that I'm pressuring you to come by or anything but—"_

_"Beth," Josh gently cut her off, his heart swelling, "It's perfect. This is the best thing you could have ever given me. Thank-you for taking this step." He reached across the table and squeezed her hand. "I love you."_

_She squeezed his hand back, with a happy smile, "I love you too."_

Now he sat on her sofa, turning that same key over and over in his hand. Those had been better times. With a sigh, he reached down and picked up a crumpled piece of paper from the coffee table.

It was Beth's note from two days ago. It had obviously been written in a rush.

_Josh,_

_Please allow me again to apologize to you about the other night. It was rude and un-thoughtful of me to not call you and let you know where I was, and I am sorry I scared you. You have every right to be upset. I know we have things we need to talk about, but Mick is still very sick. I won't pretend I don't care about him to you, and I want to be here with him, until I can be sure he's going to be okay. Unfortunately I don't know when that will be. He's not doing to well at the moment_. (There had been a tear splash at this spot on the letter, which made Josh angry every time he looked at it.)

_I promise to talk with you when I come home. No matter what. We'll talk. Please try to understand that I'm not trying to hurt you. I still love you._

_Yours,_

_Beth_

So many things about this note scared him, not the least of which was that she had not signed it, 'Love, Beth,' but 'Yours, Beth.' What did that mean? Plus she wrote that she _still_ loved him. _Still? Still?! _That seemed to Josh to mean that Beth wasn't sure about her feelings anymore. She certainly seemed more upset and preoccupied with _Mick_, than with what was going on between them.

Plus, Josh wasn't quite sure that Beth wasn't just making up the whole 'Mick being injured' story. When he had returned, and noticed she hadn't been home, he had searched through the apartment, looking for a clue where she might have gone. He couldn't help but notice that Beth's black dress, the one she loved to go dancing in, was missing from her clothes. And Beth hadn't said anything about dancing to him, which meant she was either lying...or else...Josh couldn't think of an 'or else.' _Beth only wears that dress when she goes out to clubs. She's lying to me_.

Josh re-crumpled the note. He had been crumpling it, and then smoothing it out and re-reading it for the past day and a half. He was so worried. After their one phone call, Beth wasn't picking up anymore when he tried calling her. She obviously thought that nothing had changed, and talking with him wouldn't make it better. When had they reached the point where they couldn't talk through their problems anymore? Josh remembered a time when, whenever they had a fight, they would sit down, explain how they felt, and then discuss what to do.

Of course, that time had been before _him_. St. John. Somehow that man was drawing Beth away from him. Josh could feel their distance growing, and it _hurt_. He jumped up, suddenly needing to be out of the apartment.

He hurried down to his car, not really seeing where he was going. He got in, and drove aimlessly through the streets of L.A. The more he kept thinking it over, the more he was sure he was right. Their relationship problems had started when a certain private investigator had walked into Beth's life. Just six months ago, Josh would have laughed at anyone saying that he and Beth would not always be together. But now...now he wasn't so sure.

With a start he recognized the street he was on. He had come to a stop in front of St. John's apartment building. Suddenly, Josh felt reckless.

* * *

The morning had passed quickly away. Beth had fed Mick blood for what seemed like hours. They had to go slow. Mick couldn't drink too much, too fast, or else he would throw it back up, just like a human. They had discovered that rather quickly.

Beth had wiped the sweat from Mick's brow afterwards and rubbed a hand up and down his back to help him feel better, like her mother used to do for her, when she got sick as a little girl. To be honest, now that she knew he wasn't going to die, she found him being sick rather cute. Mick didn't seem to agree.

But he managed, in the end, to get enough blood down to where there were only the faintest traces of yellow left in his eyes. Beth decided that they could take a break from feeding, and he had fallen asleep soon afterwards. That had been around noon.

Mick slept all afternoon, while Beth, still wanting to be near him, curled up in her nest again, with her book. She thought she might catch up on some work a little later. She had called her boss two days ago, explaining she needed to take an emergency leave of absence. Buzz Wire hadn't been pleased, but had given her the time off. She found it a little nice, for once, not to be plagued constantly with phone calls from her editors.

Every now and then, she checked to see how Mick was doing. He was still sleeping. She wasn't surprised. When Mick had woken up that morning, she had never seen him in worse shape. Not when he had been shot with silver, not in the desert sun...it was the worse state she had ever seen him in. But now, when she brushed her hand against his cheek, or checked his pulse, he responded, in his sleep, to her touch. That simple action made Beth's heart dance. Mick was no longer dead to the world. He had rejoined the living.

It was around 5:30. Beth closed her book and thought she might go downstairs and get a little dinner. The sun was starting to set, but Mick still showed no signs of waking soon. She left the room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

* * *

Josh sat in his car, outside Mick's apartment building, looking up at the towering white walls. _Beth's in there, right now, with him. Do you really want to do this? _He thought it over one last time, and decided. _Yeah, I do_.

He opened the door of his car, stepping out into the street. He dodged traffic, and entered the building. He remembered which apartment was Mick's and rode the elevator up to the appropriate floor.

He walked down the hall, with each step, his hands shaking a little more and more, until by the time he reached Mick's door, he had clenched them into fists of anger.

He knocked. There was no answer. So he knocked again. Still no answer.

He began to pound on the door, his frustration breaking forth from him. "Let me in Beth! I know you're in there. I'm not leaving until you open this door and speak to me!" He kept banging his fist, over and over, "Beth, if you don't open this door—"

The door swung open, and Beth stood in the doorway, "Josh, you really cannot be here right now! I know we need to talk, and we will! I promise. But this is really _not_ the time and place!" She started to shut the door again.

Josh grabbed the edge, and shoving the door open, he pushed past a stunned Beth, who said,_"Josh!"_ and entered the apartment. He ignored Beth for the moment. He knew his behavior was probably scaring her. But he was not just going to sit back and take it anymore. He was going to find out what was going on, and he was going to find out now. "St. John!" he shouted. Again he was met with no answer. The PI did not appear.

Giving a quick look around, he wheeled to face Beth again, who was still gaping at him by the door. "Where is he, Beth? Where's _Mick?_ I'm not leaving until we speak face to face, if I have to search his whole apartment. We _are_ going to talk."

* * *

Beth had been startled when someone had first knocked on the door. She had been even more startled to see on the camera that it was Josh. As he began to bang and shout, she had given in, and opened the door, hoping to calm him down and send him away. Instead...

Beth couldn't find any words yet to respond to Josh's unexpected behavior. All she could think as she stared openmouthed at her boyfriend was _But Mick is in his freezer…how can you see him if he's in his freezer? _And then Beth realized what would happen. Josh _would_ see Mick...in the freezer. And _that_...well...Beth began to panic.

_Finis!_

* * *

so sorry. I took away one cliffie, only to replace it with another...it's sooo addictive. lol. **: D** Once i start posting cliffhangers it's almost impossible to stop! lol.

As always...a plea for reviews!


	8. As The Moon Rises, So The Sun Sets pt II

Hello! Thanks to everyone who commented! Since I got responses, I'll post the next chapter for you guys: )

OKAY, 1 LAST WARNING!!! As you should already be aware, my fiction is rated 'R.' In this chapter the F-word appears, but this will be the only time I warn you in front of the chapter. In this story you can expect it to appear again, so don't be surprised or offended if you come across it. I use it for character emphasis! This fiction is rated 'R' for language, violence, and sex. So this will be my last official warning to you guys.(I don't want to have to keep writing warnings before every chapter…) I figure y'all can handle it! **: D** END WARNING!!!!!!!!!!

Onto the update! Enjoy!

_As The Moon Rises, So Must The Sun Set_ (part II)

_What am I going to do? What am I going to do?!_ Beth hadn't meant to let Josh inside. And she knew her boyfriend's nature. He was in one of those moods, where he wouldn't back down, until he got what he wanted. Except now what he wanted was Mick. And Mick was in no condition to leave his freezer. She realized she should have _never_ opened the door. How could she have been so _stupid_ to open the door?

Beth took a deep breath. She had to calm down, figure something out. _Please, Josh, just go home. _"Josh, it's impossible for you to see Mick right now. He's sleeping. _I told you_, he was hurt." She tried hard not to show how panicked she was. If Josh suspected she was hiding something more than what he already clearly thought she was...

"He can talk to me for ten minutes! I'm not leaving till I see him." He strode through the apartment, pushing open doors to rooms. Beth's heart pounded. When he finished downstairs, he would inevitably head upstairs, and then what would she do? She was too small to stop him, he would overpower her. He would see _everything_. Mick would be exposed. And Beth wasn't so sure how Josh would react to knowing Mick's secret. Deep down, Beth realized, she didn't trust Josh anymore. And the moment her trust had evaporated, was when he had shoved her back in order to enter the apartment. Josh had physically attacked her. Something that until _right now_, Beth would have never thought him capable of.

Josh had just finished looking in the spare bedroom. He came out and snapped, "Just tell me where he is, Beth! Don't make this more difficult than it has to be...I'm not leaving until I speak with him." And then, to Beth's even greater shock, he grabbed her roughly by the arm, and began to drag her with him towards the stairs.

_This isn't happening! This can't be happening! Please, please, someone help me!_ Beth heard her voice say, as though from very far away and detached from herself, "Josh, you're hurting me."

"I'm sorry, Beth. I'll leave after I find out what's going on between you two. I'm talking to St. John." Josh went to walk up the stairs...

A sudden, cold voice spoke from the doorway, which in Josh's rush to get into the apartment had been left open, "I'm afraid what you want is impossible." Both Beth and Josh whirled around.

There in the open entrance, silhouetted by the hall lights, stood Josef.

He was completely shadowed, the only light coming from him reflected in the gleam of his eyes. Beth realized that they were just a shade or two away from being a true vampiric pale blue. But while they weren't full vampire eyes, the effect was no less as chilling. Josef took a step forward, a dark presence slowly spilling into the room. Though he spoke quietly, both Beth and Josh heard every word. "Let go of her. _Now._" Josh let go.

Beth shivered, realizing that this vampire who stood before her was the same man she had been spending the last three days with. She understood now that she hadn't even been close to seeing Josef at his most dangerous. Still, she had never felt so relieved to see him. She stepped closer towards Josef, away from Josh, clutching her hand over her opposite arm where Josh had grabbed her. She could feel that it was going to bruise. Josh's angry, red thumbprint starkly stood out on her otherwise pale, white skin.

Josef continued to walk slowly into the apartment. He stepped from the shadows cast by the lights from the hall. The effect was like the darkness was rippling off him, as though he wore it as clothing, to be thrown aside whenever he wished. Beth could see him clearly now. He had changed his clothes (he was now wearing a pair of faded jeans, a dark, black-blue shirt, and a rather expensive-looking leather jacket) and his cheeks were flushed, which Beth took to mean he had dined before coming over. Josef shot her the briefest of looks, telling her in a glance to keep her mouth shut.

Josh, recovering from his surprise, and either stupidly oblivious to the sudden drop in room temperature, or just stupidly ignoring it, stepped aggressively forward, "Who are you? I said I'm not leaving till I speak with St. John, and I meant it."

Josef strode forward, stopping near Mick's sofa, but much closer than he had been mere seconds ago. Maybe Josh _now_ was picking up on the 'danger' signals, because he took a hasty step back. Beth's hair was standing on her neck. A horrible thought crossed her mind, _Surely Josef isn't going to harm Josh..._ Looking into Josef's face, Beth was panicked by what she saw. For once, Josef wasn't hiding his emotions. Beth could easily read in his expression that he wanted to do much more than just hurt Josh, _He wants to kill him_. What's more, she could tell Josef wouldn't hesitate, wouldn't feel guilty. If Josh didn't leave soon..._Josef's going to kill him_.

Josef's voice left no room for argument, "Who I am is not important. What _is_ important is that you leave this apartment. Now. Mick is my friend, and you will, unfortunately, not be speaking with him today. So I am giving you one last opportunity to leave, politely." His jaw twitched, and Beth knew he was trying to keep fangs from showing. The tension was singing in the room.

Josh opened his mouth, obviously intending to foolishly protest some more. In a quick movement, Josef was suddenly across the room, up in his face. Beth hadn't even seen him move. _She_ knew it was because Josef was a vampire. But to Josh, who didn't know anything about vampires or their abilities, it must have been quite a terrifying shock. She flinched, expecting the worse. To her immense relief, Josef gave Josh one last chance.

Josef looked Josh dead in the eye, "Get. The. Fuck. Out. _Now_."

Josh swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing. "Okay...okay. I'm...I'm going." He held up his hands, backing up. "I'm gone. Just...just calm down, all right?" Beth could tell he was shaken, and a little frightened of this strange man. But she knew he wasn't nearly frightened enough. _He has no idea how close to the edge he just danced... _Josh turned to her, "Come on, Beth. Let's go." He started walking towards the door, obviously expecting Beth to follow him.

But Beth had made up her mind. The words Josef had spoken to her days ago were echoing in her head, _If you think there's a slightest chance you still want to be with Josh, then you should leave._ When she spoke, her voice was barely above a whisper, "I'm not leaving, Josh. Mick still needs help."

Josh whirled around angrily, "_Stop talking about him!_ You're coming with me!"

But Beth rubbed the spot on her arm where he had grabbed her, and then looked him in the eye, "No, Josh, I'm not."

"What, you're going to stay here, with _this_ guy?" He gestured incredulously at Josef. " You honestly think that's safe?"

"I know _he_ won't hurt me." Josh looked as if he had been slapped. "I'm staying."

"Beth, if you don't walk out of this apartment with me, right now, than it means we're _done._ It'll be over between us. Do you understand?" Josh's voice turned pleading, "Please, Beth. Come home with me. I'm sorry I scared you...I'll...I'll make it up to you, all right? _I love you._"

Beth felt her heart breaking. A tear spilled down her cheek, "Josh, I love you too. But I need time to think about it. Especially after what you've done just now. Don't force this. I don't know how I feel. Just give me a little time. _Please._"

But Josh shook his head, "I can't wait anymore in the wings, Beth. I love you, but I want you to love _only_ me, to want to be only with _me_. Is that too much to ask? Come with me now, Beth. I _know_ we can make it work."

Pressing her lips close together to stop a sob escaping, Beth shook her head tightly.

"Beth, _please_."

Beth finally managed to speak in a choked voice, "I'm sorry, Josh. I guess...I guess it's over. We're over." The words tasted like ashes in her mouth. "I'm not leaving...You should go."

Josh gaped at her. Beth began to cry. Josh took a step towards her, his hand reaching out, but she looked away. They were through. She didn't see the expression of pain on Josh's face. Josh looked around the apartment as though he couldn't quite believe anything that was happening. Josef was still smoldering in the corner. He had moved to guarding the path to the staircase, where he stood glaring at Josh, jaw twitching. In a daze, Josh walked to the door, turning to look at Beth one last time, but she had turned her back to him, burying her face in her hands. Josh shut the door quietly and was gone. His footsteps faded down the hallway.

Beth remained still, not moving. She felt Josef walk up behind her, and heard his cold, furious voice hissing in her ear, "If you _ever_ let other humans into Mick's apartment again..." He didn't finish the threat, but Beth received it loud and clear. She knew it had been an incredibly _stupid_ idea to open the door. Josh had just been a staircase away from discovering everything. If Josef hadn't returned when he did...

Josef went upstairs, taking some blood with him. Beth didn't know if Mick was awake or not, but she couldn't face him yet. If he was awake, he must have heard the whole thing. _What must he think of me? I promised to keep his secret safe._ She went into the spare bedroom, and pulling a blanket up over her, sobbed into the pillow. She didn't know about herself and Mick, and she and Josh were over. It was all Beth could think.

_We're over_.

_Finis_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! sorry about the short length. I'll be posting the next chapter as soon as i can find some time. It's finals week, and i have many, many papers to write! But i think i can squeeze in some time to update...

and here is me BEGGING for reviews! Reviews feed my updating fire! **: D**


	9. Moonrise

Here you go, the next update! Thanks to everyone who answers my pleas for reviews! I am glad you guys are enjoying this, and thank you all for the feedback!

Enjoy! **: D**

_Moonrise _

Mick heard a distant pounding noise in his sleep. He turned his head away from it, but it did not go away. The noise permeated his conscious more and more, until he woke, just as the pounding stopped.

For a moment, Mick wondered if the noise hadn't been some bizarre dream, but then, muffled through the walls of his room and freezer, he heard voices. _Beth...and Josh?_

And then he heard, loud and clear, Josh's shout, "St. John!" He heard arguing, and realized that Josh was in his apartment, looking for him.

Mick's mind froze with panic for the briefest of moments, and then pulling every ounce of his recently regained strength, he pushed the lid of his freezer open, and sat up. The words came clearer now, "Just tell me where he is Beth..." Mick sat, clutching at the side of the freezer for support. Sitting up had still taken too much energy from him. He held out an arm, and was upset to see that it was shaking pretty badly.

But he knew he had no choice. He had to get up. He could hear Josh moving around downstairs with Beth. He could smell Josh's anger, and Beth's panic, and fright. If he didn't get out of his freezer now, Josh was going to come and see everything, and Mick knew there was no possible way to explain all this, if he was found inside it.

He tried pulling himself up over the edge, but couldn't. He sank back in exhaustion. He heard Josh's footsteps approaching the stairs..._This is your last chance, Mick. Get out of the freezer!_

With all his remaining strength he grasped the edge of the freezer and tried to pull himself out. His arms strained, and he gritted his teeth. _Come on, just do it! Get out! Get out!_

He couldn't make it. His arms collapsed on him, and he fell back against the side of the freezer, despair coursing through him. This was it. Josh would find out. He hadn't done it. All he could do, was sit here, defeated, arms shaking, waiting for Josh to walk up the stairs and find him.

And then he heard Josef.

Such relief! _Josef! Josef, thank god!_ Mick leaned his head back against the freezer side, closing his eyes, listening to Josef talk. "Let go of her. _Now_." _Let go? Did Josh hurt Beth?_ Mick felt worry stir through him.

He realized he hadn't been paying attention, because apparently Josh was backing down now. Mick, already feeling his adrenaline rush fading, was finding it harder to listen clearly. The voices became slightly fuzzy in his mind, but he still retained enough focus to realize that Josh and Beth were fighting about something, and..._ Beth is crying. She's crying_. Mick wondered why. He was struggling to focus on the conversation. He only picked up snatches of words, "...think it's safe here, with _this_ guy?" "...You should go..." The voices swirled in his head. God, he was still so exhausted.

He hadn't actually realized that he had dozed off, until he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He jerked awake at the touch, to see Josef standing in front of him, holding a few bags of blood. But there was something about Josef that seemed off. He seemed furious, though Mick could tell the anger wasn't directed at him.

"Mick. How much did you hear and understand?"

Mick struggled to answer, "I heard Josh. He was looking for me. I tried to leave the freezer—"

"Frankly, I'm impressed that you even managed to sit up. What else?" Josef began to open one of the bags.

"I heard you...and not much beyond that. Some parts of some conversation Beth was having." Mick eyed the blood in Josef's hand hungrily, his fangs quickly coming forth, and Josef leaned forward, helping him to feed.

Mick could feel new strength rushing through his body with the blood. He found it was already a little easier to remain sitting up against the freezer side. He paused a moment from gulping the blood down to ask, "Josef? What exactly was going on down there?"

It seemed to be what Josef was waiting to hear in order to release his anger, because his voice grew louder in volume and extremely agitated, "What went on down there, was your little human 'girlfriend' nearly exposed us! _She opened the door_, Mick! She let him inside your apartment!"

Mick sat stunned. _Beth...let Josh inside? She opened the door? It can't be._

Mick shook himself. The information was just too much to process right now. He couldn't deal with it, and so turned his focus back to Josef. He could tell that what Josef had just said to him, was only part of what was making his friend so upset. There was still something more to the vampire's rage. "There's something else to your anger here, Josef. What's wrong?"

For a moment it didn't look like Josef was going to answer, but then it burst from him, in a wrathful triad, "I can't believe I actually considered _trusting_ her. I can't believe I let my instincts get thrown. After 400 years..." Josef turned his back to Mick, and then Mick finally realized what was eating up his friend. Josef felt betrayed. Somehow, Beth had managed to worm her way under his skin, without Josef even realizing it, and Beth opening the door, without regards to the consequences, had _hurt_ Josef.

Mick watched his friend's back. Josef's shoulders were heaving slightly, as the vampire took deep, calming breaths.

"Hey...I'm sorry, Josef." Mick spoke softly, "I'm sorry."

"It's my own damn fault. I _know_ humans are untrustworthy. I should have known better. After _400 years_, I should have known better. Never give anyone pieces of your heart, Mick, they only wind up getting shattered. I am just so tired...sometimes I just get so _tired_ of living..."

Mick didn't like the sound of that, "Josef..."

Josef turned back around, his face composed. His anger was gone as if it had never been, and Mick knew that Josef would never speak about it to him again, "Don't worry Mick. I have no suicidal thoughts in my mind."

"Yeah? Well, make sure it stays that way. I need you Josef."

"Shut up, and drink." Josef placed the bag back up to Mick's mouth, and for a moment all thoughts were driven from Mick's mind as he focused on feeding, tasting the delicious blood as it ran over his tongue and down his throat. Feeling _life_ spread through his body...it was a high like no other.

He finished the bag and another one, before the need to sleep and rest began to overpower the desire to feed. Josef noticed his drooping eyes. "Get some more rest, Mick. I'll be here." He helped Mick lie back in his freezer. Mick's eyes closed.

He murmured, "Is Beth still here, or did she leave with Josh?"

He heard Josef pause slightly before answering, "She's still here. She's downstairs in your spare bedroom. She and Josh broke up."

Mick's eyes flew open at that, "_Broke up?!_ Are you sure?" He tried not to sound too eager.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure when a girl says to her boyfriend, 'We're over,' it means they've broken up." Josef looked down at Mick, easily reading the expression in his eyes, "Don't give her your heart, Mick. She'll just betray you some day. She already has."

"I'm going to talk to Beth first, before I decide if she's betrayed me," Mick said stubbornly.

Josef shrugged, "Fine. But I think you're making a mistake."

Mick looked up at him, "I know. I do listen to you, Josef. But sometimes, you just have to figure things out for yourself."

"Yeah, yeah. Go to sleep. I'll be here when you get up, and you can feed some more."

Mick needed no second urging. He drifted off, his thoughts swimming in his head. _Beth broke up with Josh...but she also opened the door._ He didn't know what any of it would mean yet, but he was determined to talk with Beth as soon as he had the strength.

Mick fell asleep. Josef closed the lid to the freezer, and pulling out his Blackberry, went to work. Every now and then he would swallow, as though trying to calm himself down, but his Blackberry trembled within his hands.

* * *

After a while Beth found that she had simply run out of tears to cry. She lay, unmoving, on Mick's bed. She had no energy, no desire to do anything but lie there. She still couldn't believe, couldn't quite process what had just happened. It was just all too much.

She lay, curled up underneath Mick's blanket, and tried not to think about anything. Tried not to think about how much her heart was hurting. Eventually, she fell asleep.

* * *

Mick woke up, hearing Josef speaking on his phone. His time sense told him he had been asleep at least a couple of hours. He realized he felt a lot stronger, and this time, when he pushed open the lid of his freezer and sat up, he was pleased to see that it didn't cost him all his strength.

Josef turned to face him at hearing his movement. He was speaking to someone from his work, and Mick could tell by his expression that it was pretty serious.

"All right...no...I'll need to come down myself...I'm coming in now...just wait until I get there." He hung up.

"Problems at the job?"

"Nothing too serious, but I have to leave for a while, or it will become serious. I'll come back as soon as I can. Here," Josef handed him three bags of blood, "Try to drink these. You look a lot better Mick, no more yellow in the eyes."

"Yeah, I think my vampiric healing is finally starting to kick in."

"That's good. But don't overdo it. Drink those, and then get some more rest."

Mick nodded and Josef left the room, the door shutting downstairs a moment later.

Mick drummed his fingers along the edge of the freezer, thinking. He knew Beth was still here, he was now strong enough to sense her presence again. Josef had basically told him to stay in bed...but...Mick wanted to see Beth. And he _did_ feel a lot stronger.

He downed the three bags Josef had left him. The energy from the blood rushed through his body. He could feel himself healing. He decided to risk it.

Setting the empty bags aside, Mick carefully grasped the edge of the freezer. _Okay, okay...just take it slow._ He called upon his strength, and this time, to his delight, managed to lift himself over the edge onto the floor. His legs nearly buckled, and he grabbed the freezer side for support, until he felt a little steadier.

Slowly, he pulled on his red pajama bottoms. He was ready.

He walked out the room, and downstairs, pausing frequently to rest. As he sat halfway down the staircase, catching his breath, he knew Josef would be furious with him for leaving the freezer. But Mick _had_ to talk to Beth about what had happened. It was important. And it couldn't wait. Mick needed to know how things were going to stand between them. He needed to know if he could forgive Beth for opening the door.

He stood and made it the rest of the way to the spare bedroom. The door was shut, and he opened it quietly, knocking softly on it as he did so. "Beth?"

He saw her. She was a sleeping, huddled lump underneath one of his blankets, her hair tussled, her eyes puffy. Mick could taste the salt in the air, see the paths of many tears that had trailed down her cheeks. And Mick saw _it_, an ugly bruise on Beth's upper arm.

A dark rage boiled up inside Mick. _How dare Josh hurt her!_ He knew in that instant, that he would be able to forgive Beth. He just knew.

He shut the door behind him, and crossed the room, sinking down to sit on the floor near Beth's head. He leaned back up against the bed, resting his head against the mattress, staring into Beth's sleeping face, listening to her gentle breaths. Carefully, he reached out and took one of her hands in his own, rubbing his thumb softly over its back.

_I'm here, Beth. I'll always be here for you._ Mick waited for Beth to wake. They had a lot to talk about. His heart pounded nervously in his chest. He knew, instinctively, that his life was about to change, forever.

_Finis_

* * *

There ya go! Hope you enjoyed this one as much as you have been the others... Thanks again to everyone who reviewed…I crave reviews, and I really appreciate your comments!


	10. Moonlight

Here you go readers, the next update! This following scene has been one of my favorites to write so far, so I really hope you guys like it. I also realize that this scene is slightly unrealistic, but please just suspend your disbelief for me…

Thank-you all for your reviews!!!

without further ado...

_Moonlight _

Someone was holding her hand.

Beth woke up, feeling warm and comfortable. She opened her eyes to see who was softly stroking the back of her hand.

It was Mick. He was sitting on the floor, his head resting against the mattress. Beth was a little surprised to see him. _He should be upstairs in his freezer,_ she thought. Mick appeared to be lost in thought, his eyes looking at something distant and far away. He continued rubbing his thumb absentmindedly across her hand.

Beth didn't say anything. She didn't want him to stop. His touch was comforting. She watched him, wondering what he would say to her when he noticed she was awake. Would he be angry? He didn't look too upset. _He looks a little nervous, if anything._

Mick shook himself from his thoughts, and turned his head to look at her. He gave a small jump at seeing Beth awake and watching him. He released her hand. Beth wished he hadn't.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not long," Beth answered quietly. She sat up in the bed, wrapping her arms around her knees. Mick didn't say anything else and Beth worried that maybe he was angry with her after all.

Finally, Mick sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. He looked up at Beth, "Beth, I need to know you understand how much danger you put me in, when you opened the door. And I need your word it will never happen again. If I can have that, I think I can forgive you."

Tears of relief sprang to Beth's eyes, but she managed not to let them fall. "Mick, I'm sorry. I never intended to put you in danger. Nothing like that will ever happen again. _Ever._ I promise."

Mick looked into her face for a long time, before saying, "All right, Beth. I'll hold you to that."

Beth nodded. They sat in silence for a few minutes. For no reason, Beth felt her heart begin to pound. She scooted over on the bed, "Will you sit up here, with me?"

"Sure." Beth watched as Mick slowly got up from the floor, coming to sit on the edge of the bed, near Beth's feet. He looked a little tired, but still seemed much stronger than from when Beth had seen him last.

"How're you feeling?"

"A lot better, actually."

"Mick, I don't think I'll ever be able to express to you how much what you did means—"

"It's okay, Beth," He interrupted. "I couldn't just do nothing. I couldn't stand by and watch you die. I'd do it all over again, in a heartbeat." He looked at his lap, folding his hands nervously. He seemed a little embarrassed about what he had just said.

He refolded his hands. Beth could tell he was working himself up to saying something. He turned to her, "Josef told me about Josh...I'm sorry."

Beth found that no new tears had sprung to her eyes at Josh's name. She didn't feel that upset anymore. Her emotions felt dried up where Josh was concerned. "I'm sorry too. Josh probably deserves better than me."

Mick's eyes furrowed and he leaned closer, brushing Beth's hair back from her face, and stroking her cheek, "No. No, Beth. _You_ deserve better than Josh. How _dare_ he hurt you." Beth could sense Mick's anger. She looked down at her arm, where the dark, mottled skin had formed, and felt a surge of anger herself. Mick was right. _How dare Josh grab me!_ The behavior was inexcusable.

Mick had lowered his hand from her face, placing it near her on the bed. Beth found that she yearned for his touch, and so reached out, taking his hand in her own, and giving him a squeeze. This time Mick smiled as he gave her a squeeze back. Beth's heart fluttered and pounded.

And then, as Mick began to rub his thumb over the back of her hand again, everything clicked for Beth. Everything suddenly made perfect sense. Beth knew. _I'm supposed to be with Mick. I love him_.

She knew it hadn't even been twenty-four hours since she and Josh had broken up, but she found she was more upset about the _idea_ of them breaking up, than the actual fact that they were no longer together. If anything, Beth realized, she felt relieved. She and Josh had grown so distant, so trapped into the same old routine. What had they really talked about lately besides their work? Beth couldn't think of much.

She made her decision.

"Mick, I need to tell you something." Mick's eyes looked into hers.

"What?"

Beth paused, unsure how to begin, then thought, _Oh, to hell with it,_ and blurted out, "Mick, ever since I first met you, I've felt _drawn_ to you. At first I thought we were just friends, but I...I want more Mick. I want to be with you. I want us to be together." Beth took a deep breath and confessed, "I love you."

Mick had frozen, staring into her face. Beth couldn't read his expression. He hadn't let go of her hand, and Beth squeezed hard.

"I know what you're going to say, that it's too dangerous. You're a vampire, and I could get hurt. I know. _I know_ all that. I understand you want to protect me. But Mick, you can't protect me from everything, and if you push me away, you'll only shatter me. Us, together, is a risk I'm willing, no, _wanting_ to take with you. I know there are things that will make us being together difficult, but I want the chance to try and work through them with you." Beth felt a few tears slide down her cheeks. Mick still hadn't said anything. She was babbling now, she knew that, but she couldn't stop herself, "Mick, I love you okay? _I love you._ Let me be with you! I love—"

Mick lunged forward and kissed her.

Joy swept through Beth as she eagerly returned the kiss. Mick pulled her closer to him, running a hand through her hair. Beth placed her hands on his bare chest, marveling at how warm he felt, how alive.

They broke apart. Mick looked her in the eyes. His expression conveyed to Beth he wasn't sure if he had done what he just did. He ran his thumb up and down her cheek. He still looked very nervous, "Beth, _are you sure?_ Did you really mean that? You know what I am, and still want to be with me?" He seemed as though he couldn't quite believe that.

Beth decided to ground those fears once and for all, "Mick St. John, I know what you are, and what you are is _not_ a monster. I'm not scared. I want you exactly as you are now. _Exactly_ as you are."

Beth thought she saw tears in Mick's eyes. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers. Beth breathed in the scent of him. He whispered, "I've loved you for so _long_..." He kissed her again, this time less passionately, but softer, more intimately.

Beth's heart soared. Mick had finally told her the words she had longed to hear. She leaned her head into his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around her. For a moment they just clung to each other, rocking back and forth. Beth could hear Mick's heart. She had never felt so overjoyed. She felt as if she would burst from all her happiness. She and Mick were together.

She felt a slight tremble in Mick's shoulders, and remembered that he should be resting, "Mick, you need to go back to bed."

"Let me stay down here, with you."

He didn't need to ask twice. Beth turned her back to him, pushing up against his chest as he lay down next to her. Their bodies molded together, their legs intertwining. Mick still had Beth wrapped in his arms. She felt warm and safe within them. She listened as his breathing gradually began to slow as he fell asleep. She felt wide-awake. Her heart was dancing in her chest. She felt so many different emotions running through her, all of them good. She could almost laugh for joy. She had Mick, and he loved her. She snuggled into his strong arms, and dreamt about their future together.

* * *

Josef stepped inside Mick's apartment, shutting the door behind him. He paused. He already knew. He could instantly sense that there was no one upstairs. Mick was with Beth in the spare bedroom.

Josef sighed, _Mick, this can't end well, and you know it._ He wished Mick had taken his advice. _How can he be with her? She betrayed him. How can he forgive her?_

_Whatever. Let him make his own mistakes._ Josef could sense he wasn't really needed. Mick had recovered enough that he could manage to feed and take care of himself with Beth's help. Josef turned on his heel, and left. He was going back home. If Mick needed anything, he knew where to find him.

He felt angry. He knew how this would end. Over his long years, Josef had seen other vampires make the exact same mistake. Human/vampire relationships never worked out, _never_. Mick was only going to wind up getting hurt. And Josef, though he would never admit it to himself, didn't want to see that. Mick had an innocence about him, which was part of why Josef liked him so much. Mick hadn't lived long enough yet to become cynical and jaded towards the world. Josef never wanted to see his friend like that, but things like this...this was a step in that direction.

Riding down in the elevator, Josef suddenly whirled and punched the wall so hard, it dented. He shook out his hand, feeling his bones re-knit themselves. When the doors opened at the bottom, he walked out calmly.

He knew Mick would come seek him out later, to talk. But he also knew his friend's mind was made up, and that there would be nothing he could say to change it. Mick had decided.

_Finis_

* * *

There you go! Hope you enjoyed. I know I had Mick and Beth get together rather quickly after Beth and Josh broke up, but I need them together for the purposes of my story. This chapter marks the end of 'Act I.' Now comes 'Act II' and the part from the summary about the feral vampires will be coming into play. I'll be posting another update soon.

Thanks again for all your kind words! I'm really glad people are liking my story! There's a lot more comin!


	11. Placing the Pieces

all right! another update! This chapter marks the shifting point to solving Mick's case.

You guys all are sooo awesome for your reviews! I humbly thank you all! 'blushes' **: D**

Enjoy!

_Placing The Pieces_

_Three weeks later..._

Beth entered the main news floor of Buzz Wire, with a cheerful bounce in her step. She felt like nothing could bring her down today, not even the fact that Steve, her usual cameraman, had been out sick the past week, and she had been stuck with a new guy. He was an extremely nervous sort, and kept starting and stopping all his shots off time. But none of that mattered. She was seeing Mick tonight.

She sat down in front of her desk, pulling out her USB port, so she could upload some of her work. She hummed to herself under her breath as she went over her edits to her story. Her boss spotted her, and walked over.

"All right, spill it. What high are you on? What's with all the sunshine?" Mo raised an eyebrow.

"I got a date tonight, is all."

"What, with Mr. Steamy Private Investigator? You do realize that you and Josh have only been broken up for three weeks? Don't you think you're moving on a little fast?"

Beth shook her head, "Nope. I love Mick, Mo. He's just such a gentleman. He opens doors for me, pulls out chairs...Do you know he asked me on our date tonight face to face? Instead of just picking up the phone and calling, he drove all the way—"

Mo held up a hand, "Whoa, slow down. You got a case of new boyfriend pretty bad I'd say. But that's not what I want to talk to you about. I got a body for you."

Beth felt her heart jump at the chance to cover another story. "Male or female?" she asked.

"Male. It's pretty weird too. According to the report, the body was found with these bite marks all over him, face, neck, arms. My contact says the police would have called it an animal mauling, except for two disturbing facts."

Beth raised an eyebrow, "And they are?"

"One, the bites don't match up to any animal, not dog, not even coyote."

"And...?"

"And apparently, there was no blood whatsoever. None at the scene, none in the body. It's completely missing." Beth's eyes widened.

Mo didn't notice the change in Beth's expression, "It sounds like that guy from your old story is back, remember the convenience store murderer?" Beth did remember, it had been her first case working with Mick, knowing what he was. Mo continued talking, "What did we name him? Bloodsucker or something like that."

"I think we called him L.A.'s Vamp."

Mo nodded, "Oh, right. Yeah, that was genius, that name. The vampire angle is hot. Be sure to mention his name in your report, 'Is the L.A. Vampire returned for more'...so on, so forth. Go with your gut on this story."

"I'm on it." Beth grabbed her bag and the print-up of the address Mo handed her, and headed to her car.

She was slightly worried. Knowing what she did about vampires and their existence, she had a feeling about this crime scene. The blood being completely gone, it _had_ to be a vampire. And if so, she knew Mick would want to look into it.

She and Mick had been together now for three weeks, and they had been the best three weeks of her life. After her initial push for them to be together, Mick had seemed to come to terms with the fact that there was nothing he could do to change her mind, or convince her it was a bad idea. Granted, the way Mick looked at her these days, she believed he no longer thought them being together a mistake. She believed he had come to fully embrace their relationship. They had already gone out on a couple of dates, mostly dancing, since Mick didn't eat. But that was fine with Beth. She loved to dance with Mick, and every time they went, Mick would waltz with her. She was really getting very good at it. She hardly ever missed a step anymore.

Her friends had been surprised at hearing the news that she and Josh were over, but that surprise had been nothing compared to their exclamations when Beth told them that she was actually already seeing someone else. Mick still hadn't really met any of her friends. Beth was putting off introducing him, as she was a little nervous of what her friends might think.

She got in her car, she would head to Mick's first. She checked her watch, it was 9:45, middle of the morning. He was probably sleeping. But this was important. As she drove, all she could think about was Mick and how lucky she was.

* * *

Mick was seated behind his desk. He was wearing nothing but his dark red pajama pants. A glass of blood sat next to the computer, which he would pick up and sip from time to time. He was studying photos of a crime scene that had been posted online, by some amateur photographer. Mick knew it wouldn't be long until the police found and removed the photos, and so he was studying them while he had the chance.

He had been woken half an hour ago, just barely after he had gone to sleep, by his cell phone ringing. Looking at the caller ID, he saw it was Josef. Mick, feeling curious, wanting to know why Josef was calling so early in the day, had answered. Plus, he wanted to talk to his friend. Since he and Beth had gotten together, Josef had stopped coming around Mick's apartment. Mick knew it was because of Beth. Unfortunately, he couldn't always drive out to Josef's home to visit his friend. As a result, he hadn't really had an in-depth conversation with Josef for three weeks.

But now, maybe he could get that chance..."Hello?" he said, his voice groggy with sleep.

"Mick, you awake?"

_"_Thanks to you. What's up, Josef?"

"I've got something you need to look over. Don't know if you've noticed lately, seeing as you're off in neverland with _her_," Mick bristled, but Josef didn't give him a chance to cut in, "but I've been seeing some unusual patterns. L.A.'s discarded body count is rising."

"Rising how fast?"

"Too fast. Some kid has posted crime photos on the net, and another scene is being taped off as we speak. It was only a matter of time before the humans noticed. The Cleaner can't be everywhere at once."

"And you think vampires are behind this?"

"Yes, does that really surprise you?" Mick didn't say anything. "I thought so. A body count rising this fast usually means vampires, and the photos...you'll see what I'm talking about. Just keep your eyes open. Check out the pics. Do that detective sniffing around thing that you do."

"All right. What's the web address?"

Josef gave him the link and hung up before Mick could continue the conversation. Mick snapped his cell shut, frustrated. Josef had managed _again_ to avoid talking with Mick about Beth. Mick wondered if his friend would ever be ready to talk about her. He knew Josef still hadn't forgiven Beth. Mick hadn't really expected him to in three weeks, but he had hoped that Josef might be able to forgive Beth as more time went on. But with each conversation with Josef, Mick began to think that possibility more and more unlikely. Something drastic would have to happen in order for the vampire to forgive Beth. Josef never mentioned Beth, and if he did, it was only to express his annoyance at Mick's relationship.

But Mick knew when he agreed to be with Beth that he would be simultaneously signing up for a lot of crap from Josef. It was fine, he could handle it. Being with Beth made it worth it. He remembered Beth's nervous face as she confessed her love to him. It had happened so out of the blue, that Mick had been unable to react at first. And when he found he could think again, his thoughts had been running along exactly what Beth had been arguing, _It's too dangerous...I'm a vampire, and she's a human. Too dangerous..._

But as his listened to Beth, he felt his resistance weakening. _Why are you down here, with her, if not for this? You knew that this was going to happen. Admit it Mick, it's what you want. She's willing, she's not scared...give being together at least a chance... _That was when he had interrupted her with a kiss. Beth's surprised, yet incredibly happy expression had made his heart fly. It felt _right_ to be kissing her. He still had a few doubts and worries, but maybe it would be possible to work through them, as Beth had said.

After Josef's call, he knew he wouldn't be getting anymore sleep for the day, and so had dragged himself out of his freezer. Pulling on his pajama bottoms, his thoughts remained on that moment three weeks ago, when he had gone from just existing, to _living_. Sometimes he still woke up at twilight, thinking it was all just a wonderful dream, nothing more. But then he would remember the last three weeks and smile, because he knew Beth was his at last, just as he was hers.

He had quickly found the photographs Josef was talking about. Instantly, he could see why Josef was so concerned. It _had_ to be a vampire's victim. It was one of the more violent drainings Mick had seen for a long time. The body was of a young woman. She had short brown hair, and her face...her face looked as though it had been eaten off. What was left of her skin was jagged and raw, covered in huge ripping wounds, as though the vampire had furrowed his or her fangs deep into the skin. It spoke of a desperation for blood that gave Mick chills. How could the vampire have allowed himself to become so hungry? There was absolutely no sign of blood anywhere in any of the pictures.

He looked up from his computer, hearing someone punching in his override code. Smiling, he leaned back in his chair, clasping his hands behind his head. He watched Beth enter his apartment.

"Mick! You're awake. I thought for sure you'd be in bed?" Beth smiled at him. Mick loved the way her face lit up.

"Yeah, well, a phone call from Josef took care of that. He thought I needed to see something." Mick indicated his computer with a sweep of his hand. Beth came over to stand behind him, looking curiously through the photos. Mick heard her heartbeat rise with excitement.

"What is it Beth? You know something?"

"Not exactly. But Mick, these photos look a lot like a description of a crime scene I've just been assigned to cover."

"Not this crime scene?"

"No. My victim is a male. But Mo said it looked as though someone had tried to eat the body, and there was also no blood on site. I figured it had to be a vampire, so I came to get you."

Mick sighed, "Yeah. I can't know for sure, till I go down to the scene, but it's a vampire, I'd say." He tried refreshing another photo, but an error page appeared. Damn, the police had discovered the pictures. He turned off his monitor, and rose, stretching a little. He finished the last of his drink, then turned to Beth, who had been eyeing his chest.

"Are you going to the scene now?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Give me a moment to dress, and I'll come with you."

"I thought you'd want to."

Mick hurried upstairs, and changed into jeans and a dark gray shirt. He pulled on his duster, and grabbed his sunglasses for when they'd be outside. _Too bad we can't go at night_, he thought.

He went back downstairs, sitting on the bottom step to put on his shoes. Beth was watching him, and she asked, "How did Josef come across those photos?"

Mick finished with his last shoe and stood. He and Beth left his apartment as he answered her, "Josef didn't survive 400 years by not paying attention. He hires specific people to watch for things exactly like this and to report any information back to him."

"Really? Don't you think that's a little paranoid?"

"Better safe than staked. It's obviously worked for him. He's still alive, isn't he?"

"I suppose." Beth paused slightly, then asked, "Josef's still angry with me, isn't he?" Mick looked down at Beth. Her expression was troubled. "I've tried apologizing to him..."

"Won't work with Josef. I'm afraid, Beth, that you blew it big time with him when you opened the door. It's going to take a _long_ time, before Josef trusts you again, if he ever does."

Beth looked sad at this, and Mick put his arm around her shoulders, giving her a little squeeze, "Don't let it get to you, Beth. There's nothing you can do to change it. Like you said, you tried to make things right, and couldn't. Don't worry about Josef." _Leave that to me..._

They left Mick's building and got into his Mercedes, the top raised to help block the daylight. Mick asked, "So where is this crime scene of yours?"

Beth gave him the address, and Mick pulled out into traffic, his thoughts focusing ahead on what they might discover at the scene. He was a little worried. Hungry vampires who drained bodies and dumped them for the police to discover, were never good. Never.

_Finis _

* * *

Hope you liked it! **: P** I'll be posting the next update when I can! Again, I beg for reviews... **: D**


	12. An Interlude: part I

Hello readers! Thanks to those who took the time to review! **: D** I really appreciate and enjoy reading all of your comments! I am glad you are liking my writing. I really am having a blast working on this story.

So...this chapter, I've got a little treat for you all, I think you'll know when you reach the scene! Let me just say I am pretty new to this kind of writing that will be appearing in the chapter. It's my first attempt EVER in my ENTIRE life at this type of scene! **: S**

'squeaky voice' here you go! 'watches readers anxiously for their reactions...'

_An Interlude_ (part I)

"Pull up here," Beth pointed to a spot on the curb. "This is the scene."

Mick parked the car. He turned to Beth, "I'll be waiting here when you're done."

"Okay." Beth gave him a quick kiss and then, stepping out of the Mercedes, hurried over to the crime scene, notepad in hand.

Mick sat in the car for a few more minutes, studying the scene. Beth had directed him downtown, near an alleyway. It was crammed full of police cars parked three deep. Red and blue lights flashed, and officers were snapping orders and directions, trying to keep the media at bay. As far as Mick could tell, there was nothing remarkable about the location.

He got out of the car, feeling a cool breeze flutter the edge of his duster. He glanced at the sky. In the time it had taken for them to drive downtown, the morning sun had been replaced by some ominous looking storm clouds. Mick could smell rain in the air, and was glad he had reached the crime scene in time, before the rain washed away all the trails.

Now, he approached the scene. He walked slowly, looking for details, clues to what might have happened here. There wasn't much. But a few feet from the police tape, Mick scored. Lying amongst some garbage was a wallet. It had to be the victim's. _Great work Sarge_...Mick thought sarcastically. He didn't have a very high opinion of the police force. He crouched down next to the wallet, and without touching it, gave a sharp inhale.

_The man walks down the street. It's night. He staggers and sways on his feet, he's drunk. He passes the alley and pauses. Then, laughing, starts walking down it. He remains oblivious to the shadow following him..._

Mick returned to the present, the vision fading. He mulled over what he had seen. He needed more information. He rose and moved closer to the police tape. He could see Beth talking with the lieutenant..._Davis right? Yeah, Davis. Carl Davis._

Lt. Davis looked annoyed to Mick, as though Beth's questions were making him uncomfortable. Mick could smell his uncertainty, and realized Davis had no idea what had happened here. The police couldn't find an explanation that made any sense, and that frustrated 'ole Carl.

Mick turned his attention away from Beth, and the way her eyes lit up and sparkled when she was working on a story. He looked at the body, and inhaled again.

_The shadow jumps forward. A vampire...his eyes are pale blue, and wide, empty. His mouth and fangs are already smeared with blood..._

_The man screams, and the vampire tears into his face, ripping and chewing with his fangs. He gulps at the blood greedily...he wants more...he can't drink it down fast enough..._

The vision ended, leaving Mick trembling slightly. To his shock, he realized his eyes had turned to frosty blue and inside his mouth he could feel his fangs. _Get a grip, Mick!_ He hastily returned to his human appearance, looking around to see if anyone had noticed his slip-up. No one had. All the reporters were either busy looking at the body, snapping photos, or else bombarding the police with questions. No one had time to notice a quiet and out of the way private investigator.

Mick shook his head to clear it. It wasn't often he saw the past powerfully enough to affect him in the present. It had only happened once or twice before, when strong emotions were involved. Mick knew what emotion had set him off in this vision. _Hunger_. A deep, _overwhelming_ hunger. One of the strongest cravings for blood Mick had ever experienced. Just remembering the feeling caused Mick's teeth to go all pointy again.

_I said, 'Get a hold of yourself,' St. John!_ He again retracted his fangs. He turned away from the scene. He had viewed everything there was to see. He returned to his Mercedes, leaning against the hood, and watched Beth work. She was a great reporter. He had thought that before he even knew her.

As he waited, his thoughts gradually returned to dwell upon what he had seen in the visions. He rubbed his jaw, feeling the ache in his teeth of his fangs longing to extend. The strength of the residue of the vampire's hunger was slightly scaring him.

At last, Beth seemed to be finished. She had tucked her notepad into her coat pocket and was walking briskly towards Mick, a smile lighting up her face. Mick opened the car door for her and she slid in.

"So, is it a vamp?" Beth asked, as Mick started up the car.

"Oh yeah, it's a vampire all right. An old one too, at least 350 years."

"Wow. Did you see anything?" Mick had explained to Beth about his ability to look into the past and see what had already happened, after she had been startled to see him have a vision. It had been at a different crime scene she was covering. She had said his eyes had gone all milky white, and had moved rapidly back and forth. She had thought he was having some sort of vampire seizure, and had been immensely relieved to learn it fell under his normal abilities.

Mick answered her question, "Just the basics of the attack. This vampire, he was _hungry._ I'd say..." Mick trailed off, he still wasn't completely 100 percent positive, but a hunger like that...he was pretty damn sure...

"You'd say what?" Beth quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I think the vampire might be feral."

"Like Dr. Pollock?"

"Worse. Pollock was still capable of speech, but this vampire...he seemed more animalistic...feeding was all he could think about..." Mick rubbed his jaw again, as another shot of pain went through his mouth. God, he wanted to extend his fangs. Instead he asked Beth, "So did you find out anything?"

"Carl told me about the other victim, the woman who was in those pictures on the web. I think he's more worried than he's letting on. He was really closed off, distant with me." Beth sighed and checked her watch. It was now around 11:00am. "Can you take me by my place? I want to follow up on the victims, see if I can find out anything about them on the net. Maybe they're connected somehow."

"Sure. Sounds like a good idea." Mick changed direction, heading towards Beth's apartment. Beth noticed that he seemed a little preoccupied. She could tell he was still thinking over whatever he had seen in the visions.

* * *

Mick walked with Beth up to her apartment door. They stood in the hall for a moment, while Beth looked through her purse for her keys. She finally found them and unlocked the door, opening it just a little, preparing to go inside.

She turned to Mick again, "So, in an hour or two?" Since she had left her car at Mick's building, Mick had agreed to come back and give her a ride over to it.

He nodded, "Yeah. I'll swing by." His answers were abrupt, and Beth noticed him rub his jaw again, something he had done twice in the car on the way to her place.

She had intuition enough to know that something was wrong. "What you saw in those visions really upset you, didn't it?"

Now Mick let his frustration show on his face, "It was just...that vampire's hunger...it was so _intense_, and I could feel it, like it was my own. The memory is making my jaw hurt, is all. For a moment, _I_ was the one who wanted to kill. I _wanted_ to feed like he did." Beth could tell he was ashamed. She knew that he was feeling like a monster again.

She hastened to reassure him, "But you didn't feed, Mick. You stayed in control." She ran a hand up and down his arm, "You're not a monster, okay? You're a good man, and I love you."

Mick's eyes softened as he looked at her, "You always know just what to say, Beth."

"That is because I am an excellent reporter."

Mick chuckled. "You certainly are." His face grew more serious, "It means a lot to me, to hear you say that."

"I know." Beth leaned up and kissed him, deeply. Mick's hands automatically rose to rest on her shoulders, bringing her in closer to him. When they broke apart, both were breathing loudly. Beth felt thrills running through her. Reluctantly, she turned away to enter her apartment.

Mick caught her gently by the shoulder, and pulled her back around. Beth's heart began to thud. She felt her cheeks starting to flush. This was it. She felt excited and nervous all at once. Mick searched her face, looking for permission.

She gave it.

Mick's mouth plunged down on top of hers, and Beth felt a wave of heat sweep from her head to her toes. Their mouths were pressed so tightly together, moving, exploring. Beth had wanted this for so _long_, and she knew Mick had too.

They broke apart briefly for air, and then returned to the kissing. Mick's mouth was still closed, but Beth opened hers, pushing against his lips with her tongue, willing him to open to her. He gladly did. It opened up a whole new definition of bliss. Beth explored Mick's mouth, running her tongue over his fangs that he had been unable to keep retracted in his passion. He growled low in his throat, the sound sending shivers through her body.

As they kissed, she fumbled with the door, opening it, and backing into her apartment. Mick shut the door behind him with a push from his foot, his hands all over her shoulders and tangled in her hair. They moved to Beth's sofa, Beth sinking down into it, with Mick on top of her. She hurried to unbutton his shirt, leaving his chest exposed. She began to plant a line of kisses down the middle, moving closer and closer to his waist, and Mick moaned. Beth felt him harden against her, and _that_ in turn, made her moan.

She lifted her arms, and in a heartbeat Mick had pulled off her blouse and bra. He ran a hand over her breast, stroking a thumb across the nipple, while he continued to place kisses along her face and neck. Beth felt like she was on fire. Her nipples were hard and quivering.

But then, suddenly, Mick pulled away. He looked down at her, panting, "Beth, I want this. Are you sure it's what _you_ want?"

"_Yes_. I'm not scared. Stop talking, for god's sake." Mick's eyes flooded with pale blue. He leaned in and continued kissing her, giving her mouth and neck playful nips that sent tremors down her spine. She lunged up against him, nipping him in return. She heard a choked, almost animal noise come from him.

"Bedroom?" Mick gasped.

"Bedroom." They rose, Mick pulling off the rest of his shirt, leaving it crumpled on the floor. His chest was heaving. They stumbled into the bedroom. Beth laid back on the bed, as Mick stood over her. He unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, and then with a quick yank had them off her. Beth wriggled out of her underwear. She lay completely naked before him now. And it felt _perfect_.

Mick looked at her in awe, "You are so beautiful," he whispered.

"Shut up and get out of those pants." Beth moved forward and hastily began to unbuckle his belt. Mick helped and in a moment his jeans and boxers were thrown aside in a pile near the bed. He came to move on top of her. Beth held up a hand.

"Mick. Condom."

Mick grinned wickedly at her, "Beth, vampires can't impregnate humans." He rubbed his bare leg against hers and a wild sound went off somewhere in the back of her throat.

"Then...get...down...here..._now_."

Mick needed no second urging. He moved on top of her, running his hands over her body, exploring, feeling. Beth in turn clutched at his arms, kissing and biting his chest. She was pretty sure the biting was making Mick hot, because every time she did it, his chest jerked and trembled, and he gave moans of satisfaction.

She felt him slide into her, and a burning fire deep in her groin and legs began to spread. She pressed up against him in ecstasy, crying out. Mick moved within her, grinding, pushing. Their bodies felt like one to Beth. She couldn't tell where she ended and Mick began. He was everywhere. He was her whole world. She cried out again.

"_Please!_"

Mick pushed again, and she came. She arched into him, all coherent thought and speech leaving her. Her mouth was open in a silent scream of pleasure, and her hands clawed at Mick's back so hard she felt herself draw blood. She felt him come inside her. His hips bucked, and jerked with the abandonment only an orgasm can give, and when he was done, he simply collapsed on top of her. Both of them were sweating and breathing heavily. Their gasps were the only sound in the room for a while.

Finally, Mick rolled off of her. Lying next to her in the bed, he tried looking at the claw marks Beth had made on his back. Beth blushed, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean— "

"Don't apologize, Beth. It was one of the hottest things you did to me."

Now Beth flushed, happy. She hadn't been too worried, but it was nice to know she had pleased Mick. She said, "_That_...was incredible."

Mick smiled at her, "_You_ are incredible." Her ran his fingers through her hair. Beth snuggled up to him, and he opened his arms, enfolding her in his embrace. She pressed her back into his chest, feeling Mick's breath on her neck. They lay quietly for a moment, just enjoying the simple fact that they were together.

"Listen," Mick said. "I think the rain's finally started." And indeed, there was the soft pitter-patter of rain on the roof.

Beth sighed in contentment, "We should probably just stay in bed then. No point facing a dreary day." She knew she could miss a few hours of work.

She felt Mick smile behind her, "When did you get so smart?"

"Um...about half an hour ago, I think."

Mick laughed softly. Wrapped in each other's arms, they lay in Beth's bed, listening to the rain, until Beth fell asleep.

* * *

Mick listened as Beth's heartbeat slowed slightly as she dropped off. He pulled her closer to him, nuzzling his face into her shoulder. His heart pounded away inside of him, he couldn't believe just how happy he was.

Beth was with him. Beth wanted him and she wasn't afraid. Knowing that, it was such a gift. For the first time since Coraline, Mick had been with a woman. He hadn't realized how much he had yearned for another to touch him like this, to be _with him_ like this, wrapped together. He had been so _lonely_. But he wasn't alone anymore. He didn't know what the future would bring, and he knew that he and Beth still had a lot to talk about, _Such as the fact that she's still aging, and I'm not._ But for now, he let those worries and concerns fall to the wayside. For now, he just let himself bask in the knowledge that he was holding Beth in his arms.

His eyes felt heavy. It was the middle of the morning, and he had barely gotten any rest from earlier. As much as he wanted to lie there, drinking in Beth's beauty, listening to her soft breaths, his body was telling him to go to sleep. He reached down to the end of the bed, pulling the blanket Beth had up over them both. Then, nestling up against Beth, he allowed himself to drift off.

_Finis_

* * *

Kay, I'm just gonna go cower under my blanket for a bit, until I can come back to this site without blushing…'wrings hands' I was going for (hopefully!) tastefully written, not trashy smut… **: S**

Argh! I'm so nervous to get some responses. **: S** _Please_ review and let me know if you liked it! --_silvanelf_


	13. An Interlude: part II

Wow! Thank you everyone for showing such love for my last chapter! (peeks out from underneath her blanket, thinks it looks safe…) **: P**

I want to take a sec to respond to some of the questions you rabid, feral, vampire readers (RFVR, it's my new nickname for all my moonlight readers!) asked….

**Sara**: yeah, Mick's scratches healed. He's definitely not scratched anymore. When he tries to look at them after the sex, they just hadn't finished healing yet….

**gategirl7**: I'm afraid that Josef isn't going to be appearing in the next few chapters, but DON'T WORRY! He still has a friggin HUGE part to play, he's certainly there at the climax!…and to everyone interested in the Josef/Beth 'forgiveness issue' I do have plans for it…it will be an ongoing part of the story.

And **gurlwriter**, thanks so much for your review. I am actually not a published author, but that's what I want to be. I am working on my first novel right now, and when it's finished I plan to submit it to publishers…writing fiction is what I want to do for a living! **: D**

Okay, got no other notes before this chapter! Go, read, and Enjoy! (and review!) **: D**

_An Interlude_ (part II)

Beth woke leisurely, feeling a gentle movement. She opened her eyes, and was met with a beautiful sight. Her head was resting on Mick's chest, the slight movement she was feeling was his chest rising and falling as he slowly breathed in and out. It was rhythmic, soothing. Beth lay still, simply treasuring being near Mick. She loved that he trusted her enough to let her get this close to him. Her arm was draped across his lower abdomen, and she could feel his arm, curled around her shoulder to fall across her back. Her legs were entangled with his. He was so warm and soft right now, his face relaxed. Beth just listened to him breath, watching him sleep. She felt like she could watch him forever.

_Forever…_ Now that was an interesting thought. Beth admitted to herself that asking to be turned had once or twice crossed her mind. She knew that there was a downside to being immortal, but sometimes she thought that being young forever would be worth it. Plus, vampires weren't truly immortal, were they? They _could_ be killed…Beth tried to push those thoughts aside. She knew it was much too soon to make the decision, and that Mick would never allow a turning at this point in their relationship…but Beth was spinning the idea around in her head. She had never felt so strongly connected to another person before, not even with Josh, and the idea of losing Mick one day scared her. As she watched him sleep, she knew the idea of losing her scared Mick too.

She turned away from Mick long enough to check her bedside clock. It was 2:30 in the afternoon. Mick stirred a little at her movement, and then settled again. Beth figured he would sleep until twilight. She traced a finger softly across his chest, outlining his muscles. It was still raining, and the apartment was quiet and peaceful.

Mick's phone rang.

Instantly, Mick's eyes fluttered open. Beth could tell he was struggling to fully wake. She leaned over the edge of the bed, and fished Mick's phone from his pant's pocket. She handed it to him, as he sat up, the blanket falling down to give her a tantalizing glimpse of his hips.

"Thanks," he said, kissing her on the mouth. Beth responded eagerly, and it deepened…

The phone gave another ring, reminding them that someone was waiting for Mick to pick up. Beth reluctantly pulled away. "You'd better answer. I'm gonna go get dressed, get something to eat."

"Okay." Mick gave her a light kiss on her forehead, and then answered the phone, not even trying to conceal the desire in his eyes as he watched Beth slide out of bed, and walk to the bathroom.

"Hello?" Beth could hear him though the open bathroom door. Mick was silent for a second then said, "I'm listening." His voice had taken on a different quality, one of respect, and surprise, as if he had been startled somehow. Beth wondered whom he was talking to.

She took a quick shower and washed her hair. When she returned to the bedroom, Mick was still on the phone. His eyes were flicking back and forth as he listened to whoever was on the line. "How much of an increase?" he asked. Beth wondered what he was talking about. He was listening to the caller again, making affirmative noises every now and then.

As Beth pulled on a light sweater, he sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Okay, send me the addresses, and I'll go look into them." He gave the caller his email, and hung up a moment later.

Beth sat on the edge her bed, watching Mick as he stood and stretched. He moved so gracefully. _God, his body is gorgeous!_ Beth couldn't tear her eyes away from it. His dark hair was tousled from sleeping, his skin smooth and slightly tan. And his chest muscles…Mick looked over at Beth, a slight blush appearing in his cheeks at the obvious attention she was giving him. "Mind if I use your shower?"

"No, make yourself at home."

"Thanks." Mick entered her bathroom, and a moment later the water was running again. Beth went out to her kitchen, grabbed a bagel, and then returned to her room, to talk to Mick. He was in the shower when Beth walked in the bathroom. She could see the outline of his body through the glass stall door. She leaned up against the counter, biting into her bagel, while noticing that there was no steam coming from the shower. _Ice showers too, huh?_ "So who was that on the phone?"

"That was the Cleaner."

* * *

Mick rinsed his hair through the icy-cold water of the shower, feeling much more alert, and thinking about the conversation he'd just had. Of all the people he'd expected to be calling him, the Cleaner was not high on the list. Mick didn't really have much to do with her, as he hadn't ever required her services. _Let's hope it stays that way,_ he thought.

The Cleaner's voice had come over the line, sharp and clipped as always, "Mick St. John. I need to discuss some things with you."

"I'm listening." What could the Cleaner possibly have to discuss with him? Mick guessed he was about to find out.

"I need you to run an investigation for me."

Mick had arched an eyebrow, "What sort of investigation?"

Mick could hear the annoyance in the Cleaner's voice. Not with him, but with the situation. "Lately, I've been having to respond to an increasing number of bodies."

"What's so unusual about that? Don't you have high and low periods?"

"Let me finish, St. John." Now the annoyance was directed at him. There was an edge to her voice.

"Sorry. Please continue."

The Cleaner explained, "What's 'unusual' is that no vampires have taken responsibility for the feeds. In fact, only a small percentage of these bodies are being called in, the rest my team finds on our own. I've just returned from the latest scene. It was exactly like all the others, a bloody, chewed up body. L.A.'s victim percentage has jumped upwards since the last quarter, outside of any normal variations."

Mick heard Beth reenter the bedroom as he asked, "How much of an increase?"

"Over 50 percent. I need you to look into this. Someone is out there killing without discretion. I don't think I need to warn you about the possible consequences. If this keeps up, it's going to become impossible to get rid of all the bodies before the police stumble upon them. I have the locations of the last five sites my team cleaned. I couldn't save the bodies for you, but otherwise the sites remained undisturbed."

"Okay, send me the addresses, and I'll go look into them." He gave the Cleaner his email address.

"Just catch the guy. I'll be waiting for your report." She hung up.

Now, in the shower, he thought over the unexpected call. That was two calls in one day concerning a rising body count. First Josef, then the Cleaner. Something was definitely up. Mick heard Beth walk into the bathroom.

"So who was that on the phone?"

"That was the Cleaner."

"The Cleaner?" Beth's voice sounded confused and curious, "What, as in dry cleaning?"

"No, as in bodies. The Cleaner responds to vampires who call in human kills, and gets rid of the bodies, before the police find them."

"What?!"

Mick finished his shower, and started toweling off his hair, "She's necessary. Not all vampires worry about how to get their blood as I do, Beth. You know that."

"Yeah, but still…How often does she have to go dump bodies?"

"I don't know her exact numbers, but I'm thinking she gets at least a couple of calls a night. There's a few hundred vampires living in L.A. Beth, and they all need to feed, every night."

Mick entered the bedroom again, Beth following. He dressed. As he buckled his belt, he remembered that his shirt was in Beth's living room, where he had tossed it in the morning.

Beth was still asking questions, "So what did the Cleaner want from you?"

"The same thing as Josef. To look into the rising body count. Apparently, there's been quite the dramatic increase lately. She's emailing me some sites to go check out." As Mick spoke, he had moved out of Beth's bedroom, down the hall. He remembered where he had thrown his shirt, back by the sofa.

He entered the living room, and froze. Beth bumped into him.

"Mick, what are you—" Beth's voice died, as she came to a standstill as well. Then her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Josh was standing in her living room. In one hand he was holding the spare key to her apartment. In the other he was holding Mick's shirt. A furious, disbelieving look was upon his face. He looked as if he would like nothing better than to rip the shirt into pieces.

Beth recovered enough to step a little bit forwards, yet stayed close by Mick's side. "Josh, what are you _doing_ here?"

But Josh didn't answer her. He was glaring at Mick. And Beth saw that Mick was glaring right back. _Oh great…_

_Finis_

* * *

there ya go, another Josh cliffie! **: O** ...hee hee!!

And as usual, my beg for reviews…reviews are what keep me inspired to write and update for you all! **: D**


	14. An Interlude: part III

Hello everyone! Greetings and hugs to all my lovely reviewers!

well…so many of you expressed anguish over my last cliffhanger, I feel it is my duty to warn you…you ain't seen nothin yet…lol! I'm afraid I have much worse cliffies than that in store for you…bwahahahaha….(yes, I am the evil author who loves to torture readers with cruel cliffhangers! I'm sorry, I just can't help it!) **: P**

Okey-doke, here is the next part!!! Hope you enjoy!

_An Interlude_ (part III)

Beth took a deep breath, placing a hand on Mick's arm. His eyes flickered to her face briefly, reading Beth's desire that the situation not spiral out of control. His jaw tightened, but he gave a barely perceptible nod, accepting her request. He returned his gaze to Josh.

Josh spoke, and his voice was quiet, full of rage, "_So_...this is your shirt?"

Mick's answer dripped with sarcasm, "What do you think, Josh?"

Josh's face turned red. In a sudden movement he hurled the shirt at Mick's face. Mick caught it easily, but the shirt provided enough distraction for Josh to cross the room. Pulling back his fist, he punched Mick in the jaw. Hard.

"_Josh!_" Beth cried out.

Mick spun backwards from the force of the blow. Beth could tell that he was letting the momentum carry him around. She could see his face. His eyes were pale blue and his fangs had extended. He was pissed. Beth placed her hand on his arm again, trying to offer him support. He kept his back turned to Josh, hands clenched, shoulders trembling with the effort to keep his emotions in check.

Josh wasn't finished yet, "Come on, Mick! Turn around and face me!"

Mick took a deep breath and Beth saw him reassert control. His fangs retracted and his eyes returned to normal. She understood how strong his desire had been to attack, and she thanked him with her eyes that he had not.

Mick turned back around, facing Josh. When he spoke, his voice was calm, "I'm not going to fight you, Josh, even though for what you did to Beth, you deserve a good working over."

"Yeah? Well, we'll see who comes out on top," Josh snarled. He moved forward, swinging his fist again.

This time, Mick caught it easily. Using only one hand, he stopped Josh's punch solid. Josh's expression grew surprised and he started struggling, trying to break free of Mick's grip. Mick only tightened his hold.

"Calm down."

"Shut up!" Josh continued to struggle.

Mick sighed, "Josh, I can do this all day. Calm down. I'm not gonna fight you here."

Josh tried pulling free one or two more times, and then finally seemed to accept defeat. His shoulders slumped a little and releasing an angry breath, he glared up at Mick, "Fine. Let go of me."

After a slight pause, Mick let him go. Josh stepped backwards, massaging his hand.

Beth shot Mick a grateful look, and then, stepping slightly towards her ex-boyfriend, asked him, "What are you doing here, Josh?"

He gave another sigh, this time less angry, more hurtful, "I thought you'd be at work, so I came by to pick up my stuff. Beth, _please_ tell me you didn't sleep with _him_."

"_That_," Beth said icily, "is none of your business, Josh. We're broken up. What I do with Mick is no longer any concern of yours."

Josh's voice was very bitter, "Yeah, I bet you just couldn't wait to get into his pants."

Beth slapped him across the cheek. She was no longer embarrassed, just angry. "Get your things and get out, Josh. I don't want to see you anymore."

Josh seemed to know he had made a mistake. He held up his hands to pacify Beth's obvious anger, "Beth, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It's just…I don't understand." His voice sounded confused. " I thought we loved each other. I thought we were happy together."

"Please, Josh, just get your things and go. We're not getting back together. You need to move on."

"Like you apparently have, huh? How long did you even wait, Beth, before running to his arms?" He took a step towards Beth.

Mick stepped forward, crossing his arms over his chest. "Beth asked you to leave. Get your things and go." His voice left no room for argument.

Josh looked to Beth. She moved closer to Mick's side. "Please, Josh. Just leave. I don't want you here." She spoke quietly, but firmly.

With those words, the last of the fight was gone from Josh. Eyes downcast, he moved hurriedly through the apartment, gathering up his few possessions and placing them in a box. Beth was reminded strongly of a beaten dog. She hated that she was the cause of that. Josh was stronger than this. He placed the last of his shirts on top of the box, and turned to Beth one last time.

"I really did love you, Beth." He looked as though he were trying his best not to cry.

Beth's face softened. She walked Josh to the door. "I know, Josh. I know. I loved you once too. We just weren't meant to be. I'm sorry." Josh stepped out into the hall, a longing expression upon his face, Beth ran her hand over his cheek softly, and he shut his eyes briefly. She knew he was savoring the contact. She pulled away. Her touch belonged to Mick now. "Josh, somewhere out there is a woman who'll appreciate you—you _are_ a great catch. You'll see."

Josh gave her a half-smile, but his eyes were serious. "Just not great enough for you, hmm? Be careful around that guy," he said, indicating Mick with a nod of his head. "I don't trust him."

"Thanks, but I trust Mick with my life," she answered coolly.

Josh shrugged, "Whatever. Good-bye, Beth." He handed her his spare key.

Beth clutched it in her hand tightly, "Good-bye." She shut the door, hearing Josh move away down the hall and out of her life. He was really and truly gone.

She stood in the middle of the living room. Mick was watching her carefully.

"Beth, are you okay?"

She took a deep, shaky breath, and tried to smile, "Yeah, I'm fine." She burst into tears.

Instantly, Mick was by her side. He took her gently into his arms, holding her close against his chest. She sobbed onto his shoulder, and he rocked her slowly back and forth.

"Shh, shh, Beth. It's okay."

"I'm sorry!" Beth said in a muffled voice. "This is so silly of me…It's just that…Josh walking in on us…those things he said…" She clutched at Mick, hugging him tight.

His voice was soothing, "Josh had no right to say those things to you, Beth. What you do now is none of his business. Okay? Don't let him get to you."

Beth nodded, her tears subsiding. She let Mick hold her a moment longer, before pulling out of his arms. She wiped her tear streaks off her face, and gave a few sniffs. Mick picked up his shirt and began to button it on.

As Beth helped him fold down the collar in the back, she started feeling a little better. Mick was right, it was none of Josh's business what she did anymore. She asked, "So, you were saying the Cleaner is sending you crime locations?"

"Yeah. They should be in by now. Mind if I check?"

"Go ahead." She gave another few sniffs.

Mick sat down at her computer, and in a moment, had accessed his email account. The Cleaner's message was at the top of his inbox. He opened it, eyes scanning over the addresses, and then clicked print.

He picked up the paper from the printer when it had finished, and rising, turned to Beth. "Want to come? Or would you rather stay here and search for connections between the victims?"

Beth didn't want to be alone right now, "I wanna go with you. I'll come."

Mick smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that." He pulled Beth in close by her waist, and gave her a soft kiss. When he pulled away, his warm eyes looked down at her. He said quietly, "Hey, I love you, you know?"

Now Beth felt a real smile upon her face again. She squeezed Mick's hand, "I know. I love you too."

Mick gave her a glance over, "You ready to go, beautiful?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Mick grabbed his duster, pulling it on as Beth locked her apartment. Walking down the hall, she caught Mick's hand. She saw a smile spread on his face, and felt a thrill knowing that it was her who put it there.

They both slid into Mick's Mercedes, and a few seconds later they were heading downtown again, to the first address on the list. Beth felt anxious. She wondered what they would find at the next scene. She didn't know how much they could figure out without bodies to help give them clues, but if there was one thing she had learned since meeting Mick, it was to never underestimate a vampire.

_Finis_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed….that's it for Josh, from now on, the case moves forward! **: P**


	15. Pawn to D5

Salutations readers! **: D **Thanks so much to everyone who answers my begging and regularly reviews my story. I really appreciate you guys taking the time to do that! And your feedback is so great to read! I am very happy that you are having fun with this fic! Thank you to all! Have a chocolate fudge brownie! **: P**

Here is the next chapter, I had sooo much fun writing this…I figured it was high time for me to introduce my villains...hope they have good characterization...

Enjoy!

_Pawn to D5_

Dexter heard the door open. He shivered. He tried to tell himself that it was scientifically impossible for the room temperature to drop so quickly, but he couldn't help but feel cold whenever _she_ came around.

To be perfectly frank, she terrified him.

He rose from his workbench, pushing his glasses up his nose. His hands were sweaty, trembling from nerves, and he clasped them behind his back. He turned around and faced his visitor. He knew what she wanted.

As always, upon seeing her, his heart began to pound. She may be a psychotic bitch, but boy, was her body gorgeous. She was _hot_. Dexter did nothing to disguise his lingering looks. Long, black hair, pulled back tightly into a braid that hung to her skinny, skinny waist. Her pale white skin, only serving to emphasize the sharp white-blue of her eyes. Dexter had never seen eyes so light blue before…if he didn't know any better, he'd almost say it was unnatural. Completing this vision of beauty was of course, her chest, her _perfect_ breasts.

Dexter swallowed. His mouth had suddenly gone dry. She was some fairy, or demon, sent to torment him. And to get progress reports. Dexter tried to push his fantasies of her, him, and perhaps a steamy shower, or his kitchen table, out of his mind. He needed to focus. She was here for strictly business purposes. Besides, she was married. To his employer, no less. Sleeping with the boss's wife…not a good idea.

"Calista, what can I do for ya, baby?" He hoped he sounded cool. Should he have called her that? Why was it always so hard for him to speak to beautiful women? It wasn't fair. _Just because I have glasses…_he thought in annoyance.

"Dexter," the name slipped from her lips like a purr…Dexter reveled in the sound of her saying his name. Forcefully, he pushed his fantasies aside again, and focused on what she was saying to him. "Mr. Fay has sent me to deliver a message to you."

"A message?" Dexter was confused. "You mean…you're not here for a report?"

"Oh no, no. You see, congratulations are in order, _Dexter_." There she was, purring his name out again from those delicious, full lips. "You were successful with your latest attempt. The drug works now, no more side effects, no flaws. It's _perfect._" She swayed up close to him as she talked. Dexter gave another nervous swallow, and took a step back, leaning against the workbench.

"You…you don't say?" He managed to stammer. Calista was getting awfully close to his body. He prayed to whatever Gods there were that he wouldn't have an erection and ruin the moment. _Psycho bitch, Dexter. Just keep telling yourself that. You know she's a psycho bitch._

It was true. Dexter had been under Mr. Fay's employment for a few weeks now, working on some mysterious drug. He didn't know what it did. He just worked the chemistry to produce the effects that Mr. Fay had described to him. He had only seen Mr. Fay once, when the man had hired him three weeks ago…

_Dexter was sitting on his sofa, eating, watching the television. He was waiting for Jeopardy to come on. It was his favorite show. He always got the answers correct. He was hardly ever wrong. It made him feel smart, special._

_His evening was interrupted by a knock at the door. He frowned, confused. Who could possibly be calling on him? He didn't have a lot of friends. He liked to think of himself as a lone wolf…yeah…a lone wolf sounded so much cooler than 'loser.' His mom was out of town, no girlfriend…so who could be bugging him, interrupting his show? The knock sounded again, a little more impatiently. With a sigh, Dexter set aside his meal, brushing breadcrumbs from his shirt. He put the television on mute, and went to open the door._

_An older gentleman was standing there. He was tall, distinguished, with flecks of gray in his hair. He was wearing an expensive Armani suit, and Dexter could see that his tie was pure silk. This guy had to be loaded. Peering around him, looking at the street, Dexter could see a silver Aston Martin DB5. Brand spankin new, by the looks of it. Dexter realized his mouth was hanging open, and shut it. He certainly didn't know this man. What he was doing here at his run-down, crummy apartment was beyond Dexter's comprehension._

_He found his voice, "Can…can I help you? Sir?"_

_The man spoke, and Dexter felt chills race down his spine. There was something creepy about the man's voice. It sounded, like…like…like a dead man. The man's voice was completely devoid of any life._

"_Yes. You are Dexter Alan Anderson?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_Good. My name is Fay, Damien Fay. That's Mr. Fay to you. I have been looking for you. You're a chemistry professor at the university, correct?"_

"_Was. Till the fucking university fired me…If you're here about that, look, I didn't touch that girl, she—"_

"_I do not care why you were fired. In fact, that will make my business with you much smoother. I am here with a proposition for you. I am in need of a chemist. I will pay you well."_

_Dexter was taken aback. A job? "Why me?"_

"_Because, you are the best chemist in the area. I have done my research. It is your classes that were full term after term, your articles that were published in prestigious magazines. It must be you. You're the man who people recommended."_

_Dexter felt flattered. He pushed his glasses up higher on his nose, lifting his chin a little. "Well, I don't mean to brag, but if you have a chemical problem, I'm certainly the one to come to."_

"_Exactly. I will pay you five hundred thousand dollars if you agree to work for me."_

_Dexter's jaw dropped, again. "Five hundred thousand?" he squeaked._

"_In cash, of course. And as a condition of working for me, your employment must remain off of any official records. The money will be delivered to you in small increments, throughout the years, by associates of mine. There will be no suspicious increase in your accounts, no reason for the IRS to come sniffing around."_

"_Five hundred thousand…"_

"_One more condition. You will have to work under limited knowledge. You will not be allowed to know exactly what it is you're working on. Only enough to complete your job."_

_Dexter thought for a moment. That last clause certainly raised suspicions. Whatever this man wanted, Dexter just bet it was illegal. Did he really want to get involved in this?_

_The man seemed to sense his hesitation, because he said, "Of course, another two hundred thousand will be given upon agreement of terms. Do we have a deal?"_

_Seven hundred thousand dollars…screw it. Dexter didn't care if it was illegal. He held out his hand, "I accept your offer Mr. Fay."_

_Mr. Fay shook his hand like it was something dirty, and let go quickly. Pulling out a handkerchief, he wiped off his hand, "Come downtown, to Ferry and Court St. The old warehouse, Monday at 5:30pm. I should have mentioned earlier that you will be working nights."_

"_That's fine. I don't mind." For seven hundred g's Dexter would work anytime. "I'll see you Monday then, I guess."_

"_No, you won't. With luck you won't see me again. I'll be sending someone close to me to check on your progress, and to give you detailed instructions on what I need done. Good-bye Mr. Anderson."_

_And with that, Mr. Fay swept down the steps, slid into his Aston Martin and roared off down the street. Dexter stood in the open doorway, hardly believing that he had actually just had that conversation. 'This has gotta be a hoax,' he thought. 'Some cruel joke put on by the university…'_

_But on Monday when he arrived at the warehouse, there was Calista waiting for him. She had briefly introduced herself as Mr. Fay's wife, and had set him instantly to work. All in deadly seriousness._

Dexter had quickly realized that his initial impression, that something seriously illegal was going on, had been correct. He worked in a partitioned off room of the warehouse, so he wasn't allowed to see what was going on in other areas, but that didn't mean he couldn't hear what was happening. Wild screams and shrieks, as well as thuds and crashes. Glass shattering sometimes. Dexter had been able to piece together a dim outline of what was going on. He knew enough about chemistry to know that Mr. Fay had set him working on some sort of bizarre drug. It had an odd molecular structure, one that Dexter had never seen before. He had been very excited, and went to work on it eagerly, trying to solve its flaws. When he thought that maybe he had gotten it right, he would call for Calista. She always appeared quickly, and would take the latest vial from him, disappearing to the back of the warehouse, where Dexter wasn't allowed. Moments later the screams and crashing noises would start. It didn't take a scientific genius to figure out she was testing the drug on living, most likely, human subjects.

But…the seven hundred thousand dollars sang to him. Dexter worked through the guilt. He didn't know who they were testing the drug on, so what did he care? He would get his money and then wipe his hands of the whole matter.

But early in the first week of his employment, his curiosity had gotten the best of him. After giving Calista his latest version of the drug, he had quietly rose from the bench, and followed her to the back, down a dimly lit hallway. She entered a room, shutting the door behind her. Dexter tiptoed up to the door, and opening it very slightly peered through the crack.

What he saw he knew would give him nightmares for years...

_Calista, bending over a man. The man was strapped to a steel table, but that wasn't nearly as disturbing as the wooden stake clearly visible piercing his chest. Blood was spilling down his sides, and to Dexter's horror, Calista leaned down and began to lap it up. She was enjoying it, eagerly licking and sucking at the chest wound. Dexter had gasped, and Calista had spun to face him. Blood dripped down her chin, it was smeared across her face. Her eyes were that freakish ice blue. She smiled sweetly._

_Dexter had stumbled away. He made it around the corner, before the vomit came up. He returned to his workbench, panicked. Should he run? What would Calista do to him? But before he could decide what to do, Calista sauntered into the room. All the blood was gone from her face, she looked as she always had, drop dead gorgeous. She spoke in a sweet voice, "You need to stay in your designated area, Dexter. Next time, I will kill you." She left, blowing him a kiss._

That had been when Dexter decided she was a psychotic bitch. Hot, to be sure, but _psycho_.

Now Calista had moved right up to him. She pressed her body against his, and blew a soft breath against Dexter's neck. He couldn't help it, he hardened. She obviously felt it, because she grinned wickedly at him. "Why Dexter, I didn't know you cared…"

Dexter's voice cracked, "Calista…the message?"

"Ah yes, the message. My husband would like to thank you for your services. Unfortunately for you, you are no longer needed. Good-bye Dexter."

Dexter felt confused, "What do you—_JESUS CHRIST!_" He cut himself off with a scream, as suddenly Calista's mouth opened wide, wider than humanly possible. Long, sharp fangs extended downwards, gleaming in the light. _Christ, those are fangs! THOSE ARE FANGS!! SHIT!!!_ She pulled Dexter towards her and bit down on his neck, hard. Dexter screamed.

He struggled, but her grip was iron. He couldn't break free. He panicked. She was drinking his blood, _Like a fucking vampire! Impossible!_ He could feel his blood flowing out of his veins, into her mouth, down her throat.

He knew if he didn't do something _right now_, he was going to die. He realized that Mr. Fay had intended this from the very beginning, that he had never planned on paying him. With his hands, Dexter searched frantically behind himself on the workbench. He felt a vial. Not even knowing what was in it, he grabbed it, and threw its contents into Calista's face.

He was lucky. It had been acid. Now it was Calista's turn to scream, as she released him, stepping back, wiping frantically at her eyes. Dexter had caught her full on her face. He wasted no time, but scrambled out of the room, Calista's screams echoing behind him.

He burst through the warehouse door, outside into the alley. The night was cool, and he could see a little of his breath in the air as he puffed towards his car. If he could just make it to his car, he knew could escape. He was going to make it…he was _so close_…just a few more steps…

He never got there.

Calista was suddenly in front of him, snarling, eyes flashing. There was no sign of the acid damage to her face. It was as if he had never thrown it. Dexter screamed again. _Where did she come from?! This can't be real! This can't be happening!_

"You'll suffer for that, _Dexter_." She leapt forward. It looked like she was freakin _flying_. She landed on his body, slamming him into the ground. Dexter had time for one last scream, before she bit into his face, and started chewing.

* * *

The Cleaner stood with her legs spread apart in an authoritative stance, her arms folded behind her back. Her black, leather duster flapped a little in the wind. She watched as her team sprayed the last of the blood away. Another body, with no vampire taking responsibility...She paused, turning her head. Was she hearing what she thought she was? Yes...there...quite distinctly was the sound of screams in the night. With her super sonic hearing, the screams were coming through crystal clear.

She felt a bolt of adrenaline course through her. Perhaps this was the perp they were looking for? If they hurried…they could catch him red-handed.

"Move it!" she snapped to her team. They responded instantly. She had trained them well.

It tight formation, they ran through the streets. As they came closer and closer to the source of the screams, the smell of vampire grew heavier and heavier in the air. It was definitely a vampire attack they were heading to. The Cleaner's fangs extended in anticipation...

Then, just before they reached the source, the screams stopped. The Cleaner rushed around the corner, coming to a tidy halt in an alleyway bordering an old warehouse. Not a hair of hers was out of place. She stood, examining the scene before her.

Lying in the alleyway was a body. A man, she assumed. He was tall, a little overweight, badly dressed, no sense of style. A pair of crushed glasses lay next to his head. And his face…his face was completely chewed up, blood still flowing freely down his neck. The vampire must still be around somewhere, hiding. There had been no time for him to leave. This blood was still way to fresh. The vampire had only just stopped feeding before the Cleaner had arrived. He must have smelled her approaching.

The Cleaner turned from the body, and sniffed. Instantly, she picked up the scent. She followed it, stepping to the left, towards some trashcans. Was that a shadow flickering? She took another step towards the cans.

The vampire exploded out of hiding, racing down the alleyway at inhuman speed. It was a woman. The Cleaner, wasting no time, took off in pursuit.

The end of the alleyway ended in a brick wall, but the female vampire raced up it no problem. It might as well not even have been there for all the slowing down it did. The woman disappeared over the rooftop.

The Cleaner took the wall in three leaps, hot on her trail. She could see the female vampire as she leapt from rooftop to rooftop. The Cleaner expertly followed her, step by step. The same leaps, the same sprints, same jumps. She could do this all night. The Cleaner knew how to be patient.

They were leaving downtown L.A. behind them, moving into a more residential neighborhood. Sprinting around the corner of a house the female vamp had just disappeared around, the Cleaner suddenly found herself on the receiving end of a powerful blow. She flew backwards against a fence, breaking it. Fortunately for her, no wood pierced her heart. She scrambled to her feet, recovering quickly. Opening her mouth, exposing her fangs, she snarled at the female vampire.

The woman flew at her. The Cleaner was ready. She dodged the vampire's landing, bringing her fists down hard across the vamp's shoulders, driving her to her knees. The vampire shrieked with anger. Up this close, the Cleaner could see her mouth was covered in blood. The female vampire growled and grabbed the Cleaner's arm. In a motion so swift that even the Cleaner couldn't see it, she rose to her feet, broke the Cleaner's arm, kicked her knee inwards until her leg snapped, and then swung at her face so hard, the Cleaner's vision actually went dark.

When she could see again, the female vamp was nowhere in sight.

The Cleaner staggered to her feet. Her bones were already healing. She followed the scent to the backyard. But there, it ended. Where did she go? The Cleaner looked around. There was a swimming pool. _Clever, but not clever enough._ She moved forward to peer into the water, expecting to see the vampire hiding below the surface. But the pool was empty.

The Cleaner stood in the backyard a moment longer. Lights were coming on in the house, someone had obviously heard the fight. She couldn't stay here long. She waited to see if the vampire would make a mistake and expose her hiding spot. She didn't. The Cleaner heard the front door open, footsteps approaching.

"Who's there? Hey! What did you do to my _fence?!_ Fucking kids…"

By the time the man reached the backyard, it was empty. The Cleaner was already blocks away, returning to her team. She needed to call St. John, and update him on the situation. Let him know he was looking for a woman. A powerful woman. The Cleaner had sensed her age. This vampire was old, _very old_. Older than her. And that could not be a good thing.

* * *

Eventually the man went back inside. His neighbor had come out for a bit, and the two had stood over his broken fence, cursing teenagers. But eventually they both returned to their beds.

Still she waited. She had to be absolutely sure the Cleaner was gone. That had been too close…

Calista lay underwater. Not in the pool. But in the back of the yard, in the shadows, hidden by ferns and other decorative plants was a fishpond. Well, no more fish, she had seen to that. Even animal blood was better than no blood. She could go without air a little longer.

An hour later she emerged, slowly, cautiously. She sniffed the air. The Cleaner's scent was old, stale. She was gone. Calista shook herself off, scattering droplets of water about her, and then raced off through the streets, using her vampiric speed. She had to see Damien. He would not be pleased with the way things had turned out….They would have to move quickly to keep their secret.

_Finis!_

* * *

There you go...sorry about the lack of Mick and Beth, don't worry, they're definitely back in the next update! **: D** Hope you liked it! please review if you did, (pwetty pees?) lol! **: D**


	16. Bishop to C5

Good –fill in appropriate time of day, morning, afternoon, evening—my awesome rabid, feral, vampire readers! (RFVR's) **: D** Thanks to everyone who reviewed! So glad you picked up on the fact that Calista is insane, because…you know…she is! lol. **: P**

Okay, well RFVR's, you're gonna need to prepare yourselves, take some deep breaths and stock up on your patience pills, because I'm about to slam you guys with some cliffhangers that are gonna keep comin update after update…prepare yourselves, as we enter 'rising action land' lol.

My posts from here on out for a while are going to be having an increased level of action and violence, and swearing. A higher level than anything I've posted so far...also, expect chapter lengths to be sporadic...some really long, others maybe pretty short...I just write till I think I've reached a natural conclusion to the part, a good stopping point. Usually that means a cliffie.

So sit back, buckle in, and ENJOY!! **: D** this story is for the fans!

_Bishop to C5_

Beth shivered. She wished she had thought to grab a coat, or sweatshirt, or something before she and Mick had left her apartment. If she had known checking out the sites was going to take _this_ long, she would never have left just wearing her light sweater. But of course, at 3:00 in the afternoon, you don't really need a jacket in L.A., even if it was raining.

But that had been _hours_ ago. And even though the rain had finally stopped, it was getting pretty cold. Night had fallen, and Beth was feeling more than a little spooked, standing in dark alleyways, with only a few dimly lit streetlamps and dumpsters. She knew Mick wouldn't let anything happen to her, that she was safe, but she just couldn't help feeling spooked. Dark alleyways did that to people.

At the moment, they were at the last scene on the list the Cleaner had emailed Mick. They had driven to each site in order. Mick would park his car a discrete distance away, they would approach the scene, keeping an eye out for any sort of clues or evidence that could help shed some knowledge on the case, and then Mick...well, he would do his 'sniffing' thing. Beth still wasn't sure she understood exactly how that worked. Sometimes, all it looked like was Mick closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, but other times his eyes remained open, and went all freaky on her. She didn't like it when that happened. It just didn't look normal.

Plus, to make matters worse, she knew these visions that Mick was seeing were upsetting him again. He was unconsciously pulling away from her, and he hadn't touched her for a while. Beth thought he was a little scared to feel her skin right now, after what he was seeing in his visions. And she was pretty sure he was trying to hold off a bad headache. He kept massaging the bridge of his nose. She hadn't said anything to him yet, but she watched him carefully with concerned eyes. She would be there, ready for him, when he needed her.

He was doing the vision thing now. This time, thankfully, his eyes were closed. Beth was uneasy. His eyes had been closed for over ten seconds. The earlier visions had never lasted this long. Mick was pushing himself too hard...he needed to take a break...

Just as she thought this, Mick returned to the present. He took in a gulp of air, and staggered forward a bit. Beth hurried to his side, grabbing his arm, helping to support him. He shook his head, trying to clear it, and then squeezed his eyes shut, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Thanks," he breathed.

"Mick, you need to take a breather."

"Can't. The trail will go cold. I have to get these fresh, or they won't come."

"Not even a little break? You're exhausted. I'm exhausted. We don't have to go home, but you need to sit down for a minute or two." Beth looked into his face, eyes full of love and worry. "Okay? Just take a minute."

Mick opened his eyes, and ran a shaky hand through his hair, "Maybe that's a good idea after all," he said. He sat down, right there in the alleyway, and leaned back up against the wall. After a moment's hesitation, Beth sat next to him. She could always wash her pants later. She shivered again. This time Mick noticed.

"Hey, you're cold." He looked her over. "Beth, you should have said something."

"I didn't want to complain..."

"Nonsense." He shrugged off his duster, and draped it over her shoulders. The warmth from where his body had been flowed over Beth and she snuggled deep into his coat.

"Thanks."

"No prob." Mick sighed, bringing his head down to rest on his knees.

"Killer headache, huh?"

"You have no idea..." came the muffled reply.

Beth rubbed his back sympathetically. She decided distraction from the pain was the best tactic to take. "So, seen anything useful? Anything we can go on?"

Mick raised his head slightly to look at her, "Not really. That's not saying there hasn't been a lot of information...just nothing that would be useful in tracking."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for instance, these crime scenes...they're not being committed by the same vampire."

"What? You're saying there's more than one?"

"More than two. I've smelled four different vamps in the five scenes. Only one site had the same vamp from another."

"Which one was that?"

"This one. The vampire who attacked here also attacked that poor guy from the second site."

Beth nodded, processing the information. "What else have you learned?"

"What else...? As far as I can tell, the victims seem to be totally random, unconnected. Young woman, older man, younger man, teenager...there's no pattern. It supports my theory that these vamps are feral."

"All of them?" Beth felt a little nervous. Four lose feral vampires?

Mick nodded, "Yeah, all of them. All of them have had that same desperate animal hunger, that same overwhelming urge to kill and feed. All of them. They're feral all right. It's why the victims are random. The vampires are just killing the first person they come across...all they care about is getting blood. And another thing—"

He was cut off by his phone ringing.

"Excuse me," he said, leaning slightly over Beth, fishing his phone out of his coat's pocket.

He answered, "Mick St. John."

Beth could make out the voice on the other end of the line. It was a woman. She sounded very official.

"St. John. I've got some more information for you. This is fresh, just happened."

"Shoot."

"I'm over at Ferry and Court St. We're doing a clean up. Again, I'm sorry, I can't hold the body for you. But you need to get down here. I caught the perp in the act. You're looking for a woman."

Mick's eyes furrowed, "That doesn't match with what I've discovered. I'm detecting that more than one vamp is involved."

Beth could hear a spot of surprise in the woman's voice, "More than one? Well, I don't know about that. What I know is that I caught a female vampire, just after a fresh kill. Unfortunately..." Here was a tiny pause, as if the woman was embarrassed. "Unfortunately, she managed to escape. She was old, St. John. You need to be careful."

"Thanks for the warning. Ferry and Court St.?"

"That's right. When you get—hang on." The woman's voice cut off abruptly. Beth could hear another person speaking in the background, then the woman's voice returned. "Sorry. When you get here, be sure to check out the warehouse. There's heavy vamp scents around its door. I'm sorry, but I can't wait for you, we've got another call-in. Wish I could walk the scene with you."

"I understand. I'll take care of it."

"Good." She hung up.

Mick hung up his phone, giving Beth a small smile, "The Cleaner is not one for good-byes," he said.

"So that was the Cleaner?" Beth asked eagerly.

"Yeah, that was her. She's good at her job."

"She didn't sound like what I expected."

"What were you expecting?"

"I dunno...some weird, crazy woman. You know, like the type who keeps bodies hidden in her basement or something. But she...she sounded like..." Beth trailed off, trying to think exactly what the Cleaner's voice reminded her of.

"Like...?"

Beth found the word she wanted, "Like a cop. Like a person of authority."

Mick shrugged, "Makes sense. I suppose the Cleaner is the closest thing to a vampire cop there is. Except, instead of bringing cases to light, she buries them, destroys all the evidence. And of course, she has fees."

"She does?"

"Oh yeah, and her services are not cheap. Depending on how violent the crime scene, how much of a mess there is to clean, some vampires can rack up pretty big charges. It's another reason for me to get my blood from the blood bank."

"To save money?" Beth quirked an eyebrow, amused.

Mick grinned, "Yeah. Good finances and all." He rose to his feet, seeming to be recovered, and offered Beth his hand. "We'd better get down to Ferry and Court. If this scene is as fresh as the Cleaner says, we might be able to dig up some helpful evidence."

Beth took his hand, allowing him to help her to her feet. She slipped Mick's duster off her shoulders, putting her arms through the sleeves, actually wearing the coat now. Instantly, she was completely enveloped in his scent. He smelled wonderful, like old, leather books, rainy afternoons, and horseback riding in pastures. Clichés, Beth knew, but it was all she could think of. Mick just smelled like a gentleman. A _handsome_ gentleman. _Her_ handsome gentleman. She loved his scent. Just breathing him in made her feel warm and glad deep inside.

They got in Mick's Mercedes, heading off to Ferry and Court St. Beth wondered what they might possibly find. This case was getting more strange and twisted by the minute.

* * *

Damien stood in the shadows. He was standing on a nearby roof, overlooking the warehouse at Ferry and Court. His eyes narrowed as he watched the Cleaner at work. He had to admit, he admired her efficiency. She was all business, smooth, in and out, get the job done. He could appreciate that. It was why he had decided not to kill her now. For kill her he could. _Easily._

He felt a familiar shape rub up against him. He smiled to himself in the dark, and then turned to face his wife.

Her eyes gleamed from the shadows at him, all smoky and insane.

Every time Damien looked into her eyes, his heart broke a little. Calista hadn't always been like this. Once, her mind had been as beautiful as her body. _Long_ ago she had been classy, a lady. But all that had changed five hundred years past. Damien could remember exactly how much time had gone by since that terrible day. It was etched into his mind forever. He would never forget...

_Damien burst into the room, snarling, baring his fangs. The human shouted in surprise and terror, looking up from sharpening a knife. He stood no chance. Damien killed him in less than a heartbeat, ripping the man's heart from his chest._

_Damien turned to his wife. She was staked, lying in the bright sunlight. The room was full of silver, sitting as powder in boxes on shelves, or as liquid in vials and jars on a table. Damien gagged on the scent. Gently, tenderly, he pulled the stake from his love. Her eyes were glazed. There was no sign of life._

"_Calista...Calista," he murmured over and over again, his heart tearing in two._

_Then to his joy, Calista had coughed, life had returned to her face. But his joy was short lived. Damien could tell, he knew right away. His wife was different, changed. That human had tortured her, broken her somehow...Damien had killed every human in that small peasant village...his price of revenge. And it hadn't been enough. There couldn't ever be enough for what they had done to his love._

Damien had never figured out what exactly had broken her. He thought it might be from very trace amounts of silver in her blood. Not enough to physically immobilize or harm her, but just enough to drive her insane. Damien knew his wife was never without pain, was never not burning in her blood. And because he loved her, he stayed with her. For who she had been, he would not abandon her. But no matter how many centuries went by, there was not a single day that his heart did not ache upon looking into her broken eyes, and wish for them to once sparkle brightly up at him as they had, all those years and years and _years_ ago.

She was rubbing against his chest, sliding her hands up and down it, kneading him like a cat. She had no memories of them before that day he had rescued her. Her mind, in pieces, had reset. But he knew she loved him. Loved him the best she could. She saw him as her savior. She became quickly frightened without him nearby, without knowing she could be with him at a moment's notice, if need be.

In the years during her recovery, Damien had slowly re-taught her skills to survive. She was now a deadly fighter. Her talent and speed were quite impressive. But then, she had always loved to learn...

_Calista entered his room. A beautiful smile was upon her face, her curls bounced and bobbed with her excitement. Damien drank in the sight of her in the moonlight. She was the loveliest woman he had ever laid eyes on. From the moment he had seen her, he had known she would be his, forever._

"_Damien Fay, you would not believe what I discovered tonight."_

"_What's that, my love?"_

_She came to rest on his knee, chattering away gaily about her night, what she had done, places she had seen, cultures she had experienced. Her eyes lit up with whatever subject she was speaking about. Damien would hold her close, listening intently, fascinated by this amazing woman..._

Damien brushed the happy, now bittersweet, memory aside. Those had been days of perfect contentment for them...what he wouldn't give to have them back now. He wrapped his arms around Calista, and she stilled. He pulled her in tight, whispering, "What's that, my love?"

Calista closed her eyes, and leaned her head back against his chest. Her breathing slowed a bit. These were the moments Damien lived for now. It was times like these he thought she almost remembered _almost_ made it through those barriers in her mind, to _before_. Then she stirred and the moment passed.

She pushed off from him, out of his embrace, "What did you say?"

Damien shook his head, "Nothing. It was nothing, my pet."

She pointed to the Cleaner, "That's _her_. The one I told you about. She's _really_ good. May I kill her? Please?"

"Not today, my pet. Not today."

Calista pouted a bit, but then shrugged as though it were no big deal. She started rubbing herself along Damien's chest again, "What're we going to do, Damien?"

Damien sighed, "Nothing. She's already called someone over. There'll be no time to wipe the operation properly. Fortunately, there's nothing left behind there to track us with. We'll set up somewhere else." He cupped Calista's chin gently, "Now, do you have that information for me?"

She smiled, showing her fangs. "Oh _yes_. He's skilled at hiding his tracks, _much_ smarter than the others...but I tracked him down in the end...he lives a little ways out of the main city. On a hill. I bet he has a _gorgeous_ view..."

"I'm sure he does. Well done, my pet. Let's say we go see this gorgeous view for ourselves, hmm?"

Calista grinned. Damien took her hand, and together they sped off, away from the warehouse.

The Cleaner turned around a second later, eyeing the exact spot were Damien and Calista had just been standing. She stared into the shadows for a minute, eyes narrowing suspiciously. Then, she shrugged it off. The site was clean.

"Pack it up. We're moving on."

"Right away." Her second in command began directing the team. They loaded their equipment into the van, and a moment later the alleyway was completely deserted. Dexter's body was gone, not even a drop of his blood remained to reveal that anything notorious had happened there tonight.

* * *

Mick parked the Mercedes, "I'm not even going to try to ask you to wait in the car..."

"Good. Glad you're trained on that." Beth gave him a kiss on the cheek and opened her door, stepping out into the latest alleyway.

Mick sighed, and then joined her. He pulled her around to face him, looking her straight in the eye, "This isn't like the other scenes, Beth. This one is fresh. It's dangerous. If I tell you to do something, you need to listen, _no questions_. Understand?"

"I understand."

"Stay close to me."

Beth nodded, taking his arm. Together they approached the scene.

Mick paused slightly outside, near the middle of the alleyway. "Just a sec," he said. He inhaled. Beth felt his body tremble as he experienced the vision. It was over quickly.

"New vampire?" Beth asked softly.

"Yes. The Cleaner was right. This one's a woman, but she's different. She wasn't feral, although she didn't exactly seem in her right mind either..."

"Well, that's still gotta be better than feral right?"

"I suppose..." Mick's voice trailed off as he followed some invisible path. Beth knew he was tracking the scent. It led them to the warehouse door.

Mick shrugged, "I guess it's time we check out the warehouse." He kicked the door down with a powerful blow.

They stepped inside the dark room. Beth couldn't see how large it was, as it was too dark, but she got the feeling she was standing in an immense space. Somewhere, further off in the building, machinery was running faintly. Beth felt her hair prickle, something was wrong...something wasn't right. She could tell Mick also sensed it, because he put himself in front of her, one hand holding her back protectively.

Beth saw it first. "Mick, _look out!_" she shrieked.

It wasn't enough. A dark blur was racing towards them, from the shadows. A vampire. He tackled Mick to the ground before the PI had any time to react. Looming over Mick's momentarily stunned form, the vampire kicked him in the face, twice. Beth heard the awful sound of bone crunching.

"_Mick! MICK!_" she screamed his name.

That was a mistake. The vampire turned from Mick, to face her. Beth froze with terror. The vampire's eyes were ice blue. There was no sign of anything human about him, no intelligence, just brutal animalism in his eyes. Dried blood was smeared across his mouth and jaw. Beth was staring straight into the face of a monster...a monster that was now looking at her like she was lunch.

_Finis!_

* * *

dun dun dun!!! I do so love posting cliffies! (Bwahahahaha!) (choke, cough, Hack, 'scuse me, 'scuse me) **: D**

I don't know when I can update next, but don't worry, I'll try not to leave y'all hanging for too long…Thanks again to everyone who posts on my thread. HUGS AND CHOCOLATE TO YOU ALL!! **: P **(btw, that chocolate is just for my reviewers...to all you reading without reviewing, well, upon reviewing you too may have some chocolate, but for now, you only get a hug! lol) **: D**


	17. Queen to F7

All right readers...here you gooooo, the next part...it may be a little short, but chappies of mine that focus exclusively on action tend to be a little shorter, just because I'm writing a little less detail into them, to pick up the pace of the action, hopefully I accomplished that with this update...Many thanks and hugs to everyone who reviewed!

one review in particular i would like to address, **pkalford: **glad you've taken an interest in my story. I'm sorry my last scene with Josh didn't feel like closure for you, but it felt like enough closure for me, so i don't think he'll be appearing in my story again. Sorry! it's possible in the future i might change my mind, but i actually have the complete story already outlined to the very end, and Josh is not part of that outline. While i think Josh is a nice guy on the show, i'm not really super interested in his character. Josef is my fav! **: D **So adios Josh! lol. **: P** also, the tension between Josef, and Beth i do not plan to bring out in the forefront of the story, but rather let it play along in the background, with a reference to it from time to time. However, at the end, the consequences from this tension between them are going to (hopefully) give a big payoff! **: D  
**

kay, enough chatting...go read and enjoy!

_Queen to F7_

Mick staggered to his feet. Blood from his broken nose was streaming down his face, but already he could feel himself healing. The blood flow was slowing and there was the strange feeling of his bones shifting back to their proper positions...sometimes that feeling wasn't so bad, but this time, it felt bizarre, to feel his jaw realign, and his nose straighten again.

The feral vampire was ignoring him currently, looking only at Beth. Mick could clearly smell her fear, which he understood meant that so could the feral vamp.

Using all his speed, Mick ran to Beth, heart in his throat. He _had_ to protect her.

He arrived just in time.

Even if Beth hadn't been frozen by her fear, there would have been no possible way for her to dodge the feral vampire. She was simply limited by being human, in this case. Her eyes were wide, as she watched the vampire charge at her. Mick could make out the vampire's movement, but he highly doubted that Beth could.

Mick reached out and snapped the vampire's wrist, centimeters from Beth's face. A millisecond later and the vampire would have ripped open Beth's throat.

The vampire screamed and raged. Mick struggled to hold him off of Beth. He shouted at her over his shoulder, "Beth, _get out of here!_ Run! _RUN!_" He was losing ground. He could tell the vampire wasn't even using half his strength, but still Mick held on, pushing forward with all he had, holding the vampire back from Beth.

Beth blinked at his voice, and came to herself. She took off running as Mick said, but to Mick's horror, she panicked slightly, and ran deeper into the warehouse, instead escaping outside to his car. Beth's pupils were dilated, it was clear that she wasn't thinking straight. Mick could hear her little gasps and small sobs of terror in her breath as she ran. Her fear permeated the room, it rolled over him in an encompassing wave, and he knew that was very bad, because it meant the feral vamp was sensing it all too, and all that fear would do, would be to excite him even more for her blood...

Beth disappeared into the deep shadows of the room, but Mick continued to track her with his hearing. She was running down a hallway, her footsteps becoming more and more masked as she got closer and closer to the source of the machinery that was running...Mick couldn't track her if he couldn't hear her, and if he couldn't track her, he couldn't protect her..._Please, Beth, just get out of this warehouse! Get away!_

Mick returned his focus to the fight. He was holding back both of the vampire's arms. They were spread-eagled from the force Mick had to extend to keep the vampire at bay. Suddenly, the vamp paused, going completely still. He cocked his head to the left, and leered up at Mick. In his eyes was a complete lack, a total absence, of any human emotion, or intelligence. They were the eyes of a very dangerous animal looking up into Mick's face...the vampire opened his mouth...

_Shit! Here it comes..._Mick had just enough time to think and then the vampire _moved_.

The feral vamp jerked his arms out of Mick's grip so quickly, so effortlessly, and with such force, that the whip-crack broke the bone in Mick's right arm. Mick distinctly felt it break in half, and gave a brief scream of agony. A bit of white bone was sticking up out of the flesh, preventing the arm from healing. Mick fought not to pass out from the pain.

He tried to focus. He knew if he lost this fight, Beth was a dead woman, and that was _not_ an option. He brought his knee up into the vampire's groin, except the vampire dodged his attack easily, and Mick missed by a long shot. The vampire was now behind Mick, and Mick spun around to face him again. He tried to land another blow. But the older vampire just dodged and moved out of range of his attacks, as though Mick was giving him all the time in the world to respond. Mick knew he was being toyed with. This vampire was just drawing out the attack for the fun of it. With a sinking heart, Mick realized this vampire was old enough, that Mick couldn't act as a serious threat against him. He barely could follow and track the vampire's movements. This vamp was fast, much faster than him. He kept trying to land a punch or kick on the vampire, and every time was met with frustration. He was fighting air.

The feral vamp seemed to grow bored with playing with him. He moved in, jaw opened, fangs gleaming, and Mick knew that this time the vampire was going in for the kill. And there was nothing he could do to defend himself. The vampire was just too damn fast...

Grabbing him by his lapels, the feral vamp forcefully lifted Mick into the air, and hurled him across the corner, into the far wall. All of his strength was behind the throw. Mick slammed into the cement wall, cracking his head, hard. As he faded in and out of consciousness, he felt that something had pierced his back, and was sticking out the front of his chest.

As he recovered somewhat quickly thanks to his advanced healing abilities, he realized he was still dangling off the floor. He had been pinned, a butterfly on display, to a steel girding that was sticking out of the cement. He was breathing in short gasps, he thought the girding had quite possibly pierced his lung. He felt his own blood start to bubble up in the back of his throat.

The way he was pinned...it was difficult to push off from the spike. He struggled to place his feet beneath him, to give him some sort of leverage to push forward with, and consequently, off the girding. He had to free himself from this spike, _now_.

The vampire sniffed the air, and then ran past him, following the same path Beth had taken in her flight.

Seconds later, Mick's heart stopped as he heard Beth begin to scream from back in the warehouse...

Mick didn't remember how exactly he got off that spike. All he knew, was that the next thing he knew, he was running down that hall as fast as he could, towards Beth. Towards those awful, _terrifying_ screams.

His feet pounded against the floor. He was _so close_, almost there. He could hear everything that was happening. To his growing panic, he heard what sounded like a backhanded blow, and the impact of a body hitting a hard surface. And then...a wall collapsing...

_No! No,no,no,no,no,no! Beth! Don't leave me!_

He burst into the room where he knew Beth to be. He was lost in his rage, completely out of control from his fear for Beth. He was nearly feral himself. The vampire spun to face him. Mick saw a collapsed pile of rotted wood in the corner of the room, a gaping hole where the wall had once been. And then, wrenching his heart to pieces, Mick saw a glimpse of Beth's leg, in between boards of wood. She was buried beneath it all...it had collapsed on top of her.

Mick roared. As the vampire rushed towards him, screaming with a feral need for blood, Mick suddenly spotted a large, jagged piece of glass, gleaming on a table, next to him. Without even consciously thinking about what he was doing, just reacting purely on instinct, he grabbed the glass, slicing open his palm on the sharp edge in his haste. Not even looking, he spun back around, bringing the glass slashing downwards through the air.

He had timed it perfectly. The feral vampire couldn't stop himself running into the makeshift blade. To the very last, the vampire's eyes remained devoid of any human intelligence, not even registering surprise at Mick's actions. Not even seeing the danger he had been in. Only the desire for blood...

His head toppled from his shoulders to land with a quiet thud upon the floor. His now decapitated body stood in place a second longer, and then collapsed in a tangle of limbs on top of the head. Mick was glad it landed that way...he didn't want to look into those now lifeless eyes staring up at him, forever frozen a pale blue.

Mick dropped the glass shard on the floor, shattering it. He didn't care. He raced to the pile of wood, and started throwing aside the rotten boards like they were nothing more than twigs...he was overwhelmed with panic. He had to get to Beth. _Now!_

At last, _at last_, he reached her. He had her completely uncovered. Mick's heart thudded away painfully in his chest. Tears came to his eyes. Beth was lying very still, eyes closed. Blood, from her nose, was slowly trickling down the side of her pale cheek, and a large, dark bruise was already appearing on her lower jaw line.

Mick fell to his knees beside her body, pulling her into his arms to cradle her protectively. "Beth!" he cried.

There was no response.

"_Beth!_"

_Finis!_

* * *

so, there i go again, posting another cliffhanger... **: D**I regret having to inform you RFVR's that updates might be coming a little slower from me, as my access to internet is going to be severely limited over the next month. I am visiting my mom over winter break from school, and she unfortunetly doesn't have very reliable internet access. So i'll be posting my updates from my town's public library, but the library is only open 3/4 days a week, for a limited number of hours! But i'll do my best to get them to youl ASAP! Thanks again for all of your kind responses! **: P**


	18. Queen to F2

Okay, here's the next installment…Enjoy! **: )**

_Queen to F2  
_

_Oh God! God! Beth! No! Christ! What am I going to do? What am I going to do?! Beth! You can't die! You hear? You can't do this to me—MICK, YOU IDIOT! Calm down and LISTEN!_

Mick took several deep breaths, trying to regain control of his spiraling emotions. It was difficult, with Beth lying so still in his arms. She hadn't moved since Mick had pulled her from the debris.

_In…out…just calm down…listen…_Finally, the pounding of his own heart in his ears began to fade. He could hear now.

There it was…

_bu-bum…bu-bum…bu-bum…_

Relief slammed through Mick. He gave a choked laugh of joy, and a few tears of gratitude trickled down his face. He wiped them off shakily with the back of his hand. He had never heard anything so beautiful… the sound of a beating heart.

_bu-bum…bu-bum…bu-bum…_

He held Beth tight in his embrace, ignoring the shooting pains spiking up and down his right arm. It was still broken from the fight. But that didn't matter right now. Right now, he just wanted to hold Beth, to listen to her heartbeat. He clung to her, his face a mixture of relief, and frightful need. Mick knew that Beth lived only because she had been incredibly lucky. The blow from the rogue vampire could have just as easily killed her. Mick closed his eyes, listening to Beth's heart, reassuring himself more strongly with each breath that she was not dead. His whole body was tuned to the sound of her pulse.

It was rising, quickening. She was starting to stir. Mick felt movement in his arms, and opened his eyes, gazing into Beth's face. Her eyelids fluttered, and a moan escaped her. Her hand came up to feel distractedly at her head and jaw. Mick caught it in his grasp gently.

"Beth," he spoke quietly, reverently.

Her eyes opened at her name. They were clouded and confused. She blinked, obviously trying to get her bearings. "Mick?" she asked, and then winced. Mick bet she had quite a headache. She tried to sit up.

Mick pulled her forward, but didn't allow her to move on her own. "Hold still, Beth. I need to be sure you're okay, before you start moving around."

Beth grimaced, "I'm fine. Just some general aches, and a headache. Nothing I can't deal with."

"I want to be sure."

Beth opened her mouth to protest, but she then must have caught a glimpse of the panic Mick had gone though remnant in his face, because she shut her mouth without saying anything, and let Mick examine her.

As he tilted her head towards the dim bulb hanging in the room, checking her pupils in the light, she asked, "What happened?"

"Don't you remember? The feral vampire attacked you. He threw you across the room."

Beth shook her head. She sucked in her breath at the motion, "Remind me not to do that again."

Mick stroked her hair down soothingly, running his fingers lightly through her tresses, and across her cheek. He just wanted to touch her. She really appeared to be okay. He couldn't believe that aside from a headache, and one hell of a bruise, she was completely fine. Beth closed her eyes at his touch, and then opened them again. Her sharp gaze fell on Mick's arm, and the white bone that stood out starkly against his skin.

"Mick! You're hurt!" She took his arm tenderly, and Mick jerked in pain at the contact.

Beth noticed, "I'm sorry."

"S'alright." Now that he knew Beth was completely out of danger, his broken arm was starting to scream for attention. Agonizing throbs of pain were shooting up his limb, traveling down his chest, making him nauseous.

"Why hasn't it healed?" Beth looked into his face with concern.

"It's the bone. It needs to be pushed back into place." He gritted his teeth.

Beth took a deep breath, "Okay." She positioned his arm, "How do I do that exactly?"

Mick's breath was harsh, "Just push it back down under the skin. My natural healing will take over from there. Just push it down, hard and fast."

"Hard and fast. Right." Beth took another deep breath, and gave Mick a look that said 'hang on,' and then forcefully pushed the bone backwards into his arm.

Mick gave a strangled cry, but the moment the bone disappeared underneath his skin, the wound closed. His bones resealed themselves as they had always been, straight, unbroken. The pain was already fading to naught but a memory. Mick flexed his arm, twisting it back and forth. His breathing returned to normal. "Thanks. Much better."

He rose from the floor, and then leaned down, offering Beth both of his hands. She took them, climbing unsteadily to her feet. She swayed, and her legs buckled. Mick caught her, lifting her into his arms.

Beth gave a ragged laugh, "Guess I'm not as recovered as I thought." She clutched at his chest.

Mick smirked at her. Carrying her as though a groom would his bride, he stepped from the room, into the hallway of the warehouse. He sniffed the air.

_Screams…howls…glass shattering. Footsteps running down the hall…running towards the door…_

He caught a scent. It was from a room further down the hall. Mick followed it, with Beth watching everything curiously from his arms. The scent led Mick to the room with the machinery. He pushed open the door with his foot, and entered.

He stopped short in surprise. He heard Beth give a little, "Oh!"

In front of them was an incinerator. It was operational and running, the source of the noisy equipment. And lying in front of the incinerator was a pile of bodies, vampire bodies. Mick recognized the smell of vampire instantly. They were thrown together in a heap, as though they were some horrible afterthought. They were burned very badly, the skin shot through with angry, red scorch marks and streaks of silver. Their eyes were open, and wide. Pale blue. Fangs were extended downwards. Their hair and clothing had been mostly burned away. Mick gave another sharp sniff. This time he picked up a more specific scent. Well, _scents_. He was distinctly picking up two of the feral vampires from the crime scenes. _So this is where they wound up…_

Mick crossed to the incinerator, setting Beth on her feet. He kept one arm under her shoulders for support. This time she did not sway so badly.

He opened the incinerator door. His suspicions had been correct. Inside were the ashes of a burnt vampire. It was all that was left of the body. Mick bet it was the third rogue vamp he had smelled. And the fourth was lying decapitated in the room down the hall. _That's all four of them accounted for,_ Mick thought. An outline of a picture of what was going on began to form in his mind.

Beth was looking at the bodies and ashes with a look of disgust on her face. Mick picked her up again, and they left the room behind them.

This time they walked back the way they had come, back towards the main warehouse door. Beth wrapped her arms around Mick's neck, her head resting on his shoulder. Every now and then her breath caught, and Mick knew that shooting pains must be running through her skull.

She nudged him, "Mick, look. Another door."

So there was. Mick had missed it. He turned back, and kicked it open. They entered the room.

Mick was overwhelmed by the smell of chemicals, and he set Beth down again, gagging. He brought a hand up to cover his mouth and nose. Beth wrinkled her nose, "That bad, huh?" She took a few stumbling steps and sat down on a bench that had been pulled up to a long table. Beakers and vials covered the surface, as well as papers, formulas and equations written in tiny, cramped handwriting, front and back. Beth picked one up idly, looking over the math and jotted notes.

"What is all this?" She glanced around the room.

Mick was examining the other table in the room. This one was not as well organized. The bench was thrown back on its side, broken vials were scattered across the surface, and spilled chemicals dripped slowly off the edge. Mick saw a burned spot on the floor, it looked as though something had eaten away at the cement.

He inhaled.

_"The drug works now…"_

_"Calista…the message?"_

_"My husband would like to thank you for your services. Unfortunately for you, you are no longer needed…"_

_A woman vampire sinking her fangs into a man's throat…screaming…_

_"JESUS CHRIST!"_

_Acid flying in the woman's face. The man running for his life. The woman wiped the acid away, her beautiful face was unmarred, pristine. She sped off through the door in pursuit of her prey…_

A wave of understanding swept over Mick, as he looked around the abandoned laboratory. All the pieces he had been seeing as separate parts, now fit together perfectly. He ran a hand through his hair.

Beth had been watching him. She could see the sudden comprehension appear in his face and expression. She asked, "What? I know that look. You look like how Josh used to when he had damning evidence. What have you figured out?"

Mick ran his hand through his hair again, excitedly, and then gestured to the lab, "_Everything._"

Beth arched an eyebrow. Mick started to explain, "When the body count started rising, what we didn't know was _why_. At the crime scenes it became apparent that the increased number of discarded victims was because feral vampires were on the loose. But we still didn't know _why_ those vampires were feral."

"And now we do?"

"Yes. This lab. Don't you see? Someone's been working here on a drug, a drug that must turn normal vampires into rouge killers. They've been testing the drug here at the warehouse…all those vampire bodies in the back, they must have been failed attempts or something, so they were disposed conveniently in the incinerator."

"If the bodies are disposed, then how did the city body count rise?"

"Some must have escaped." Mick remembered the vision he had seen out in the hallway. The screaming, the footsteps running. It must have been one of the escape attempts. "It's reasonable. Vampires are strong and fast, and a feral vamp is even more strong and dangerous. Those four from the sites, they must have managed to break out of the warehouse, to kill people before they could be recaptured."

Mick paced the room, "_Everything_ fits. Even why all the vampires are so old."

"Old? What do you mean?"

Mick paused, "Didn't I tell you?"

Beth shook her head, "No. What do you mean they're all 'so old'?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. Not one of those vampires at the crime scenes, or any of the bodies here, not one was a day under 300 years. The youngest one was 300, and the oldest around 375. I bet that if we investigated, we'd discover that many of the older vamps in L.A. are missing. Whoever is behind this probably wanted only older vampires so that the drug would make the subjects even more powerful and dangerous than they already were."

"How many vampires over 300 years are living in L.A.?"

"Some, but not too many. In fact, one of the oldest vampires in L.A. is—" The color drained from Mick's face.

"Mick? What? What is it?"

Mick whispered, "One of the oldest vamps living in this area is Josef, Beth."

Beth's eyes widened. She stared up at him, in the dimly lit work lab, the silence heavy in the room. Mick felt like he had been punched in the gut. He pulled out his cell phone, and dialed Josef's number. The phone rang, and rang…

There was no answer…

_Finis..._

* * *

There you go! I will have the next update to you guys as soon as possible!…thanks again to everyone who reviews! **: D**


	19. Checkmate

At last I have reached it! My favorite chapter! **: D** I want to thank everyone for showing such excitement at my writing... i am excited to hear what you guys think of this next update, as it holds a fond place in my heart…

again, addressing two reviewers in particular who expressed anguish over my cliffhangers, **CarolinaH.Manning**, and **Arabella-Herms: **i apologize sincerely for my mean cliffies, but, unfortunately for you, i have this cruel streak in my personality that loves to post very CRUEL cliffhangers. (bwahahahaha!!!) And i can warn you, you still have yet to see the cruelest cliffie of all... it's in a chapter that hasn't been written yet, but i am approaching it...so i'm sorry, but for a while there will be no foreseeable end to the cliffies!( however, i am working with my thearapist on this...lol.) **: P**

Enjoy!

_Checkmate_

Josef pulled his Ferrari into his private driveway. The sleek sports car was his preferred ride, smooth…a deep red. Josef loved it. Improved technology certainly was a boon to living forever. _To think I used to travel on horseback…_ He gave a snort of amusement.

He was halfway up to his house, when he sensed their presence.

Just like that, he knew he had lost. His relaxed attitude vanished. He parked the Ferrari, and stepped out, standing in the middle of his driveway. The cool, night breeze whipped his jacket and slacks, and stirred the leaves around his feet. Josef was conscious of the power emanating out of his dark home.

He took a moment to consider his options. The vampires inside were _old_, much older than him. He could feel their age and strength radiating from them in waves, choking the air. Their smell saturated his property. They had probably been aware of his presence long before he had sensed them. He knew that even now, they knew he was standing out here, debating with himself on whether or not he wanted to enter his own home. Josef admitted that he was anxious, nervous. He could smell the bodies of his staff. These vampires meant business.

He felt a dark fury spill into his heart. He was never one to run from a fight. Besides, if he tried to leave now, they'd just hunt him down. He wouldn't make it to the end of his driveway. He was no coward. The deaths of his entire staff burned away inside him. He curled his hands into fists.

His cell phone rang. Josef jumped a little at the unexpected noise. He glanced down and saw it was Mick. _Sorry, mate. You didn't reach me in time. But thanks for tryin. _He set the phone on the front seat without answering.

He walked towards his home. With each step, the power in the air grew thicker and thicker, until Josef realized he was actually struggling to breathe. He paused, taking a few deep breaths.

His front door was unlocked. It must have been picked. Josef stepped inside the dark hall. His sharp eyes fell upon the Renoir that hung opposite the door. It was ruined. A huge slash down the middle tore the canvas in two. Again Josef felt a flare of rage. That painting had been _priceless._ It had taken him _decades_ to track it down. But he received the message loud and clear.

The vampires were nowhere in sight. Josef inhaled, and caught their scent drifting from the living room. They were standing in there, waiting, in anticipation of him. He took a moment, waiting until his hands had stopped shaking, and then walked steadily down the hall and into the room.

There they were, just as he had sensed. A man and woman. As Josef entered the room, the woman reached over and turned on the lights, flashing a taunting smile at him. Josef got his first good look at his intruders, and sized the vampires up.

The man was standing near the fire pit, by the wall, his back to Josef. He had short, black hair, cut in an old-fashioned style. He was wearing a long, expensive-looking coat, and he held an arm up against his back, in a military manner. Josef estimated he had been turned somewhere around his late forties, early fifties. There was a little bit of distinguishing gray in the vampire's hair.

The woman looked around thirty. She had a long braid, hanging to her waist. She wore tight fitting pants, which brought out sharply the curve of her legs, and a small shirt, showing off her smooth lower abs, while emphasizing her chest. Black silk gloves wove their way up her arms. She was certainly beautiful, but there was something else to her… Some broken feeling about her. She grinned again at Josef, showing her fangs, and Josef knew that there would be no telling what she would do. He resisted from swallowing. _Don't show fear. _He longingly thought of the gun with silver ammunition that he kept in his freezer. If he only had it now…_Well, you don't. Deal with it._

The man spoke, "Josef Konstantin. So nice of you to join us at last. We have been admiring your view of the city." His very voice was death and decay. For some reason, Josef thought of rotting flesh.

"What is it you want?" He was pleased to hear his own voice sounded as snappish and authoritative as always.

The vampire turned around, and Josef saw his face clearly for the first time. It was smooth and handsome…yet not. The skin was very pale, and green eyes glittered dangerously from sunken cheeks. "Now, now, Josef. That's hardly being a polite host. Why, you haven't even invited us to sit down, or offered us someone to drink."

Josef hated playing games when he wasn't the one controlling them. He snapped again, "I asked, what do you want?"

The vampire was suddenly there, _right_ in front of him. Josef hadn't seen him move, and that scared him more than anything else that had happened so far. It meant he had underestimated the vampire's age, by a least a couple of hundred of years. He was far, _far_ older than Josef. Josef suddenly realized that he must appear as a child to this vampire. It was a position he wasn't used to, and he did not find it comforting.

The vampire's voice had changed from dead civility, to one alive, but icy cold. Josef wasn't sure which one was better. The vampire's lip curled up in a sneer, "Watch your tone with me, Josef, or I may get upset."

Being that close to the vampire, allowed Josef to catch his scent more distinctly than he had managed to before. Visions of the past flitted across his sight.

_The vampire reaching out from the darkness… attacking one of his own kind, who remained oblivious to the danger until it was too late…_

_A wooden stake plunging downwards…_

_A dark room, a needle flashing in the moonlight…_

_"Let's see how this makes you feel."_

_Pulling the vampire off of a chewed up body… Blood was sprayed over everything. The vampire's face, the body, the street. The vamp's eyes were blank, inhuman._

_Feral._

Josef blinked, and took a staggered step backwards. He couldn't help it. The vision had been so intense. He was panting, and he knew his eyes had reverted to his true vampiric state. He felt _hungry_. On edge. He hated looking into the past, because of the emotions it stirred in him. The older a vampire became, the easier it was to feel past emotions. Josef always avoided seeing the past at all costs. But he hadn't been prepared tonight. The vamp was watching him, a smug, superior smirk upon his face.

Josef's quick mind had already processed the vision and what it must mean.

"You're the one responsible for the rising body count."

"Well figured. You're not as dumb as the other vampires we've taken 'under our wings'—so to speak."

Josef bristled. Vampires had been in danger, and he hadn't known. If he survived this, there was going to be an accounting for with his sources. "Why are you doing this? You're risking our exposure."

The vampire smiled at him, stepping backwards, "I know." Josef felt chills race down his spine, as the vamp turned his back to him again. The older man waved a hand towards the woman. "Josef, I'd like for you to meet my wife, Calista."

It was the only warning he got. Calista shot forward, impossibly fast. Josef sped out of the way, just a blur himself. But to his horror, Calista changed direction with him. She reached out and threw him back into the wall. Josef felt his head crack with the impact. He struggled to remain conscious.

Calista laughed. Josef bared his fangs and snarled, rushing at her. She sidestepped him, and he turned, trying to hit her, but she dodged his swing. She seemed bored. Josef saw her hand come towards him again, and tried to duck, but it was too late. Her punch sent him collapsing back to crash against his glass coffee table, breaking the glass and splintering off its wooden legs. Before he had time to recover, she jumped forward, and picking him up, hurled him through his window. The glass shattered into a thousand pieces, and Josef tumbled across the deck. He was covered in blood. A piece of glass was embedded deep in his leg.

He felt Calista rush past him. He could hardly follow her movements. She flashed by again, and again. She was running circles around him. Then, all of sudden, she was gone. He heard her laughter, coming from a new position…from up high?

He rolled over, lurching to his feet. His leg nearly gave way beneath him. Leaning over, he placed one hand on his thigh, applying pressure as he pulled the piece of glass out. It was smeared black-red with his blood. He threw it aside, the gash in his leg muscle healing.

Calista gave a shriek, like a wildcat. Josef looked up. She stood on his roof, grinning down at him. She reached out and crooked her finger at him.

Josef roared and leapt onto the rooftop. He called upon all his speed and strength. His first punch landed just under her chin, violently closing her mouth. She howled in pain, and spat blood. She dodged his next attack, but this time Josef was ready for her evasion. He reached out, grabbing her by the upper arm, and pulled her shoulder out of its socket, and then raked his fingers across her throat. Blood splattered across his face. Calista choked and screeched, overtaken in a frenzy of wrath. Her retaliations were fast, more furious than ever. It took all of Josef's skill to stop and dodge her assaults.

Their fight raged over the roof. They were now exchanging blows near Josef's small, slate chimney. Calista reached out, and effortlessly pulled one of the stones from the mortar. Spinning around, she slammed it against Josef's skull. He fell forward, catching himself on the chimney. He ripped out his own piece of slate. Taking the pointed corner, he slashed it diagonally across Calista's neck, trying to decapitate her. She danced backwards.

A crash echoed through the night. The male vampire had come up through the roof, leaving a gaping hole, shingles raining down to the floor below. In all the action, no one noticed the small, white card flutter from his pocket.

Josef was distracted by the amazing feat of strength for a split second, and that split second was enough for Calista. She caught him hard on the jaw, and Josef's vision went black. He didn't feel it at his body toppled down the roof, coming to a sprawled halt at the edge, near the gutter. And he didn't feel it when Damien Fay shoved one of the sharp wooden splinters from his coffee table through his heart.

Damien rose, looking down at Josef. He dusted off his hands. Then he turned to his wife, "Well done, my pet. Bring him along." He didn't even ask about her injuries. They were already healed.

She tossed her piece of slate down, next to Josef's unconscious form, and then roughly hauled Josef up, slinging him over her shoulder. She and Damien were soon lost to the night, leaving Josef's home far behind. The lights from his living room caught on the glass shards, sparkling in a thousand rays underneath the starlight. The wind blew through the empty room, rustling the leaves of an overturned plant in the corner.

In the center of the room, among the still, silent chaos, lay Josef's pocket watch.

Its face was shattered.

_Finis.._.

* * *

Hope that was good! I have had this chapter written for quite a bit. You have no idea how excited I am that I finally got to post it!! (squee) **: D**

Thanks for all your reviews! You all make me feel warm and fuzzy and happy inside!!(which is really good, since it's freaking freezing in where i live right now! lol.** : D** )

Also, a note: The painting Josef owns—is _Moulin de la Galette_, painted by the artist Pierre-Auguste Renoir in 1876.

and one more note, this one a little more sad...i regret to inform you guys, that i might not be able to update this story again until saturday! I'll do my best to get one to you sooner, but i warned you, updates will probably be coming slower...so you might not see a new chapter until saturday. But there will defintely be one saturday, if i can't post again sooner! So sorry for the long wait! (have some chocolate, to make up for it!)


	20. Josef

Happy Wednesday everyone! I managed to snag a bit of internet access, and so of course, came here to post the next part! I think it's pretty long…but I don't think you guys will mind? lol. **: D**

Also, THIS IS IMPORTANT! I don't remember if I ever came out and explained this, so I will here, otherwise you guys might get confused. My story is happening in an AU (another universe). I stop incorporating canon events into my story at the end of episode four. So everything that happened from "Arrested Development" onwards has never happened in my story! That is why Mick doesn't recognize Lola's picture...

And to **gurlwriter**: I'm afraid I'm not going to give you Calista's and Damien's specific ages quite yet. That information will be revealed down the line…but just know, that they are both _centuries_ older than Josef! eek! lol.** : P**

Thank you all so much for your reviews! I feel so loved:) I had a lot of fun coming up with a little bit about Josef's character and background in this update. Go read. Enjoy!

_Josef_

Mick pulled his Mercedes to a screeching halt at the end of Josef's driveway. In the predawn light, he could see Josef's Ferrari, about halfway up to the house. He jumped out of his Mercedes, leaving the car door open behind him in his haste.

Beth unbuckled her seatbelt, and also stepped from the car. She stared at Josef's house, _So this is where he lives…_She hurried around the Mercedes, and started up the driveway. She was feeling much stronger than when she had first regained consciousness, back at the warehouse…

_Beth huddled underneath the table. She couldn't hear anything that was going on. Her eyes were wide, her breath fast._

_The door banged open and she screamed. The feral vampire was there, and he roughly grabbed her, jerking her out from underneath the table. He opened his mouth wide and snarled in her face. Beth screamed again._

_The next thing she knew, she was being rocked back and forth in Mick's arms. When she opened her eyes and saw his face, she had never seen such a look of love and relief upon it before. She turned her head slightly, seeing the vampire's headless body. Mick had saved her…_

Beth snapped out of the memory. She reached Mick's side, where he was standing by Josef's Ferrari. As she joined him, she saw him reach down and pluck something from the front seat. It was Josef's phone.

Mick placed it in his pocket and inhaled.

_Josef standing in the wind and darkness, staring up at his home. The phone rings, but Josef ignores it._

_A whisper. "Thanks for tryin." He places his phone on the seat, and walks up the driveway, pausing only once more, before stepping inside._

"Oh, Josef… You should have run." Mick whispered to himself. He felt Beth's hand on his arm.

Together they hastened up the rest of the driveway, and entered Josef's home. The front door had been left swinging open, abandoned. Mick pushed it open all the way, and went inside, with Beth close beside him. He heard Beth's breath catch, and she tugged on his sleeve, pointing, "That painting…"

One of Josef's paintings had a jagged slash down the middle. Mick could smell Josef's anger in the air around the work of art. Mick wasn't surprised. Josef would be extremely pissed off about the damage. It was the Renoir. Josef's favorite piece in the house, seeing as how Josef had met the artist personally.

But underlying all the anger, Mick was picking up the scent of a different emotion. He tried placing it…

With a shock, Mick realized what he was smelling. Josef's fear. _He's scared?!_ The realization shook him to the core. If Josef was scared, then they were all in deep shit. As long as Mick had known Josef, he had never known the older vampire to be scared or frightened of _anything._

He followed Josef's trail to the living room, keeping Beth by his side. He walked through the doorway, and came to a halt. Beth raised a hand to her mouth, in shock. Mick's breath caught. If Josef had been scared out in the hall, he was terrified now. The room was overwhelmed with the scent of his fear. Mick's heart pounded. _Josef…_

The living room was in shambles. A large crack ran down the far wall of the room, and Mick knew it was because a body had been thrown against it. Chairs and plants were overturned, and the glass coffee table that Josef kept in the middle of the room was utterly destroyed. Wooden splinters and glass shards lay scattered all over the carpet. Josef's floor-to-ceiling windows were shattered, glass spilling out onto the deck. And over all this, dust from a large hole in the roof drifted down.

Mick inhaled…

_"You're the one responsible for the rising body count."_

"_Josef, I'd like for you to meet my wife, Calista." An older looking vampire, male, stood with his back to Josef. _Mick strained to see his face, but the vision ended.

He moved further into the room. He could sense that no vampires remained here. All three of them, the two intruders and Josef, were gone. Something crunched underneath his boot, and he looked down.

His heart gave another wrench. It was Josef's pocket watch. The glass over the face was broken. Mick carefully picked it up, wrapping its chain around his palm. He had seen Josef carrying this watch on his person many times. In fact, Mick suspected that Josef always carried it with him. Mick had the feeling the watch was very precious to Josef, though he had never asked him why. He knew his friend was a very private vampire.

He saw there was a catch on the back of the watch. Curious, he released it, and the back of the watch fell open, revealing an etching in the gold. It was an etching of a beautiful woman. Long hair tumbled around her face, and a graceful choker was upon her neck.

Mick stared down at the picture. He had never seen this woman before, and Josef had never mentioned her to him. Who could she be, that Josef kept an etching of her on him at all times? A woman from his human family perhaps? _His mother, or a sister?_ Mick sighed, and shut the watch. Now wasn't the time to wonder about Josef's past. He placed the watch into his pocket, next to Josef's phone.

He moved over to the windows. He still needed more information. Steeling himself, he took another breath…

_Josef's body flying through the glass, coming to a halt out on his deck. He's covered in blood, lying stunned._

_A high, keening laugh, as a woman vampire races circles around him…_

_Josef pulling a shard of glass from his leg…A shriek from the roof causes him to jerk his head upwards…_

_The female vamp stands on the roof, beckoning Josef to her. Josef snarls and leaps forward…_

Mick recognized the woman vampire. It was the same one from the vision he had seen in the abandoned lab at the warehouse. The male vampire had called her Calista…

Mick went outside and leapt onto the roof, following the fight. With his sharp sight, he could make out patches of blood scattered across the rooftop. He opened himself to the past.

_Josef and Calista fighting furiously across the roof…_

_The male vampire coming up through the roof, creating the hole…_

_Josef, distracted, doesn't see Calista's fist until it's too late. His body falls down the roof, coming to a rest near the edge._

_The male vampire, shoving a stake through Josef's heart..._

Mick opened his eyes. His hands were trembling. He went to the spot on the roof where Josef had been staked, and inhaled. But he was met with nothing. Apparently, he had seen all the past had to offer him. He exhaled in frustration. The visions weren't giving him any leads. He still hadn't been able to see the male vampire's face, and there was no indication in the visions of where the two vampires might have taken Josef.

Mick closed his eyes, squeezing them tight. _There are no leads, and the trail is cold. Josef, how am I going to find you?_ A tear spilled down his cheek, and then another, and another. Mick sniffed, and wiped them away. He hadn't been able to warn Josef in time. This was all his fault…

He composed himself. He didn't want Beth to know how upset he was. When he was sure he could keep his emotions under control, he jumped back into the living room, down through the hole in the roof. Rising from his landing, he looked around for Beth. She wasn't in the room anymore.

"Beth?" he called.

"I'm down here, Mi—" she cut herself off with a startled shriek. It came down the smaller hallway that branched off from the back of the living room.

Mick raced to her, and found Beth stumbling away from a closet. He knew what was coming, and stepped out of range, behind Beth. He held her shoulders as she puked, pulling her hair away from her face.

A body was spilled out of a closet Beth had been opening. With a sinking feeling, Mick knew what must have happened to Josef's house staff. _All those innocent people…_He looked into the closet.

It was packed with bodies. There were at least three or four, plus the one that had come spilling out at Beth. Mick could see bites on two necks. Those ones had been drained, dinner for the two vampires. But the other bodies simply had their throats torn out, and their blood was spilled over everything. The dark wood of the closet door, the carpet, and the other corpses crammed inside. Mick gagged and turned away. They smelled _awful..._ He was vamped out, with all that fresh blood in the air. He couldn't help it.

Beth was staring white-faced, and wide-eyed into the closet. Mick pulled her away, "Come on Beth." She swallowed thickly and allowed Mick to lead her back into the destruction that was the living room. The body remained lying half in and half out of the closet, an arm twisted sharply outward, as though it were reaching for their help. Dead eyes, filled with horror, stared sightlessly after them.

Mick turned to Beth. "I don't want you opening anymore doors, alright?"

Beth gave a tight nod, and a shaky sigh, "That's fine with me."

Mick paused for a moment, thinking. Beth screaming like that, alone, had set his mind turning. He took Beth's hand, drawing her along with him, "Come on."

He led her to the staircase. Beth, confused, asked, "What's upstairs?"

"Josef's gun."

* * *

Beth followed Mick up the staircase, keeping an eye on his back. He was acting like he was fine, but Beth could see he had been crying. She could tell by the droop and tightness in his shoulders that he was worried and anxious about his friend. Beth was worried too.

Josef still hadn't been able to forgive her. A week after she and Mick had gotten together, Beth had taken Mick's phone, while Mick was preoccupied with filing, and had called Josef with it.

The vampire had answering briskly, "Mick, what's up?"

"Josef, it's Beth. _Please_ listen—" He had hung up.

Beth had tried calling him back, but this time he didn't answer. She had left him a message, expressing her deepest apologies, but Josef had never called her back. He refused to see her or speak to her. It hurt. Beth had wanted to remain on good terms with him. A small part of her had hoped they could be friends…

She looked around at everything in Josef's home, intensely curious to see how Josef lived. She trailed after Mick along the upstairs hallway. Her eyes fell on a display, spotlighting three electric guitars. Two were in perfect condition, but the third, while it was obvious that great care had been taken to restoring it, was slightly scratched and worn. She pointed the guitars out to Mick.

"Yeah, Josef loves these." Mick paused and lifted one from its stand, "This one cost Josef about 24 grand. It's a Gibson Les Paul." The guitar was blood red, with black swirls across its shiny face. It was smooth, elegant, rounded. Beth thought it fitted Josef very well.

"And that one?" She pointed to the second.

"That one was a gift from me. A Fender Stratocaster. Set me back quite a bit." This guitar was v-shaped, black with dark blue flames.

Beth saw that Mick had momentarily forgotten about his guilt, as he talked about the guitars with her. Wanting to distract him from his anxiety a little longer, she pointed to the third one. "What about that guitar?"

Mick set the Gibson back in its stand. He didn't pick up the third guitar, but hovered his hand reverently in the air over it.

"That is John Lennon's original Rickenbacker 325. Josef went through hell to add it to his collection. Cost him well over a million dollars. Yoko Ono wouldn't sell it to him. But a few years later, a charity convinced her to auction it off, in Lennon's memory. Josef lost the auction. You should have seen him." Mick smiled at the memory. "He came back home, spitting mad. He was _so_ pissed. I tracked down, for him, the guy who had won. Josef bought the guitar from the guy, at double the price the man had paid."

Beth looked at the guitar, impressed. "An original Beatles guitar?" No wonder it looked so carefully restored. Beth couldn't even begin to imagine what it was worth.

Mick nodded, "Yep. An original. Josef always has only the best." His smiled faded, as he left the warm memory behind. "Come on, we need to get that gun."

Beth nodded, taking one last glance at the guitars. She was glad the vampires hadn't destroyed them.

Mick opened a door at the end of the hallway, and Beth walked into the room with him. She felt herself blush a little.

They had entered Josef's bedroom. In the middle of the room was a sleek, black freezer, its walls opaque. Thick, deep blue carpet covered the floor. The walls were of dark, cherry wood. A few more pieces of art hung on the walls, Beth recognized a Monet. On another wall, carefully hung, was a hand-carved Stradivarius violin. _My god. Just how loaded is he?_

Mick crossed to the freezer and opened it. Beth saw the puff of cold air escape into the room. Mick looked down, reaching in with his hand, and pulled out a polished Smith & Wesson .357 six-shot revolver. Beth arched an eyebrow.

"He sleeps with a gun?"

"Never underestimate Josef's paranoia, Beth." He held the gun out to her. "You keep this on your person at all times, understand?"

Beth was surprised. "What?" She took a step back from the gun. She knew how to use a gun, but that didn't mean she had to like them.

"It's loaded with hollow-tipped, silver bullets. Josef has the bullets specially made. You keep this on you. If you're attacked, I might not be there to defend you. You shoot any vampire with this, and he'll go down."

Beth remembered how hurt Mick had been when Lee Jay had shot him up with the silver buckshot. Mick had barely been able to stand, and those bullets hadn't even been pure silver. Beth hesitated, but saw how deadly serious Mick was, and so took the gun from him, slipping it into her purse. "Okay, Mick. I'll keep it with me."

"Don't hesitate to shoot Beth. If you hesitate, you'll die. I know I can't stop you from following the story, so if you're going to stick with it, you need to promise me you will shoot, _without hesitation_, to save yourself." Mick had moved up close to Beth, cupping her chin in his hands, his eyes looking worriedly down into her face.

"I promise, Mick. I promise."

"Good." They left Josef's room, and went back downstairs. Mick paused in the living room, his hands shaking very slightly.

"Mick?" Beth reached forward and touched his hand. He pulled it away from her.

"There are no leads, Beth." Mick's voice cracked, and he hastily wiped a tear from his cheek. "I have no idea where to start looking for Josef."

Beth's heart went to him. "Mick, it's okay. We'll find a way. I know we will." Mick's expression conveyed how unlikely he thought that. Another small tear fell.

The sun rose, the natural light spilling over the horizon, into the room. Mick quickly brought up a hand, covering his face. Beth stepped in front of him to help block the sunlight from his body.

It was then that she noticed it. Before, when it was dark, it hadn't stood out among the rubble. But now the sunlight gleamed brightly off of it. Beth darted forward. It was a small, white card, lying below the hole in the roof. She picked it up.

"Mick, _look._"

* * *

Mick hurried over to Beth's side, ignoring the sunlight for a moment. Dared he hope?

She was holding a small, white business card. He took it from her.

Big mistake. The vision overwhelmed him.

_The male vampire's face, looking up at him. Green eyes gleamed against sharp cheekbones._

_His fangs extended, his eyes turning to a pale __**green**__. His power radiated from him in consuming pulses. He lunged forward, snarling…_

Mick gave a shout, and stumbled backwards, dropping the card. Beth was at his side in an instant.

"Mick! What is it?"

Mick took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. It's just a vision…It caught me off guard. I wasn't prepared, is all."

"What did you see?"

"A face. A vampire's face." Mick shuddered. The vampire's eyes had remained green, when he had gone into full 'vamp out' mode. Mick didn't know of any vampire with that kind of power. He pushed the business card away from him with his foot, shoving it towards Beth. "Why don't you look it over, okay?" He never wanted to touch that business card again.

Beth picked it up, brushing off a tiny piece of glass. "Right." She examined the card, with Mick reading it over her shoulder. On the front, in printed cursive, was the name _Damien Fay_. On the back of the card was what had obviously once been an address. But the address was now smudged. A bit of dirt was preventing them from making out what it read.

Mick groaned, "I must have landed on it when I jumped from the roof."

Beth tucked the card away into her purse, "It's no big deal. I can get some of the guys at work to clear it up for me later today. I think what we need to do now is _rest_. I'm exhausted, and don't try to tell me you're not. You need blood and some sleep. I'll come by your place tonight, and then we can go to this address."

Beth was right. Mick _really_ needed to feed. All the visions, and the fight with the feral vampire had drained a lot of his strength. He _was _exhausted. He felt calmer, knowing they had a plan. "You're right. Sounds good. Go wait in the car for me, Beth. I'm going to take care of the staff's bodies, and then I'll take you back to your car."

Beth nodded, and left the room, avoiding the debris, but still crunching glass a little with each step. Mick went back down the hall to the closet. This would take him only a minute. He didn't have time to bury them. He laid the bodies in some spare freezers Josef kept, draping each one with a sheet. He found two more bodies of Josef's freshies stuffed in a bathroom, and he moved those as well. He didn't feed from any of them, resisting the temptation. He could wait until he got home, show these poor humans a little respect.

He paused in the front hall, eyeing the slashed painting. _I'm coming for you, Josef. Don't give up hope._ He shut the door behind him.

Mick pulled open his car door, and slid behind the seat, "Let's go home."

* * *

He struggled to wake himself from the swirling darkness. It was difficult. It was so much easier to just lay there, and let it wash over him, let it overwhelm him…he drifted again…

He heard sounds—voices—coming from far away, beyond the blackness. He focused on those voices, letting them draw his mind back to consciousness.

Josef opened his eyes. He couldn't move.

He could feel the stake in his heart. He tried with all his power to move, but a wooden stake was a wooden stake, no matter how old the vampire. He couldn't even twitch his fingers. All he could do was lay there, blinking, and try to figure out where he was.

He had been laid out on his side, on the floor. From what he could see, he was in some dirty basement. Stone steps led up to a trapdoor in the ceiling. Old wooden shelves were built into the stone walls, covered in dust and cobwebs. A rat was peering at him from the corner.

The voices he was hearing were coming from his left, out of his range of sight. He listened, trying to figure out what was going on.

"We'll have to leave soon, my pet." It was the male vampire's voice. "I must have dropped it back at the house. We won't be able to stay for long."

"Where will we go?" That was Calista.

"We'll head to my factory. Prepare 15 cc's. That should be plenty enough for him. It will last for quite awhile, before he will need another dose."

_Dose? What?! Fuck._ Josef did not like the sound of that at all, not at all. They were going to drug him. Josef hated drugs of any sort in his body. On drugs meant he wasn't in control, and that meant an enemy could take him out easily.

He heard Calista laugh, "Look, Damien. He's awake." Suddenly, Calista was in front of him. She reached out and slammed his head back hard against the stone floor. Josef almost lost consciousness again. He felt blood flowing out, soaking the back of his shirt. She had fractured his skull. And it wasn't healing because of the stake. _Fuck!_ Josef managed to snarl slightly at her, but it was all he could do. She laughed at him. _You bitch..._

The male vampire (_Damien? Is that what she called him?_) came and crouched on his feet in front of him, "Good morning, Josef. I realize I have been quite rude, in that I never introduced myself last night. My name is Damien Fay. I'll understand if you don't want to shake hands." He chuckled to himself.

Josef had never felt so furious, so powerless. He. Was. _Pissed._ He was going to _kill_ Damien, if he ever got the chance. _Bastard_.

Damien pulled out a syringe. Josef's gaze locked upon it. Damien noticed, and smiled, "Don't be scared, Josef. This isn't going to hurt you, it's going to free you. You'll finally be able to shed all those human restraints, and glorify in your true nature."

_Glorify in my what?_

But Josef didn't have anymore time to be confused. Damien brought the needle down, and Josef felt its sharp prick on his neck. He could feel the icy drug flow through his veins. But while the drug swept through icy cold, it left his veins feeling on fire. His very body was burning…a raw, animal hunger opened up deep inside him, consuming him. He wanted _blood_.

He heard from far away, Damien say, "That's right, let it free you…" He felt someone pull the stake from his chest.

Josef lost himself to the bloodlust. _Feral._

_Finis_

* * *

There ya go! Hopefully that'll tide all you rabid readers over some, as again, I'm not sure when my next chance to update will be! Thanks for all your patience! 


	21. Feral

Yay, the next chapter arriveth! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed!! I love posting this story for you guys. I get so excited each time before I update! Reading your words is a high like no other! **: D**

IMPORTANT!!!!!!!! I WANT YOU GUYS TO KEEP IN MIND while reading this post…Josef is no longer in control of his actions, he is not in his right mind…so please don't be mad with him for his behavior, he can't help what he's doing…this chapter is going to be kind of intense.

AND ANOTHER IMPORTANT QUICK NOTE!!! I have made a grammar mistake, when I have the mom correct her daughter's grammar. This is **_intentional_**! I know it is wrong, so please don't review telling me the correct way to say it, I know the correct way! Thanks! **: P**

Here you go…

_Feral_

Her cell phone rang, the shrill ring startling her. Michelle jumped, sloshing hot coffee over her hand. With a cry, she instinctively let go of the mug, and it crashed to the kitchen floor, breaking in half, and spilling coffee everywhere.

"_Damnit!_" Michelle crouched down, picking up the pieces of the broken mug.

"What's damnit, Mommy?"

Michelle closed her eyes in frustration. _Oh no…_ "Damnit is a 'big girl' word, Karen. Mommy doesn't want you to say it. All right, sweetie?"

"Kay. Can I have some more toast?"

"Finish your cereal first. You need to hurry up, sweet pea. Patty is going to be here soon to take you to school."

Her phone was still ringing. Michelle reached over, taking it from the countertop, and flipped it open. She grabbed a dishcloth and wiped milk from Karen's face. "Hello?" She tucked the phone underneath her ear, and went to mop up the spilled coffee.

"Michelle, where are you? The meeting was supposed to start half an hour ago." Her boss. Just great.

"Lauren, I'm really sorry. I'm just not having a good morning. Samantha didn't show up today. She didn't call to let me know she wasn't coming, so I have to get Karen ready for school. I'll be in as soon as I can."

"Okay. I can relate. Just come in ASAP. I'm going to start things running over here. We'll save your part for the end."

"Thanks, Lauren. I appreciate it."

"No prob. If I may make a suggestion, find yourself a better nanny. See you when you get here." Lauren hung up.

Michelle's husband, David, hurried into the kitchen. He was half dressed, his dress shirt open and un-tucked. A tie was hanging around his neck. Karen's face lit up, "Daddy!" she squealed.

"Hey, chickapee! Ready for school?" He ruffled Karen's short, brown hair.

"I don wanna go to school." Karen pulled her stuffed, floppy bunny rabbit out from underneath the table, and hugged it. "Why do I hafta go?"

"So you can grow up and be smart like Daddy and Mommy." David turned to Michelle, giving her a quick kiss on her cheek. He grabbed a piece of toast. "Did I hear a crash down here just now?"

She smiled at him. David was tall and handsome, with a sandy beard. Michelle liked the way it tickled her face whenever he kissed her. "It was nothing. I just dropped a mug. Go back upstairs and get dressed."

David swept out of the kitchen, blowing her another kiss. Michelle heard his feet on the stairs.

She turned back to Karen. Her daughter was pushing soggy cereal around in her bowl without eating any. "Come on, Karen. You need to finish, so Mommy can go upstairs and get her work clothes on."

Karen sniffed, "I don wanna go to school." Michelle could see that her daughter was truly upset, and so with a small sigh, pulled out a chair from the kitchen table and sat down next to her.

"Sweet pea, why don't you want to go to school?"

"No one plays wif me." Karen's eyes welled with tears.

"What? What do you mean, sweetie? What about Mattie? Don't you have fun playing with Mattie?"

"No girls wanna play wif me."

"Well, we'll just have to change that today, won't we? Why don't you go say 'Hi' to Grace today? She seems very nice."

Karen's face brightened, "Kay! Maybe she can play wif me and Mattie!"

"'Mattie and I,' dear." It was never to young to install good grammar. That's what the parenting books had said.

Karen began to eat her cereal with gusto. Michelle turned to grab some toast for herself, when she heard a large thump from above. It sounded like something heavy had landed on the roof.

_What in the world?_ Was something wrong with the power? The lights weren't flickering. "David?" she called. "Are you okay?"

He shouted back downstairs, "Fine, hun. Did you hear tha—" He was cut off by the sound of smashing glass. It was from upstairs. Michelle's heart froze as she heard David give a shout.

_David! What's going on!?_ She grabbed a knife from the counter, and turned to Karen, "Karen, _listen_ to Mommy. _Stay here._"

Karen nodded, her big, blue eyes wide and scared. She was clutching her stuffed rabbit to her chest tightly.

Michelle hurried upstairs, knife in hand. David had stopped yelling. Their bedroom door was closed, but Michelle could hear movement from within.

She flung open the door.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. A strange man was in their bedroom. If Michelle had seen him on the street, she would have taken him for a professional businessman, that is, if his clothes hadn't been so rumpled. And covered in blood.

The man had short blond hair. Michelle couldn't see his face. It was buried in the nape of her husband's neck and if she didn't know any better, she'd almost say it looked like the man was _drinking…_ David's eyes were open, but Michelle didn't think he was seeing anything. His face was very white.

She burst forward, "Get off of him, you bastard!" She plunged the knife straight into the man's back, and pulled it back out to stab again.

He jerked away from David, wheeling to face her. His head whipped up, and now Michelle was terrified. The man's eyes were a pale, unnatural blue, and he had _fangs_…He snarled. She screamed.

Michelle brought the knife forward again, but the man reached out, impossibly fast, and broke her wrist. The knife fell to the floor. Michelle cried out in pain.

And then to her sickening horror, she heard, "Mommy?"

She turned her head. "No, _no_." she whispered. Karen was standing in the doorway, squeezing her bunny rabbit, tears spilling down her sweet face.

"Karen! Run! _RUN!_" Michelle screamed. The man lunged towards her daughter, but she threw herself in front of him, blocking his path. It was pointless. With a vicious backhand, he threw her aside, slamming her into her dresser. Michelle felt a sharp pain in her back. She watched, in slow motion, unable to believe what was happening, as the man grabbed her daughter and snapped Karen's neck. He plunged his fangs into her child's soft skin and began to drink. He lifted Karen's body into the air, pressing it against himself in his urgency.

Michelle went crazy. "_No! No! No!! DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!!_" She staggered to her feet, and fell upon the man's body, clawing and biting like a madwoman. The man didn't even look up. He backhanded her again, and this time when Michelle hit the wall, everything went black.

* * *

Patty pulled her minivan up to the curb in front of the Johnson's house. She noticed the front door was open, wide open. _Strange…_ She looked at the house, and saw the upstairs window was broken, completely smashed in. Goosebumps spread on her arms. _Oh my God…_

She twisted around in the front seat, and said in a falsely cheerful voice, "Okay, Mattie. Mom's gonna go get Karen. Wait in the car and don't unbuckle. All right, little mister?"

"Kay, Mama!" Mattie was engrossed with his coloring book. He was currently scribbling red all over a picture of Kermit the Frog.

Patty opened the door, and walked cautiously up the footpath to the Johnson's front door. She didn't hear anything inside, and so stepped through the door, taking once last glance back at her car and Mattie, to make sure he had listened. He was still coloring away happily.

She walked through the house and entered the kitchen. There were some pieces of a coffee mug on the floor, the coffee half wiped up. A chair was pushed back from the table, and a bowl of cereal had been overturned. The milk was dripping onto the floor.

"Hello?" Patty called out. "Michelle? David?"

She moved from the kitchen, back into the hallway. She decided to check upstairs. _What the hell happened here?_

At the top step of the staircase, her heart flew into her mouth. A little girl's hand was peeking out from around a doorframe, lying limp and still. _Karen!_ Patty ran down the hall and into the master bedroom.

She sucked in a huge breath at the awful site before her. "_SHIT! Oh god! Michelle! David!_" She swallowed down vomit. Michelle's body was crumpled on the floor by the bed. Her throat had been torn open, and part of her face was chewed off. Her dark hair lay tangled about her face. David didn't look much better. Some blood dried in his beard, causing it to mat in sick, dark clumps. His eyes were open, lifeless. And Karen…

Karen lay near the doorway, her head hanging at an odd angle. Her throat, too, was torn open. Patty felt tears well in her eyes. The Johnson's had been such a loving family…_Who could do this to them?_ The creepiest thing about it all was, except for the blood in David's beard, there was not a single other drop of it in the room.

With a shaky hand, Patty pulled out her phone.

"911 operator. Please state the nature of your emergency."

Patty choked the words out, "I need the police. I need to report a murder."

* * *

Beth entered the main floor of Buzz Wire. She still felt a little tired. Mick had dropped her off at her car, which had _still_ been parked at his building, and she had driven herself home, as he went inside.

She had been too tired to eat, and had just simply changed into a nightshirt and collapsed into bed. She had slept for five hours, until her cell phone ringing had waked her.

Without opening her eyes, she had answered with a hoarse voice, "Hello?"

"Beth, gurl, are you comin in today? Where's my ace reporter? Why do you sound like somethin the cat dragged in?" Mo's voice was _way_ too upbeat. _What's with the cheerfulness? Doesn't she know I'm exhausted?_ Beth was not a morning person.

"Sorry, Mo. I don't even know what time it is. I didn't get in until early this morning."

"That must have been some date."

"Nope, not a date. Following that story you gave me. Mick had a tip off, too, and we spent the night tracking it down." Had all that really happened in 24 hours? It seemed like _days_ had passed since Mo had first told her to go check out the body.

"That's what I like to hear. I always knew there was a reason I liked Mr. Va-voom Detective so much. You've had a chance to catch up on your beauty sleep?"

Beth had squinted at her beside clock, 11:13 am. She could function. "Yeah, I'll get dressed and come in."

"Good. I want you on a live report today, so make sure you look fresh."

"Will do."

"Can't wait for your scoop." Mo hung up, and Beth had rolled out of bed.

Now, an hour and two and a half cups of coffee later, she was feeling much better. More like herself. She had dressed in simple black slacks, and a white dress shirt, with a perfect collar. Low and open to give the fellows a hint, but not low enough to dip into white trash. It was a shirt she wore often when doing live reports. Mo encouraged it.

She had spent most of her time getting ready applying makeup, trying to cover the bruise on her jaw. It was pretty dark. She knew no amount of cover-up could hide it completely. Maybe Mo wouldn't have her do a live report after all. Beth would see if Makeup could do anything about it. Katie was a whiz at hiding undesirable features for the cameras.

Mo swooped down on her the moment she stepped onto the floor.

"There you are. So what content did you manage—Beth, hun, what happened to your face? Where'd you get that bruise?"

"It's a long story. Would you believe me when I say that last night was one of the crazier nights I've had in a long time?"

Holding her by her shoulders, and looking her up and down, Mo arched an eyebrow, "I would now." Her sharp eyes examined Beth's makeup job. "Not bad. I'll have Katie touch you up. No one will even notice. Now, tell me the scoop."

* * *

_The man loomed over her, silhouetted in the glaring sunlight. She couldn't even shrink back from him, the stake effectively preventing her even that small comfort. The sun was burning upon her skin._

_"Where did you bury my son, whore?"_

_She choked out the words in a whisper. It was all she could manage, "I don't know…I don't know your son."_

_"You're lying! You're a monster. I saw you." The man crossed himself. "I know you killed my boy! Tell me where you hid his body!" He clutched at his head, spasming, in pain. Blood dripped from his nose onto her face. She strained to catch a drop in her mouth, but couldn't. She was so weak, so hungry…so frightened. There was something seriously wrong with this man._

_His eyes were bloodshot. He grabbed a long knife, and dipped the edge slightly into the liquid silver. His voice was very calm, "Tell me where he is."_

_"I don't know…" she whispered._

_He slowly drew the knife along her arm. The silver burned into her skin, she could feel it mixing with her blood. It was an unendurable agony._

_"Tell me."_

_"I don't know! I don't know!" she sobbed. "I don't hunt humans! I don't feed from innocents!"_

_"Lying again!" Another slow slice with the knife._

_Tears spilled down her cheeks, as she felt the silver burn. Where was Damien? Where was Damien?! DAMIEN?! "DAMIEN?!" The man brought the knife down again, and she screamed…_

"DAMIEN!" Calista's eyes shot open. Damien was not lying next to her. _Where is Damien? Damien!?_ "DAMIEN! _DAMIEN!_" she screamed, over and over again. She heard pounding footsteps, and the doublewide freezer that she shared with her husband was thrown open. Strong arms gathered her up, and cradled her against a muscled chest. She sobbed.

Damien's voice reached her, soothing her, "Let it out, my pet. My Calista. Let it out. You are safe. I am here."

She trembled in his arms, and buried her face into his shoulder. "Why did you leave me?"

"I was just stretching for a bit, pet. That's all. I will _never_ leave you." His hand was stroking the back of her hair. It was unbraided, long and shimmering.

"_Never!_"

"Never, I promise, my love." He rocked her back and forth for a while, pulling her naked body tight and strong against him. Calista's breath slowed from harsh gasps, to a more steady in and out rhythm. She calmed.

Damien cupped her chin, smiling down at her, "Feel better?"

She nodded, her eyes clouded. "I dreamt…I dreamt…_something._ I can't remember." She didn't notice the look of anguish in Damien's eyes, or the bitter expression that crossed his face. She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Come to bed with me, Damien."

"As you wish, my pet." Damien laid her gently back down in the freezer, and pulled off his sleeping pants. He relaxed next to her, and she snuggled her body up against him.

Twirling a bit of his hair through her fingers, she asked, "Why are we doing all this, Damien?"

He smiled at her, for once looking as completely insane as she did. "Why, for you, my pet. All of this is for you."

* * *

"…As of this moment, LAPD is still unsure of who is responsible behind these gruesome and shocking murders." _Right, LAPD is unsure…remember Beth, while on television, there's no such thing as vampires._ "Hopefully the police will soon be able to provide Los Angeles with some answers to this deadly mystery. This is Beth Turner, for Buzz Wire."

"And cut!" Steve lowered the camera from his shoulder.

"What'd you think? Do you think people noticed the bruise?" Beth anxiously checked her face in a small pocket mirror.

"Naw. You looked as hot as ever. Come on, Beth. Tell me how you really got that bruise. Did it get a little rough in the bedroom last night?"

Beth lightly punched Steve's arm, "Hey, just because you were out sick all week, doesn't mean you get to sexually harass me upon your return. No matter how much more I love working with you, than with newbie cameraman."

"Aww, you love me. I always knew it." Steve smirked, "But seriously…the bedroom? Tell me I'm right."

"Oh shut up." Beth stepped over to her desk, and sat down. Steve followed her. She asked, "Did the guys manage to clear up that address yet?"

"Not quite yet. But give them more time. They'll get it. What's so important about that address anyway?"

Beth opened her mouth to answer, but Mo swooped down on them both, cutting off her response.

"Hey, this is hot of the press. A triple homicide. A family. Mom, Dad, and their little angel, all murdered in their home, just like the others. Get down there, and get on this. I want to be watching a live report in my office in ten minutes."

Beth jumped to her feet, and snatched up her microphone. She was already out the door, calling back over her shoulder, "I'll have it for you in five."

"That's my girl!"

* * *

Steve pulled the van up to a halt, a block away from the house. It was as close as they could get. The street was _packed_ with cars and people. Reporters swarmed all over the place. Beth jumped out of the van and made her way through the crowds, to the address. Steve loyally followed, as always. Beth heard snatches of conversation as she passed through.

"…No, no, he had a ten inch blade…he must have hacked her poor husband to pieces…"

"…Found by their friend…can you imagine how _sick_ that would be? I mean, my god, you enter your girlfriend's house and find her _body?_"

"…Fuck man…_fucking nuts_…"

"...heard it wasn't a man, but some woman, you know, like a crazy cat lady..."

A news team was interviewing a woman, who was clutching a shopping bag, waving her arms around widely, as she spouted off for the camera, "I saw the whole thing…I was across the street when it happened. The man broke the front door down and…"

Beth ignored them all. She knew there was only one source for the actual facts. She scanned the officers around the home. The whole house had been taped off. Police with bloodhounds were moving around the premise. _Come on, come on…Where are you Carl?_

She spotted him. He was standing on the sidewalk, talking to a woman, who was obviously doing her best to keep it together. A little boy was clutching at her leg, his eyes wide with curiosity and a little fright. Beth motioned for Steve to hide the camera and crept closer.

She heard Carl's voice, "And then what happened?"

"Well, since I couldn't find them downstairs, I decided to check upstairs. I reached the second floor, and there was Karen's hand. It had fallen into the hallway."

"Okay. What next?"

"I went…" the woman swallowed, "I went into the master bedroom. All three of them were there, their b-o-d-i-e-s." She spelled out, glancing down at her son.

"What's b-o-d-s, Mama?"

"Not now, Mattie," she said absentmindedly. Mattie sucked his thumb.

Lt. Davis prompted, "And that's when you called the police?"

"Yes."

"Describe the bod—" He stopped himself at the woman's glare. "Sorry. Would you please describe how you found them?"

"Karen was next to the door, and Michelle and David were on the sides of the bed, Michelle on the left, towards the bathroom. David on the right, near the window. Their b-l-o-o-d was gone. There wasn't any except for the what was in David's beard. And little Karen. Her head, her neck…" The woman buried her face in her hands. Mattie, seeing his Mom's distress, started to cry.

The woman raised her face, and wiped away her tears. She bent down and picked Mattie up in her arms, comforting him. "Hey, little mister. You've got nothing to cry about, okay? Everything's fine."

Carl finished his notes and clicked his pen shut. "All right. We'll be needing a more detailed statement from you later, down at the station. Please leave a number where we can contact you with that officer over there." He pointed to a woman officer who had long blond hair swept back in a ponytail. "And I'm afraid you'll have to stay in town for a while."

"That's fine. I didn't have any plans."

"Thank you for your time." The woman moved away with her son to see the female cop.

Carl Davis sighed, and turned to go back up to the house. Beth pounced.

"Carl! Carl!"

He rolled his head back, "Beth, not today! This one is ugly."

"If you don't give me the facts, all I can do is speculate on live air. You know that, Carl."

"_Beth…_"

Beth turned to Steve. He raised the camera to his shoulder. "Hit it, Steve."

Lt. Davis snapped, "Fine! Fine." He heaved another sigh. "Here's what we got. A triple homicide. Normal suburban family. Mom works for a fashion designer, Dad for a software company. They've got one daughter, sweet, adorable. And then this morning, their daughter's ride to school stumbles upon their three bodies in the upstairs bedroom."

"Are these from the same M.O.?"

"Off the record, Beth."

"Cross my heart."

"Yeah, that's what police are thinking. It matches the patterns perfectly. Blood completely missing. Weird bite marks."

"Thanks, Carl." Beth hurried over to a spot in front of the lawn. She turned to Steve, "Make sure you get the house in the shot."

"Right."

* * *

Much later that afternoon, Steve loaded the camera back into their van. Beth checked her watch. It was around four o'clock. A lot of the crazy crowds from earlier had broken up, and most of the media had left. Now only a few cops were patrolling the area, a guard standing by the front door.

It had been a very satisfactory day. Mo had called her around 2:30 to congratulate her on getting the money shot of the bodies as they were loaded into an ambulance, heading for the morgue. Beth's heart had ached upon seeing the little body bag that had followed the two larger ones. _That poor little girl._

She pulled some loose stands of hair back from around her face. Katie had driven out to them at one point, to touch up Beth's makeup again. Mo was swearing she was going to give that girl a raise. Not a single person had noticed the bruise, not even Lt. Davis, and he had been speaking to Beth face to face, up close.

Beth slid into the passenger seat of the van, as Steve climbed in behind the wheel. "Another day at the desk…" he joked.

Beth smiled, "Hey, did you ever hear about that address?"

Steve's phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket, and glanced at the ID. "Sheesh, Beth. You must be psychic or something." He waved the phone at her, tauntingly, and then answered.

"Watchya got?"

Beth couldn't hear the person on the other line.

"Got it. Thanks, Ian." Steve hung up.

"Well?" Beth asked, leaning forward.

"Well, apparently the address on the back of the card is for some abandoned house out at 1345 Gardner Ave."

Beth stopped breathing. "Did you say Gardner Ave.? Steve, that's like five blocks from here."

"Creeeepy."

Beth suddenly knew. _She knew._ The murders..._It's Josef! Oh my god._ "Steve, pull over." She said in a strangled voice.

"What?"

"Pull over!"

Steve quickly pulled the van to the side of the road. Beth fumbled with her seatbelt, and then stumbled from the car. She threw up in some nearby junipers.

She got back in the van. Steve was staring at her. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. The tuna melt from lunch just didn't agree with me, is all."

"Didn't agree? More like violently opposed." Steve pulled back onto the road. Beth stared out the window, quiet.

A mantra kept repeating itself in her brain. _Josef is feral. Josef is feral. God help us all._

_Finis!_

* * *

Anywho, I'm excited to hear what you guys think of this…I had originally only planned to have just Beth give a report at work, but then my muse hit me with a brick. **: D**

So that was the promised Saturday update. (even though technically, it's not Saturday for another half hour. lol. I will get my next update to you ASAP, but that might not be until Tuesday…I dunno, my weekend looks freakishly busy at this point…

hugs to you all! **: P**


	22. Premonition

All right, the next update…got no notes or announcements for once! **: D**

except of course, to again THANK everyone for all the nice reviews!!

Enjoy!

_Premonition_

Mick lay in his freezer, asleep. But his rest was by no means peaceful. His eyes darted rapidly back and forth underneath his lids, and every now and then his fingers would twitch, or he would toss his head to the side. He was dreaming…

_"I'd like for you to meet my wife, Calista."_

_He stood helplessly by, unable to do anything but watch as Calista grabbed Josef from the remains of his coffee table and hurled him through the windows._

_"Josef!" He ran to the window. He had to help him! But he couldn't reach Josef. His friend had leapt to the roof. He could hear Josef fighting, valiantly trying to defend himself._

_Suddenly, Josef's body fell from the roof to the ground at his feet. He jumped back in shock. Josef's eyes were lifeless. Damien's shadowy form approached. He trembled with fright. Narrow, green eyes gleamed from the shadow. "I have Josef now. He belongs to me."_

_He gathered his courage and spat at Damien's face. Damien snarled and lunged forward—_

The nightmare cut to black, nothing. Mick became conscious of the fact that he was dreaming. He was awake, yet for some reason he could not open his eyes. He stood, in the dream, surrounded by pitch-black, no ground, no sky. Just him in the midst of the darkness. And then the images rose in his mind…

_He runs down a hallway, and around a corner, feet skidding on a slick part of the floor, causing him to nearly fall. Instead he crashes into the opposite wall. He uses it as a springboard for more speed. He runs…_

_He sees a large, white door, a black-rimmed clock hanging above it. Its ticks echo loudly in his ears…11:11pm. He tears through the door…_

_A large room…_

_Machinery running…_

_Josef's gun, lying abandoned by a table…_

_Josef, eyes pale fire, blood dripping down his chin, his clothes dirty and torn. Mad. Feral. In his arms he holds Beth._

_Josef biting into her pale neck, his fangs tearing her flesh…_

_Beth's eyes, wide, looking up into Josef's face with terror as she struggles feebly against him…_

_Josef swallowing gulp after gulp of her blood, draining her…_

_Beth's heart, bu-bum...bu-bum...bu-bum...bu-..._

"_Beth!_" Mick shot upwards, smashing his head into the underside of his freezer lid. "_Ouch!_" he cried out. He pushed the lid open, and sat up, rubbing his head ruefully. He was sweating, and hyperventilating slightly. His lungs were heaving for air. _What in the hell was that?_ But Mick knew what it was. His hands shook and he couldn't get them to still.

He had looked into the future.

He had talked about this ability with Josef before. The two of them had had some long discussions on it, what it meant when a vampire saw the future, things like destiny and fate and all that crap. Mick had been interested in the subject, as he had never experienced that type of vision. He had only looked back into the past. He cast his mind back to one of their conversations…

_"Scotch?" Josef handed him a glass, adding a few drops of blood in it, for flavor._

_"Thanks." Mick took a sip. God, he missed the taste of a good scotch._

_Josef was pouring himself his own glass, when Mick asked, "Josef, have you ever seen into the future?"_

_Josef paused and lowered his drink. He quirked an eyebrow. "What makes you ask?"_

_Mick shrugged. "I dunno. I was just thinking about our conversation last week, I guess. I'm just curious to know what it feels like."_

_Josef took his scotch and sat down opposite from Mick. "I see…" He leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs, taking a small swallow from his glass. "Well, actually, yes, I have seen the future, every now and then throughout the centuries. But being allowed to look ahead is not something that happens very often, Mick."_

_"So, what was it like?" Mick leaned forward eagerly._

_"It's not a pleasant experience. It tends to make me nauseous. Everything you see and feel is intensified, colors, noises, emotions. You can hear yourself breathing. Your heart pounding. Some things are blurry and out of focus, and other things are crystal sharp. The images rush at you, and it's all you can do to keep up with them. They're brought on when events that are going to powerfully affect you have somehow been set into motion."_

_"Can you stop the visions from coming true?"_

_"I've only managed to do that once. It's hard stuff, changing your fate. It drains a lot of your strength."_

_"What did you see? What were your visions of?"_

_Josef eyes took on a far away, grief-stricken expression. He tossed back the rest of his drink and rose from the chair, turning his back to Mick. He spoke in a soft, quiet voice, "Nothing. I saw nothing…"_

Mick knew what he had just seen now, that room, and Josef and Beth…he knew. It was the future. He had always been so curious to feel what it was like, but like Josef had said, all he felt right now was nauseous. Josef's words from the past echoed in his ears, _They're brought on when events that are going to powerfully affect you have somehow been set into motion._ Everything clicked together in Mick's mind.

_How could I have not realized this before?_ he thought angrily. He had been so caught up in worrying over Josef's capture that he had forgotten to consider the consequences of said capture. He had forgotten about the rest of the case. But Mick had seen Calista at both the warehouse _and_ at Josef's home. The whole point in kidnapping Josef must have been so Damien and Calista could inject the 400-year-old vampire with the drug, like they had with the others…

Mick climbed out of his freezer and walked down the hall to his bathroom. He got in his shower, and turned the water to as cold as it would go. Maybe if he could just get himself to calm down a bit, he could sort out what to do. The cold water was soothing on his feverish body. He felt the nausea fading a little. But his mind was still reeling from what he had seen.

Josef had definitely been feral. And if the vision were true, then at some point, Josef was going to hunt down Beth, and drain her…_kill_ her. Mick's breath came faster. He refused to accept that fate. Josef had told him that is _was_ possible to change the future. Well, that was what he was going to do. He wasn't going to let Beth die, not if he could help it.

He finished showering, and returned to his room to dress. He pulled on his usual jeans and this time selected a dark red shirt. He was hungry. He had drunk a little blood upon returning home this morning, but now his appetite was back, clamoring to be fed. He entered his kitchen, pulling out his syringe and a vial of blood. As he filled it, he heard Beth punching in the override code.

His heart began to pound as she walked inside. Already he was terrified for her, and she was only here, safe in his apartment. He kept his face relaxed, controlled. He didn't want Beth to realize that something was wrong. He didn't want her to know what he had seen. He injected himself with the blood, fangs retracting. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back a bit, enjoying the rush of energy into his system.

He heard Beth say, "Breakfast?" She sounded a little tired.

He opened his eyes, and tried to keep his voice steady. It was difficult, when all he wanted to do was run to her and pull her into his arms, to protect her. "Most important meal of the day."

Beth sank into his sofa, looking at him from over the back. She opened her purse and pulled out the business card, turning it nervously over in her hands.

Mick asked, "Did you get the address?"

"Yeah," she said softly. Mick could tell she was trying to find the nerve to tell him something. Finally Beth blurted out, "Mick, I don't know if you've seen the news yet tonight, but today…today was not a good day. There were more deaths, a family…a little girl was murdered…"

Mick suddenly realized what Beth was trying to say. "You think it's Josef don't you?" he asked calmly.

Tears welled in Beth's eyes. "Well…yes, Mick. I do. I'm sorry. But it's too much of a coincidence. The address on the card was 1345 Gardner Ave. and that house is like five blocks from the homicide scene. I think Damien's injected Josef with the drug, and I think Josef is…is feral." Beth looked into Mick's face anxiously, waiting to see how he would take the news.

"It's all right, Beth. You don't have to worry about me," he said. "I figured that out a little while before you got here."

Beth swallowed, and a relieved expression crossed her face. "Oh." She gave a shaky laugh, "And here I am, all worried about upsetting you."

Mick forgot to respond. He was staring at Beth, watching her beautiful hair tumble about her face. Watching her intelligent eyes dance back and forth. Her delicate lips part and breath out warm air. He was listening to her heartbeat, knowing that her heart pounded for him—_Beth's eyes, wide, looking up into Josef's face with terror as she struggles feebly against him_—

"Mick? You still here?"

Mick blinked, and focused on Beth again. She was giving him a puzzled stare. He shrugged. "Sorry, I was just…just thinking. Worried, I guess."

Beth rose from the sofa. "I am too. Come on. Let's go check out the address." She started to walk to the door.

She was almost there before she realized that Mick still hadn't moved. She turned back around, giving him a small smile, arching an eyebrow. "Mick? You comin?"

Mick had made up his mind. The way to stop what he had seen from coming to pass was to keep Beth's involvement in the case to a minimum. He folded his arms across his chest, and said quietly, "I don't want you at that house, Beth."

"Excuse me?" Beth's smile faded.

Mick repeated his sentence, again very quietly, but with firmness and strength behind his words, "I don't want you at that house."

Now Beth crossed her arms. "Yeah, that's what I thought you said."

"It's too dangerous—"

"You're just like Josh!" Beth interrupted. "'Stay at home,' 'Don't follow that story.' You both always tell me 'No' just when things start getting interesting." Her voice sounded bitter.

"Yeah? Well maybe Josh had a point. Did you ever think of that?" Mick's voice rose. He didn't like being compared to Josh.

"Look, I didn't need Josh to tell me how to do my job, and I sure as hell don't need you to either!"

Mick snapped, "I'm not telling how to do your job, Beth! I'm asking you to stay behind because it's dangerous." Beth scoffed, and opened her mouth, but Mick overrode her next protest. "It's too dangerous for a _human_. If that's where Damien and Calista took Josef, than there's a good chance Josef is still in the neighborhood. He'll hunt…"—_Josef biting into her pale neck, his fangs tearing her flesh_— "He'll hunt you down, and kill you."

"Yeah, well a little danger has never stopped me before, and it's not gonna stop me now. This is just as much my story as it is your case."

Mick lost his temper. "Don't you _get it_, Beth?! This isn't about 'stories' and 'cases' anymore! _This is about saving Josef's life!_ Josef is _feral_." He brought his hands up in frustration as a tear, and then another one spilled down his cheeks. He paced back and forth in the kitchen, clenching and unclenching his fist. Pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, he tried to regain control of his emotions. He had vamped out. His eyes were ice blue. Beth stood very quietly near the door, watching him with concern in her eyes.

Mick finally managed to take some deep breaths, and calm down. His eyes returned to their normal blue-grey. His distress was, for the most part, safely hidden away deep inside him. His voice shook only a little when he spoke, "I'm sorry, Beth, for yelling. But I don't know if I can save Josef. There's the very real chance he's not going to get through this, and I can't bear to lose you as well. I'm sorry."

Beth spoke quietly, tenderly, "Mick, you don't ever have to apologize to me for how you feel."

Mick begged her, "_Please_, Beth. Wait here while I check out the house."

Beth crossed the room and came up to him. No traces of her anger remained. Mick could only sense sorrow. She leaned into Mick, and rubbed a hand along his arm. "Mick, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to dismiss Josef. I know this is much more than just getting a story. I understand why you want me to stay behind." (_No, you don't_, Mick thought) "But, Mick, that's just something I cannot do. I can't sit back here, all comfortable, while you go put yourself in danger. Let me come with you. I promise I won't leave your side, and I have Josef's gun. I'll be safe."

_No, you won't be._ Another tear spilled down his cheek, and Beth wiped it off, giving him a smile. Mick looked into her face, that beautiful smile, and all he could see were images of Josef draining her, drawing from her that life-force that lit up any room she entered. But he knew he couldn't push his request any further without having to explain why he was so upset.

He composed himself. "You'll stay with me the entire time?"

"Yes. I promise, Mick. I won't leave your sight for an instant."

"An instant would be all that it takes, Beth. Keep the gun out, ready to fire."

Beth nodded.

Mick sighed, ran a hand through his hair. He tried one last time, "Please, Beth, couldn't you please, just this once, stay behind?"

Beth gave a small shake of her head. "I'm not letting you walk into danger alone. I love you Mick, and I'm going to stick with you, through the good and the bad."

"I love you, too." Mick took Beth's hand between his, kissing her palm softly. She stroked the side of his face.

"Hey," she said, trying to lighten the mood. "I think I just won our first fight…Does that mean I get to wear the pants in the relationship?"

Mick snorted with grief-stricken laughter. He knew Beth would only pick up on the laughter and overlook the sadness laced through it. "Let's go," he said.

"Now you're talking." Beth pulled her purse on over her shoulder.

As Mick pulled on his duster, he asked her, "Do you have a coat?" It seemed silly to him that he was worrying about her being cold, when he had seen how she was going to die. But worried he was.

"Yeah, I have one in the back of my car. I'll grab it on the way."

Mick nodded. "Good." He flicked off the lights in his apartment, following Beth into the hallway, shutting the door behind him. They were quiet in the elevator ride down to the parking garage. After a second of silence, Beth stepped in close to Mick, wrapping her arms around him, leaning into his chest. She gave a sigh.

Mick placed an arm across her shoulders, and gave her a squeeze. His heart thudded painfully away in his chest. He had seen the future, Beth hadn't. He couldn't stop Beth from going with him, but Mick was determined. This future he had seen would not be their fate. He would find a way to prevent it. It was possible. Josef had told him it was possible. Mick stared down at the woman he loved, and made an oath with himself. He would protect Beth, even if it meant sacrificing himself, and…_Yes, even if it means sacrificing Josef._

_Finis_

* * *

hope you likey. **: D** I wanted to have Mick and Beth have a little spat, as it seems to me that all couples fight sometimes… Again I'll try to get the next update posted ASAP!!

Hershey's chocolate kisses with almonds (my favs.) to you all! **: D**


	23. The Game is Afoot: part I

Hello all my rabid feral vampire readers! lol. Thank you all so much for your awesome reviews!! (sniffle, sniffle) I'm glad you are liking the story! And **SocialMoth, **loved the brownies! So tasty! mmm... **: D**

A very quick note: the numbers '11-44' are police radio code for 'dead body' (either human or animal.)

And one more note, Now that 'Sleeping Beauty has aired, it has become general knowledge that Josef uses aliases. In my interpretation, 'Charles Fitzgerald' is the alias, and Josef Konstan the real name. However, i don't have time to go back through my story and change all my Konstantin's to Konstan, so i will be doing that at some other date in the future...

Enjoy!

_The Game is Afoot_ (part I)

The Cleaner took a sip of O-negative, and then set the thermos back in the cup holder. She was sitting in the front passenger side of her crew's van. Her lieutenant, Ashton, was behind the wheel. The rest of the crew was in the back, along with the equipment. A furious card game was currently underway.

She and Ashton were both wearing wireless headsets, which were tuned in to the radio. They were scanning the police channels. Right now, though, they were only picking up static.

"Try another frequency."

Ashton reached out, and fiddled with their scanner. The static grew louder, buzzing in the Cleaner's ear, and then it finally broke to conversation.

"—We've got an 11-44, with an M.O. similar to the Johnson homicides...Location Sunset and Fifth...Nearest unit please respond, over."

"Roger...Unit 5 responding...Sunset and Fifth...We are on our way...Over."

_Bingo,_ the Cleaner thought. After years of eavesdropping on police channels, she could pick out a vampire victim from the reports easily. In this case, the reference to the M.O. was all she needed. It looked like that lady vampire was on the rampage again.

Ashton glanced at her, pulling his earpiece out. "We going?"

"Yes. Drive." She removed the headset from her ear, placing it, and Ashton's half, in the glove box, shutting the compartment with a snap.

Ashton gave a quick nod, and started the van, pulling out of the alleyway where they had parked. An indignant shout came from the back. "Hey! A little warning next time!?"

The Cleaner smiled to herself up front. It was good to keep her team on their toes. Ashton sped through the streets, and she cast her thoughts ahead to the crime scene. Sunset and Fifth. This time that female vamp wouldn't be so lucky.

* * *

Beth was once again sitting in the front seat of Mick's Mercedes, as he drove through the dimly lit streets of L.A. She kept her eyes on her vampire. She could tell that something was _way_ off with him. His shoulders were tight with tension, and he hadn't said a single word to her since they had left his apartment. His behavior had spun a complete 180 degrees from what it had been this morning. Beth tried to place the source of his sudden worry, but for the life of her, couldn't come up with anything. All she knew was that earlier, Mick had been fine with them leaving together for the address, but now, ten or so hours later, he was, what?—Violently against the idea? Beth had been stunned when Mick had lost his temper. Something had him so rattled, it was screwing with the control that he _always_ maintained.

Mick turned onto Gardner Ave. He decelerated, scanning the street. Beth looked out her window. She didn't see anything unusual. It looked like an average, run-of-the-mill neighborhood. She checked the addresses on the houses, looking for number 1345.

Mick spotted it first. "There." He pointed a little further up the street, and Beth studied the crumbling structure.

It was an old, two-story home. An old-fashioned front porch wound its way around the first floor, and a screen door was hanging slightly off its hinges in front of a rotting front door. Massive amounts of ivy had climbed up the walls, but Beth could still see bits of faded white paint between the leaves. An upstairs window was broken, and the larger windows on the ground floor were filthy with dust and dirt. A sign had been posted in the weedy, front lawn. _No Trespassing. Unsafe Residency. Scheduled for Demolition._

_Wow_, Beth thought. _Can it get anymore 'haunted house'?_ She half expected lightning to flash.

Mick parked the car a little bit down the street from the house. He turned to Beth, "Get it out," he said.

Beth opened her purse, and pulled from it the Smith & Wesson. The gun felt heavy in her hands. "Is this really necessary, Mick? I'll be with you the entire time…" she trailed off at the look on his face. His eyes were filled with worry, seeming to her to be almost a little panic-stricken. _Mick, just talk to me! What's wrong? Why are you so scared?_

"Keep it out, Beth. If you want to come along, you need to keep that gun ready to shoot."

"All right, all right."

Mick gave a brisk nod, and stepped from his car. Beth followed, her sharp eyes watching and analyzing his every movement. If he didn't tell her what was eating away at him soon, than she was going to force what was going on from him. It was as simple as that. One way or the other, Beth was going to have answers.

* * *

Ashton parked the van, and the team unloaded. All their movements were coordinated, synchronized and efficient, a well-oiled machine. The Cleaner preferred it that way. In her line of business, she couldn't afford a second rate crew. She stood at the head of the group, Ashton a step behind her and to her right. They stood in the shadows, studying the scene.

They were a bit ways down the street from where the police cruiser had pulled up. The officers were taping off an area as a crime scene. The Cleaner could see a body laying on the sidewalk, a young woman. She heard more sirens approaching. The officers must have already called in for backup. She'd have to hurry to get the information she needed, before this place started swarming with cops.

She turned to Ashton. "Give me your coat." Ashton was wearing a long, brown, button-up business coat. It was much less conspicuous than the Cleaner's shiny, black-leather duster. She shrugged off her coat, handing it to Ashton in exchange for his. She buttoned it on. She removed her black, leather gloves, also handing them to Ashton. She grinned, flashing him the smallest amount of fang. "Be right back."

Ashton gave a wicked smile in return. His eyes gleamed with amusement. He motioned the team further back into the shadows.

The Cleaner walked hurriedly down the street, stepping into the light of the streetlamps. She changed her expression to one of confusion, and ran forward, waving a hand at the two policemen. "Officers! Officers!" She ran right under the tape, straight into the crime scene. She inhaled. She could barely pick up a scent.

"Miss, you can't be here. We need you to step back outside the line." One of the policemen walked towards her, intending to shoo her back.

The Cleaner waved her arms in agitation. "But someone stole my purse! My license is in it!" She took two steps to the side, and forward, as though she was moving closer to the other cop, when in reality she was moving closer to the body. She inhaled again. This time the scent was overwhelming. She could clearly smell the presence of a vampire. She was surprised. It wasn't the female she had chased last night, but a male…there was something familiar about it…

She allowed the officer to escort her out of the taped area. She had what she needed. The trail took off down the street. In the middle of the police's explanation of where to go for help, she abruptly turned around and hurried off. She didn't have a reason to keep up the façade anymore. The cop gave her retreating form a puzzled stare as she disappeared down the street. He shrugged, and turned to his partner. "What is it about the night that brings out all the crazies?"

"Beats me." They returned to securing the scene.

Ashton and the team were still in the shadows, waiting for her. Ashton held out her duster and gloves. "Well, I must say, that was a magnificent performance."

The crew all nodded their agreement. "Brilliant." "Top notch." "Really, boss, I think you've chosen the wrong career."

The Cleaner smirked at them, ignoring their comments. She returned Ashton's coat, sliding her own back on. She loved the feeling of leather on her skin. "Let's go. The trail continues down the street. Perp is male, old." She crouched, and then in two running leaps, scampered up the wall of the nearest building. Ashton and her crew were right behind her. She gave them one last glance over, checking to make sure they were in order, and then leapt to the roof of the next building. She landed in a crouch, and then sprinted forward, leaping onto the next roof. Ashton and her team followed in formation. They leapt silently over the unsuspecting policemen's heads. The hunt was on.

* * *

Mick walked up the sidewalk, approaching number 1345. His eyes were darting back and forth, catching every detail. His nostrils were flared, inhaling every scent in the air—a mixture of cigarette butts, dirt, dead grass, and there…faintly on the wind, was _vampires_. Mick's pupils widened, and his breath caught. He paused, meticulously examining every detail, letting all five of his senses search as far as possible.

Beth was at his side, staring at him, her brow furrowed. Mick saw her open her mouth to ask, no doubt, why they had stopped, but Mick held up a hand, shushing her before she could speak. He listened intently. He could hear music from five houses down the street, and cats fighting a block over. But there were no sounds of another person in their vicinity. The scent of the vampires were stale. Mick decided that the coast was clear. He stepped up to the porch of the house, and ran a hand over the hanging screen door. A bit of dried blood was on the frame. He searched for a vision of the past, and was rewarded.

_Calista opening the screen door, allowing Damien to walk through, an unconscious Josef slung over his shoulder. A bit of Josef's shirt brushed against the screen frame, leaving behind a small smear of blood. Calista following, licks at the blood a little. She takes one last look around, and then follows Damien inside, giggling._

Mick felt an dark anger rise in him upon seeing their treatment of Josef. He ripped the screen door from its hinges, and directed his rage into a powerful kick, splintering the front door. He grabbed the door's edge, and forced it the rest of the way open. He stepped inside the house, and then reached back to help Beth over the remains of the front door. She tripped slightly, but caught herself on his arm. Regaining her balance, she dusted herself off, and then glanced around at the interior.

They were standing in a large, wide hallway. A moldy rug ran its length, and a small, wooden, hall table was placed near them. It was covered in dust, and spider webs stretched between its legs. An electric switch was near the doorway, and Beth flipped it upwards. A light down the hall, covered in grime, turned on for the briefest of seconds, before it flickered and died.

"Can you believe this place?" Beth turned to Mick.

But Mick hadn't been studying the house's decor. He had been watching Beth again. He felt a sudden wave of nausea, and knew he was in for it. He heard Beth ask, "Mick?" and then he couldn't hear her anymore as the vision overwhelmed him…

_He and Beth standing out on a sidewalk…Beth's voice, echoing, "This must be the place…"_

_Walking through a car display room…large glass windows on the far wall…_

_Another room, an assembly line…a shadow darts across the floor…_

_"Run, Beth!"_

_…He pants, wiping blood from his nose…Beth is in danger! He must reach her, must save her in time…He looks at the window near the top of the wall…He can either break through the window, and leap across to the room where Beth is, or run down the hall…He runs. He doesn't know if the jump is possible. He won't waste precious seconds climbing to the window to see…_

_He runs down the hallway..._

_He sees a large, white door, the door to the display room, a black-rimmed clock hanging above it. Its ticks echo in his ears...11:11pm..._

_Machinery running...a pedestal turning a dark green Porsche, showing off all the car's angles...the windshield is cracked..._

_Josef's gun, lying abandoned by a table..._

_Josef, his fangs sunk deep in Beth's throat...drinking..._

_Beth, still, she doesn't move...there is no heartbeat..._

The vision ended. Mick was thrust back into the present. He staggered sideways. He heard Beth shouting at him, "Mick! Mick!"

He gasped out, "I'm...okay..." before he fell to his hands and knees and promptly vomited blood all over the rug. Beth was crouched by his side, "Mick! Mick, what's wrong? What just happened?!"

Mick was still retching. The nausea was rolling through his stomach in sickening waves. Still on his knees, he clutched at his gut. He retched again. He felt _awful_…

Beth was rubbing his back. She was no longer yelling, but speaking in a calm voice, "Mick? Mick, you are not okay." Mick finally managed to stop retching. He sat back against the wall of the house, breathing heavily. He wiped off his mouth on the back of his sleeve. He closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around his stomach.

He felt Beth take his chin in a gentle hold, and turn his face towards her. He opened his eyes. She was looking at him, with an expression full of love, confusion and extreme worry. "Mick St. John, you need to tell me what's going on. Right now."

* * *

The trail was cold. The Cleaner came to a halt. She jumped to the ground, Ashton right behind her. The rest of the team remained crouching on the surrounding roofs. They were shadowed gargoyles, watching their leader, waiting for orders.

They had been following the male vampire's trail for nearly fifteen minutes. The Cleaner paced the deserted intersection, sniffing, trying to pick up the scent again. The vampire had crossed through a large puddle left by yesterday's rain. It was large enough that the scent had been momentarily lost. The intersection branched off into three separate streets.

The Cleaner turned to Ashton, who straightened under her gaze. "Take half the team, down West Sixteenth, send the other half down Sunset. Search for the trail. If you find it, call me."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll be searching on East Sixteenth. Move 'em out."

Ashton nodded. "Yes, sir." He leapt to the roof. The Cleaner sped off down the street. Ashton didn't need her supervision. She was confident in his ability to carry out her instructions. There were only three streets, the vampire had to have gone down one of them. They would find his scent again soon enough…

* * *

Beth was sitting next to Mick. Her hand was interlaced with his, his other arm remained clutched around his stomach. She was quiet, had been quiet for some time now...Mick had just finished explaining everything to her.

"Beth? Please say _something_..." Mick searched her face anxiously.

Beth finally said, in a small voice, "You saw me die...? You saw me die..." Her breath came a little faster. Mick squeezed her hand.

"Beth, listen to me. I'm not gonna let that happen, okay? Josef told me that there's a way to change the future."

Beth's eyes filled with hope, "How?"

Mick remembered...

_"You said you managed to change your future once?"_

_Josef eyed him wearily. Mick could tell his friend wanted to change the topic. But, after a sigh, Josef answered, "Yes. Only once. As I said, it's extremely difficult."_

_"How do you do it?"_

_"In each instance, there is a key moment, a key choice. Left or right? The decision you make in that moment, will determine the outcome, will determine whether the vision remains true or not. It's difficult, because it is almost impossible to recognize that moment of time when it you arrive at it. And if you make the correct choice, the payment for that choice, is a drainage of strength."_

_"Drainage of strength? I don't understand."_

_Josef ran a hand through his hair, clearly uncomfortable talking about this. "All right…When I changed my fate, I came to the key crossroad and was able to recognize it for what it was. So instead of acting how I had seen myself behave in the vision, I made a different choice, and took different actions. The moment I did…it felt…it felt as though someone or something, some powerful force was draining my strength from my body. Over the next hour my senses dulled, down to more human levels…I couldn't walk straight, see straight anymore…changing the future drains you, there's no other way I can explain it more clearly."_

_"I understand." Mick said. Rising, he crossed to the bar, and poured Josef another scotch before refilling his own glass. He decided to drop the subject for now, and wait for when Josef was in a less testy mood before asking any other questions he might have._

Now, he answered Beth, "Josef told me it could be done by changing a key decision. Switching your behavior to something different, to something you hadn't seen in advance."

"Well, that doesn't sound too hard…"

"Beth, I'm not trying to crush your hopes here, but Josef said it was almost impossible to recognize that time. I don't know when this moment is…we may have already passed it."

The two sat side-by-side, holding hands, and staring down at the floor. Beth scuffed at the edge of the rug with her foot. She looked up at Mick, "So that's why you didn't want me to come?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Mick, you should have just told me. I would have been much more understanding."

"Would you have stayed behind?"

"Well, no. But maybe we could have avoided that fight. I don't want you to feel like you have to hide your emotions from me, Mick."

Mick whispered, "I'm sorry."

Beth cupped his cheek in her palm, "There's nothing to be sorry about. Are you still feeling nauseous?"

Mick nodded, "A little, but I can manage. The visions just aren't very pleasant experiences." He pushed up from the floor, using the wall as support. He felt lightheaded, but the sensation was fading. He helped Beth to her feet. She bent over and picked up the gun from where she had set it on the floor.

Beth looked Mick in the eye, "I'm not going to change what I do, because of what you've seen. I trust you, Mick. You'll make the correct choice when the moment comes."

Mick felt humbled at her complete faith in him. "I'm not going to let you die, Beth. I love you too much to let that happen."

Beth smiled and leaned forward. She kissed him, and Mick eagerly responded to her lips upon his. He pulled Beth into his embrace, and she wrapped her arms around him. In that kiss Mick felt his confidence in himself returning. He would do it. He would make the right decision. He was going to save Beth.

They pulled apart after a while. Mick gazed at Beth, eyes full of love. _I'm not letting anything happen to you…_What he said out loud was, "Let's go search the rest of the house."

Beth nodded. They moved down the hallway. Neither of them noticed the shadowy form standing at the window, watching them.

* * *

Calista backed away. She flipped her braid back over her shoulder, and hurried off the front porch. She had seen everything, heard everything. Damien had sent her back to the house to retrieve a vial of the drug they had accidentally left behind. But there was no way to get it back now…not with Mr. and Mrs. Nosey poking around. They must have found Damien's business card. He would not be pleased.

She ran back down the street, past the male vampire's car, heading towards the factory where Damien was waiting for her. She had to let him know they were being tracked.

* * *

_There! There it is!_ The Cleaner smiled triumphantly. She had picked up the male vampire's trail again. It was continuing down East Sixth, and then zigzagged off through some alleyways. Another scent was now mixed in with the vampire's--_human_. She followed the path. The scent was becoming stronger. She was gaining…

* * *

Damien sat behind his desk in his office, on the top floor of his factory. His factory produced cars, flashy sports cars, and his business had always been good. He had owned the company for the past fifteen years. He was looking over company reports, when Calista entered the room, moving fluidly, sauntering like only she could.

He breathed a sigh of relief. He always worried when Calista went out by herself. He could still quite clearly recall the one time she hadn't returned…

_"Why don't you come with me Damien? You love to hear the violin."_

_"I wish I could, my love. But I must get started on these letters. They have to be sent soon, before the winter snows fall."_

_Calista leaned up against his back, bringing her arms around him to clasp each other in front of his chest. She rested her chin on his shoulder. "Well, I understand. But I'd much rather go to the concert with you…"_

_"I, too, my love. You must tell me all about it, when you return tonight."_

_She kissed his cheek, "You can most certainly expect my review." She straightened from her position, and Damien rose as well, walking her to the door. He kissed her on the lips, and she leaned into him, before pulling away, smiling her beautiful smile. "I'll see you tonight, Damien," she whispered. She gave his hand a squeeze, and then hurried off down the street, towards the city's concert hall. Damien watched her until she was gone from sight. It was the last time he had ever seen her sane…_

_Around 11:30 he began to worry. Calista had yet to return. The concert was supposed to have ended half an hour ago. Maybe it had run late? An encore? He returned to work on his letters._

_But at midnight he couldn't take it anymore. He put his letters aside, and grabbing his cloak, hurried outside and down the cobblestone. He arrived at the concert hall…it was empty, dark. The concert was over, everybody had gone home…everyone but his Calista…_

_He stood on the street, heart pounding with panic. Where was she? Why hadn't she returned? He took off into the night, searching, calling her name…but he hadn't found her until a month later, and by then, it was too late…_

Calista's touch on his arm drew him back to the present. He had come to accept that he would have to let her from his sight again, but it had been extremely difficult. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and asked, "Did you get the vial, my pet?"

Her eyes filled with tears, "No. No. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Damien." She always felt extremely guilty when she couldn't fulfill his wishes. Damien was working with her on that.

He ran a hand up and down her arm. He pushed his chair away from his desk, and pulled her onto his lap. "Calista, Calista, it's all right. I'm not mad. Remember what we've talked about? I understand if you can't complete my requests."

Calista gave a sniff, and her face brightened. She leaned against his chest.

He tilted her chin up towards him and asked, "Why couldn't you get the vial, my pet?"

"There were others at the house. A male vampire and a woman. The woman's name is Beth, and she called the male vampire Mick St. John. They were snooping through the house. I didn't know if you'd want me to kill them or not, so I left and returned here."

Damien gave her a small squeeze. "You did the right thing. Good girl."

Her face lit up at his words. She snuggled into him, "Now what?"

Damien spun his chair around to face his desk. He reached one arm out around Calista, and toggled his computer mouse. The computer screen lit up. "Now, we find out everything we can about this 'Mick St. John.'"

* * *

Mick and Beth were back in the hallway again. They had just been upstairs. So far, their search had proved fruitless. Mick wasn't receiving any visions, and they had found absolute zilch evidence in their examination of the premises. They had already thoroughly searched both floors.

Beth sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose, "Let's try the kitchen again, shall we? There _has_ to be something we're missing…"

Mick shrugged. "Okay."

He pushed open the door to the kitchen.

It was exactly as it had appeared the first time they had searched it. A stone floor, covered in dirt. A bit of long moldy bread lying on the countertop. The sink faucet, rusted over. Cupboards hanging open, empty. And a wooden table to the side, a wooden chair, overturned, next to it.

Beth followed Mick into the room. He stood over by the sink, casting a sharp eye around at everything. There was just nothing there. Beth started to cross the room to go stand next to him.

She stumbled. The gun went flying from her hand, and Mick caught it midair. Beth straightened, and Mick handed the gun back to her. "You all right?"

"Yeah, my foot caught on something."

"Where?"

Beth looked over the floor, and then pointed to a stone. "There. On that stone."

Mick kneeled and examined the stone. It was raised slightly higher than the other ones surrounding it. In fact, as he pulled back, to take in the scene as a whole, he could see that a large square of stones were raised just barely from the others. Something was there.

Beth watched with excitement as Mick worked his fingers around the edge, pulling at the stone. It was definitely lose. With a tug, he lifted the block from the floor. He and Beth looked down at what was underneath, and then back up at each other, and grinned. There was wood underneath the stone.

Mick set to work. In a few moments, he had pulled away all the stones comprising of the raised square. He looked down with satisfaction. He had uncovered a trapdoor in the floor.

"Thank goodness you're clumsy," he teased. Beth gave him a playful smack upside his head.

Mick reached forward. There was a rusty, iron ring. He grasped it, and pulled upwards. The trapdoor rose with a groan. Stone steps descended into a yawning mouth of darkness. It was pitch black down there, no telling what could be waiting for them.

Mick glanced at Beth, "You keep that gun ready. Don't worry about accidentally shooting me." Beth nodded, eyes wide with curiosity, and a little fright, as she stared down into the darkness underneath the trapdoor.

Mick took her hand, and together they descended…

* * *

The Cleaner knew she was at the end of the trail. She could hear noises—small, snuffling breaths. It sounded like the vampire had caught up with the human and was feeding. She rounded the last corner, and came to a standstill. 

There was the male vampire, standing in the shadows, his fangs sunk deep in a woman's throat. She was nearly dead. The Cleaner couldn't quite clearly make out his form, and she took a few steps closer.

With a start, she recognized him. "Josef?" She couldn't have been more stunned to see him. Josef Konstantin was a vampire after her own heart, discreet, efficient, private. What the hell was he doing here in an alleyway downtown, feeding from some stranger off the street? She knew he was just as picky as her about the source of his meals.

He hadn't noticed her presence yet. He was still drinking greedily from the woman's neck.

The Cleaner went to him, and touched him hesitatingly on the shoulder, "Josef…?"

His response was instantaneous. He dropped the body, like it was a sack of potatoes, and whirling, slapped her hand away from him. He opened his mouth, snarling. His fangs were long and red with blood.

The Cleaner stepped back, shocked. Now that she could see Josef head on, she gaped openmouthed at his appearance. His shirt was simply soaked with blood, and there were long tears down his sleeves, as through someone had been clawing at him. His pants were muddy. The Cleaner had _never_ seen him so unkempt…Josef was always the embodiment of style…

His eyes were ice blue, not his normal, intelligent brown. Fresh blood was smeared over his face. His expression was wild, full of rage. The Cleaner realized that Josef didn't recognize her. _What the hell is wrong with you, my friend?_

She tried to bring him back to his senses. "Josef! Snap out of it! Josef!"

He only hissed at her, standing over the body. He tensed, and the Cleaner knew she was about to be in deep shit. She and Josef were around the same age, each just over 400 years. Under normal circumstances, the Cleaner would say it was a toss-up over who was the better fighter…but Josef, like this…it was clear to the Cleaner that he had gone completely feral. And a feral vampire was a hundred times as dangerous as a vampire in control.

She allowed her inner vampire to rise to the surface. Her eyes frosted, and her fangs extended. She snarled back at Josef, her heart confused and aching for him. But she would defend herself.

Josef lunged forward, slamming into her, and the fight began...

_Finis!_

* * *

There ya go... My gratitude again to everyone who leaves me such awesome comments! I'll try to get the next part posted soon!


	24. The Game is Afoot: part II

Ah, my patient readers! Here you go, the latest update.

Thank you everyone! I can never stop thanking you guys for the support you keep sending me! It really makes writing for you all a blast! More chocolate to you all!** : D**

So here it is...Enjoy!

_The Game is Afoot_ (part II)

The Cleaner quickly sidestepped and grabbed Josef's arm. She spun him around using his own momentum, and sent him crashing back into the side of a metal dumpster. But the maneuver hardly slowed Josef down. He was back upon her in an instant, nails raking across her face.

The Cleaner had lost track of the time during the fight, but it felt like they had been trading blows for _hours._ It was as the Cleaner had thought—they were both evenly matched. Only now, the Cleaner was beginning to tire. She didn't have the mad, feral energy that drove Josef relentlessly onwards. She could feel herself wearing out under his constant barrage of attacks. She still couldn't understand what was wrong with him. _How did you reach this state? What happened to you?_

Josef's hand shot towards her throat. She raised an arm to block his movement, but she had reacted too late. His hand sealed like a vice around her neck, effectively cutting off her airflow. Fortunately for her, he didn't keep his hold for long, but rather lifted her into the air, and hurled her against a brick wall of one of the nearby buildings. The Cleaner slammed into the brick, and then fell to all fours, choking, gasping for air. Josef ran in close, and drove his knee into her face, breaking her nose. The Cleaner tasted her own blood as it flowed over her mouth.

Josef made to drive his knee forward again, but this time the Cleaner caught his leg. She twisted it, hearing the bone snap, and spun Josef to the ground. He hit the asphalt hard, cracking his head open. Blood flowed around him, a grotesque halo, as he lay momentarily stunned. He shook his head, snarling. But before he could regain his feet, the Cleaner pressed a knee into his chest, pinning him. With a primal shriek, she sunk her fangs into his neck and began to rip and tear at his skin.

Josef screamed with rage, struggling hard underneath her. But he couldn't dislodge the Cleaner. She had pinned his arms to the ground. Finally, pulling on a reserve of strength, Josef rolled completely over, causing the Cleaner to lose her position, and consequently, her hold on him. His legs came up, and expertly wove themselves around her body. Using their strength alone, he shoved her down onto the pavement. Their positions were now reversed. It was Josef who was on top, the Cleaner the one pinned.

She smashed her forehead into his, knocking him backwards. Josef's nails clawed at her throat, and she felt him draw blood. But her blow had been enough to knock him off balance, and it bought her the time she needed to free herself. They both scrambled to their feet, and Josef once more leapt forward.

The Cleaner threw her arms up into front of her face, as Josef struck at her with blow after powerful blow. He was driving her along backwards with his onslaught. The Cleaner stumbled, trying desperately to maintain her footing. Josef managed to land a punch upside her head, and she saw stars.

She bared her fangs, and started pushing back. She kicked at Josef's legs, now forcing him to concentrate on his footwork. But it was only a tactic to buy herself some time. The Cleaner knew she needed to get out of here. She couldn't win. Feral, Josef was stronger than her. He was showing no signs of tiring anytime soon. In a last desperate act, she wove her foot between Josef's legs, and tripped him. He fell heavily to his knees, and she heard a bone crack. She had probably shattered his kneecap. It gave her just enough time. She scrambled up the wall of the nearest building, up to the roof. She just needed to find some sort of advantage…come up with some sort of plan…

She looked around the roof. Someone had brought up potted plants and flowers, obviously intending to start a small rooftop garden. There were bags of dirt and fertilizer, as well as little trowels, and planting forks, and ceramic pots. And, best of all, there were sharply pointed wooden stakes, intended to help keep the plants growing straight.

She heard Josef land on the roof behind her. He had recovered. Seeing no other option, she grabbed one of the stakes from the small pile and whirled to face him…

* * *

Beth clutched Mick's hand as he led her down the steps. It was so dark, she couldn't even see Mick, and she knew he was less than two paces ahead of her. They carefully made their way down the stairs.

Mick paused. "I think we've reached the bottom." His voice sounded hushed. It echoed slightly. The air down in the basement was stale and damp. Mick let go of her hand. "Wait here, Beth. I'm going to look for a light."

"Can you see down here?" Beth wasn't sure how much more advanced Mick's vision was than hers.

"Not really. I can barely make out edges, outlines. I think there's a table down here." Mick's voice was coming from a few feet ahead and to the left of her. Beth heard a sharp bump, and Mick cry out.

"Mick?"

"Definitely a table down here." He muttered a curse under his breath.

Beth smiled to herself in the dark. Feeling behind her for the step, she sat down and waited patiently. She could hear Mick moving around the room.

"Ah-ha! Gotcha."

Beth heard a click, and a moment later she was blinking at the sudden light. When her pupils had adjusted, it was to see Mick standing to the left side of the room, holding a long chain that was attached to a dusty bulb in the ceiling. Surrounding him on all three sides were tables, pushed up against the narrow basement walls, forming a semicircle. On the right side of the basement were old shelves, dusty, falling-apart. A few cracked jars sat on them, and other bits of junk. In the corner closest to Beth was a rat hole. She inched away from it.

Mick strode to her, and helped her up from the bottom step. They turned and studied the basement together. The longer she looked, the more Beth felt her excitement at their discovery drain from her. At first glance, the basement appeared to offer up the same amount of evidence as the other rooms of the house, that is to say, nothing. Beth bit her lip, and tried not to let her disappointment show.

Mick was more actively examining the room. He came to a spot where there was a good open space against the wall. He ran his fingers over the area, and Beth saw him grimace. He gave one of those sharp inhales that Beth knew meant he was searching for a vision.

Apparently, this time he was rewarded. She could see his eyes dancing back and forth underneath his lids. Beth felt her excitement returning. If Mick was finding visions, it meant that something had happened down here. Maybe something they could potentially use to help them.

Mick opened his eyes. They appeared grief-stricken. He sighed, and stood back from the spot.

"Mick? What'd you see?"

He spoke in a voice devoid of any emotion. Beth could tell he was struggling to conceal how upset he was. "It was Josef. They injected him with the drug. We were right. He's feral."

Beth felt her heart sink. She knew that Mick had been holding onto a faint hope that maybe they were wrong about who was responsible for the Johnson's homicide. But there could be no doubt about it now, it had been Josef.

She asked quietly, "Did you see anything we could use to track him? Or the other two vampires?"

Mick shook his head ruefully. "No. The vision was just Josef being injected. Damien and Calista were working over at these tables though…" He crossed over to the tables and looked them over. Beth heard his breath catch.

"What?" She hurried over to him.

Mick pointed to a dark corner, underneath the farthest table. Beth could barely make out the outline of a black safe tucked away in the shadows. She grinned. At last, luck seemed to be smiling upon them.

Mick crouched down and crawled underneath the table. He placed his ear up against the safe, and began to turn the lock. Beth was quiet, letting him work. She watched in eager anticipation. Mick's eyes were shut. He was cracking the safe by sound and touch alone. Beth was impressed in spite of the fact that she knew his senses gave him a huge advantage over even the most talented safecracker.

In the quiet, she could hear the sound of the knob turning, and the little clicks of the numbers. Finally, Beth heard the lock fall into place. Mick pulled the handle down, and the safe opened.

Beth got down on her hands and knees to crawl under the table next to Mick. He was pulling the contents of the safe out. It was mostly assorted papers and letters, but there was also a small, black box. After setting everything on the floor, they turned to examine their findings.

Beth picked up the black box, and opened it. Inside, pressed into styrofoam, was a glass syringe, and below that, a vial of clear liquid. Beth passed the box over to Mick, "Take a look at this."

Mick gingerly pulled the vial out of the box, and opened it slightly. He waved it under his nose. His eyes went icy blue, and he drew the vial away from himself. He shut the stopper back in the vial and replaced it in the box, "It's the drug all right." He said, his voice gravely.

Beth watched him as he took a deep breath, and his eyes returned to a more normal hue of blue-grey. She rubbed his arm. She started sorting through the papers. There wasn't much. All of the letters were addressed to 1345 Gardner Ave. And most of the papers were just old, personal letters. There was nothing to indicate where Damien and Calista might have gone.

Beth sighed in frustration. "Another dead end."

Mick didn't respond, but Beth knew he was frustrated as well. He turned to place the black box containing the drug back in the safe. He froze for the slightest of seconds, and said, "Hang on, we've missed a letter." He set the box down on the floor, and pulled the letter out.

He flipped it over, read what was written on the envelope, and then handed the letter over to Beth. She read the address aloud, "854 Sunset Blvd. Mick, that's near downtown. In the industrial part of the city."

Mick nodded. "Let's go check it out." He and Beth crammed the papers and box back into the safe, but Beth tucked the letter with the address into her coat pocket. Mick shut the safe, and spun the lock. He crawled out from underneath the table, and helped Beth to her feet.

He looked her up and down, "You still have the .357?"

Beth patted her coat pocket. "It's right here." She had slipped the gun in her pocket, in order to crawl underneath the table.

Mick seemed satisfied, "Good."

Beth went upstairs, and Mick turned off the basement light, following her. Back upstairs in the kitchen, Beth looked at the trapdoor. "Should we put the stones back?"

"No. It doesn't matter. We need to get to that address as soon as possible."

Beth shrugged. "Well, then let's get out of here."

They exited the house, Beth glancing back at it over her shoulder one last time. The abandoned structure sat exactly how they had found it, minus a front door. Beth gave a little shiver. That place was way too spooky. Hopefully this next address would be a bit more hospitable in appearance.

She slid into Mick's car. He pulled away from the curb, and turned the car around, heading back down the street. Beth wondered what was in store for them at 854 Sunset Blvd. For no reason she could discern, a feeling of dread swept through her. All of a sudden she felt extremely nervous. It was as though she was standing on the brink of a great precipice—or that a giant wave was poised over her, and any second it was going to break, crash down and wash her away in its might. Beth shivered again. _You're with Mick. You're safe._ But even though she kept telling herself that, she could help the shivers of fear that kept running through her.

* * *

The wooden stake whipped through the air. Back and forth, in and out. The Cleaner pressed her advantage, whirling the stake with deadly efficiently. She had finally managed to force Josef onto the defensive. The two were engaged in a deadly dance across the rooftop. The Cleaner kept Josef jumping back on his toes, attacking again and again with the stake. She had only managed to connect with his flesh once. She had plunged the stake into Josef's upper arm, but she had pulled it out before she realized that she had actually injured him. By now, there were only bloodstains to show he had been wounded.

She moved in, pressing her advantage. They were fighting in close quarters now. The Cleaner attacked with a series of strikes, weaving the wooden stake through them. Josef expertly blocked her each time. As they passed the garden supplies, he reached down, and without breaking concentration, grabbed one of the ceramic flowerpots, and brought it smashing against the Cleaner's head.

The Cleaner staggered backwards from the blow. Blood dripped down her face, getting in her eye. She hurried to clear her vision. She felt Josef wrench the wooden stake from her grip. _Shit!_

He lifted her and threw her body across the roof. She tumbled to a halt, and staggered to her feet. She couldn't keep this up much longer…

The blood had stopped flowing down her face, she could see again. Josef was standing a few steps away from her, the wooden stake in his hand. His eyes narrowed, and he bared his fangs. The Cleaner knew she had reached the end. Josef was going to finish it now.

Josef charged her, pushing her back along the roof. He rained down blow after blow upon her. The Cleaner couldn't keep up with his assault. She couldn't even block half of his attacks. She stumbled against the low wall that ran around the edge of the roof. This was it. She was out of room, there was no more space for her to retreat. She didn't have any fight left in her. All her strength was depleted.

Josef pressed in close. In a series of strikes, he plunged the wooden stake into her upper thigh, her lower stomach, and then drove it straight through her heart. The Cleaner felt her body go stiff, frozen. Josef pushed her backwards, and her still form fell from the edge, to hurtle five stories to the ground. The last thing the Cleaner saw was the asphalt rushing up to meet her face, and then…nothing.

* * *

Damien stared at his computer screen, and at the name that was pulled up on it. _Mick St. John._ An address for a downtown apartment was posted next to it. _I've got you now. I believe it is time we meet, Mr. St. John._ Damien memorized the address, and then turned off his computer monitor. He rose and crossed in front of his desk. Calista was watching him from the corner of his office. She was curled up on his small sofa, small and cat-like. She rose.

Damien pulled her in close to him. "Calista, my pet, I want you to go find Josef. Bring him back here. The drug will have completely run itself through his system in the next few hours, and we'll need to inject him with another dose."

Calista nodded, her eyes gleaming with excitement. Damien knew she would have great fun in forcing Josef back to the factory. He was confident she would be able to accomplish the task. She looked up at him, pressing her body against him. "What are you going to do?"

Damien smiled down at her, "Why, I'll be waiting to meet this male vampire of yours, this 'Mick St. John', at his apartment. I'm going to find out exactly why it is he thinks he has the right to meddle in my affairs, and…_discourage_ him from continuing to do so in the future."

Calista grinned, but then her brow furrowed. "But what if he's not at his apartment?"

Damien stroked his thumb along her bottom lip, and then leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. Pulling away, he whispered in her ear, "Everyone returns home at some point, my pet. And I'll be waiting for him, when he does."

Calista shivered against him. Her eyes were pale blue, her fangs long and sharp. Damien's green eyes narrowed to slits as he slowly extended his fangs. He whispered again, "I'll be waiting..."

_Finis!_

* * *

all-righty-roo...I think I have like one more chapter before this story moves into the beginning of the climax! Don't know when I can get another update to you guys, but I'll do my very best to get it posted to you all ASAP! It's just, as I've said before, my updates are going to be much slower than the daily ones I used to be able to treat ya to! Blame limited internet access and a crappy desktop! So thanks for being having patience with me! **: P**


	25. Out of Time: part I

Salutations all my lovely rabid, feral, vampire readers! Here is the next pa-art. **: D**

One very quick note: The Cleaner's location I changed slightly, from Sunset and East Sixth, to Sunset and EAST SIXTEENTH. Just a very minor detail, do not attach any significance to it.

And my thanks again to everyone who reviewed! Your reviews make me so happy, and keep me inspired to keep writing! **: D**

Enjoy!

_Out of Time_ (part I)

Consciousness returned abruptly. One minute she was completely out, the next, she was opening her eyes to the sight of Ashton's profile silhouetted by the light of the moon. He looked over at her.

The Cleaner sat up. She was in the back of the van. Her duster was off, bundled up to act as a cushion for her head. The equipment usually kept in the back was gone. Looking through the window, the Cleaner could see the rest of the crew using the specialized equipment to clean up the woman's body that Josef had been feeding from.

She twisted her head from side to side experimentally, checking the condition of her neck.

Ashton spoke. "Your body started to heal as soon as I pulled the stake."

"How long was I out?"

Ashton thought for a minute. "Not too long—about ten, twenty minutes."

The Cleaner sighed with frustration. "Well, the trail has probably gone cold then." She opened the back doors of the van and jumped down onto the pavement. Ashton followed, grabbing her duster and handing it to her. She pulled it on, dismayed to see a small, round hole, in the upper shoulder, where the stake had gone through. The crew didn't say anything, just continued to clean the site, sensing the Cleaner wasn't in the mood for quips.

Ashton asked, "What happened exactly? We found you lying in the alleyway, next to a dead woman's body, staked, and your neck completely broken." He pulled a face. "It was the sickest angle of a broken neck that I've seen for a long time."

The Cleaner allowed a small smile to curve her lips at Ashton's discomfort, but her face quickly returned to all seriousness. "What happened was, I caught up with the perp."

"He did that to you?" Ashton's voice was disbelieving.

The Cleaner nodded. "It was Josef Konstantin."

"_What?_" Ashton could not have appeared more shocked than if the Cleaner had just told him that the world was ending in the next five minutes. "_Josef Konstantin?_ You're sure?"

The Cleaner snapped, "Pretty hard to mistake a friend you've known for the past four centuries. Yes, _I'm sure._ It was Josef, and he was out of control. _Feral._ Fucking insane." The curse slipped out. _Damn, I am rattled._ The Cleaner rarely found the need to use strong language, as it just wasn't her style. But she was upset. She had just come off on the worse end of a particularly nasty fight with a vampire who she considered a decent friend.

She and Josef had had some fun times…Interesting things always seemed to be going on around Josef, and for someone the Cleaner's age, well, interesting was good. Josef harked back to the _old_ days, to times when men knew how to behave like gentlemen. It was something the Cleaner found extremely refreshing whenever she was in his company. Plus, she also had a strong business relationship with Josef. She did him favors, like taking care of bodies for vampires on his staff—no charge—and Josef hooked her up in the business world, used his contacts when she needed information. It was a mutually beneficial relationship, an arrangement that both appreciated.

The Cleaner thought over how Josef had appeared tonight—his rumpled appearance, torn clothing…and the blood. There had been _so_ _much_ blood, all over him. Soaked into his shirt, and dripping down his face. And his eyes…The Cleaner gave a discreet swallow. He hadn't even _recognized_ her. His eyes had been dead—cold, empty voids that only saw her as a threat to enjoying his meal, not as an old friend. As a rule, vampires generally didn't get sick, so it couldn't be a disease that was causing his delirium. There had to be some sort of explanation for his extreme behavior. And she was going to get it.

She dug through the pockets of her duster, looking for her phone. Ashton handed it over to her. At her expression, he explained, "I took it out when I rolled up your duster. Who are you calling?"

"St. John. I want to know what the _hell_ is going on. There's a hole in my favorite duster, and someone is going to tell me why."

* * *

Mick was driving. They had reached downtown, and were now making their way through the tangle of streets to the address on the letter. 854 Sunset Blvd. His phone rang. Keeping one hand on the wheel, he fished his other into his pocket and pulled out his cell.

It was the Cleaner's number again. Mick sighed, and answered, "Hello?" He could see Beth trying to listen in, her expression curious.

"St. John." The Cleaner's brisk voice was snappish. Mick arched an eyebrow. "I want answers as to why _Josef Konstan_ would be downtown in an alleyway, draining some woman straight off the street."

"_You have Josef?!_" Mick's heart leapt to his throat, and Beth leaned forward eagerly, hands convulsing on her lap.

The Cleaner's next words dashed Mick's hope. "No. He escaped. What the _fuck_ is wrong with him, St. John?" Mick winced. Boy, did the Cleaner sound pissed. Mick couldn't blame her.

"Josef's feral right now—"

"Yeah, you know, I kind of figured that out myself."

Mick spoke with a slight edge in his voice. "Let me finish. He was captured by the vampires responsible for the rising body count—"

"_What?!_ He was—"

"_Still_ not done." Mick sighed. "He was captured, by some extremely old vamps by the smell of things, and they injected him with a drug."

"Drug? What drug?"

"Hang on, first you tell me where you ran into Josef."

"On Sunset and East Sixteenth."

Mick blinked. _Sunset?_ The Cleaner was right where they were headed. _No way!_ They were already in the neighborhood. He spoke to the Cleaner, "Sunset and East Sixteenth? I'm close by. I'll head over to you. Don't leave."

"Fine. And then you are going to tell me exactly what you've discovered and what the hell is going on." The Cleaner hung up.

Beth spoke, "I'm assuming that was the Cleaner?"

"Yeah. Man, she is _pissed off._ Sounds like she ran into Josef, and came off on the losing half of the encounter." Mick pulled into a side street, then backed up, turning the Mercedes around. East Sixteenth was behind them.

"She saw Josef?" Beth's voice was quiet, nervous.

"That's what she said." Mick's face was worried, and his shoulders were tense. "She said he was feral." Silence reigned in the car as the weight of those words sank in. Josef was still out somewhere in the city, hunting and killing. Mick turned onto Sunset. Though he didn't know it, his thoughts were along the same track as Beth's… worry for Josef, and wondering whether or not that next turn around the corner would catch them up with the future he had seen.

* * *

Calista hunted down Josef easily enough. He was still in the downtown area, and he reeked of blood. For someone with her _centuries_ of finely honed senses, his trail was absurdly easy to follow.

She confronted him on a street corner. He tried to attack her, but she simply sprinted out of the way, out of range. When she had fought him at his home, his intelligence had made him a minor threat. But feral, with no intelligence behind his actions…she was old enough that she could outmaneuver him.

She had brought along a wooden stake, but she decided there was no fun in just staking him and hauling him back. So instead she made pointed assaults, forcing him to retreat where she wanted him to go. Slowly, dragging out her pleasure, she drove him backwards towards the factory. Josef snarled at her, and tried to fight back, but there was nothing he could do. She was more powerful than him.

Calista looked into his face. His eyes were wild. She giggled and then with another shriek of laughter and rage, she pushed him back another two steps. Two steps closer to the factory. Two steps closer to a second dose of the drug…

* * *

"So you're telling me, that two vampires—this Damien and Calista Fay—have developed a drug that causes vamps to go feral? And _that's_ why the body count is up?" The Cleaners voice sounded slightly incredulous, both of her eyebrows were raised.

Beth was standing close by Mick's side. Even she could sense the power radiating from this woman.

Mick answered, "Yeah, pretty much. And now Damien's got Josef, and Josef's been injected. He's not in control of himself. What you described of your fight confirms it."

Mick and Beth had been talking with the Cleaner for around twenty minutes. They had pulled up next to the van. Mick had looked at Beth, "Do you want to wait in the car?"

"What? And miss a chance to see this mysterious Cleaner in person? No way." She had hopped out of the Mercedes and stuck by Mick's side. Just because she wanted to see the Cleaner, didn't mean she wasn't slightly scared. She hadn't realized that there would be so many vampires around.

The Cleaner had been standing apart from the main group, who was spraying down the pavement with a high-pressure hose. Beth had stared openly at their actions. Two other vampires were stuffing a woman's corpse into a body bag. Beth had turned away and studied the Cleaner. Just as when she had heard the Cleaner's voice over Mick's phone, seeing her in person hadn't been what she was expecting.

Once Beth had formed the impression that the Cleaner was some sort of vampire cop, she had pictured the vampire dressed in a business suit, or some sort of professional clothing. Slacks and a dress shirt sort of thing. She hadn't prepared herself at all for the black leather. The Cleaner was simply drenched in it. A short, black-leather skirt, a dark top, black-leather boots that went up to her knees, black-leather gloves, and to top it off, a long black-leather duster—with a small hole in the shoulder. The Cleaner's hair was also longer than Beth had imagined. And she was blonde. She looked _nothing_ like Beth had pictured. The only word that came to Beth's mind to describe the Cleaner was…well…_cool_. Beth had to admit it, the Cleaner looked pretty damn cool.

As they had approached, the Cleaner's sharp gaze turned upon her. Beth had felt small under the weight of the stare. The Cleaner jerked her head in Beth's direction and asked Mick, "Who's your friend?"

Mick opened his mouth to introduce her, but Beth beat him to it. She wanted to show the Cleaner that she wasn't intimidated. "I'm Beth, Beth Turner. Mick's girlfriend." Mick had smiled at her spunk. He put an arm around Beth, showing her support, while at the same time, ideally placing himself to protect her should things turn ugly. Though Beth wouldn't admit it, she was very grateful for the act.

The Cleaner stepped towards her and gave a small sniff. Her eyebrows shot up. "Human?"

"Yeah, _human._ And _perfect_ just the way she is," Mick said in a defensive tone, clearly daring the Cleaner to make a comment. Beth felt warm all-over inside. Mick clearly felt no shame about dating a human. A happy flush rose to her cheeks.

But the Cleaner didn't make a smart retort. She said nothing more on the subject of Beth and instead demanded, "All right. I want my explanation. And it had better be good, St. John."

"Trust me, it is." Mick had explained everything. In return, the Cleaner had told him of tracking Josef, and of their fight. Beth now understood that the hole in the duster was because Josef had staked her.

Now Beth asked, "Do you know where Josef went?"

The Cleaner looked at her for a moment. Beth had the feeling that the woman was trying to figure her out. She was pleased she presented a puzzle to the vampire. Finally, the Cleaner sighed, shaking her head. "Unfortunately Miss Turner, Josef's trail was cold by the time I'd recovered. I'm afraid I can't help you there." She turned to Mick. "What's your next move?"

Mick turned to Beth and she pulled out the letter. It was Beth who answered, "We were on our way to this address—" she pointed to the number on the envelope "—when you called. We have reason to believe that Damien may be there."

The Cleaner's eyes gleamed in the dark, "Do you need backup?"

This time it was Mick who responded, "Actually, we need you to go out to Josef's place. There are bodies there. Damien and Calista slaughtered his house staff and freshies. Josef's absence at work has probably already been noticed, and the cops are going to start sniffing around soon."

The Cleaner nodded. "I'll take care of them. Call me when you can."

"Right." He took Beth's hand and they left the scene.

Beth heard the Cleaner snap at her crew, "Ethan, _are you blind?_ This part of the pavement is still covered with blood." She glanced back over her shoulder to see the Cleaner bearing down on a member of the team, arms on hips.

Beth slid into the Mercedes, breathing a sigh of relief. Mick got in behind the wheel. They sat in quiet for a second and then Mick started the car, backing out, returning to their course to the address.

After a moment, he spoke. "I believe you managed to do the impossible and impress the Cleaner."

Beth seized upon the chance for conversation. Anything to distract her from the returning fear of the future, and the feeling that she was riding to her death. "Do you really think so?"

"Yeah…the Cleaner has no taste for spineless women, as you could probably tell from her attitude."

"She seems _really_ interesting. She wasn't what I was expecting."

Mick's mouth turned upwards in a small smile, "That's probably one of the highest compliments you could give her."

They drove through the night. Every turn, every stretch of street brought them closer and closer to their final destination…

* * *

Calista had Josef back at the factory. They were in one of the main rooms, where huge assembly lines ran through the entire space. Assorted car parts rested on them, pieces of metal waiting to be put together by the machines. Currently, all the lines were shut down. Calista had locked the doors to the room, and was entertaining herself by keeping Josef trapped inside. She would wait until Damien returned to administer the second dose. She didn't know enough about the drug, and she didn't want to overdose Josef and kill him. She knew that would anger Damien.

So while she waited for her husband, she entertained herself by toying with the 400-year-old vampire. Josef tried climbing the wall to break through a window high up, near the ceiling. In a flash, Calista was there ahead of him, snarling. She pushed him roughly back to the floor. He slammed into some machinery, denting it inwards, roaring with fury. She laughed. She hadn't had so much fun for such a _long_ time…

* * *

Damien Fay entered the dark apartment. He could already sense that no one was home. He shut the door behind him, and relocked it. He didn't want to scare off his prey.

He glanced around curiously. The air was thick with the smell of vampire, but there was also quite a hefty bit of human mixed in. It must have been the woman Calista had mentioned, this 'Beth'. Damien didn't care about her. As a human, she didn't matter. She was no threat to him.

He explored the apartment thoroughly, seeing the room with the freezer, and finding the hidden compartment full of blood in the kitchen. The decorations scattered throughout the place were tasteful and elegant. All in all, it was very nice, he decided. It spoke of control and order—qualities that were most likely reflected in this St. John's personality. Damien studied the apartment's every detail. _Know your enemy's environment, it tells you about your foe._

He strolled over to the bookshelf, studying the titles. Seeing as it didn't seem like this Mick St. John would be returning anytime soon, he selected a book from the shelf. It was a historical novel on the Renaissance. _Those were good times._ Damien settled back into the armchair by the bookcase, and began to read. He was patient. He would wait all night if he had to, for St. John to return. And when he did, Damien Fay would be ready for him.

* * *

Mick pulled up to the curb. He turned the key off in the ignition and the Mercedes engine died. He and Beth were again sitting in a deafening silence. _Something we seem to be doing a lot all of sudden,_ he thought. He glanced at the building outside the car window. His heart began to hammer. He hadn't been able to clearly see the building in his vision, but this building had the same general outline and shape of the blurred one in his vision. _No, no. It's not the same one. We still have time._ But in his soul, he knew the truth.

Mick turned to Beth in the car. He could feel tears welling in his eyes. Beth looked up at him. The moonlight was flowing across her, illuminating the depths of her blue eyes, lining her face with its silver light. Her golden hair shimmered. Mick opened his mouth to speak, but her beauty took his breath away. He reached out a cupped her cheek with the palm of his hand.

"Mick, what is it?" she asked softly. Her voice was the voice of an angel. His angel. She had saved him just as much as he had saved her.

Mick swallowed, blinking back tears. "Beth, just know, no matter what happens, I love you. Okay? _I love you._"

Now Beth's eyes were the ones filling with tears. "You sense it too, then? We're nearing the end, I knew it." She took a shaky breath. "Mick, I know you'll do everything possible to protect me, but just in case it's not enough, know that I'll always be with you." Mick saw a tear trembling on her lashes. "I'll always love you." The tear fell, and she gave a wavering smile. "I suppose it's futile asking you to not feel guilty if I…if I…"

Mick placed his other hand on her other cheek. He looked her in the eye, "I'm not letting you die, Beth. You are not going to die. _I give you my word._" He needed to be closer to her. Leaning forward, while pulling her gently in towards him, he kissed her with all the force of his love.

A wave of heat, and passion swept over the two. Beth fell into Mick's kiss, and he lost himself in her. He held onto her, never wanting to let her go. Tears trickled down his cheeks. His heart breaking, he pulled away from her, catching her own delicate teardrops with his thumb as they splashed down from her eyes. She murmured, "Oh, _Mick_…"

He took a deep breath, calming himself. He turned to Beth one last time, and asked her, "Are you ready?"

She gave a small nod, and said quietly, "I am always ready when you are beside me."

Mick gave her hand a squeeze. He stepped from the Mercedes onto the sidewalk. The car door shut behind him with a slam. He had sealed his fate. There was no turning back now.

Beth came around the hood and stood next to him on the sidewalk. Mick knew… ---_He and Beth standing out on a sidewalk…Beth's voice, echoing, "This must be the place…"---_

Beth's spoke up from next to him. "This must be the place."

Mick gave a heavy nod, chills racing through him at her words. "Beth, get out the gun."

Beth reached into her purse and pulled out the revolver. It was shaking slightly in her grip. Mick placed his strong hand over hers, steadying her nerves. Beth looked into his face and gave a small, scared smile. "I'm…I'm not afraid."

"You're the bravest woman I know," Mick whispered. And then, just barely audible, "I love you, Beth Turner. With all my heart."

Beth whispered back, "With all my heart." She held on tightly to him.

Together, they walked up to the building's entrance. It was some sort of car factory. From a bird's-eye-view it was shaped like a giant 'H' on the ground. The front entrance was unlocked. Mick steeled himself and then pushed the door open. He went inside, leading Beth by her hand, the door swinging shut behind them.

They were committed.

_Finis._

* * *

There you go! I already have the next _three_ chapters outlined, but unfortunately I still am not sure when I can get the next update posted...I will try to get it up to the site quickly, but it may be another couple of days. So sorry!

also, i know in Dr. Feelgood, Beth saw the cleaner...but she didn't actually know that it was the Cleaner that she saw, remember? She just said 'some strange woman took Gerald away..' Plus, in my AU i'm deciding that Beth has never before seen the Cleaner..so pretend with me, please? Thanks! **: P**


	26. Out of Time: part II

Hello all my wonderful, rabid readers and reviewers! Here is my Christmas present to you all!

So everyone turn around and wave good-bye to the rising action, and then say "Hel-lo" to the climax! **: D** It's going to be spanning (so far) at least six or so chapters. Cruel cliffhangers will run wild, so prepare yourselves my rabid readers! **: P**

My thanks, hugs, and Christmas fudge to all my readers!

Enjoy!

_Out of Time_ (part II)

The hallway lights were dim, casting long shadows on the floor and walls. The only sound that Mick could hear was the soft click of his and Beth's heels against the tiled floor. He glanced over at Beth. She was walking beside him, her hand interlaced within his. Her face was composed, calm, but Mick could tell she was scared. He could see the fear in her eyes, smell it in her emotions. He wished there was some way he could give her more comfort. Beth must believe she was walking to her death…_No. You __**are**__ going to save her_. He repeated the thought over and over in his mind as they slowly made their way down the hall. _I'm going to save her. I'm going to save her._ As if she could still hear his thoughts from their link, Beth gave his hand a squeeze.

The hallway seemed to never end. They made slow progress, moving cautiously, as they didn't know if there was anyone else in the factory. They passed office after office, and every time Mick stopped to check the rooms, making sure they were empty. So far, so good. But Mick knew that their luck could change in an instant. Actually, thanks to the visions, he knew it _would_.

The hall ended at a set of double doors. Mick pushed one open and led Beth through. They were in a practically identical hall from the one they had just left. Mick began to feel as though he were a rat in a maze. The only difference between this corridor and the last one was there seemed to be fewer offices. As they moved forward, on impulse Mick glanced behind to see if there was a clock over the doors. There wasn't.

There were actually only four doors spanning the entire length of the hall. One office, one storage room, and two design workrooms. All normal, no vampires hidden in the corners. Each time Mick opened another door, Beth would raise the Smith & Wesson up to chest level and Mick would prepare for an assault from the shadows. But no such attack ever came.

Beth whispered, "Mick? Do you think we should have found something by now?"

Mick shook his head. "Not necessarily. This is a huge building, remember? I'd wait a little longer before worrying."

Beth nodded, her eyes wide with anticipation and nerves. Mick could hear her heart pounding away inside her chest. He reached out a pulled a stand of hair from her face, and gave her a smile. She smiled back, and Mick heard her heart settle a bit.

As they walked down the corridor Mick gradually became aware of a small humming noise. It sounded like machinery. It wasn't very loud, but nevertheless the hum was there in the background. As they moved further towards a set of double doors at the end of the hall, the hum grew slightly louder.

Mick paused, thinking. Beth asked, "What is it?"

He looked at her. "Can you hear that hum, Beth? Machinery is running up ahead. Through those doors by the sound of it. Do you hear it?"

Beth cocked her head, closed her eyes and listened for a bit. Her brow was furrowed from her intense focusing. Mick thought she looked adorable. His heart ached at the thought that he might lose her. A small, sad smile turned his mouth slightly upwards, as he watched her try to hear what he was listening to. He let her concentrate.

With a sigh, Beth opened her eyes. "Well, I'm not sure if what I'm hearing is the machinery. I can barely make out something that sounds like 'mmmmmmm'." She mimicked the noise.

"That's it. Impressive."

"Is the machinery why you stopped?" Beth voice was steady, but her white-knuckled grip on the gun gave away her nervousness.

"Yeah, I was considering our next move. Beth, running machinery was part of the vision."

"Oh." Beth swallowed. After a moment, she took a deep breath. "Well, we may…we may as well keep going. We've come this far…"

Mick's throat was too tight for him to speak, so he simply nodded, and took her hand again. Suddenly anxious to get out of the corridor, he led Beth quickly down the rest of its length, and through the double doors at the end. He sucked in a breath at the sight of the room beyond.

_— Walking through a car display room…large glass windows on the far wall… Machinery running…A pedestal turning a dark green Porsche, showing off all angles…The windshield is cracked… Josef's gun, lying abandoned by a table—_

It was the same display room he stood in now. Two walls of the room were made of giant floor-to-ceiling glass windows, which looked out onto the street. The room was full of brand new, high-end Porsches—all polished and shined up, just waiting to be sold. The small hum of machinery came from a pedestal that was slowly spinning in the center of the room. With a sense of dread, Mick watched as the dark green Porsche was steadily spun about. Mick blinked as he noticed that the car's windshield was intact. It wasn't yet cracked, un-damaged…for now. He felt himself starting to panic…With every step forward more and more of the future was coming to pass. He felt as though he was leading Beth to her death, and try as he might, he couldn't shake the feeling. _Calm down…calm down. You can't save Beth if you're panicking._ Gradually, his breathing steadied. He walked further into the room, Beth beside him.

Mick saw a few wooden tables scattered throughout the display area, but he couldn't tell which was the one from his vision. They all appeared exactly the same. The wood was dark and refined, expensive. He hadn't been able to make out such details before.

They were halfway through the room when both he and Beth suddenly stopped. Beth's face turned to him, and her hand tightened around his. From behind the far door leading out of the room, they both could hear screams of rage, and shouts. Roars. It sounded as though a fight was going on, as though some wild animal had been caged. _Josef..._ Worry for his friend consuming him, Mick sprinted the remaining distance to the door, Beth right on his heels.

They burst through the door into another long hallway. As they ran down the hall towards the source of the noises, Mick again glanced behind. This time dreadful chills raced down his spine. There hanging above the door, was the black-rimmed clock_—A large, white door, the door to the display room, a black-rimmed clock hanging above it. Its ticks echo in his ears…11:11pm—_ It was the same door, the same clock. The time was 10:30pm. Only _forty-one_ minutes left…

Mick and Beth ran down the hall, turning a corner. Beth skidded on a slick part of the floor, but used the opposite wall to catch herself before she fell. Mick was overwhelmed with a sense of dejá-vu _—He runs down a hallway, and around a corner, feet skidding on a slick part of the floor, causing him to nearly fall. Instead he crashes into the opposite wall, and uses it as a springboard for more speed— _ He shook the feeling from his mind, and concentrated on the here and now. He shot a quick glance at Beth, a breathless question on his lips, "Okay?"

She gave an equally rushed answer. "Yeah, fine." They continued to race towards the source of the screams and snarls, turning another corner in the hall.

Beth's heartbeat echoed loudly in his ears. As they ran, Mick looked over at her. Time seemed to slow. All noise faded away except for the sound of Beth's beating heart, and his harsh breaths. Beth's eyes were hard and determined. This wasn't the soft, feminine Beth that he had held in his arms after making love, but the fiery, independent Beth, full of stubbornness and spunk. This was the Beth that wouldn't take 'No' for an answer, no matter how much trouble she landed herself in.

As Mick looked at her, as he listened to her heart, to her very life force, in that moment, the beauty of her soul shone through her. He remembered his vow. He would sacrifice _anything_ to save her, even himself. He loved her with everything that he was, his entire soul _ached_ for her. He. Loved. Her. He found he had no tears left to cry. His emotions for her went beyond tears. But it was all right, because even if he died tonight, Beth was going to live. He would accept no other outcome.

They reached the end of the hall. The slower perception of time Mick had been experiencing vanished. Sound abruptly hurtled back down around him, a wave of shrieks and crashes. He suddenly realized just how close they were to the noises' source. The fight was taking place in the room just behind the double doors in front of them.

For the first time since stepping inside the factory, Mick was sensing something else, or, more properly, _someone_ else. A _presence_. A _powerful_ presence. Without a doubt, Mick knew that one of the two vampires, either Damien or Calista was just beyond those doors. And…there, in the air, was a heartbreakingly familiar scent. Josef…Josef was in the room too.

Beth tried to open the door. It wouldn't open. She pushed at the door frantically. "Mick, it's locked!"

"Stand back." As soon as Beth was clear, Mick broke the doors open with a powerful kick. At the same time, a scream, louder than the others, and full of pain came from the room, along with a crash and a flash of fire. And then, as though someone had flipped a switch, a heavy curtain of silence dropped. Mick strained his ears, the scream of pain had sounded like Josef…

Mick felt waves of power rolling over him. He started to choke for air. Beth held his arm, "Mick? Mick?"

But Mick couldn't speak. The power was overwhelming. Whoever it was, Damien or Calista, they weren't bothering to check their strength. Vampires had the ability to disguise the true extent of their might. In polite society, it was encouraged for older vampires to mask their power somewhat, so younger vampires, such as Mick, could breath. But this vampire was making no such effort to do so. Mick got the distinct feeling he or she was taking great pleasure in trying to scare him. It was working.

He heard a sharp click-snapping noise, a lighter opening and shutting. It must have been the source of the fire burst he had seen. Whoever was responsible for the flash of flame must have ignited some sort of gasoline, or aerosol spray, or something. He prayed that Josef wasn't dead. He still had hope that he could save both his love, and his friend.

He managed to step further into the room, Beth by his side. As a human, she couldn't sense the overwhelming force of personality present. The only effect the vampire's strength had on her was to raise the hair on her neck and give her goosebumps. Her eyes were very wide, and she peered into the shadows.

They had entered a large assembly room. It was the second room from Mick's vision. Assembly lines ran throughout it, stretching far back into the room until they were nothing but blurs. Mick could tell he and Beth had entered an immense space, larger than even the old warehouse. Car parts were lying on the lines, waiting to be pieced together. Robotic arms lined the assembly lines. Some had drills and others had power saws attached to their ends. Currently, everything was shut down. Mick saw a row of master switches on the wall to his right.

Beth was trying to find the source of the _'click-snap'_ of the lighter. The sound was chilling, spreading an ominous feeling in the dark room. Mick knew whoever was doing it, was watching him and Beth at this very moment. Beth held onto him, supporting him as he staggered further into the room. "Mick, what's wrong?"

Taking a deep breath, Mick managed to gasp out, "A…vamp. Old…"

Just like that, the click-snapping noise ceased. Mick looked up, glancing widely around. He tensed. His eyes fell on a rectangular window, high up, near the ceiling_—He looks at the window near the top of the wall… A shadow darts across the floor—_

Slowly, Mick turned his eyes to the patch of moonlight the window formed on the floor. He was just in time to see a shadow flit across it, and then vanish. He felt sick with fear.

"Show…yourself…" he managed to force out. "Where's Josef?"

Finally, a response. A laugh. "Josef isn't doing too well at the moment. You know, he doesn't seem to like fire…" A fit of giggles followed the statement. It was a woman's voice. _So, Calista is here._

"Show yourself, Calista…or are you too scared?"

And suddenly, there she was, disturbingly close. Mick stared. He was finally face to face with Calista. She appeared exactly as he had seen her in the past. Long black hair, pulled back into a tight braid. Tight fitting clothes, and those broken, haunted eyes.

She snapped at him, "How do you know my name?" Mick thought he heard an edge of fear in her voice. _Interesting…_

"I know more about you than you think." Maybe if he could frighten her badly enough, he could find a way to get Josef out of here…

Calista tossed her head back and laughed. Mick realized that she couldn't be intimidated, and slowly started to position himself in front of Beth. Calista noticed, and brought her intense gaze forward, mouth opening wide to expose her fangs. Mick could sense Beth trembling behind him. Calista spoke in a condescending tone, "Do you really think you can protect her from me, little vampire?"

Mick bristled at the insult. But before he could retort he caught sight of something that made his heart freeze. Gliding through the shadows, was Josef. He was creeping up on Beth, ever so quietly, stalking her. He was already halfway to where she stood. Mick could see his friend's eyes. They were pale blue. Josef was still feral.

He understood that Calista was trying to distract him, keep him focused on her, while Josef hunted down Beth. He looked back at Calista, and she saw in his face that he had seen through her plan. Her eyes narrowed. She shrieked.

_Flash: —"Run, Beth!" —_

Mick screamed, "_Run, Beth!_" He knew the shit was about to hit the fan. Beth turned and fled the room. Mick heard her racing back down the hallway. Josef leapt out of the shadows, howling with fury. Mick saw his face…shock raced through the private investigator. Again, Mick experienced the sensation of time slowing down as he stared at his closest friend…

Josef's handsome features were horribly burnt. The skin was peeling and charred black, and red with blood flowing freely down the side. Combined with the wild, bloodshot eyes and blood-soaked clothing, Josef looked every inch a demon straight from hell. Even though Mick could see the burns were already healing, the sight of his friend in such a fallen condition filled him with grief. He couldn't tear his eyes away, momentarily distracted.

Calista took full advantage of that distraction. Mick had been trying to think of how to prevent Josef from following Beth, when all thoughts were dashed from his mind as he felt a force smash into him, sending him flying backwards to slam, h_ard_, into the far wall. He staggered to his feet in time to see Josef disappear through the doors, onto Beth's trail. _No! No!_

Mick's eyes went icy blue, and he bared his fangs at Calista, snarling. He would have to take care of the threat she posed, before he could save Beth. He took a step forward.

Calista laughed at him, reading his intentions. "Do you honestly think you can defeat me, little vampire? Do you know how old I am?" She arched an eyebrow. "No? Allow me to enlighten you. I am _897_ years old." Her pale blue eyes glittered with insanity as she bore down on him. "Now," she reached out, and blindingly fast, grabbed him by his neck, lifting him into the air. "You tell me how you think you'll fare against me, _little vampire_." She squeezed until Mick's vision started to go grey, and then she flung him across the room again, laughing.

Mick lay coughing against the floor, desperate for air. His lungs heaved. Despair coursed through him. Josef was already after Beth, and he stood a snowball's chance in Hades against Calista. _I have to try. I must. I will do this. For Beth_. He placed his hands against the floor. _Stand up. Beth is depending on you. You promised to save her._ His oath empowering him, he managed to push himself to his feet. His hands were open, ready at his side. He looked Calista dead in the eye, and squared his shoulders.

Calista ran her tongue out seductively across her bottom lip. She rolled her fingers, cracking all of her knuckles. Her voice was soft, a dangerous whisper. "As you wish, little vampire. As you wish."

With all the force of her centuries behind her, Calista _moved_. She whirled across the room, a deadly hurricane of wrath descending down upon Mick.

Mick thought one last time, _I'm going to save Beth_, and stepped forward to meet the onslaught…

_Finis!_

* * *

So the climax begins...dun dun dun! lol. **: D** Again i say to you 'prepare yourselves' RFVR's. The cliffhangers are not going to stop! Because (i confess) I am a very cruel, cruel author, who loves to torture readers almost as much as her characters. Mwahahahahaha!

I will not be updating this story again until after Christmas, so Happy Holidays to everyone! I hope everyone has a wonderful Christmas, or whatever winter holiday you celebrate!

hugs! **: P**


	27. Out of Time: part III

Hello everyone. Hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas holiday! Mine was really fun and relaxing. Got to spend some quality time with the fam, being pummeled by Nerf darts from my little brothers… **: P**

Okay, 1 QUICK NOTE! My friend who went over this for me, to help me edit it, suggested I put this note, that Beth has run back into the car display room, which is full of many, many Porsches, of all sorts of colors. My friend said she thought I had made an error, in switching the color of a Porsche, but I have not. There is a red Porsche, and green Porsche on the pedestal. As well as many others in the room.

No other notes. Go read, and Enjoy! **: D**

_Out of Time (__part III)_

_"Don't hesitate to shoot, Beth. If you hesitate, you'll die…You need to promise me you will shoot __**without hesitation**__, to save yourself."_

"_I promise, Mick. I promise."_

* * *

_Don't stop. One foot in front of the other…don't stop._ Her frantic footsteps were loud in the empty corridor, pounding in her ears. Beth's lungs were burning for air. She was breathing in short, terrified gasps, as she ran down the hallway. A howl of fury echoed behind her. She didn't look back, not even when the crashes started, sounds of a fight…_Mick!_ She craved with all her heart to know what was happening behind her in that terrifying room. But she didn't look back.

She had turned both corners in the hall, when she heard, dimly, the doors to the assembly room bang open as someone raced through them. Beth knew in her heart that it wasn't Mick coming for her. Her panic began to grow. She could quite clearly hear someone racing after her.

Mick hadn't told her specifically how she was going to die…only that Josef was going to drain her. Beth had appreciated Mick not telling her all the specifics at the time, but now she wished desperately that he had. The terror of not knowing when it was going to end swept over her in icy waves, making her feel like she wanted to throw up. Hot tears splashed down her face. For all their words on how they were going to stop the future from happening, they didn't seem to be doing a very good job. Mick wasn't with her, how could he protect her as he had promised? _Don't think that, Beth. Mick gave you his word. Hold onto that_.

The door to the display room loomed ahead of her. A black clock that Beth hadn't noticed before was sitting above it. The time read 10:45pm. As Beth burst through the door, she felt something brush past her. The feeling lasted only for a split second, and then it was gone. She paused for a second, looking back, through the door, to see what it was. The hallway was empty, quiet. Beth's ragged breathing was the only sound in the air. Beth went cold with fear. A moment ago the hallway had been filled with the noises of someone chasing her…now it was quiet? Maybe Josef had given up? Maybe the vision was wrong? She felt a little hope stir in her chest.

Beth turned around to move through the display room, and gave a choked scream. She realized with a sense of dread, that the feeling of something brushing past her hadn't been her imagination…

Just as he had done that evening so long ago in Mick's kitchen, Josef had snuck up on her. He was crouching a few feet away in the shadows cast off from a deep red Porsche.

Josef had caught her.

* * *

Calista's fist connected with his face. Mick stumbled back from the blow, falling against the wall. His vision went grey. He felt Calista grab him, lifting him up. She bashed him backwards into the wall twice more, before Mick found the presence of mind to bring his free arm down across her two arms holding him. With a sharp chop, he broke both of her bones. Calista screeched, and dropped him. He staggered to his feet, and stumbled away. He needed to put distance between them, so he could figure out what to do.

Mick was in trouble. He was losing. He couldn't compete with a vampire who was 812 years older than him. He had thought the feral vampire back at the warehouse was fast, but that vampire moved at a snail's pace compared with Calista's speed and strength. The only time Mick managed to connect his punches was when she held onto him. But his whole body _ached_ from the blows she had landed.

Mick was desperate to end the fight. Josef had taken off after Beth nearly ten minutes ago, and Mick knew that Beth had no hope of outrunning Josef. Josef would catch up with her (if he hadn't already) and kill her. _Beth, Beth! Hang in there, I'm coming. I __**will**__ come for you._ But as Calista turned to face him again, her arms completely healed, Mick felt his heart sink in his chest.

Calista gave a wild scream. Mick's hair rose on end. In a blink of an eye, Calista was up close, in his face, again lifting him with ease and hurtling him against the wall. Mick felt something hard press into his back, sending shooting pains through his spine. He slid to the floor. He had been thrown against the bank of master switches. Reaching up, he grabbed a switch, trying to use it to help pull himself to his feet. But his weight was too much, and the switch fell downwards.

Instantly, the noises of machinery starting up could be heard. The nearest assembly line lit up, and slowly, with gradually increasing speed, began to run. The car parts moved down the line, and the robotic arms whirred into positions. The room quickly filled with the sounds of drilling and buzzing saws. Sparks flew.

Mick pulled himself to his feet, just as Calista attacked him again. She threw him forcefully onto the assembly line. Mick's vision cleared just in time to see a power saw coming down towards his throat. He quickly rolled away, feeling the wind from the saw brush the side of his face. _That was way too close._ He lurched to his feet, barely keeping his balance on the moving line. Calista jumped up in front of him. She ducked under a robotic arm, and then straightening, let loose a gleeful laugh, a highly amused expression on her face. Mick saw in one hand she held a small aerosol can. Calista tucked the can away, and darted forward. Mick threw up his arms to defend himself…

* * *

Josef's eyes were pale fire. Beth was panicking, her fear was had almost completely overwhelmed her. She could see no traces of the life, the personality and intelligence that was usually present in Josef's eyes. Blood was soaked into his clothing. And his face…his face was smeared with blood, all along one side. Squinting, Beth could see actually that some parts of the skin seemed to be healing from some sort of burn. He snarled at her.

She spoke. She _had_ to try to reach him. "Josef, _please_. It's me…it's Beth." Beth clung to the futile hope that she could get through to him.

Josef began to stalk slowly forward.

Beth raised the Smith & Wesson. "Josef," she whispered. "I know you don't want to do this." The gun trembled violently in her hands.

Josef moved in closer, eyes gleaming with hunger.

Beth knew; she had to do it. She had to shoot him. She sighted the barrel of the gun on Josef's heart, and moved her finger to the trigger. Tears spilling down her cheeks, she looked into Josef's face...

_This is Josef. You're going to kill him...Josef...I'm so sorry..._ Intense guilt and grief washed over her. Her finger wavered on the trigger... For the briefest of seconds, Beth forgot her promise to Mick, and hesitated.

Josef lunged forward in a burst of speed and backhanded the gun from her grip. It went flying through the air, landing next to one of the wooden tables in the room. Beth screamed in fright from the sudden attack. Her wrist felt like it may have been broken. Shooting throbs of agony raced up her arm, and she cried from the pain. Before she had time to recover, Josef brutally backhanded her again, sending her flying through the air to smash against the green Porsche's windshield. Beth felt the glass crack beneath her. She lay stunned against the hood of the car, before she fell to the floor of the pedestal. On her hands and knees, she looked up in time to see Josef bearing down on her.

"Mick." A desperate whisper. "Mick, where are you?"

* * *

Mick dodged a robotic arm, and in the same motion, swooped low enough to grab a heavy piece of metal that lay on the line. He chucked it at Calista's face. She ducked, but the sharp piece of metal still sliced deeply into her shoulder.

Calista howled. She raced forward and punched him in the face. Blood spurted from Mick's nose, and he fell backwards, onto the assembly line. A robotic arm came down, drilling his duster sleeve to a clamped piece of metal. Mick couldn't move. He struggled to free himself, while also trying to avoid the machinery. Calista laughed until tears ran down her face.

Mick snarled at her, and with his foot, kicked upwards, catching her hard on her jaw, cutting off her laughter. With satisfaction he saw that she had bit down on her tongue with enough force to draw blood. Mick smirked up at her.

She screamed with rage, and spat the blood from her mouth onto his face. Mick was still fighting to free himself. Calista came forward, easily dodging the robotic arms. She walked in a slow, measured pace. "Time to die, little vampire." She pulled out the aerosol can, and the lighter. Mick frantically tried to free his sleeve from where it was pinned. Calista raised the can, aiming it towards his face...a wicked grin spread across her visage...she flicked open the lighter...

Mick's eyes went wide as he caught sight of something behind her. Calista saw his change in expression. Her smile faded, and her brow furrowed. She whirled around...

A power saw was coming straight for her neck. There was no time to dodge. Calista's eyes were large, terror-stricken. She whispered, "Damien?" She looked around as though he would be there to save her.

The saw buzzed through her skin, tearing through her veins and bone, and out the other side.

Decapitated.

* * *

Beth's vision was spinning. She was lying on the floor, gathering her strength to stand, resisting to the bitter end. She felt Josef take her by the shoulders, and haul her upright. She looked into face.

She tried one last time, "Josef..._Josef_..."

For a moment she thought she saw something glimmer far down in the depths of the pale orbs. Some _small_ spark of intelligence, of humanity. But then it vanished. Josef opened his mouth wide, his fangs gleaming in the moonlight, and Beth knew that her time had come. She struggled with all her might against him, but it was no use.

Josef's fangs plunged into her neck. She felt a fiery agony shoot through her throat, and began to spread along her shoulder. She couldn't escape. She whimpered from the pain.

Josef started to feed...swallowing down Beth's blood, gulp after gulp. Beth desperately tried to free herself, but Josef held her in a steel grip. She couldn't escape.

With each swallow Josef drained away a little more of Beth's life, bringing her closer and closer to the end...

It was 11:04pm.

_Finis_.

* * *

I will update this ASAP, so don't panic! I'll get you guys through the climax alive! **: O **


	28. Out of Time: part IV

Here is the next chapter!! The climax continueth… **: P** I hope this part delivers! It's short, but hopefully good… **: S**

**Thank you!!!** to everyone who reviewed! You guys make me feel so loved… **: D** I really appreciate those loyal readers who take the time to review after each chapter. Thanks!! Hugs and a candy cane to all of you!

Enjoy!

_Out of Time_ (part IV)

_He pants, wiping blood from his nose…Beth is in danger! He must reach her, must save her in time…He looks at the window near the top of the wall…He can either break through the window, and leap across to the room where Beth is, or run down the hall…He runs. He doesn't know if the jump is possible. He won't waste precious seconds climbing to the window to see…_

* * *

Mick lay shocked for a moment as Calista's head rolled onto the floor and under the assembly line. Her body collapsed a second later, the robotic arms drilling and sawing through her flesh, as they continued to work in their assigned patterns. Blood oozed from the stump of her neck. Mick turned his eyes away from the grotesque sight. This mutilated form was all that remained of Calista's once stunning beauty.

Mick knew he needed to hurry. _Beth! Beth, I'm coming!_ With a yell, he ripped his duster sleeve from the screw that was keeping him pinned. At last free, he rolled off the assembly line to the floor, just before another saw came buzzing down, right where his crotch had been. Mick winced.

He lay, winded, for two seconds, before his panic for Beth forced him to his feet. His breathing was ragged, coming in short pants. He wiped the wet residue of blood from his nose, and turned to race down the hall to Beth's rescue.

As he spun to face the doors, his eyes caught sight of the window that was near the ceiling. Josef's words echoed in his brain…

_"In each instance, there is a key moment, a key choice. Left or right? The decision you make in that moment, will determine the outcome, will determine whether the vision remains true or not."_

Mick hesitated. In his vision, he had run down the hallway to Beth's aid, _not_ gone through the window. The window….it was high up, small. The jump would be extremely awkward, not to mention he didn't even know if it was possible. He would waste precious seconds by climbing up to see. He already _was_ wasting precious seconds. He was a fast runner, being a vampire and all. He knew he would reach Beth in time.

_Except you don't reach her in time. Beth dies in the vision where you run to her. She dies…_

Mick made his choice.

Praying fervently that he was doing the right thing, Mick turned away from the doors. A wave of nausea rolled through him, and his vision went white for a split second, and then cleared. Ignoring how he felt, he ran to the wall, and leapt up to the window, balancing on the little sill. With his elbow, he smashed the glass, and shoved out the frame so that there was now just a rectangular hole in the wall.

The night wind whipped his hair across his face. He peered out into the darkness…_Beth!_

Mick could see her. The 'H' structure of the building had landed the display area directly across from the assembly room window. He could see through the car display room windows. There was Josef…he had Beth in his arms, his mouth clamped around her throat. Mick's heart pounded…Beth was still moving, still struggling…

Grasping the inside edge of the window, he leaned his body out of the frame. He bent his knees, and then pushed off from the wall, using his vampire skills to jump forward…

The wind rushed past his ears. He brought his hands up in front of his face, forming a protective shield…

With a _CRASH_, he plunged through the glass. The giant floor-to-ceiling windows exploded into a million pieces. Mick fell in a shower of glittering crystal, the floor rushing up to meet him. The echoes of countless pieces of glass shattering as they struck the ground filled the room. Mick landed hard on a windshield of a Porsche. He heard Beth scream, "_Mick! MICK!_"

He staggered to his feet. Beth was still very much alive, but wouldn't be for long. Josef had stopped feeding for a moment, to watch the window explode, but now he had returned to his meal of Beth's blood.

In a lurching run, Mick crossed the room. With a roar, he pulled Josef from Beth and hurled his friend across the room. Josef slammed into a Porsche, crumpling to the floor, stunned. But he was already coming around, shaking his head back and forth to clear it.

Mick knew a fight was coming. He took the time given to him while Josef was recovering to gather Beth in his arms. She was sobbing. Blood was flowing down her neck and her wrist was bent at a sick angle. It looked broken. Mick held her, rocking her in his arms.

"I've got you, Beth. I've got you. You're safe."

He pulled off his duster, tearing the ripped sleeve into a bandage. He handed it to Beth, "Put this over the wound. Just keep applying pressure."

Beth nodded. Her eyes were round and large. But when she looked at him, Mick saw the traces of fear vanish, as love and relief ran through her.

In his peripheral vision he saw Josef slowly rising to his feet.

Beth whispered, "Mick, for a moment, I think I may have gotten through to him. I think the drug is wearing off."

Mick's heart fluttered with a brief hope. But when he looked again at his friend, reality set in. Josef's eyes were still pale and bloodshot, still devoid of humanity. Mick spoke heavily, the words choking his throat, "But it hasn't worn off yet, Beth. He's still feral."

"Are you going to kill him?" Beth asked in a very small voice.

A tear spilled down Mick's cheek, "I will do what I must in order to protect you."

Beth whispered, "Oh, _Mick_…I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry." She reached out and touched his cheek. Mick heard Josef snarl behind him.

"It's not your fault, Beth." He said in a rushed whisper, "Stay down and out of sight." He gave her a deep, desperate kiss. The touch of her lips filled him with strength. With a wrench, they broke apart. Beth's eyes were welling with unshed tears. She stepped away, tucking herself behind the front end of a Porsche.

Mick faced Josef. The burns he had seen on Josef's face earlier were gone, completely healed. Mick was glad for that at least. As he stared down at his best friend, a mixture of emotions ran through him. He was overcome with grief to see Josef so, and worry that he would have to kill him to protect Beth. At the same time he was feeling an insanely intense joy that he had managed to change the future. He had done it. He had saved Beth. If he could do that, maybe he could stop Josef without having to kill him.

The two companions squared off. Mick—wishing desperately to save his old friend—and Josef—his eyes lit with a fierce blood lust and a thirst to kill anything that stood in his way…

_Finis._

* * *

As usual, I end my chapter with reassurances to all of you rabid readers that I will post the next part ASAP!! So hang in there…we're getting through the climax alive! **: D**


	29. Brothers Divided

The next part arriveth!

First of all a HUGE thank-you to all my reviews and especially to **Emerald124**! Wow! Thank you for taking the time to review each chapter, I was simply stunned when I checked my email this morning, to find I had 30 new reviews! **: D**

And **SocialMoth, **hopefully this chapter clears up your confusion…you were just a little ahead of me in your thinking… **: P**

Onto the next chapter! Enjoy!

_Brothers Divided_

"…_If you make the correct choice, the payment for that choice, is a drainage of strength."_

"…_I don't understand."_

"_When I changed my fate, I came to the key crossroad and was able to recognize it for what it was. So instead of acting how I had seen myself behave in the vision, I made a different choice, and took different actions. The moment I did…it felt…it felt as though someone or something, some powerful force was draining my strength from my body. Over the next hour my senses dulled, down to more human levels…I couldn't walk straight, see straight anymore…changing the future drains you, there's no other way I can explain it more clearly."_

* * *

"_Calista, my pet, I want you to go find Josef. Bring him back here. The drug will have completely run itself through his system in the next few hours, and we'll need to inject him with another dose."_

…_For a moment she thought she saw something glimmer far down in the depths of the pale orbs. Some __**small**__ spark of intelligence, of humanity._

* * *

Mick was having a hard time keeping his feet. But whether this was from Josef's relentless attacks, or because of how he was feeling, he didn't know.

As Josef had charged him, and Mick had prepared to dodge the attack, he suddenly had heard an extremely painful, high-pitched ringing. He had staggered sideways, as waves of nausea rolled through him. He didn't understand what was going on. Before he could regain his bearings, Josef had slammed into him, pummeling him backwards into the side of a Porsche, denting the side, and shattering the passenger window.

Mick had landed on one knee. Josef had charged forward again, and it was all Mick could do to get his arms raised in time. The ringing in his ears was getting louder by the second, the nausea increasing, and a feeling of exhaustion was settling over his limbs. _What's happening to me?_

Josef had picked him up from the floor, and thrown him across the room. Mick had crashed on top of one of the wooden tables, and it had collapsed underneath him. Mick shook his head, and staggered to his feet. The ringing had stopped, but everything sounded muffled to him now. His vision wavered, and he still felt nauseous. He fought not to throw up. He ran forward, surprised at how exhausted he felt—he could barely run straight.

He looked at Josef. Josef was watching him come, and took a step forward to meet him, and then…then, to Mick's surprise, Josef paused for a split second. Mick watched, his heart soaring with hope, as the pale blue of Josef's eyes briefly went brown for a second. But then Josef shook his head, and the blue frost was back. Still feral. But the glimpse of his friend, somewhere deep down underneath the drug's sway, gave Mick renewed hope. He prayed for the drug to wear off soon.

He had turned his mind back to what was going on with his body. The overwhelming feeling of exhaustion was slightly lifting, but Mick didn't feel his old strength returning...

All of a sudden he had realized what was happening to him. It was the price that Josef had told him about—of how changing the future drains one's strength. Josef had said that it pulled vampire's senses down towards more human levels. So Mick's muffled hearing, his weakness in his limbs, and his suffering vision must all be symptoms of the price he had to pay. _Shit._ Josef had told him that the drainage continued over a space of a hour, so with a sinking feeling Mick knew he could expect an even greater loss of his abilities. If he was no match for Josef when he was operating at full strength, how could he possibly manage to subdue Josef in a weakened condition?

Mick didn't have the answer to that question. For now, all he could do was try to live through Josef's brutal assaults, and to make sure that Beth stayed out of danger.

Currently, he and Josef were fighting up on the pedestal displaying the green Porsche. Josef was raining blows down on Mick, and Mick couldn't move nearly fast enough to stop them. He took the beating, head bowed, his arms up to protect himself as best he could. He fell to his knees, feeling a few pieces of glass embed themselves into his calf. He ground his teeth in pain.

He felt Josef plunge his fangs into his neck, biting him. Mick wrapped his arms around his friend's chest, and pushed forward off his knees, to send them both flying through the air, until they were brought to an abrupt halt by Josef taking the brunt of them smashing into a blue Porsche. His fangs were ripped from Mick's throat, and Mick felt the wounds start to heal, but they were healing at a much slower pace than normal. His blood was flowing freely down the side of his neck.

Josef staggered to his feet, shaking his head back and forth. Mick called out to him, "Josef! Shake it off, man! You're stronger than this!"

Josef's pale eyes filled with confusion for a brief moment and then the confusion vanished. Mick knew it was only a matter of time before the drug wore off completely. This time, when Josef attacked, Mick could tell his friend's movements were _off,_ more sluggish and less smooth than his usual deadly grace and speed. Mick just had to survive long enough...

* * *

Beth watched, wide-eyed, from behind the the Porsche's hood as Mick and Josef fought. She felt scared and helpless. Mick was out there, exposed and in the open, putting his life on the line for her, and all she was doing was cowering behind a car. She knew that Mick wanted her here, _needed_ her here, safe and out of the way so he could focus on the fight. Normally, Beth wouldn't have such a problem with that...she understood that Mick would be distracted with worry about her safety if she joined in the fight.

But this wasn't a normal fight. Something was wrong with Mick. Beth could tell. His movements and reactions were slow, slower than Beth had ever seen them. He seemed to be struggling to do simple maneuvers, and at one point it had looked like he was retching, trying to suppress vomit. Josef was annihilating him.

Beth couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't just sit by and watch Mick get the shit beat out of him. She knew that Josef would eventually kill Mick, and she simply wouldn't allow that to happen. She wouldn't let Mick save her, only to die himself minutes later.

Beth looked over at Josef. She had seen his brief moment of hesitation, and her heart had pounded with wild hope, thinking that maybe _this _time the drug wouldn't pull him under again. But luck didn't seem to be on their side, and the drug had regained its vicious hold over Josef. But Beth knew eventually the drug would have to run through Josef's system. Mick just needed to outlast his friend. Right now, though, that didn't seem likely. _Hang in there, Mick. Just hold on._

Beth took a deep breath. When both Josef's and Mick's backs were turned to her, she quickly crawled out from her hiding spot, avoiding all the glass on the floor, and darted behind another car hood. The two friends hadn't noticed. Their fight was moving onto the spinning pedestal. Beth darted forward again. She was moving closer and closer to the wooden table that had collapsed under the force of Josef's throw and Mick's weight. She had heard a large crack come from the table when it had happened, and now she hoped to find some piece of wood she could give to Mick, to help him overcome Josef.

One more move, and she would be at the table. Josef was facing her direction right now, so Beth waited until the pedestal had spun around enough so that it was now Mick who facing her. His face was lined with exhaustion. _I'm coming, Mick! I'm bringing help!...I hope..._ She crawled forward again.

She had managed to hide herself alongside a blue Porsche, right next to the table. She looked through the debris, frantically searching for something that would help..._Yes!_ Beth exhaled a sigh of immense relief. There buried in the table splinters, was part of the table's leg. It had snapped in two when Mick had landed on the table, part of the reason why it had collapsed so easily. The broken half tapered down to end in a sharp point…a perfect wooden stake. Now, all Beth had to do was get it to Mick in time...

Suddenly, the car rocked with a heavy impact. Glass shattered. Beth sucked in her breath in fright. If she cried out, she would give away her position. She peered under the car. Josef had been thrown, hard, back against the Porsche. Mick was staggering upwards. Beth could see ugly bite marks in his neck, healing at what she thought was a slower rate than normal for Mick. _Something is definitely wrong with him..._

She heard Mick shout to Josef, in a hoarse voice, "Josef! Shake it off, man! You're stronger than this!" Beth read the brief hesitation in Josef's muscles, and then her heart sank as Josef ran forward again...the drug was still too strong. She had to get the stake to Mick...before it was too late.

* * *

Mick was stumbling backwards under Josef's onslaught. Even off-kilter from coming off the drug, Josef was still much more powerful than him, especially since Mick was weakened himself. His vision was starting to blur slightly. He had lost track of Beth, and with his dimmed senses of hearing and smell, he was struggling to find her again. Another wave of exhaustion had settled over him, draining even more of his strength. Mick knew he must end this fight soon, or he would die. And then there would be no one to protect Beth.

Mick looked into his friend's wild face. He had never seen Josef so out of control. He knew that if Josef were in his right mind, this would never be happening. His heart mourned for his friend. Josef didn't mind killing, yes, but he _never_ killed for the fun of it. Josef had a respect for life than ran just as deep as Mick's. Mick knew, for all of Josef's badass reputation, his friend was a good man. It was why he wanted to stop Josef without killing him. Josef's death would be an unbearable loss. But if Josef didn't come out from the drug's sway soon, Mick was going to have to do something drastic...He didn't yet know how he would accomplish that, but Mick knew he couldn't hold out much longer...and if it came down to Josef or him, Mick knew he would have to kill Josef, to protect Beth's life.

Their fight ranged across the room. They had crossed back behind the Porsche Mick had tackled Josef against. Glass crunched under their feet. Mick finally caught Beth's scent. She was behind the Porsche. Still safe. Mick felt a little strength return as the relief at knowing where Beth was swept through him...but the relief only lasted for an instant as Josef brought his fists down hard across Mick's shoulders driving him to his knees, and then to the floor. Glass dug into his cheek. Mick cried out in pain...

* * *

Beth watched with horror as Mick fell into her line of sight, crying out. She saw Josef kick him in the ribs, hard, and Mick curled in on himself, moaning. Beth knew this was probably the best chance she would get to give Mick the stake. She could slide it under the car to him...

"Mick!" she hissed. "Mick!" But he didn't respond. If Beth didn't know better, she'd say he hadn't heard her. Yeah, she had spoken quietly, but with his vampire hearing he should have been able to pick up her voice easily. But Mick didn't turn towards her. And before Beth could try to grab his attention again, Mick was lifted from the floor, by Josef, and hurled across the room.

Beth's heart flew in her throat, as she heard the sound of her lover crash into something, screaming with pain. She crawled to the end of the car to see what was happening. Josef was quite a bit a ways down from her, to her right. And to her left, Mick had been thrown against another Porsche, to land, sprawled, next to one of the remaining wooden tables. With a start, Beth saw something gleaming on the ground, near the table...the Smith & Wesson...

* * *

Josef's kick landed on his side, and Mick felt a rib break. He moaned in agony.

Josef bent down, snarling in his face. Lifting him, he hurled him across the room. Mick crashed into the side of yet another Porsche, his broken rib taking the brunt of the impact. Mick screamed as white-hot waves of burning agony raced through his chest. He stumbled from the Porsche, to collapse to the ground next to one of the wooden tables.

A gleam of metal caught his eye...he turned his face slightly upwards to get a better look. Josef's gun swam into focus. It was within reach.

As though someone else were controlling his body, Mick saw his hand move forward and grasp the gun. He felt detached from himself, as if his mind couldn't quite believe, or process his actions. He rose to his feet in a lurching motion, and his arm extended, holding the gun at chest level.

Mick blinked. He had the gun's sights dead center on Josef's heart. He looked at his friend, and whispered, "Josef?" The older vampire's face showed no traces of personality, of awareness. Josef was completely under the drug's influence. Mick could also see the savagery present in his friend's eyes. Josef intended to finish this...Mick knew he wouldn't survive another assault. He was too weak, too injured. His rib had only just started to heal, and it was at a depressingly slow rate. He couldn't fight with a broken rib...Josef would kill him, and then drain Beth, killing her. Mick couldn't allow that.

As Josef attacked, running forward, Mick steadied his shaking hand. A tear slid down his cheek. "Josef, forgive me."

Josef leapt forward, eyes wild, fangs extended and dripping with blood...

Mick squeezed the trigger...

_Finis._

* * *

bring it on, rabid readers! I am safe inside my fortress of pillows and soft cuddly things! **: P**

...what?! What do you mean china can still hurt through a fortress of pillows?!

..."meep" **: O**

and an important note, please remember, because some of my friends who read this had forgotten, the bullets in Josef's gun ARE SILVER!! sorry, if i just took away your last bit of hope, but it's an important plot point. THE BULLETS ARE SILVER!!


	30. The Eye of the Storm

Good evening RFVR's! here is the next part… sorry about the wait, but this is as soon as I could get it posted to you! Thanks for your patience!

Enjoy!

_The Eye of the Storm_

As Mick's finger pressed down on the trigger he heard a shout.

"No! Mick! _Don't shoot!!_" Beth suddenly appeared from behind the end of the blue Porsche, stepping directly into Josef's path and the line of fire.

"_BETH!_" Mick screamed, instantly panic-stricken. He jerked his arm to the right, as the shot went off. The silver bullet hit the windshield of a yellow Porsche, leaving a spider web of cracks around the small hole in the glass. At the same time, Mick saw a piece of wood flash in Beth's hands. A horrible cry came from Josef. Everything seemed to be happening all at once, swimming together in his vision. Mick staggered forward, the gun down at his side, finger off the trigger.

Josef had collapsed to the floor. Beth was kneeling by his body, and was shoving something into his upper torso. To Mick's astonishment, he saw that she was pushing a wooden stake into Josef's chest. He took her by the shoulders and drew her back a little from his friend's still form.

"That's enough, Beth. It's in deep enough."

Beth was crying. Mick looked into her eyes in wonderment. Beth had saved Josef's life…_She saved him._ Beth was looking up at him with a worried expression. Mick, overcome with joy and relief that Josef was going to be okay, swept her into a tight embrace, and then pulling back, kissed her passionately. He ignored the sharp pains from his ribcage, as he pulled Beth in close to him. She responded eagerly, snuggling up to his chest…

Mick abruptly broke the kiss off as a new emotion swept through him. His joy was now substituted for panic and an attack of nerves at Beth's near miss. "Beth, _are you insane?!_ What the hell were you thinking? Do you have _any_ idea how close you were to being shot?"

"Mick—"

"I almost shot you, Beth! I almost _killed_ you!"

"I had to, Mick. I had to do it." A few more tears ran down Beth's cheeks. "I couldn't let you shoot him." Her concerned eyes met his. "Not when there was a chance he could be stopped another way."

"Beth…I don't know what to say…" Mick had known Beth was brave, but he hadn't known just how deep that streak of bravery ran. Beth had willingly stepped into the path of a gun, not knowing whether Mick could redirect the shot in time. And she had done it all to save Josef's life. She had risked everything for Mick's friend. Mick ran a thumb down her cheek, humbled by this amazing woman who sat before him cradling her wrist.

Cradling her wrist…

With a start, Mick remembered that Beth had hurt her wrist. He gently drew her arm out, feeling guilty with each wince that Beth gave at the movement.

"I think it's broken."

Mick nodded, carefully probing at the bone, "Yeah, I'm afraid so. You'll need to get a cast, but until then we need to support the bone."

Beth winced again, and then spoke. "How're we going to do that?"

Mick cast his eyes around the display room. He spotted his duster. He stumbled to his feet, and, again ignoring the pain from his broken rib, retrieved his duster from where it was crumpled on the floor. He then made his way through the debris scattered throughout the room, over to the collapsed table. He searched through the splinters and selected two stout pieces of wood. His quest complete, he brought the wood and the duster back to where Beth was sitting.

"Here. Let me see it again." Beth held her arm out to him, her face pale. Mick studied the angle of the bone, and then looked back up into Beth's eyes. "Beth, I'm going to move the bone back into place as best I can. It's going to hurt. _A lot._ Are you ready?"

Beth gave a short nod. "Just get it over with," she whispered in a tight voice.

"All right, here goes." As gently as possible Mick straightened out her wrist. Beth jerked backwards, but Mick had been prepared for such a reaction, and didn't let her pull her arm out of his grip. Beth's mouth was a thin line and her jaw was clenched from the effort to not cry out.

Mick pushed the bone into place. He positioned the two wooden sticks on each side of Beth's arm, and guided her free hand over to them, "Hold these. Tightly, Beth. Don't let them slip, or I'll have to reset the bone again."

Beth couldn't speak, and so just nodded again. He breath was coming short and fast. Quickly, Mick tore his duster sleeve into long strips. He took the fabric, and tied it as tight as he could around the wood, holding the sticks in place next to Beth's arm. When he had finished, he leaned back to examine his makeshift-splint. It wasn't the finest splint, but it would do for now. He looked at Beth, "You okay?"

Some color had returned to her cheeks, now that Mick wasn't moving the bone around anymore. She said, "I'm fine. I'll be fine. But Mick, what about you? What's wrong? Your neck, it still hasn't healed…"

Mick brought his hand up to his neck. Josef's bite had stopped bleeding, but Beth was right. The wounds still had yet to completely close. And his rib was throbbing away in his side. Now he was the one whose breath was coming short. As his worry over Beth's well-being was eased upon seeing her relatively fine, his own injuries began to make themselves more prominently felt.

Beth reached forward, and lifted his shirt, looking at the ugly, mottled bruises from where Josef had kicked him. Mick's rib could be seen, clearly out of place, moving slowly under the skin as it healed. Beth drew in a sharp breath at the sight. She lowered his shirt and reached forward to cup his cheek with her palm. Mick closed his eyes, taking comfort from her soft touch.

"What's wrong, Mick? Why aren't you healing?" Beth asked again.

Mick gave a shaky sigh, and spoke, keeping his eyes closed, leaning into Beth's hand. "I _am_ still healing, Beth—just at a much slower rate than normal." Mick paused, fumbling for words. _How do I explain this?_ Beth seemed to sense his difficulty, and waited patiently for him to come up with his answer.

Mick opened his eyes, and saw that Beth was watching him with an expression of concern and love. He found the words. "You remember when I said that it was Josef who told me I could change the future?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well, there was more to that conversation between us. Josef also gave me a warning. There's a…a price vampires have to pay for changing fate. It's difficult to explain clearly, but basically, some sort of…force..._affects_ you…"

"Affects you how?"

"My strength, even now, is draining from me. My senses are all dulled, and my healing abilities are practically non-existent, for all the good they're doing my rib right now."

"Your senses are dulled?"

"Yes. I can't see, hear, or smell like I usually can. And my vampire sixth sense—what vamps use to sense where people are and read emotions—it has completely vanished." Mick swallowed. It made him extremely nervous that he couldn't sense where others were in relation to him. Anyone could sneak up on him and Beth, and he wouldn't know until it was too late.

"But it'll wear off soon, right? You'll be back to normal soon, won't you?" Beth's voice was anxious.

Mick was a little worried himself. "I don't know how long it'll last. Josef didn't say. He only said that my condition will continue to deteriorate over the next hour."

Beth looked alarmed. "You'll mean you'll get even weaker?"

"I think I'll wind up being at a normal, human male's level of strength, maybe a little less. But I'll be okay eventually." Mick took Beth's hand. "It's not permanent, Beth. It's happened to Josef before." He felt his rib shift again. That much closer to being healed.

Beth breathed a sigh of relief. Mick pulled away from her, and crawled across the floor (arm pressed in tight to his side) to examine Josef.

His friend was lying deathly still, but Mick knew he wasn't dead. Wooden stakes didn't kill, and Mick could see the slow rise and fall of Josef's chest. A full half of the wooden stake was sunk into his shoulder, right near the heart. Mick thought it might have actually pierced the organ. Josef was unconscious, as any vampire would be upon receiving such an injury. Mick hastily wiped a tear from his eye, and then started to clean his friend's body.

He removed what was left of Josef's shirt. It was beyond ruined, soaked thoroughly with blood. Mick could barely recognize it as one he had given Josef, long ago, early in their budding friendship. It was the little things—like still wearing that shirt today—which let Mick know how important their friendship was to the older vampire. Josef's chest was slightly bruised from the fight. There hadn't been enough time for them to heal completely before Beth staked him.

Mick grabbed his duster and began to use it to towel off the wet blood that was still on his friend. There was still quite a bit. Tenderly, he lifted Josef's head, and wiped the blood from his face. He ripped another piece of fabric from the duster and looked for something to wet it with, so he could start removing the dried blood. He wanted it all off. He was desperate to restore some of Josef's dignity. Every second the blood was smeared on Josef's face and chest tore Mick up inside. Josef, who was always so pristine and ordered. Another tear fell from his eye, and landed on Josef, trickling down his friend's cheek. Mick reached out a wiped it away with his thumb.

Beth came up next to him, reaching for the rag. She had seen him searching the room, and understood what he was looking for. "Here, I think there's a bathroom down the hall. I'll go soak it."

Mick handed the piece of material to her. "Thanks," he whispered. Beth hurried from the room, but left the door open. Mick appreciated that. Even though he couldn't sense or hear her anymore, the open door gave him the illusion that he would be instantly alerted if something were to happen to her.

As he waited for Beth to return, he looked around the display room, fully taking in the aftermath of the fight for the first time. He and Josef had destroyed no less than six Porsches during the fight. Two of the floor-to-ceiling windows were completely shattered, letting the cool night air into the room, and one of the three expensive wooden tables was reduced to a pile a splinters. Mick took it all in, wide-eyed. He could hardly believe he had come through all that alive.

Josef moaned. Mick's eyes were instantly upon his friend. Josef's jaw was twitching and his eyes were moving rapidly back and forth underneath the lids. Mick had a feeling that if Josef weren't staked right now, his head would be thrashing from side to side. He reached out, gripping his friend's shoulder as strongly as he could, willing Josef to feel his hand, and take comfort from his presence. "I've got you, Josef. Hang in there." As if Josef really could sense that Mick was close by, the vampire's moans stopped, and he calmed. Mick sniffed, blinking back more tears.

Beth returned. She crouched down next to him. She had soaked the rag with warm water, and had also wetted some paper towels. Together, she and Mick wiped the blood from Josef's body. Mick gently wiped the blood from around Josef's jaw and the side of his face, where he had been burned. He could see the recent signs of healing that had taken place.

Beth asked, "Should we remove the stake now?"

Mick shook his head. "I wish we could. But I want to be sure the drug is flushed from his system before we pull it out. We'll take him back to my apartment so he can recover, and remove the stake there."

"Okay." Beth paused, and then asked quietly, "Do you think he's going to be all right?"

Mick sighed, as he rung bloody water from the rag, before returning to cleaning the blood from his friend. "I don't know. Josef's been through a lot, survived a lot, throughout his 400 years. He's told me about a few dark times from his past. Times when he thought for sure he was a dead man. If he could survive and move on from those incidents, I don't see why, with time, he can't recover from this...but I just don't know. I don't know if anything like this has ever happened to Josef before, where he's not in control of his mind. Plus, I'm worried about this drug. We don't know if there will be any residual effects."

"What do you mean?"

Mick looked into Beth eyes, his own filled with extreme worry. "What I mean is, like what if the drug is addictive? Or what if it causes irreparable harm to Josef's body somehow, like permanent brain damage? We don't know enough about how this drug works, to know how'll it affect Josef when he wakes up."

Beth's startled expression clearly conveyed that she hadn't thought of those possibilities before Mick had mentioned them. She asked, "But if it causes brain damage, won't his vampire healing ability repair that?"

"It probably would, but there's a chance it might not. There are still some ways to permanently injure a vampire, and certain drugs can do that." _But that's not going to happen with you, Josef. It's not. Please, god..._

All the blood was cleaned from Josef's face and chest. Beth eyed his pants. They were bloody, and mud-stained. "Um…Mick…?"

"I'll remove those later at my apartment, where there's a little more privacy." Mick smiled slightly at the blush that rose in Beth's cheeks.

"So are we going home now?"

Mick shook his head. "Not quite yet. I can't carry Josef with a broken rib. We have to wait for it to heal before we can leave."

"How long will that take?"

Mick felt at his rib, wincing at the pain that shot through his chest at the probing. "I'd say a least another hour. Maybe two." He leaned back against the side of a nearby Porsche, and Beth crawled around Josef's body to cuddle up against him. Mick wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave her a squeeze. He heard her sniffle, and looked down at her face, surprised to see a few tears falling.

"What's wrong, Beth? Why are you crying?"

Beth smiled up at him through her tears, "It's j-just the realization that we're g-going to be okay. Everything's g-going to be…to be all right. I'm s-so happy." She gave a large sniff, and wiped her nose on her sleeve. "I'm just so relieved, is all. It hardly feels like any of this is true. I keep thinking we'll wake up, and Josef will still be out there, on the drug…"

Mick gave her another squeeze, "Josef is safe now, Beth. Thanks to _you_. You saved his life."

Beth's face brightened. "Do you think when he wakes up, he'll finally be able to forgive me?"

"If he doesn't, I'll be having some strong words with him." Boy, would he ever… "But I don't think Josef will need me to convince him. I'm sure you've earned his undying gratitude. Beth, one silver bullet to the heart would have been enough to kill him. If you hadn't staked him, he'd be dead."

Beth murmured in his chest, "I'm glad for your sake he's still alive."

Mick gazed at the unconscious form of his friend and whispered back, "So am I, Beth. So am I."

* * *

Beth was warm and comfortable when she felt the nudge. A voice spoke quietly in her ear, "Hey sleeping beauty, wake up. We can leave now."

Without opening her eyes, Beth mumbled, "What time is it?"

"It's almost 2:00am. Come on. Up and at 'em, girl. Wouldn't you rather sleep in my spare bed than on this cold floor?"

Beth pulled her eyes open. She blearily looked into Mick's tired face. He was gazing lovingly down at her. He teased, "I could sing you a wake up song if you like."

Beth sat up, punching him in the arm with her uninjured hand. "You are entirely too cheerful for 2:00am," she grumbled.

Mick laughed, and standing, helped pull her to her feet. Beth stretched, working out the kinks from her stiff muscles. Now that she was out of Mick's warm embrace, she shivered slightly in the cold air that was blowing through the room. Mick saw. "I'm sorry. I wish I could offer you my duster, but…" he gestured at the pitiful remains of the coat.

"It's okay. I'll be fine. A little cold air never hurt anyone. How's your rib?"

"All healed." Mick lifted his shirt, and Beth examined his side for herself. The bruises were gone, as if they had never been. And when Beth probed a finger into the muscle, Mick didn't flinch. She straightened, and peered at his neck. Josef's bite marks had also vanished. She stood on tip toe, and gave Mick a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad you're all better."

Mick scowled. Beth could hear exhaustion creeping into his voice. "I wouldn't say that. While you were sleeping, I still lost a lot of strength. I need to feed. I think that would help." He bent over and picked up the Smith & Wesson from where he had placed it on the floor. He handed it silently back to Beth, and she took it without question.

Instead, she asked, "Can you carry Josef?"

"Yeah, I'll manage." Mick moved to his friend, and taking a deep breath, knelt down, and hoisted Josef's limp form over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. Beth's breath caught as she glimpsed Josef's eyes. They had fluttered open briefly and then closed again. But she had seen his irises...they had been _brown_, a beautiful light brown…

She told Mick, who was breathing hard under Josef's weight. He seemed to stand taller upon the information, as if Beth had lightened his burden.

With Beth's help he walked slowly from the display room. Beth turned around, giving the room where she had come so close to death one last glance. "I don't think I'm ever going to own a Porsche…"

"Me neither."

Beth smiled, and then a realization swept through her, "Mick what about the police? Someone is going to notice all the destruction come morning."

They moved into the first hallway with the offices—the one they had walked down oh so long ago, (it seemed)—as Mick answered, "I'll call the Cleaner from the car. She'll come take care of any evidence that points to us, or vampires. The rest, well, it doesn't matter if the police see any of it. They'll write it off as punk teenagers causing trouble, or a failed carjack attempt."

They exited the factory. Beth felt a weight lift from her shoulders. They were really and truly at last, leaving that awful place. She opened the back door of Mick's Mercedes, and Mick gently laid Josef down on the back seat. Josef didn't stir.

Beth went to get in the passenger side, but Mick's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Beth, I think I need you to drive." Mick's face was lined with fatigue and his hands were shaking pretty badly.

"Okay." Beth smoothed some hair from his face, "It's okay, I'll drive."

"Thanks." Mick sank into the passenger seat, and leaned back, closing his eyes. Beth slid in behind the wheel. After pulling the seat up so she could reach the pedals (_It's not fair. He's so much taller than me..._) and adjusting the mirrors, she started the car and pulled away from the curb, steering with her good arm. She headed towards Mick's apartment. Throughout the drive, she kept glancing lovingly at the vampire sitting next to her, and her heart swelled with thankfulness.

* * *

The car drive was smooth, quiet, and it was lulling him to sleep. Mick sighed, opening his eyes, and sat up straighter. He shook himself a bit more awake, and pulled out his phone. He needed to take care of business before he could rest. He punched in a number, and was silent as he waited for the Cleaner to pick up. He could tell Beth was listening in, and turned up the speaker volume to make it easier for her to hear.

"This is the Cleaner." The Cleaner's voice was, as usual, brisk and to the point.

"It's St. John."

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd call."

"Yeah, well, we ran into a spot of trouble. I need you to get down to 854 Sunset Blvd. There's a body, and a bit of a mess."

"What happened?"

"It's a long story. I'll fill you in later. The important thing to know is we recovered Josef. The drug's wearing off, and we're taking him back to my apartment to recuperate. Did you clean his home?"

"Yeah. The bodies are taken care of. We made the living room look like an ongoing remodeling project. I think it'll be enough to fool the police if they come by. Did you catch any of the perpetrators?"

"Yeah, I got the woman, Calista. It's her body you need to clean. It's in the assembly room."

"Got it. I'll call when I'm done. I want the full story."

"You'll get it."

"Good." The Cleaner hung up. Abrupt as always.

Mick put his phone back in his pocket, and leaned back against the seat again. He was so tired…he just wanted to get home, go upstairs to his freezer and _sleep,_ but it didn't seem like that was going to be happening anytime soon. He had to take care of Josef, which meant Josef would get his freezer, Beth needed to see a doctor—pronto—to get her wrist taken care of, and then he had to talk to the Cleaner…

Something was nagging at the back of his brain. A worrisome feeling that had surfaced during his conversation with the Cleaner, preventing him from being able to take this moment of peace and just relax. He furrowed his brow, trying to think of what he was overlooking…

_Damien. Shit_. Damien was still free, out in the city somewhere. Mick suppressed a groan of frustration. He had barely managed to defeat Calista. In fact, he hadn't defeated Calista, the assembly line had. All he had done was watch and pray fervently to the gods of luck. _How the fuck am I going to stop Damien?_ Mick knew that Damien must be at least as old as Calista, and from what he had sensed in his visions, he actually thought the male vampire to be at least a couple hundred years older. Mick suddenly realized that would put Damien well over a _thousand_ years old…_Fuck!_ Mick thought. _Fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck you, Damien._

He didn't know what he was going to do. He felt a bit of hopelessness wash over him. If only he hadn't let his spirits rise, believing this ordeal to be over. Now his relief at having Beth alive, and Josef safe, was plummeting back down to the Earth, to crash hard against reality. None of them were safe as long as Damien was still free…Mick's head pounded. He could feel a killer migraine coming on. If only he could have his full strength back…He was so sick and tired of all the crap about the consequences of 'changing the future.' He _despised_ the way he felt right now.

_Worry about Damien later. You can figure out what to do about him then. For now, you need to be focusing on Josef and Beth._

Beth parked the car, and Mick realized with a bit of surprise, that they were already back at his apartment building. Beth looked over at him, from where she was sitting. She reached out and rubbed his arm, "Hey. How're you doing?"

Mick pressed the heels of his palms against his eyes, "I'm just really exhausted is all, Beth. I think if I feed, I'll feel a lot better." _I hope to god…_

"Well, let's get Josef upstairs then, so you can get some blood. Come on." Beth stepped from the car, going around the hood to open the passenger door for Mick. She held out a hand to him, and he gave her a tired smile.

"I believe I'm the one supposed to be doing that."

"And they say chivalry is dead." Beth gave him a fond glance.

Mick chuckled and allowed Beth to help him from the car. He opened the back door. Josef was still stretched across the backseat. He hadn't stirred once, nor made any noise the whole ride home. With Beth working from the other side, Mick awkwardly pulled Josef from the Mercedes, and once more settled him over his shoulder, being careful not to shove the wooden stake further into his friend's chest. Josef gave a quiet moan. His bare chest was hot against Mick's hands. Mick knew he needed to get his friend into his freezer as soon as possible, before the fever really took off. _Almost there, Josef. We're almost home._

Mick was thankful for the lateness of the hour, as they met no other tenants as he and Beth crossed the parking garage. They entered the elevator, waiting patiently for it to arrive at Mick's floor. Mick's legs were starting to feel shaky. Beth reached out and placed a steadying hand on his shoulder. Mick gave her a small, grateful smile.

After what seemed to him like a freakishly long ride, the elevator at last 'pinged' as they reached his floor. The doors slid open, to reveal his hallway, safe and normal.

"Beth, my key…it's in my pocket."

Beth snuck her fingers down Mick's pocket and pulled out the key, pressing the button to release the lock. The door gave a small beep, and the lock clicked open. Mick and Beth entered the apartment, Beth shutting the door behind them, and Mick moving into the kitchen. He carefully lowered Josef to the floor, leaning his friend up against the island. He would take Josef upstairs in a moment, but first he _had_ to get some blood in him. His vision was starting to tunnel.

He was moving to his hidden cupboard when a dark voice spoke from the shadows by his bookcase.

"Mick St. John. Home at last. You must be a very busy man."

Beth gave a small, startled scream. Mick's heart froze. He whirled around. He realized with panic, that he wasn't going to be sorting through the Damien problem later, because Damien was standing in his living room, _right now._

Damien had a wicked grin upon his face, and he spread his arms out wide from his side. Mick felt power roll out from the vampire, quickly filling the room. Damien must have been masking it--not that Mick could have sensed his presence, what with his dimmed senses and all. But this much power, even with his weakened abilities, was impossible not to feel. Mick instantly began to choke on it, and Josef stirred uneasily.

Mick stared with disbelief into face of the vampire. "How…how…" he panted.

Damien's grin, if possible, became even wider. "How did I find you?" Mick could tell the vampire was highly enjoying himself, and the superiority of his position. "My friend, how I found you doesn't matter." Damien's green eyes narrowed into slits, as he stepped forward. His voice dropped, low and menacing, sending chills of fear rippling through Mick. Another wave of power washed over him, and he stumbled backwards under its force.

"What matters," Damien said, "Is that I _have_ hunted you down, and now…now you and I are going to have a little heart to heart."

Mick couldn't think of anything to say. All he could do was stand in his kitchen, doubled over, gasping for breath, and think, _Fuck_.

_Finis..._

* * *

Well, hopefully that cliffie wasn't too bad? At least, not as bad as the last one? I'll be updating again soon, but it might not be for a day or two...like Mick, I'm feeling a smidge exhausted...

So we draw closer to the end of the climax! **: D** Only two chapters left I believe, and then we can safely enter falling action land, (which I think will be about 1 to 2 chapters.) and then resolution land(which may spawn any number of chapters, but prob. at least 4...we'll see. I'm excited for the scenes in the resolution. Some I have been picturing for quite some time now...)

a note: because it was a very quick line, I would like to remind you, Mick and Beth have Josef's gun with them...but just because I point that out to you, doesn't mean it's important for the first reason that springs to mind...

oh yes, and as always a HUGE _thank-you_ to all my fans. Hugs and virtual snack of your choice to you all! **: D **


	31. Vengeance: part I

Only one chapter left of the climax after this one! **: D**

**Nightcap**: meant to answer your question about silver in my last post, but forgot. Sorry. Yes, in my take, Silver bullets are a lethal force. I say Mick survived, because the buckshot wasn't pure silver, so he was able to live long enough to get the silver out in time. But Josef's gun is loaded with pure silver, which will pretty much sign any vamp's death warrant.

Thank you to everyone who commented! you guys are all so nice...(blushes and smiles)

Enjoy!

_Vengeance_ (part I)

Beth stared wide-eyed as Damien took another step further into the middle of the living room. She had never seen Damien before, but she knew exactly who this man, this _vampire_ was. Her hair stood on end, and goosebumps crawled across her flesh. She could still breathe, but she could sense the amount of power radiating from the dark figure in front of her. The room felt charged, as though currents of electricity were running through it.

Beth glanced over at the kitchen. Mick was still doubled over, trying to catch his breath. It was Mick's condition, more than anything else, which was scaring Beth the most right now. She couldn't believe this was happening…She had been right when she told Mick back at the factory that it didn't seem possible to her that their ordeal was over, that their safety was all just a dream—she had been right. And now that dream was ripped apart as she woke to reality. She had no idea how they were going to come through this encounter alive.

Damien spoke, and Beth flicked her eyes back to the vampire.

"My apologies. I am being negligent in my manners. I haven't introduced myself. My name is Damien Fay…"

Beth heard the mocking tone and anger welled in her chest. _How dare he mock us? _A second later, her eyes widened, as she felt some of the tension drain from the room. It was as though Damien had turned down the voltage. Beth still had goosebumps, but she felt relief flood through her at seeing Mick finally straighten in the kitchen, and take a few deep lungfuls of air. He shot her a glance, asking with his eyes, how she was holding up. Beth could be strong for him, and she gave him a small, brave smile in return.

Mick turned to face Damien head on. "I...already...already know who you are," he said.

Damien seemed pleased, if anything. "Do you? I'm very impressed. Then you also must know my wife, Calista?"

Beth saw Mick lick his lips nervously, before responding in a carefully controlled tone, "Yeah...we've met..."

Staring into Damien's face, Beth realized with a shock why Mick was so nervous talking about Calista with the ancient vampire. _He doesn't know…He doesn't know Calista is dead. Shit, shit, shit._ Beth prayed Damien wouldn't discover that unpleasant piece of information. She couldn't imagine how he'd react, but she had a feeling that Damien would not be merciful.

Her thoughts spun in her head. What were they going to do? How were they going to get out of this? She shifted nervously back and forth. As she did, she felt the cold metal of Josef's gun press against the small of her back. She had tucked it in the back of her jeans, after exiting Mick's Mercedes, and had forgotten about it—until now. _Silver bullets…_Beth felt a flare of hope. Ever so slowly, so that Damien wouldn't notice, she pulled her sweater down over the gun, concealing it from view. She'd need to wait for the right moment to shoot, or get the gun to Mick somehow…Either way, now was not the time for Damien to spot it.

Damien was responding to Mick. "Most impressive. You must be an above average private investigator, to know your enemy so far in advance."

Mick placed a hand on the island, using it to support himself. "And you... must have some reason...for being here, so enough with the games."

Beth saw a dark emotion flash through Damien's eyes, before they returned to lifeless, cheerful civility. She wasn't sure provoking Damien was such a good idea.

"Oh yes, I have a reason. But first, I think you need to feed. If defeats the point of any conversation I may have with you, if you pass out in the middle of it."

Beth blinked. Damien was going to let Mick feed? It hadn't been what she was expecting, and by the look on Mick's face, he was just as surprised. But Mick wasn't going to kick a gift horse in its mouth. He indicated Beth. "I'll need her help."

Damien waved his hand graciously. "By all means. Do what you need to." His eyes flashed again. "But don't waste my time."

Mick nodded, and looked over to Beth. She swallowed nervously. She was going to have to cross the room in front of Damien...She felt his eyes settle upon her. _Don't see the gun…Don't see the gun…_ She began to cross the room, trying to make her walk look natural, without showing Damien her back. She was halfway to Mick when his voice froze her in her tracks.

"Stop. You are hiding something from me."

Beth's mouth was dry, but she managed to keep her voice steady. "Hiding? No, I'm not hiding anything."

Damien grinned. "Oh, my dear. You cannot lie to me. Turn around."

Beth's eyes met Mick's, and his look said clearly to do as Damien said, or Damien would simply kill her. Beth spun around slowly, her heart sinking. Damien had a full view of her back, and the lump underneath her sweater.

"A gun? How very quaint. Take it out, my dear, and set it on the floor."

Beth tried one last time. "But the bullets aren't silver. It's no threat to you."

A burst of laughter erupted from Damien. "An admirable effort. You are either very brave, or very foolish to continue to lie to me. I always assume all bullets in an unknown gun are silver. And even if they're not, this is an expensive suit, and I would hate to see it ruined. Now, please, remove the gun, and set it on the floor."

Beth had no choice. She pulled the gun from the back of her pants, and crouched down, not breaking eye contact with Damien. She set the gun by her feet.

"Kick it away, my dear."

Beth made to kick the gun towards the kitchen. Damien's eyes flashed, and an edge crept into his voice, "You are testing my patience, human. Kick it over there, away from your lover and Josef."

Beth angrily kicked the gun to the far side of the living room. She looked back at Damien, and he gestured for her to continue to Mick. She wasted no time, but hurried to Mick's side.

He was leaning heavily on the island, his face pale and terrified for her safety. Beth kissed him, and he ran trembling fingers through her hair.

Beth whispered frantically to him, "Mick, Mick, I'm so sorry. I tried…I tried…"

"Beth, " he breathed back, "_Don't_ aggravate him."

Damien spoke up, clearly amused. "Good advice."

Mick looked into her eyes, and Beth saw despair reflected in his orbs. She realized he didn't think they were going to live. "Beth, I love you."

"Don't say good-bye, Mick. Not yet."

Damien clapped his hands briskly. "Enough with the lovers' sentiments. Feed and stop wasting my time."

Beth asked Mick, her voice and expression steady. She would be his rock for him now, when he needed her. "What do you need me to do, Mick?"

"Fill the syringe. I can't manage…my hands…my vision…" He looked so exhausted, his entire body was shaking, but his hands were the worst.

"Okay, sweetheart. Okay." Beth hurried to the hidden cupboard, opening it, and pulled out one of Mick's large bottles of blood that he kept, as well as the syringe, and bit of rubber hose. She heard Damien speak behind her, in a curious tone.

"Interesting…you don't feed fresh? I assumed you were going to drink from her veins."

"I don't…believe…in feeding from humans," Mick panted.

"Well, you are certainly much more interesting than I first gave you credit for."

Beth had everything. She brought it all over to the island's counter. She opened the bottle of blood, and then turned to Mick, asking, "How much?"

"Fill…fill the syringe."

Beth knew then just how desperate for blood Mick was. When she had seen him drink before, using the syringe, he had only filled it up to about a sixth or fifth of the way full. Her heart pounded as she dipped the end of the needle fully underneath the blood's surface, and started to draw. The red liquid spilled inside the clear glass, quickly filling it. She pulled the needle from the blood, and turned back to Mick again.

"Tap…tap it. To make sure there are no air bubbles."

_Right. You don't want to give Mick an embolism, Beth._ She tapped her finger alongside the syringe, looking for any air bubbles. There were none.

Beth set the syringe on the counter, and picked up the piece of rubber hose. She gently pulled out Mick's arm, and indicated a spot above his elbow. "Here?"

His eyes glittered. They had turned pale blue. Beth saw a bit a fang peeking out from underneath his upper lip. He nodded. She tied the hose tightly around his arm, and picked up the syringe of blood.

"Mick, you'll have to help me find the vein."

He couldn't respond, and so just reached out with his other hand to guide her. He positioned her over the vein in the underarm of his elbow, and Beth sank the needle home. She pressed the plunger down.

Mick reacted instantly to the blood in his system. His eyes flooded with a red so dark that Beth could hardly see his pupils. He released a long, shaky breath, and tilted his head backwards, mouth slightly open. Beth saw his fangs retract.

The syringe was empty and she pulled it from his arm. Mick stayed frozen a second or two longer, before he lowered his head, and opened his eyes. Beth saw the red fading from them, his irises returning to their light ocean grey-blue. Beth loved the color of his eyes. Mick untied the rubber hose, as Beth reached out and ran a hand along his shoulder. "Better?"

"Somewhat…" Mick did seem a little better…He didn't lean on the island for support anymore, but there was still a small tremble in his hands, and his face was still utterly exhausted.

Damien spoke and Beth gave a jump. "And now, back to business." Beth was growing to loath his voice. Every time he spoke, he sent shivers down her spine. His voice, for all the polite words issuing forth, was the disturbing voice of the grave. There was no life to it. It graveled, bones on rock, out of his throat.

Mick eyed Damien wearily. "Back to business…"

Damien took another step forward, and Mick stepped back. Beth wasn't sure why he retreated, but she knew Mick must have a reason for not wanting to be close to Damien.

Damien spoke. "Will you join me in your living room?"

"I'm fine here, thanks." Mick said brusquely. _He definitely wants space between them…_ Beth set her mind to figuring out the answer to Mick's actions. Her eyes widened as she realized, _Mick doesn't want Damien to get too close, because he doesn't know if the past is clinging to him…Damien might see what happened to Calista…_Beth felt a little panicked. Mick's apartment was very nice, but they were trapped in an essentially small space. If Damien got suspicious…

"Very well, as you wish. My business with you is to end your investigation into my affairs. I have worked at my revenge too long, and too hard, for you to ruin my efforts now."

"Your revenge?"

Damien's eyes glittered, and for the first time, Beth truly understood how completely insane Damien was. She wanted to throw up.

Damien spoke very softly, "Oh yes. My revenge. Allow me to tell you a story, one of a beautiful woman. She was stunning, graceful, cultured—elegant in every way. She was in possession of a keen and intelligent mind. She loved to learn, to explore. Every new day she lived was a day to be taken advantage of, a delightful gift to be enjoyed to it's fullest."

Beth knew he was talking about Calista. She had never thought about Calista's past. She felt a little sorry for the woman the older vampire was describing.

Damien continued. "But my wife's innocent and trusting nature was viciously taken advantage of. Five hundred years ago, a peasant man's son was murdered. He blamed Calista. He had stumbled in on her when she was feeding, and had seen and known her for what she was. But Calista mercifully let him live. She trusted the human with her secret. And he repaid her trust, by _staking_ her."

Damien closed his eyes, and then slowly opened them again. They were empty of all emotion, except a dark, insane rage. "He staked her, and dragged her to his village, over a hundred miles from where we lived. A _hundred_ miles. In those times it may as well been a thousand. It was not easy to travel back then. He dragged my wife to his village, denying her even the comfort of darkness, or feeding, and locked her in a room, making sure she was positioned to catch the full rays of the sun each day. And then...then he tortured her. My love, who had never harmed a hair of his son's head, nor anyone else's for that matter. She took pains to never kill her food. She used to tell me that they mattered, that we were once humans. Such a precious, delicate soul. And he broke her."

Damien's voice rose as his anger stirred from recalling the memories. "He _broke_ her. He cut my wife, and mixed silver into her blood." (Beth saw Mick give a small shudder.) "I arrived in time to stop him from killing her, but I was too late to save Calista's soul. Her mind was in pieces, tatters. She didn't recognize me as her husband. She has never fully recovered. Her precious memories, and knowledge, all was lost."

Damien took a menacing step forward, his wrath rolling forth from him, chilling the room. "So I will have my revenge. I destroyed the man's village, down to the last child, but it's not enough. For the past five hundred years, I have worked tirelessly at developing my drug, and now _at last_ it is finished. I will have vengeance on all of man. They took my wife from me, and I will take their lives from them."

Mick was staring at Damien in disbelief. "All this, the drug, kidnapping Josef...it's all just for _revenge_?"

Damien hissed, "Oh yes. I want humans to feel the terror I felt when Calista went missing. What better way, then to set a feral vampire loose among them, hunting in the night? As the body counts rise, they will all come to fear the setting of the sun. Josef is just the first. There will be many to follow, eventually including younger vampires, such as yourself. It is time we stopped hiding our nature from the humans. We shall feed on them openly, as we did in ancient times, and remind them of their place in the universe. They are nothing more than fat calves, waiting for the slaughter. And I will make sure they wait in terror. "

He finished, and a deafening silence fell over the room. All Beth could think was, _Shit! Shit, shit, shit!_

* * *

Voices...Someone was speaking...He couldn't hear the words, couldn't understand. His head pounded. He couldn't think. Everything was jumbled, confusing images flashing through his mind. His body felt like it was on fire. He moaned. The blackness called to him, and gratefully he embraced it again, letting its numbing relief pour over him...

* * *

Mick's speech was failing him..._What do you say in the face of such insanity?_

Beth answered his unspoken question. "You're _insane,_" she said to Damien.

Mick fought the desire to crack up laughing. He didn't know what else to do. _Hold it together, Mick. Don't lose it now._ A moan from Josef gave him something to focus on, a handle back to stability. His eyes flicked to his friend, and to the wooden stake sunk in Josef's chest...A last desperate idea rose in his mind...

Mick was on the verge of complete collapse. He knew he had one chance to make his move, and one chance only. To act fast enough, he would have to use up the strength he had regained from feeding. And Damien wasn't going to let him feed again, Mick wasn't stupid. The conversation was winding down, and the situation was on the brink of turning ugly.

And suddenly, there was his opportunity. Damien took his eyes from him, and turned to face Beth. He opened his mouth to respond to her comment, his attention focused on her.

In an instant, Mick sped around the island, ignoring Beth's startled scream, and yanked the wooden stake from Josef's chest. He crossed the room in a split second, moving in close to Damien. Pulling on every bit of vampiric speed left to him, he brought the wooden stake plunging towards the vampire's exposed side...

He was too slow. Or Damien was too fast. Either way, centimeters away from contact, Damien spun back around and stopped him. The ancient vampire's crushing grip closed over his wrist, tighter than any vise. The stake fell to the floor. "That was _foolish._"

Mick struggled but it was no use. He watched with horror as Damien closed his eyes, and inhaled. _Please, God! Please, let the past be at rest._

His prayer wasn't answered. Such was Damien's power, that Mick was drawn into the vision with the older vampire. Mick saw, superimposed over his apartment, the ghostly images of the assembly line room and Calista.

_" I am **897** years old."_

_Mick being thrown like a rag doll through the air, his strength no match for Calista's. He accidentally pulls down a master switch. _

_Calista hurls him onto the moving line. He is pinned._

_Her laugh echoes…_

_He kicks her hard in her jaw._

"_Time to die, little vampire." She walks forward, flicking open the lighter…_

_Mick sees the saw approaching behind her…She whirls around…_

"_Damien?" A small, scared whisper._

_The saw buzzes through her skin, tearing through her veins and bone, and out the other side._

The vision faded. Mick could hear Beth moaning hysterically over and over, "No...No, no, no, no, no..."She looked so _scared._ Mick felt despair fill his heart. He had _failed._ He couldn't believe it. He had failed to save Beth. He took a deep breath, and looked into Damien's face.

Damien seemed to have frozen in disbelief for a moment. All color had drained from his cheeks. Then, slowly, the vampire opened his eyes. They were pale green, and filled with a black fury. He twisted his hand, and snapped Mick's lower arm in half. Mick gave a strangled cry, but he couldn't pull free.

Damien's fangs slid out slowly. He leaned in close to Mick's face. "For what you have done, you are going to _suffer_before you die. And after you are dead, I will rip your love's head from her neck, just as you did my Calista's. And just like Calista, you will not be there to save her..." He opened his jaw wide, as a snake's, and then, fangs flashing, he _struck_...

_Finis._

* * *

all right, good news for you readers! I do believe you have just finished reading the last of agonizing climax cliffhangers! **: D** The next chapter I will be posting will wrap up the climax. I will do my best to get it posted as soon as possible.


	32. Vengeance: part II

omg, I finished it! Here it is! The peak of the climax! (cheer) **: D** No more cliffhangers...also, this will be the last intense action scene of the story. It is all falling action and resolution from here on out.

**Nightcap**: great question, you're reasoning in your review was correct, injecting through the vein let the blood hit his system _much _faster than if he had just drunk it from the bottle. Also, Mick's hands were shaking so badly, he probably wouldn't have been able to drink or hold onto the bottle of blood.

WARNING: I have written, (I think) some pretty intense and graphic violence into this chapter, which includes women, little children, and a baby dying ...so, if you don't want to read that, feel free to skip the opening flashback. I wrote it to emphasize just how _monstrous_ Damien is...I want you guys to have NO sympathy for him.

I'm not saying anything else. Go read it!

And then please tell me what you thought. **: S** I'm really nervous and excited. I really, _really_ hope it delivered the payoff I wanted it to! **: S**

Enjoy!

_Vengeance_ (part II)

_He carried her body from the pitiful hut, holding her close to his chest. Calista was making broken, whimpering sounds from deep in her throat. Each noise pierced Damien's heart and burrowed deep down into it, hooks of resentment and anger that would never leave him. _

_Calista needed blood. Damien knew he had to get blood to her soon, or she would die. That worthless peasant had starved his wife to the brink of death. Damien's fangs slid out as he fumed over the cruelness his love had been forced to endure. His hatred grew._

_As he hurried along the muddy path, he caught sight of a boy, dressed in rags, taunting a small dog. He was poking at the dog with sticks and chucking pebbles at the starving animal, laughing all the while. Damien didn't see anything funny about it. The boy would do. He altered his path, and still carrying his wife against his chest, grabbed the boy by his arm. He sped off down the street, moving impossibly fast, dragging the boy along with him. The peasant child was crying, hitting Damien's arm with his free fist. Damien squeezed tighter, and broke the child's arm. Now the boy was screaming._

_Damien had left the settlement before the boy's screams could draw any attention. No one had noticed him take the child. His coach and horses stood where he had left them, at the top of a small hill overlooking the village. He opened the coach door, laying Calista on the cushioned seat inside, at last getting her out of the harsh sun. Her eyes fluttered, and Damien saw they were extremely yellow. His heart pounded. "Don't die, my love. Don't leave me. I'm here." He pulled the boy over to his wife's side. The child's eyes were large and terrified. Damien looked into his face, and then, out of spite, leaned in and roared, taking out his hatred on the child. His long fangs and pale eyes were clearly visible._

_The boy screamed and screamed. Tears ran down his cheeks. Damien put him out of his misery. He raked his nails across the boy's throat, and the screams stopped. He took the now lifeless body of the child and positioned the bleeding wound over his wife's mouth. Blood dripped down between her lips, and Damien watched her anxiously for any signs of life._

_At last, she responded. She gave a small spasm, and then her jaw began to work as she unconsciously swallowed the blood. Damien fed her until the child was completely drained. He knew his wife would live now. He climbed out of the coach, leaving Calista inside, safe in the darkness. Damien didn't even feel the burning of the sun. He threw the boy's body aside, and stared down at the peaceful homes nestled against the hill. _

_He descended down the hillside, with each step his fury growing tenfold. A darkness swept ahead of him, and a cloud drifted in front of the sun, casting the countryside into shadow. He reached the village and entered the first little hut he came too._

_A young woman looked up, startled. She had been breast-feeding her baby. There was no one else in the hut. Damien ripped the baby from the woman's arms, ignoring her startled cries, and hurled the infant against the wall. The baby fell to the floor with a soft, quiet thump, dead. The woman was sobbing and screaming, reaching her arms out towards her child. Damien snapped her neck._

_He turned around to leave the hut. A man was standing, stunned in the doorway. Damien raked his nails across the man's throat, slicing open his artery, and left him to bleed to death in the entrance._

_He moved further into the village. A little girl was skipping along the path. Damien reached down and picked up a rock. He smashed it into her skull. A man across the path noticed and came running over. Damien broke both his arms and his leg and left him lying, screaming in agony, in the street._

_People were starting to notice that something was happening. Confused faces peered out behind cloths hung over hut windows, trying to understand why there were screams in the air. A few braver souls stepped outside to see what was wrong, to see if their help was needed. Damien slaughtered them all._

_The village started to panic. Damien walked calmly through the chaos, killing occasionally, but now just mostly maiming, ensuring that the peasants couldn't run away. At some point he had grabbed a dagger and was using it to stab and attack randomly. A young man ran by, grasping the hands of a little girl and boy. Damien plunged the dagger into his stomach, and then pulled it out and impaled it through the youth's eye. The youth fell to his knees, and then to the ground. The children he was running with were crying with fright. Damien killed them both._

_He entered the blacksmith's. He grabbed a long piece of wood from the woodpile and lit it into a torch from the forge, using it to set fire to the smithy. The wooden beams of the structure were old and dry and caught swiftly. The blacksmith's was soon engulfed in a cloud of smoke, while the fire quickly spread across the hay roofs that many of the huts had. Damien began to drag the people he had maimed into the huts. They wouldn't be able to escape. He would burn them alive._

_He sniffed the air, scenting to see if he had missed anyone…there, a woman, she was running from the village, and…there, a man. He was hiding in a stable by the smell of things. Damien went to the man first. _

_The peasant was shaking among the hay in a horse's stall. Damien picked him up and hurled him against the wall of the stable. The man slid to the floor, stunned, but alive. Damien grabbed him by the nape of his neck, and hauled him over to the water trough. He shoved the man's face into the water, holding him down. The man began to flail and struggle, but Damien held him until he was still. He left the stable, leaving the man facedown in the murky water._

_The woman…she had run fast enough to have left the village by now. No matter. Damien sped through the crude huts, and in a second had the fleeing woman in his view. Another second, and he was in front of her, backhanding her off her course. The woman huddled on the ground, curled in on herself and crying. She had black hair, just like his Calista's. Damien slowly bore down on her, wanting to draw out her fear. Her wide eyes stared terror-stricken into his face as he approached. She crossed herself over and over. Damien reached out, and grabbed her by her throat, lifting her into the air. She clutched at his hands, trying to free herself. The screams from the village echoed around them._

"_Why…why…?" she managed to choke out._

_Damien didn't answer her. He snarled, and leaning forward, plunged his fangs into her face and began to tear…_

_When he was done with the woman, he simply turned his back to her and returned down into the village. He wanted to be sure that every soul suffered. No one would escape the fires. He moved through the village, a dark demon. His green eyes were empty of all emotion. They were the terrifying eyes of the dead. His fangs gleamed in the firelight._

_Damien burned the village to the ground. Not one soul survived._

* * *

Mick was in agony. He couldn't think, he couldn't respond, he couldn't do anything to defend himself as Damien poured his wrath down upon Mick's battered and exhausted body. His face was bleeding from where Damien had ripped into him with his fangs, tearing furrows up his cheek. Mick tasted the salty sweetness of his own blood as it spilled over his mouth.

Damien's rage was unstoppable. Mick had crumpled to the floor, his legs unable to support his weight any longer. Damien jerked him up and, lifting him into the air, hurled Mick against one of the support columns in his living room. Mick hit the column with such force that the plaster cracked. His spine took the brunt of the impact. It felt like someone had shoved a white-hot poker into his back. He screamed in pain. His body wasn't healing fast enough because of the payment extracted from him for changing the future. All he could do was take the beating, and wait for Damien to end it all.

Mick watched through hooded eyes, gasping for air, as Damien approached him. He couldn't stop the terror that clenched his stomach into a tight knot at the sight of the ancient vampire sweeping down on him...

* * *

Beth was in shock. _No! Mick! Mick!_ She was huddled by the kitchen island near Josef's body. She watched, heart hammering in her throat, as Damien took his vengeance upon Mick.

_I'm going to save you, Mick!_ Gathering her courage, Beth bolted out from behind the island, running towards where she had kicked the gun.

In a flash, Damien was suddenly in front her. Beth tried to move around him, but he cut her off easily. His pale green eyes sparkled dangerously at her, completely insane. Beth heard Mick scream, "_NO!_" She watched as seemingly in slow motion Damien's arm came towards her. The next thing she knew, she was lying on the far side of the room, near the staircase. Throbs of pain were shooting through her arm, and she saw that part of the splint around her wrist had come undone. She tried to sit up, but couldn't. Her head was buzzing, and sounds seemed to be reaching her from a great distance.

She struggled to regain her bearings. _I have to do something!_ She was not going to let this _monster_ kill Mick…not while she had breath left in her body.

* * *

_I need to wake up._ The sole thought slipped slowly through his mind as he faded in and out of consciousness. The blackness was still overwhelming, enveloping him. Though it brought sweet relief from the fever that was wracking his body, he fought to free himself from it. His instincts were screaming at him that he needed to open his eyes, _now!_ But it was so hard…so difficult to push the comforting darkness away. His body was burning up…He was on fire…

Sounds were starting to come to him…crashes, screams of immense pain…The screams sounded achingly familiar, but he couldn't place them…His mind was still too foggy, too numb from the drug wearing off. He felt himself stir, but his movements were slow and heavy.

Josef fought against the shadows that were beckoning him down their tempting path. _Wake up. Wake up. Wake up…_

* * *

Beth finally managed to pull herself onto her hands and knees. Damien was currently kneeling next to where Mick lay, unmoving, on the floor. The ancient vampire was raking his sharp nails across Mick's body, digging into his back, leaving behind, deep ugly scratches. A pool of blood was starting to spread around Mick.

Beth saw that Mick was still conscious. His eyes looked dull. There was no spark in them, no resistance. He had given up, and Beth knew he was just waiting for death. As Damien stood, and placed the heel of his boot on Mick's fingers, Mick's eyes looked up for a moment and caught hers.

Beth instantly felt their love spark between them. Mick stared into her face, and as Damien pressed his weight onto his heel, breaking all five fingers at once, Mick continued to only look at her. He didn't scream, didn't react to Damien's torture. He gazed at Beth, taking strength from her presence. She saw a single tear trickle from the corner of his eye. Her heart broke into pieces. Mick was going to die. Tears began to stream down her face, and she willed him to feel her love.

"Mick…" she whispered.

He saw. His eyes lost some of their dullness, and he gave her a small, defeated smile. She saw him mouth, _I love you_, before Damien picked him up from the floor again, breaking their connection.

Beth felt a powerful hatred rise in her. She would not accept this fate. There _had_ to be a way to stop Damien. If _only_ she could get to the gun…

Beth looked around to see if there was a possible path to the Smith & Wesson. She didn't see a path, but she did spot the wooden stake. _Not as good as the gun,_ she thought, _but it's better than nothing._ Plus, the wooden stake was closer…she crawled behind the sofa, and picked it up. Damien didn't see…

* * *

Mick was numb. He didn't even feel anymore the blows that Damien landed on him. His entire body was just one mass of excruciating agony. He wished he could have had time to say good-bye to Beth. How he wished he could have protected her. If only he hadn't failed to stake Damien…There was no doubt in his mind that Damien would follow through with his threat, and kill Beth after Mick was dead. The thought made him sick with fear and grief.

As Damien threw him against the wall, Mick heard dimly through the pounding in his skull, his phone ring. It was still in his pocket. The unexpected sound startled Damien and he paused for a split second.

Mick heard Beth give a wild shriek, and watched as she rushed Damien from behind, wooden stake in her hand. A flare of hope rose in his chest. _Go, Beth! Do it!_

But once again, Damien was too fast. The distraction from the cell phone wasn't enough time for Beth. Damien turned and backhanded her across the room again, and she slumped to the floor, unmoving. Mick went out of his mind with panic. His terror for Beth gave him the strength he needed to barely push himself into position to see her face. Her eyes were open, just dazed. She was still alive. _Still alive…_ Mick choked on tears of relief.

He felt something pressing into his arm. With a start, he saw he was practically lying on top of Josef's gun. In a burst of strength and adrenaline, he grabbed the gun and swung it around, aiming dead center on Damien's head. He was going to shoot him…They were going to live…

With a roar, Damien slapped the gun out of his grip before Mick could fire. The gun went flying through the air. Mick didn't see where it landed, but it was somewhere near the kitchen…

Mick was powerless to resist as Damien picked him up and dragged him into the center of the living room. Laughing, the ancient vampire began to repeatedly slam him into the support columns. Plaster rained down onto the floor, and Mick felt his consciousness start to fade…

* * *

_WAKE UP!_

Josef opened his eyes.

His feverish mind took in the sight before him…he had never felt so disoriented. He recognized Mick's apartment…it wavered, swimming in and out of focus. He was so _exhausted._ He had no strength to speak of.

His heart skipped a beat as his mind caught up with what he was seeing. _Mick!_ Fear swept through him for his friend. He recognized Damien, and a dark, _dark_ hatred for the ancient vampire filled him. Empowered him. Adrenaline coursed through his veins. He sat up straighter, using the island's side for support. He saw Beth, lying on the floor behind the two fighting vampires. Her eyes were opened, and she was struggling to sit up.

Josef needed to do something _right now,_ or Mick was going to die. Damien had pulled Mick into a position so that his friend was held over his crystal fireplace. Damien's hand hovered above the switch…

Josef looked around frantically. And then he saw it. His Smith & Wesson .357, lying just a foot away. He had never seen anything so beautiful. He praised Mick for having the foresight to retrieve the gun from his home. Because that foresight was now going to save his life.

Using every desperate ounce of strength he had, Josef dragged himself to the gun. His hands were shaking violently, but he forced them to steady through centuries of control as he grabbed the weapon…

* * *

Damien pulled Mick back from slamming him into the column. But instead of smashing his body against it again, this time Damien pressed him over his crystal fireplace. Mick could see the tiny patterns in the crystal, the way they caught and sparkled in the light…So the end would be by fire…He found he didn't fear his imminent demise. He was so tired, so ready to just lay down, and let the peace of death wash over him. He just wanted it to be over, wanted the pain to stop…

The only thing that was keeping him conscious was his love and fear for Beth. Tear after tear slid down his cheeks.

Damien pulled him up a little bit, to lean in close. Mick felt his icy breath on his face. "_Please_…" he begged. " Don't kill her…spare her…_please_…"

Damien whispered to him, "Oh no. I will make her death slow…slow and _excruciating._" He leered into Mick's face, his hand hovering just above the fireplace switch. "Say good-bye…"

The sound of a cocking gun echoed in the room.

Damien jerked his face up in shock and disbelief. Mick tried to turn his head, but lacked the strength. _Come on!_ With a burst of hope that Beth might have reached the gun, Mick managed to turn his head up and back, looking awkwardly over his shoulder. It wasn't Beth that he saw, but joy nevertheless flooded through him.

Josef had propped himself up against the kitchen island. He was awake, but Mick could see he had a tenuous hold (at best) on consciousness. Josef was obviously consumed with fever. Sweat dripped down his bare chest, and his eyes were glazed. Glazed, but brown. All the humanity and personality of his best friend was there, and Mick's heart soared. Josef's eyes were on Damien, and they blazed with an unfathomable hatred. Mick gave fervent thanks he was Josef's friend and not his enemy. In Josef's hand was his gun. The barrel of his revolver was aimed dead center at Damien's face.

Damien's eyes widened. "Impossi—"

Josef shot him.

The silver bullet hit Damien right between the eyes. Damien screamed, and stumbled backwards, dropping Mick, who slumped to the floor. The ancient vampire crashed back against Mick's small dining table. Blood streamed down his face. Damien howled as the silver burned into his brain. He clawed at his head with his hands.

Josef staggered to his feet in the kitchen, aimed the gun, and shot him again, this time in the heart.

Damien sagged to the floor, writhing in agony. Screams poured from his mouth.

Josef walked forward, in a slow, measured pace. His legs started to buckle and he caught himself on Mick's sofa. He brought the gun back to sights on Damien's head.

He shot again, and again. He emptied the gun with tears falling down his cheeks. The barrel clicked on empty, but he still pulled the trigger a few more times. Finally, he turned around, and hurled the gun away from him, sending it crashing through a vase. He lurched to the side and vomited blood. Mick watched it all from where he had collapsed. Darkness crept over his vision…

Damien was no longer screaming. The vampire's body lay twitching on the floor, his hands moving feebly. He jaw was working, moving slightly in a noiseless shriek as the silver's deadly poison flowed through his veins...

Josef stood over Damien's body. Damien's chest was heaving as he sucked desperately for air. Strong brown eyes locked with suffering green. Josef carefully crouched down and whispered in Damien's ear, "_Only fools turn their backs on me._" Damien's eyes were filled with a hollow fear. Josef remembered how Damien had mocked him when he was helpless and threw the vampire's words back in his face. "I'll understand if you don't want to shake hands." Damien managed a weak snarl. It filled Josef with happiness to know he was pissing the vampire off. Blood flowed out around Damien's head, and soaked through his suit. The life was fading from his eyes.

Before life had completely fled Damien's body, Josef stood tall, drawing himself up to his full height. He looked Damien in the eye. "Bastard." He spat on him. Damien's eyes flashed one last time with rage, and then dulled. His chest stilled. He was dead. Josef spat on him again, for good measure.

He turned away. His strength was gone, his adrenaline rush fading. He took a few stumbling steps, before he fell to his knees. The floor of Mick's apartment was rushing up to meet him.

But he didn't hit it. Soft hands gently caught him, stopping his fall. He looked wearily up into Beth's face.

"Beth…" he breathed…What could he say to her? The blackness was pulling at him again. He was losing focus…

"Shh, Josef." Her voice was soothing. Her hands felt nice and cool against his burning skin.

He felt a tear fall onto his face and Beth wipe it off. Knowing he would be safe, he allowed himself to surrender to the swirling ebb and flow of unconsciousness once more...It pulled him under…relief washed over him…

* * *

Beth gently stretched Josef out on the floor, smoothing the vampire's short, blond hair and running her hand over his flushed cheek. She had recovered from Damien's backhand in time to see Josef's actions. He had saved Mick, had saved them both. As Josef had shot Damien, she had remained huddled in her spot until the coast appeared clear and safe, and then had hurried forward on shaky legs to catch Josef before he crashed to the floor.

She checked his pulse, and though it was thready, she was convinced that Josef wasn't in danger of imminent death. She left Josef and hurried to where Mick lay. He was very still. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she fell to her knees beside him. "Mick…?" She reached out, almost scared to touch him.

He moaned. Beth had never heard anything so wonderful. _He's still alive!_ Now her tears were ones of joy. As gently as possible, she rolled Mick over. He moaned again, and Beth's heart ached as she gazed at her love.

Mick's face was swollen, disfigured, and bleeding. His arm hung at a sick angle, and the fingers of his left hand were smashed and twisted from where Damien had crushed them. Beth ripped apart his tattered shirt and saw broken ribs and an array of dark, ugly bruises. Blood spilled from the corner of his mouth.

She gathered him into her arms and rocked him in her lap. It didn't matter…he would be all right. Beth knew. Mick was alive. Josef was alive. They all were okay. Everything was going to be fine.

So she rocked Mick back and forth, her hands wrapped supportively around his body, her fingers interlaced in his hair as she pressed him close to her. His eyes fluttered, but he didn't wake.

"I've got you, Mick. I've got you," she whispered to him. She sat, holding her love among the destruction of the apartment, and whispered, "I've got you. I'm never letting go."

_Finis._

* * *

okay, so there you go. If you guys tell me I'm leaving you with an agonizing cliffhanger, then go read three paragraphs up again... **: P**

Now, the story is NOT over... **: D** there is still falling action and resolution to go through…The story is going to enter Act III, which deals with the aftermath of these events, Josef's recovery, Mick's recovery, and then will delve more deeply into Mick and Beth's relationship before I end it. I have a very specific ending in mind...so it is back to drama, alas, the action is over.

I'd like to congratulate you all, you've all just graduated from cliffhanger boot camp! lol. **: D** There may be a cliffie or two in the resolution, but I assure you, they will not be anywhere close to being as cruel as the ones you've survived...they will just be small 'gasp' moments...and right now, I can honestly only think of one… **: P** I have no idea how many posts the falling action and resolution will span, could be many, could be only three or four...just don't know... **: S**

Thank you all for your awesome reviews! Please keep leaving them, even a word or two is enough to make my day… **: D**


	33. Dawn

Hello everyone!

Thank you to all my reviewers! And especially to **Cynbad71**!! Wow, your review made me sooo happy! **: D** Thank you so much for leaving such awesome feedback. I'm really glad you're having fun reading my work. Thank you very much.

One note, the name, Adalia means 'Noble One.' I forget which language…'pologies.

as always, Enjoy!

_Dawn_

Beth was scared.

She was still holding Mick in her lap, and her worry for him was growing by the second. He hadn't stirred, hadn't moved—he wasn't responding to her calling his name. Beth could feel his heartbeat against her chest and it was not comforting. It was slow and weak.

Beth didn't know what to do. The only thing she could think of was that Mick needed to get into his freezer as soon as possible—but she had no idea how on earth she was going to manage that. She wasn't strong enough to carry Mick, and she didn't want to drag him. And even if she did somehow manage to get him upstairs, how was she going to lift him into his freezer, especially with a broken wrist? Her wrist was sending shooting throbs up her entire arm, and it was _really_ starting to hurt.

She looked over at where Josef was lying, also unconscious. What about him? The fever was burning through him, and Beth knew he needed aid just as much as Mick did. But with Josef, even more problems presented themselves. Such as the fact that there wasn't even a spare freezer in Mick's apartment that Beth could drag him to.

Her breath came faster and faster as her anxiety over what to do grew. She was starting to panic.

Mick moaned in her arms, and a tear spilled down her cheek. "H-hang in there, Mick." Her voice trembled. "I'll…I'll think of s-something." But Beth had no idea what that 'something' could possibly be. Her mind was blank, she couldn't think…

_Take a deep breath…calm down…panicking certainly isn't going to solve anything…_ Beth forced herself to breathe slower. She was clutching Mick tightly. By concentrating, she got her hands to relax their death grip somewhat. She could feel the ragged rise and fall of Mick's chest. She took comfort from the rhythm of his breathing. _He's still breathing…_ She calmed.

_Okay. Now, assess the situation. Mick is really hurt…He needs blood, Josef too…_ At last, something she _could_ do. She gently laid Mick back down on the floor of his living room, and stumbled to her feet. Her legs tingled as her own blood started flowing more freely after sitting in her cramped position on the floor.

Just as she was about to grab some blood and the syringe from the island counter, there was a sharp-sounding rap on the door.

Beth froze. Who was it? Who could _possibly_ be here at three in the morning? _Maybe if I pretend I'm not here, whoever it is will go away…_

No such luck. The knock sounded again, this time with more urgency. Beth hurried from the kitchen to check the video surveillance.

Relief burst through her. At the door stood the Cleaner, an impatient and concerned look upon her face. Beth could see one or two other vampires in the video feed, and knew that the whole team was probably there. She hurriedly opened the door. The Cleaner would know what to do.

The Cleaner swept into the apartment, took in the scene at a glance, and then turned to Beth, who was pale and trembling. The Cleaner eyed her, then grabbed a kitchen chair, pulling it out and plunking it down next to her.

"Sit down. I'll talk to you later."

Beth practically collapsed into the chair. The Cleaner turned to her team, who had entered the apartment behind her.

"Ethan, I want you to go downstairs and keep an eye out for the police. I'm sure someone's called. Send me an advance warning when they get here. Knowing our fine force, we've got at least an hour until they finally get around to checking out the disturbance." A tall, black vampire gave a brisk nod and hurried from the apartment.

_Police?!_ Beth thought disjointedly. _Oh_ _**fuck**_. _How the hell am I supposed to explain all this if the police show up?_

The Cleaner was still issuing orders.

"Jagger." A vampire with a shark fang earring, ripped jeans, and blue hair looked to attention. "You and Sam run to the nearest store and buy all the ice you can. Bring it back here as soon as possible." Beth watched, slightly stunned at how easily the Cleaner took control of the situation, as Jagger and Sam (a female vampire) left after Ethan.

The Cleaner turned to the tallest vampire yet, who was wearing a brown button up business coat. Beth remembered seeing him from earlier, down at the site. He had been standing a few paces away from the Cleaner. Now he was leaning carefully against the support column in Mick's living room, eyeing it wearily, as though he thought it might collapse on him. Beth wasn't all too sure it wouldn't do just that. Mick's apartment was pretty much in shambles.

"Ashton—ah," the Cleaner made a frustrated noise. "I need you three places at once. Carry St. John upstairs, get him in his freezer, and appoint someone to give him transfusions. Then I want you to organize a team to tidy the apartment as best you can…hide all the damage. Once that's going, I need you to handle the body. Clean it up, no evidence. You've been with me long enough to handle it without my supervision."

Ashton nodded. "What will you be doing?"

Beth saw the Cleaner's eyes soften. "I'll be attending to Josef. Get going."

Ashton moved forward and pulled Mick smoothly from the ground over his shoulder. Mick moaned. Ashton pointed to a younger looking vampire, and snapped his fingers. "You, Mouse, come with me."

Beth heard the vampire mutter to herself, as she crossed the room, "My name is _not_ 'Mouse'. Fuck nicknames."

Beth stood quickly. This Ashton fellow was taking Mick upstairs, and she was going with him. Ashton noticed. "Grab the syringe and some blood. Mouse, help her."

'Mouse' bristled, but did an about face back to the kitchen to help Beth gather blood units. Beth felt nervous. She didn't know a single thing about any of these vampires, or their eating habits. As if Mouse could read her mind, the vampire's stomach gave a growl. Beth jumped and then admonished herself. _Keep calm, silly. They're here to help you._

She studied Mouse. The vamp was small, with long, straight, black hair. A silver-colored necklace glittered against a black crew-cut tee. She and Beth grabbed all the blood they could (leaving the Cleaner a few bags for Josef), and hurried upstairs. Beth's wrist throbbed painfully, and she bit her lip. Mouse noticed, and took more blood from Beth to carry. She whispered conspiratorially to Beth, "So, what the fuck happened here anyways?" Beth didn't have the energy to respond.

As they headed upstairs, out of the corner of her eye Beth saw the Cleaner kneel next to Josef's still form and gather him into her arms. It looked like he was in safe hands…

She followed Ashton into Mick's freezer room, Mouse right behind her. Ashton paused to balance Mick over his shoulder and then with one hand, threw open the freezer lid. He laid Mick down inside, being careful not to bump him against the freezer walls. He asked Beth, "Why isn't he healing?"

"It's a long story."

Ashton shrugged, and turned to Mouse. "Give him regular injections—half a syringe, every 30 to 45 minutes."

"Yes, sir."

Ashton left the room, going downstairs (Beth assumed) to start the organization of the remaining three vampires from the crew into teams to clean the apartment and Damien's body.

Beth turned her gaze to Mick's still form. He hadn't stirred at all when Ashton had picked him up and carried him upstairs. Beth watched anxiously, hovering at Mouse's side as Mouse filled the syringe. The vampire arched an eyebrow at her. "You know, that's very distracting."

"Sorry…I'm sorry…it's just…it's j-just…" Beth's voice cracked a little and a tear fell from her eye.

Mouse's expression softened. "It's okay. I'd probably be scared stiff too, if it were my mate in this spot."

Beth ran her uninjured hand through her hair. She released a shaky sigh.

Mouse gave her a comforting pat on her arm. "Don't worry. He's going to be fine. Once upon a time, I was a field nurse." She crossed to the freezer and injected the blood into Mick's lower arm. Again, Mick didn't react. Beth seized upon Mouse's words, _He's going to be fine. He's going to be fine._

Mouse lowered the freezer lid, and pulled out a pocket watch, noting the time. Beth was surprised by the old timepiece. _I wonder how old she is?_ Beth didn't think the vampire looked look much older than twenty.

"I'm 248 years old." Mouse grinned at Beth's startled and embarrassed expression. "I was turned when I was twenty-three. Cleaner won't take anyone on her team a day under 200."

Beth goggled at her. _248?! Holy crap._

Mouse stepped in and took her injured wrist in her hands. "I can fix that splint for you. Here." Beth bit her lip, and clenched her jaw, as for the second time that night, her wrist bone was repositioned and splinted tightly in place. But the shooting pains eased a bit upon Mouse finishing.

Beth breathed a sigh. "Thanks…um…'Mouse'?"

Mouse laughed. "You can call me Mouse if you like. The guys were teasing me one day, and _unfortunately_ it stuck. My real name is Theresa."

"Beth Turner."

Theresa grinned. "Yeah, I know. I've heard of you before. You're gaining a bit of notoriety in our community, seeing as you're a human, and you're dating one of us."

Beth bristled. "Mick doesn't care that I'm human."

Theresa held up her hands, and took a step back. "Hey! I didn't say there was anything wrong with that. I think it's really romantic, actually. Doomed lovers and all."

_Well, thanks for that vote of confidence._ Beth turned to the freezer, gazing longingly at Mick's closed eyes, and still form. She pressed her hand up against the frosted glass, and struggled to keep the tears at bay…She wanted to gather him up in her arms again. She felt like he didn't know she was there.

Theresa saw Beth's look of anguish. She stepped in next to Beth and placed a hand on her shoulder. She didn't say anything, but Beth found her support mildly comforting. Together they watched Mick—Beth praying with all her might that his healing abilities would return to him soon, and he would wake up.

* * *

The Cleaner hurried to Josef's side. She had seen instantly upon entering the apartment, that Josef needed serious help, and quickly. While St. John was more obviously on the brink of death, Josef's danger was subtler. If they didn't get his fever down soon, he was going to die.

She gathered him into her arms, carrying him easily, as a child. Josef's body was hot to the touch and slick with sweat. He trembled against her. His eyes fluttered, and he mumbled something under his breath. The Cleaner couldn't make out what he was saying, but she knew delirium was a _bad_ sign.

She hurried upstairs, cradling Josef against her. A long time ago, he had saved her life—now she was going to finally repay the favor. She passed Ashton, who was exiting St. John's room. "Send Jagger and Sam up with the ice when they get back."

"Will do."

Ashton continued downstairs and the Cleaner walked down the hallway until she came to Mick's bathroom. Shoving open the door with her foot, she carried Josef inside the room.

She had to admit, St. John had a very modern, stylish bathroom. A glass shower stood in a corner, and up against a wall, was a fairly large bathtub. It was set into some smooth granite, and there was a polished granite counter, with a bowl sink. The bathtub would do.

The Cleaner laid Josef down for a moment on the thick shower rug, and started the water running in the bath, as cold as it would go. As the bath started to fill, she turned back to Josef.

She stripped him of his remaining clothes. She found a washcloth and dipped it in the tub, soaking it. She cleaned the blood from his legs and from around what appeared to be the remains of a stake wound in his chest. It had only barely healed. Once all the blood was gone, she lifted him from the floor, and gently lowered him into the cold water.

His body jerked and thrashed at the contact, and she pressed down on his shoulders, holding him in place. His head snapped from side to side, and the Cleaner heard him murmuring, speaking to ghosts of his past. Again, she couldn't understand what he was saying, but he was talking loudly enough for her to know why—he was speaking German. The Cleaner arched an eyebrow.

The Cleaner rinsed the bloody washcloth out in the sink. Then she soaked it in the cold tub water, and folding it over, began to wipe Josef's face and back of his neck. _Where the hell are Jagger and Sam? I need that ice…_

Perfectly on cue, the bathroom door opened, and Sam walked in. She was carrying four, large bags of ice in her hands. She was a little out of breath. "Jag's comin with more."

"Good. Help me pour it in."

Sam nodded, and pulled out a switchblade from the inside of her boot. She swiped it through the bags of ice, opening them all, and then, shutting the blade, replaced it through the little leather loop in her boot.

The Cleaner grabbed a bag of ice and dumped it into the tub. The water swirled and splashed. The Cleaner paused for a moment to turn the water off. There was plenty of it in the bathtub now. Josef had stopped ranting, but he moved his arms spasmodically, and he was still thrashing his head. He moaned. Sam was staring at him, a slightly nervous expression upon her face. The Cleaner snapped her fingers at her, and Sam jerked her eyes away from Josef, returning to focus on the ice.

Jagger entered the room, carrying another four bags. The Cleaner eyed him. "We'll only need five bags for now. Take those other three and put them downstairs in St. John's freezer. Then report to Ashton."

Jagger nodded, accepting her instructions silently. He set one bag of ice down on the bathroom floor, and then left with the other three. Sam cut open the fifth bag—swift and efficient. _Good,_ the Cleaner thought. There was a lot of ice.

She and Sam dumped all five bags into the tub, and smoothed the ice out evenly over the surface. When they were done, the Cleaner dismissed Sam. "Report to Ashton downstairs."

"Yes, sir." Sam rose, and left the room, gathering up the empty ice bags, getting them out of the Cleaner's way, without the Cleaner even needing to ask. The Cleaner was pleased. Sam had been trained well.

She turned back to Josef, and continued to wipe his face with the cool cloth. His eyes fluttered open, and the Cleaner gave a jump. Josef stared at her, eyes glazed with fever. But the Cleaner could tell that _this_ time he recognized her.

"Adalia?" he whispered.

"Shh, Josef. Don't say my name—what if someone hears you?" She teased softly, giving him a comforting smile.

Josef reached a shaky hand towards her, and she grasped it firmly. "You're going to pull through this Josef."

He gasped out, "I'm…sorry…the fight…earlier…didn't want…to stake you…"

The Cleaner blinked. She hadn't realized Josef could remember fighting her. If he could remember that, what else could he remember from his ordeal? The Cleaner wasn't sure of everything that'd he done, but she knew he had been out of control, and on the lose, for at least 24 hours. She brushed her concern aside. Now wasn't the time to worry about this. She smoothed his wet hair off his forehead. "It doesn't matter Josef. You know me, I'm harder to kill than that."

But Josef wasn't listening. His eyes were closing again, and he murmured, "…sorry…" His head fell backwards against the tub, and he once more began to murmur deliriously. This time it was in English. The Cleaner pretended she couldn't hear what he was saying. She hated that she was forced to invade Josef's privacy. She knew, that he—like her—kept a tight lock on his memories. She knew he had some dark and painful events from his past that he didn't want shared with anyone. Just as she did. She wiped the cloth across his face, and pushed some ice closer up to his chest.

Her phone rang. It was Ethan. She answered, not bothering to give any sort of 'Hello.' "How close?"

"They just pulled up to the building. Two uniformed officers."

"Stay in position. Wait for orders." The Cleaner hung up, hurried across the hall, to St. John's room. She stuck her head in the doorway, and Beth and Theresa looked up, both startled.

"Mouse, across the hall, now. Take care of Josef. Beth, come downstairs with me. The police are here."

Beth's eyes widened, but she followed the Cleaner downstairs. The Cleaner's opinion of this human woman was rising.

Damien's body was gone. Jagger was wiping up the last of the blood. Sam and the last female member on her team, Robin, were laying a white sheet over the sofa. Another from her crew, Logan, was finishing up draping sheets over most of the furniture. A vampire with white-blond hair, glasses, and a long, dark duster—Leon—hurried up to the Cleaner.

"We're going with remodeling again. Sheets hide the blood, but we can just say we're painting tomorrow if the cops ask about them."

"Good." The Cleaner turned to the room at large. "Everyone get upstairs, now. Not a sound, or I will personally stake you myself. The police are here. Ashton, you stay downstairs."

In a moment the room was cleared. No signs of the operation remained, except for the sheets draped over the furniture.

The Cleaner swiftly turned to Beth, who was staring around at everything wide-eyed, and her mouth slightly open. "Beth, I know this is all happening very fast. There will be time later to process. But these next minutes are crucial. The police will know whom this apartment belongs to. So here's the story. I am your sister. I am visiting you with my 'husband', Ashton here, and since you have just recently moved in with your boyfriend, we are staying with you here. Understand?"

Beth gulped and nodded, "Y-yes."

The Cleaner reached out and gave her a quick squeeze on her arm. "You'll do fine. I've seen some of your news reports. You can think on your feet." She cocked her head. "There's the elevator. Ashton, make it good."

And then, suddenly, the Cleaner was screaming at her lieutenant. "So now it's MY fault?! Who's the bastard who stayed out all night and then comes home at _two_ in the morning, _drunk?_"

Ashton shouted right back, a wicked grin on his face. "Yeah, cuz _you're_ just 'Little Miss Perfect.' Heaven forbid you ever make a goddamn mistake! I work hard, and I can spend my money however I want, _sweetheart._"

A sharp knock sounded on the door. The Cleaner nudged an astonished Beth towards it, and continued to scream at Ashton, "_You_ work hard?! That's a laugh. You've never done an honest day's work in your life…"

Beth opened the door. Two officers were standing there. "Ma'am, we've received a phone call about a disturbance. May we step inside?" The officer arched his brow at the shouting that was clearly in the background.

Beth's mind suddenly cleared, and she knew she could play along. She opened the door, "Please. Maybe you can get them to shut up. They've been screaming at each other for hours." She turned around, and yelled, "Jen, will you _shut up?_ The police are here."

The shouting abruptly stopped, and the Cleaner whirled around. Beth swore the Cleaner was one of the best actresses she'd ever seen. The police were eying the two vampires, and the apartment suspiciously. "What's the problem here, folks?"

The Cleaner sauntered up to the cop. "It's nothing. There's no problem here, sir. Just my husband. He came home drunk again."

Ashton swayed in his spot as the officer eyed him, "Did you drive home, sir?"

Ashton's speech was slightly slurred. "Nope. No siree. Took a cab. You know, it'sh illegal to drink and drive."

The cop rolled his eyes. He checked his notebook. "I've got here that this apartment is owned by a 'Mick St. John.'" He eyed Ashton, who was still swaying and now grinning foolishly. "That you, sir?"

"Uh-uh. Name's Dan."

"Where is Mr. St. John?"

Beth spoke up. "Mick's my boyfriend. He's out of town right now, visiting friends. I'm moving in with him, and he told me I could invite my sister to stay with me so I wouldn't be alone."

"I see..." The cop jotted a few notes. He looked Beth up and down, and the Cleaner. Beth struggled not to squirm, keeping her face blank and open. The Cleaner was dressed in black leather, and Beth in jeans and a light sweater. She and the Cleaner didn't really look related. But the cop only shrugged. He examined Beth's wrist and face. Her bruise along her jaw was clearly visible, the makeup having rubbed off hours ago.

The cop spoke gently to her. "He do this to you?" He indicated Ashton with a jerk of his head.

"No! No. It was just a silly accident. I fell down the stairs. Jen was going to take me to the hospital when Danny got back." It was clear by the look on the cop's face that he didn't buy that story. But he said nothing further.

His partner had been moving through the room, examining the cracked support columns. He stopped at the remains of the shattered vase, and bending down, picked up the Smith & Wesson. Beth saw the Cleaner close her eyes, and open them again. Her own heart was pounding away, and her mouth had gone dry.

"Care to explain this?"

Beth spoke, and to her immense relief, her voice sounded normal. "It's my boyfriend's. He doesn't keep it loaded." Beth didn't say anything more. _Keep it short and simple. If they ask for more information then you give it to them._ The officer spun open the barrel, and checked. He nodded at his partner. "She's right. It's empty."

The first officer waved his hand, indicating the rest of the apartment. "That doesn't explain the rest of the damage."

Beth answered again. "It's an ongoing remodeling project. I just managed to convince Mick last night, over the phone, to let me make some changes to the place. We started remodeling yesterday morning."

The cop sighed, and shut his notebook, tucking it away and clicking his pen shut. "All right. Everything seems to be in order." He turned to the Cleaner and Ashton. "Now you two lovebirds listen up. You keep it down—understand? Next time we'll just drag your sorry asses to the station, and you can tell your story to a judge."

The Cleaner nodded rapidly. "I'm so sorry, officers. I guess I didn't realize how loud we were shouting."

"Well, next time, think about it." The officer turned to leave with his partner. He paused in front of Beth. "Ma'am, I'd like for you to come with us, so we can take you to a hospital."

Beth's heart froze. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay here, and be with Mick. She _had_ to be here for him. She opened her mouth to say 'No', but the Cleaner hurried forward, and squeezed her arm. "Beth, honey, go with the nice policemen. That way you can get treatment, and I can put Danny to bed. Okay? I'll come get you when you're done."

Beth swallowed thickly, and keeping her voice light as possible, said, "All right. Will you come help me look for my jacket?"

"Of course." The Cleaner turned to the officers, raising an eyebrow. The cop gave a brisk nod.

Beth stepped into the spare bedroom, and the Cleaner followed, shutting the door behind her.

"I don't want to leave Mick!" Beth whispered frantically.

"I know. But you need to have your wrist treated. I assure you, we'll take good care of St. John. He'll still be here when you get back." The Cleaner handed Beth a business card. "There's my number. Call when you're done, and I'll send someone for you." She moved Beth towards the bedroom door. She flashed her a small smile, and a bit of fang. "You did a wonderful job. I even believed you." They stepped back into the living room.

Beth spoke, keeping her voice steady, even though what she wanted to do was cry. "I couldn't find my jacket. So I guess I'm ready."

The officer nodded, and opened the door for her, letting Beth step through. He shot one last warning glare at Ashton, and then shut the door.

Beth walked down the hall with the two policemen, with each step feeling her heart ache more and more. She wanted to turn around and run back to the apartment, back to Mick's side. She thought of Theresa's words again, _He's going to be fine. He's going to be fine. He's going to—_

"Here, miss." The second cop had pulled off his jacket, and was offering it to her. "You can wear mine until we get to the hospital."

Beth took it gratefully, and pulled it on as they entered the elevator. "Thanks…"

"Chase. Officer Chase Ushan. Call me Chase."

"Thanks, Chase." Beth said. The jacket's warmth was a little comforting.

The police cruiser was pulled up to the curb, lights swirling. Beth looked around, and caught sight of Ethan standing in the building's shadows. He smiled at her, and flashed her a thumbs up. Beth felt her spirits rise a little. The Cleaner obviously kept a very tight, professionally run team. They would all be there, taking care of Mick and Josef. Beth's heart began to pound a little less frantically.

Officer Ushan opened the back squad door for her. He smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to sit in the back."

"It doesn't matter." Beth said. She climbed in, as the officers slid into the front of the car, turning off the lights. Their radio was squawking, and Officer Ushan answered it, reporting that they had checked the situation out, and all was normal. Just a couple having a domestic fight, and that they were dropping a woman off at the hospital. They pulled away, and Beth twisted in the seat so she could look back at the apartment as long as possible.

The first cop, the one who had asked her if she had been abused spoke up. Beth hadn't caught his name. "Ma'am, there's no one here to hurt you. You can speak openly to us. Now please tell the truth, did that man hurt you, lay a finger on you in any way? You did not get that bruise from falling down the stairs. But we can't do anything to help, if you won't come forward."

Beth sighed. It was going to be a lo-ong ride.

_Finis_

* * *

Okay, so I had a lot of fun giving the Cleaner a crew, but unfortunately, couldn't put all the background stuff on each into the scene, so here's a little info, on how I see it…

Cleaner (duh **: D** ) F

Ashton M (right hand man)

Ethan M (lookout)

Jagger(Jack) M (doesn't speak a lot, silent type)

Sam F (black belt)

Mouse (Theresa) F (once a field nurse in the civil war.)

Leon M (tech savvy, like Ryder)

Logan M (muscle)

And last, but not least, Robin F. (don't really know much about her, except she's pretty sharp. Good strategist.)

They're run like a military/police force. And they all pretty much dress in punk rock or Goth style. They take after the Cleaner. Except for Ashton and his business coat...I should ask him why he likes it so much…lol.

Thanks again for all your love you showered on me for the climax. I am so happy that everyone enjoyed it, and that it delivered its payoff. **: D** I was so nervous before posting it, so THANK YOU!!!

One more note, tomorrow both school and work start again. I will try to do my best to get updates to you promptly, but there is the distinct possibility of getting bogged down with reading, (I am an English major, taking classes on Chaucer, Early American Lit, and Modern Poetry, plus American Sign Language, so I am sure to have TONS of reading to do) so please be patient. It should hopefully be easier (to be patient), because the cliffhangers aren't too bad. Unfortunately, profs don't seem to understand that moonlight fanfiction is more important than an education. lol.


	34. Thoughts in the Mist

Greeting RFVR's. (rabid, feral, vampire readers, lol.) Thanks so much for all your comments! You all ROCK!! **: D**

one note: I've switched back to calling Josef, 'Josef Konstantin.' to me, that'll just always be his true name...it's how i was introduced to his character.

Here's the next part.

Enjoy!

_Thoughts in the Mist_

The Cleaner listened from inside St. John's apartment as Beth and the two policemen walked down the hall. She could hear the cop offer Beth his jacket, and the 'ping' of the elevator as the doors slid shut.

She turned away from the apartment door. Beth would be fine. Just from their two brief encounters, the Cleaner knew that Beth was fully capable of taking care of herself. St. John had chosen a strong woman.

She faced Ashton, "That was good work."

"You didn't do so bad yourself," Ashton said softly.

The Cleaner shrugged. It was just her job. She headed upstairs, and Ashton followed.

Her team was gathered in the upstairs hallway, minus Mouse, who was still in the bathroom tending to Josef. The Cleaner eyed her team. "The police bought it, but no thanks to us. Who was responsible for getting rid of evidence?"

Logan's eyes flashed, and he answered, "I was."

The Cleaner snapped at him, "Well, next time, be sure to get _all_ of it…your oversight on the gun nearly cost us the cover-up. If Miss Turner hadn't been quick on her feet, the cops would probably be swarming this place by now. Another mistake like that…" she trailed off, the implied threat crystal clear. Another mistake like that and Logan would be off her crew.

Logan mumbled an apology, and shoved his hands in his pockets, looking down at the floor.

The Cleaner shot Ashton a look, and he gave a sharp whistle, "Okay, back to work." The crew scattered, heading downstairs to continue repairs to the apartment. The Cleaner placed a hand on Ashton's shoulder, pulling him back from following the others downstairs. "Just a sec. Come with me."

She entered the bathroom, Ashton behind her. Mouse was kneeling next to the tub, wiping Josef's forehead with a washcloth. Josef's cheeks were still flushed, and he was still delirious.

"How is he?"

Mouse sighed, and rung the washcloth out. "Not good. The fever's only dropped a little. He needs to be colder. He needs sub-zero temperatures—a freezer."

The Cleaner sighed. "A freezer?"

Mouse nodded, "Yes. And I think a few injections of blood would be a good idea, too."

The Cleaner knew Mouse was right. "Thank-you, Mouse. You can go back to St. John."

Mouse rose from the side of the bathtub. As she passed the Cleaner, the Cleaner reached out and grabbed her lightly by her upper arm, halting her.

"One more thing, Theresa." Mouse gave a more significant pause at the use of her real name. The Cleaner spoke quietly, "I don't know if you heard anything Josef was saying…"

Mouse blushed, "I did, a little."

The Cleaner's eyes bore into hers, unblinking. "If I ever hear that you've breathed a word of what he said, I'll personally see that you live to regret it."

Mouse's eyes were wide. "I would _never_ betray a patient's confidence."

The Cleaner released her arm. "Just so we're clear. Go see to St. John. I believe it's time for another transfusion."

"Yes, sir." Mouse left the room.

Ashton had been staring at Josef. Now he turned his intelligent gaze to the Cleaner. "So what are we going to do?"

The Cleaner shrugged. "Mouse says he needs a freezer, so we'll get him a freezer. Nothing else to do. Send Jagger, Robin, and Ethan. Tell them to hurry. I don't care where they get one, just as long as they get it here as soon as possible. Also, look for another syringe, and bring some blood up here."

Ashton nodded and left the room, pulling out his cell phone. The Cleaner heard him dial, and after a pause, say, "Ethan? Listen up…"

She turned back to Josef. He was lying still, except for small feverish movements every now and then. His breathing was ragged and slow. With a sigh, she picked up the washcloth from the edge of the tub, and began to run the cool rag over the back of Josef's neck again.

* * *

Mouse entered St. John's freezer room. The cold air washed over her. It felt good. She crossed to the chair where the transfusion supplies were laid out, and began to refill the syringe.

Her thoughts drifted over to what the Cleaner had said to her. _"If I ever hear that you've breathed a word of what he's said…"_ Mouse knew she would never spill Josef's secrets. What he had said…she could tell some of it had been very private.

He had been talking to a woman most of the time, murmuring the name 'Sarah' over and over again, calling out to her. His voice had been stricken with grief. Mouse had tried to soothe him, but to no avail. She had felt very uncomfortable overhearing his words. She would never tell anyone—she knew how much it would hurt her, if the situation were reversed, and it was _her_ speaking deliriously. 248 years was plenty enough time for her to have some sad memories of her own…

The syringe was ready, and Mouse opened the freezer lid. In the half hour since she had given him the first transfusion, Mick's condition hadn't changed much, but she could see some minor improvements. There was much more color to his cheeks, and she thought the bruising may have faded a little. _So he __**is**_ _healing…Interesting…_ Mouse wondered what the hell had happened to him. She couldn't understand why he wasn't healing faster, at the normal rate for vampires. She sighed. She would have to ask Beth about it later.

She injected him with the blood. She could hear his heartbeat increase a little as the blood hit his veins. Good. Her patient was definitely improving…

* * *

Beth was sitting in the uncomfortable chair in the waiting room of the ER. The seat cushion was hard and her back was getting sore. She just sat, to exhausted to do anything else. The noise and chaos of the ER washed over her, but she didn't really hear any of it. She held her head in her hands, elbows resting on her knees, resisting the urge to scratch at the skin around her cast.

The two officers had dropped her off at the hospital emergency room, getting her name and phone number for their report. The car ride over had been extremely frustrating for Beth, who had had to keep repeating that she wasn't being abused, and had simply fallen down the stairs. She knew they didn't believe her.

And then, after waiting for over _three_ hours in the ER, with a throbbing wrist, before _finally_ being treated, the doctor who had entered the room had taken a good look at her, and had asked her if someone had 'done this' to her.

The doctor had been even more impossible to convince than the cops. After her examination, he had briefly excused himself, reentering the room a few minutes later to say that he had called the police. Beth had pressed her lips together in irritation, before saying in a tight voice, "Was that really necessary?"

"I'm afraid it's the law. We have to notify the police if we see possible abuse victims. Your wrist—this break is typical for when someone's been hit, hard. You're covered in bruises. I understand it can be frightening to talk about it to a stranger, but we're here to help you."

Beth hadn't said anything else after that point. The doctor, seeing that she wasn't going to open up to him, went to work setting her bone, and applying the cast. The entire time, if Beth fidgeted, or sighed, the doctor would look up quickly, as though hoping Beth was about to come forward with the 'truth.' It got really old, _really_ fast.

And once Beth had stepped out of the examination room, it had only been to meet another uniformed officer, who had asked if he might have a few words with her. His eyes had lingered on the bruise on Beth's jaw, and on her cast. He pulled her aside and spoke softly.

"Ma'am. I spoke to Dr. Forrester, and he tells me that you're pretty banged up. Broken wrist, bruises on your face and chest. He said you weren't comfortable talking about it, but I urge you to please reconsider, and tell me what truly happened. If you tell me who did this to you, I can have him arrested within the hour, and you can get help."

Beth heaved a sigh of irritation. Her patience was gone. _Okay,_ she thought. _You want to know 'what happened?'_ "All right, officer, the 'truth?' The truth is, I was caught in a fight between two, feral _vampires_ and one of them broke my wrist." _God, that felt good…_

The officer raised an eyebrow. "Okay, you've made your point. I'll stop badgering you. Here's a card. These people are ready to help you if you ever feel like sharing or the need for support."

The officer had left shortly afterwards. Beth had ripped up the card he had handed her into _tiny_ little pieces (that had felt good too), and had dug out her phone along with the Cleaner's business card. It was white with black lettering—plain and simple. No flowery designs. _Of course not…_ Beth dialed the number at the bottom.

The Cleaner had picked up on the first ring, "This is the Cleaner." Noises had been coming from the background. It sounded like something was being constructed…

"It's Beth. I'm finished."

"I'll send someone over. Which hospital are you at?"

Beth had given her the hospital's name.

"Someone will be there shortly." The Cleaner hung up. Beth had bit her lip to keep from crying out. She had wanted to ask how Mick was doing. _Damnit!_ She was starting to really worry. The longer she was away from Mick, the worse her anxiety for him grew. She kept telling herself that he was going to be okay, that he was safe and in good hands, but she _had_ to get back to him. Angry, she had jammed the Cleaner's card into her pocket, and had thrown herself into the nearest chair to wait.

Beth had a headache. While she waited, her thoughts had wandered aimlessly from Mick and what was happening back at his apartment, to them as a couple and their future together. Mouse's words echoed in her mind. _"I think it's really romantic, actually. Doomed lovers and all…"_ She hadn't given them much consideration at the time, but now that she had nothing to do but sit here and think, she found herself repeating Mouse's words again and again in her thoughts, turning them over in her mind, pondering their implications…_Doomed lovers…_

Beth had been a little annoyed when Mouse had said it to her, but she realized the vampire was right. She and Mick _were_ doomed. Mick wasn't aging, and she was. At some point, she would grow old and die, and leave Mick behind—_Alone._ The very thought brought tears swimming in her eyes. Beth blinked hard, suppressing them. She didn't want to lose Mick. She wanted to stay with him…forever…

_I want to be turned…_ It was the only way. There was no magic solution, no fairy-tale happy ending with her remaining a human. The only way she and Mick's relationship could succeed would be if she were turned. Looking back, Beth knew that this is where it was going to lead all along. A corner of her mind had always known…A turning was at the end of the path she and Mick had started down together. There were no loopholes, no other options. Either Beth was turned, or else she aged and died. Beth knew—She knew she would do it. Oh, she would agonize over the decision, but in the end, Beth had a feeling she knew what choice she would make. She couldn't walk away from Mick just as much as he couldn't leave her. Beth gave a shaky laugh and wiped some tears from her eyes. _Hell, I can barely stand being away from him for a few hours…_

She admitted to herself that she was scared. Being a vampire…she would have to give up _so_ much…could she really do that? Could she really bring herself to drink blood for the rest of eternity? For the first time, Beth understood how it was possible for Mick to see himself as a monster. Drinking blood didn't sound very appealing to her. A shudder ran through her shoulders.

She wouldn't be able to see her old human friends, or her family anymore. Beth's parents had both died, but she had an older sister, and two adorable nephews. Once turned, she would have to eventually write them all out of her life. She didn't know if she could do that.

Her breath caught…her job…she would have to give up her job. Maybe not right away. Maybe she could drag out another five years or so in front of the cameras, but then…then she would have to give up reporting. People would start to notice that she wasn't aging. Beth's breath came faster. Reporting was what she _loved_ to do. She loved sniffing out clues, tracking down facts. Being a reporter was who she was—she wasn't sure if she knew how to be anything else, if she _could_ be anything else. She knew without a doubt, if she were turned, one day she would have to give up her job at Buzzwire.

But if she couldn't make those sacrifices, than the sacrifice was _Mick._ It was _them._ It was being together, seeing him happy, hearing him laugh, holding his hand. It was their passionate kisses, him taking her dancing, his soft teasing. His eyes lit up every time he looked at her, and her heart pounded at his touch. She _couldn't_ give him up…

A hand touched her shoulder, and she jumped.

"Whoa, sorry, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

It was Sam, from the Cleaner's crew. Beth remembered her from when she had been instructed to help Jagger with the ice. Sam had medium length, light blond hair. She was wearing a pair of low-cut, black jeans that were accenting the curves of her legs, and a dark, (almost black) blue shirt. It brought out the blue-gray of her eyes. She was wearing a long duster that fell to her ankles, and she had on a pair of combat boots. Beth saw that they were now the sole focus of every single man in the room. _Oh please…_

Sam offered her a hand, "Let's ditch this place."

Beth gratefully took it, rising to her feet. "You have no idea just how much I want to 'ditch this place.'"

Sam eyed her, taking in her haggard appearance, and the worry circles under her eyes. "I think I have a pretty good idea…"

She led Beth to the parking lot. Beth spotted the white van that belonged to the Cleaner. Sam grinned, "It's not as flashy as your boyfriend's Mercedes, but it's got four wheels and an engine. Plus, there's lots of space in the back for the equipment."

"Just as long as it'll run."

"Oh yeah. Leon's suped-up her real nice. She's got all sorts of gadgets. Radar, GPS tracking, you name it. She'll get you where you need to go."

Beth hopped up into the passenger seat, and Sam climbed in behind the van's wheel, starting the car, and pulling out of the hospital parking lot. They drove in silence for a few minutes, before Beth worked up the nerve to ask, "So, Mick…How's he…?"

Sam spoke lightheartedly and with confidence. Her tone was _very_ reassuring. "He's fine. I got a report from Mouse, figured you would ask about him. She said to tell you that his bruising is fading, and his wounds are starting to slowly heal. But he hasn't regained consciousness yet—surprising, considering the racket."

Immense relief washed over her. Beth was touched that Sam had thought to get a report for her. Curiously, she asked, "What racket?"

"Oh, right. You wouldn't know. Mouse told the boss that Mr. Konstantin needs a freezer. The ice bath only goes so far I guess. So the Cleaner had some of us go find a spare one. We're currently setting it up in the master bedroom. It may even be finished by now, if the guys have managed to get over their egos."

Beth arched an eyebrow, and Sam shrugged, "You know—men, reading directions…they don't mix." Beth felt a small laugh escape her. She liked Sam.

"So what's it like working with the Cleaner?" she asked, and the two chatted away. Sam told her about being part of the crew. She was one of the older members, at 321 years old. Beth got lost in her descriptions, and it seemed like in no time at all they were pulling into Mick's parking garage. During the drive, the sun had risen, it's warm light spilling out over the horizon. Sam had pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on. However, once inside the shelter of the parking garage, she had replaced them in her duster's pocket.

She and Beth rode the elevator up to Mick's floor, Beth hurrying down the hallway and into the apartment. She didn't bother to say 'Hello' to the crewmembers who were downstairs in the living room, but raced past them and up the stairs to Mick's room. She opened the door and hurried to the side of the freezer. Her eyes drank in the sight of him.

She turned to Mouse, who had had been sitting on the floor, reading a book, which was now set aside. "May I…?"

"Yeah, you can open the lid. It's fine. But only for a little bit. He needs to stay in cool temps."

With a trembling hand, Beth raised the lid, and looked at Mick. Her eyes watered with tears of relief. What Sam had told her had been true. Mick did look much better. Beth could see for herself that many of the bruises on his face and chest were lighter. The cut on his cheek from where Damien had furrowed his fangs was starting to close. Beth could see the ribs _slowly_ straightening themselves out again. She reached down into the icy air, and placed her hand on his cheek. Just as he had the first time she had ever seen him sleeping, he sighed and turned his head towards her. Beth sniffed. _How could I give him up? I would be lost without him. I love him, so much…_ Her heart ached and swelled. Reluctantly, she pulled her hand away and closed the freezer's lid. Mouse had brought up an extra chair and Beth pulled it over next to the freezer, sitting down, and placing her hand against the frosted glass.

Mouse didn't say anything. She quietly got up, and left the room, going to get the Cleaner, and giving Beth a little privacy.

* * *

The Cleaner was still in the bathroom with Josef. The ice was running low; they had already used up the extra bags. Josef's fever had dropped for a while, but now it had shot back up, higher than before. He was completely non-responsive, beyond delirium, in a nearly comatose state. The fever was so hot it was melting the ice that came into contact with his skin. He lay in the ice bath, deathly still, his heavy breaths the only sound from him. Every now and then his eyes fluttered, and the Cleaner saw the whites of his orbs. It was not a good sign.

On the floor next to the bathtub was a syringe, a few drops of blood staining the inside of the glass. Lying next to the syringe was a unit of AB negative. A small hole in the bag's side was leaking a thin trail of blood onto the bathroom floor. The Cleaner had been giving Josef transfusions of blood, but she wasn't sure how much it was helping, if it was helping at all.

Ashton stepped into the room, "The spare freezer is almost ready."

"Good." The Cleaner's sentences had progressively become even shorter than normal, as her concern for Josef's life grew.

Ashton shut the door, and the Cleaner heard him move back into the master bedroom. But not a split second later, the bathroom door opened again. This time it was Mouse popping in.

"Beth's back. She's with Mick."

_Beth…_The Cleaner needed to talk to her, find out what exactly had happened. She rose. "Watch Josef."

Mouse nodded and picked up the washcloth, moving to Josef's side. The Cleaner left the bathroom.

She walked the three steps across the hall, and entered St. John's freezer room. She stopped short. It looked like she would have to get that account from Beth later. Beth had fallen asleep in her chair, her head resting on folded arms on top on the freezer lid. One arm was outstretched, her hand falling above Mick's chest. Beth's soft, even breathing filled the room, and a look of peace was upon her relaxed face.

The Cleaner backed out quietly, leaving Beth undisturbed. She went down the hall to the master bedroom. Only Jagger and Ashton were still upstairs with the freezer—and Sam, leaning against the bedpost.

Ashton looked over. "It's finished. We can put Konstantin in whenever you're ready to move him."

The Cleaner nodded. She said, "Beth's asleep. Jagger, can you carry her over, lay her on the bed? I think she would be more comfortable in here, with the blankets for warmth."

Jagger nodded, and went through the door connecting Mick's freezer room to the master bedroom. A moment later, he stepped back through, Beth cradled gently in his arms. Sam bustled around the bed, and directed him where to lay her down. She took off Beth's shoes, and covered her with a blanket. "She looked exhausted when I picked her up at the hospital…" she said quietly.

The Cleaner moved to return to Josef, when Sam's voice stopped her. "Hey, Cap'n. What if we brought Mick in here—move him to the spare freezer, and give his to Konstantin? That way, Beth can be close to Mick, and Konstantin can have a more powerful freezer. Mick's already healing, Mouse said so."

The Cleaner only response was to raise an eyebrow. Sam pressed her case, "Mick doesn't need as deep sub-zero temperatures as Konstantin does. St. John's freezer sets to a much lower temp than the spare, and lower is better. Plus, it would be totally unromantic to split Beth and Mick up, _and_ not to mention she might be alarmed at waking in a room without her lover nearby. _And_—"

The Cleaner held up her arms. "All right, all right. Enough. I'm convinced. Ashton, move St. John in here. We'll place Josef in his freezer."

Ashton nodded. He entered the freezer room, as the Cleaner returned down the hall to the bathroom. Mouse looked up. "That was fast."

"Beth's asleep." Mouse's eyes softened. The Cleaned spoke briskly. "We're going to move St. John into the spare freezer and Josef into the main freezer."

"Sounds like a good idea. I gave Josef another transfusion. Now's as good a time as any to move him."

The Cleaner nodded. "Go help Ashton settle St. John." She was really asking Mouse to leave so Josef could have privacy, and she knew that Theresa knew that.

Mouse nodded. She rose, placing the washcloth on the counter, and left the bathroom. The Cleaner turned to the task at hand.

She grabbed a towel from the rack, and spread it on the floor. Gently, she positioned one arm underneath Josef's shoulders and another underneath his legs, and lifted him from the bath, setting him down on the towel, on the floor. She wrapped the towel around his waist, covering him. She moved herself so she was on one knee, and then lifted Josef from the floor, pushing off her bent leg to a standing position. Josef's head fell limply back against her arm. He gave a quiet moan. She could feel the heat radiating from his skin. The ice water ran down his chest in small rivulets and dripped from his body to the floor.

She carried him into the freezer room. Ashton had already moved Mick, and St. John's freezer sat empty. The Cleaner could see that the temperature had already been turned to the lowest setting. The lid was open.

The Cleaner set Josef down inside the freezer, pulling her arm out from underneath his shoulders, but leaving her arm underneath his legs long enough for her to remove the towel wrapped around him. She could see Josef's breath. She patted him as dry as possible, and closed the lid. She had done all she could. Now it was up to Josef.

She crossed into the master bedroom. It was empty except for Mouse and Beth stretched out on the bed. Mouse looked up at the Cleaner, "Ashton is telling the others to report back here at 7:00pm."

"Good. You all did good work tonight. How is St. John?"

"He's healing, slowly, but surely. I'm not sure what happened to him—why he isn't healing at a normal pace, but he's definitely going to make it. It's Josef who you should be worried about."

The Cleaner sighed. "I know. Go home Mouse, your mate is waiting for you. I can handle the transfusions."

Mouse gave a small stretch. "Thanks." She marked her spot in the book and set it on the bedside table. She left the room, leaving the Cleaner alone upstairs.

The Cleaner studied Beth as she slept. Her bruise was dark and ugly along her jaw, but she seemed perfectly all right. And Mick…the Cleaner turned to look at him through the freezer glass. He seemed to be resting more peacefully as well.

The Cleaner returned to Josef. Even through the frost that had gathered on the freezer lid, she could see his cheeks were still flushed with fever, and that he was still unresponsive. The Cleaner stood over him, watching his feverish form. He tossed his head to the side. She heard Ashton enter behind her.

"I dismissed the team."

"I know." She felt Ashton step further into the room, coming to stand next to her.

"I guess all we can do now is wait," he said.

The Cleaner briefly closed her eyes, and then opened them. _I hate waiting._ She repeated Ashton's words, rolling them frustratingly over her tongue. "All we can do now is wait…"

_Finis._

* * *

Okay, I must give due credit. The part where Beth tells the police the truth, was my friend NeteleJala's line. She was letting me spin ideas off of her, (she's a great muse!) and in a fit of giggles she delivered the line. I loved it, and got her permission to use it. So thanks, roomie!

One last Author's note: My classes this term are looking pretty intense…so unfortunately my writing time is going to be greatly reduced. I will do my best to get updates to you quickly, but right now I'm thinking the most you can expect is one update a week. But DON'T WORRY my readers, I WILL finish this story!

Thanks again to everyone for reviewing!!


	35. Interim: part III

Hello readers! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! You guys are the best audience a writer could ask for.

**SocialMoth, **I am with you in celebrating the PCA win with some sparkling cider! Yay moonlight! (I voted for it every day…) **: D** And YAY for last night's new episode! I loved it. **: P**

this chapter may seem short, but it was actually 5 word document pages long. I think I've been spoiling you guys with long updates…remember, my chapter lengths are totally random. I just write to a natural stopping point. Don't worry, more is coming.

Enjoy.

_Interim_ (part III)

Beth opened her eyes, blinking slowly in the dim light of the room. A book and a digital clock sitting on a small, bedside table swam into view. The clock read 1:37pm. Beth blinked again, this time in surprise, as the realization that she was no longer in Mick's freezer room swept over her. She was lying in a soft bed, covered with a warm comforter.

She sat up cautiously, taking a good look around the room. Its walls were of dark wood paneling, and to Beth's right side there was a tall chest of drawers. Beth was lying in the centerpiece of the room—a large king-sized bed, with burgundy, satin sheets, tall bedposts, and the softest mattress she'd ever felt. A closet door was open slightly, and Beth caught a glimpse of a shirt she recognized. _Mick wore that once…this must be his 'human' bedroom…_

She turned her attention to the one other significant thing in the room. A large freezer was set up at the foot of the bed, humming quietly. Beth remembered through the haze of worry and exhaustion from last night, Sam telling her something about how the crew was setting up a spare freezer for Josef. _So Josef's in there?_ As the realization dawned, she felt a sudden awkwardness and embarrassment overtake her. She had been with Mick long enough to know that vampires slept in the nude. She felt more than a little uncomfortable knowing that Josef was lying naked not ten feet from where she sat in the bed.

But at the same time, Beth wanted to go and see Josef, to check on him, see if he was all right. In her anxiety over Mick's condition, Josef had momentarily slipped from her mind. She knew that Josef couldn't possibly know that she had forgotten him, but Beth remembered how feverish he had felt when she had caught him, and a small spring of guilt welled up in her chest. Determined to see for herself how he was doing, while resolving firmly to respect his privacy, Beth threw aside the blanket and rose quietly from the bed. She walked up to the freezer and peered down through the glass.

She gave a double take. It wasn't Josef, but Mick, who lay in the freezer. Beth's face lit up at seeing Mick again looking much better since the last time she'd seen him. This time Beth didn't lift the lid to touch him—she didn't want to let the cold air escape. That way, Mick would heal faster and wake up sooner. She could see enough looking through the glass to tell that Mick's condition had improved. He was still out of it, but the gash in his cheek was naught but a memory, completely healed. In fact, Beth was pleased to see that all that remained of his injuries to his face were fading bruises on his jaw and lower cheek.

Beth softly rubbed her own bruise, wincing a little as it flared under her touch. She spotted a simple, wooden-framed mirror hanging on the wall next to the chest of drawers, and crossed the room to stand in front of it. She looked at herself in the mirror, a bit startled at her appearance.

She sighed. She looked a complete mess. Her long hair was tangled and tousled wildly from sleep—she realized she hadn't brushed it since yesterday morning. Her eyes had circles of exhaustion and they were red and puffy from all the crying in terror she seemed to be doing as of late. Her wrist was encased in the heavy cast, and to top it all off was the dark bruise on her jaw. At least she could hide the bruises on her chest with a shirt.

Beth started to try to impose some sort of order on her hair. She was gathering it in her hands, when she caught sight of something else in the mirror. Two, small punctures on her neck. Beth froze. _Josef's bite marks…_ She released her hair, and brought her fingers up to her throat, hovering them hesitantly over the bite, almost touching it, but not quite.

The memory flashed through her mind…

_Josef's mouth opening wide, his eyes glacial blue and soulless. His gaze fills Beth with icy fear. He plunges his fangs into her throat, and a sharp pain begins to spread down her neck and through her shoulder and upper chest. She struggles to breathe, to escape, but can only feel her blood flowing from her, out through the wounds. Her life is slipping away, draining out with her blood…_

Beth shook herself slightly. Her breath was coming hard and fast—ragged from the memory. She squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her lips tightly together, trying to get a handle on calming her pounding heart.

A moment later she experienced an attack of nerves as the realization swept over her that the bite marks had been there all along. What if her hair hadn't been covering them? The police, the doctor, other people at the hosiptal—_They could have seen them!_ she thought, panicked. Beth didn't have any idea how she would have explained away the bite marks. Her heart rate increased. She had been lucky—that had been too close...

She heard the floor creak and whirled around to see one of the two bedroom doors open and the Cleaner step through. Beth breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing her. The events of the past few days were causing her to feel more than a little jumpy.

The Cleaner arched an eyebrow at her. "Are you all right?"

Beth smoothed her hands nervously. "I'm…fine. I'm fine." It was partly true. Her wrist had been set and she wasn't injured gravely anywhere else, just banged up a bit. But her heart was still thudding away in her chest, and she was struggling to keep her breathing steady. _Calm down, girl. Damien's dead—it's over. You're safe now._

The Cleaner seemed to know that Beth was skirting the truth because she said, "Are you sure? I could hear your heartbeat from the next room."

Beth's cheeks flushed a little. She hadn't even known anyone else was still here. Had she been sleeping while people went in and out the apartment? For some reason, it made Beth feel nervous. She felt like she was unprepared. She answered the Cleaner again, "No, it's okay. I really am fine, just a little jumpy, thinking about what happened." She pressed on before the Cleaner could speak. If she asked a question, the Cleaner would have to answer her, instead of implying that Beth wasn't all right again. "Where is everyone? Is your team downstairs?"

The Cleaner shook her head. "No, they went home for the day. I am the only one here."

"Oh." Beth felt better. So she wasn't out of the loop after all. She didn't know what else to say to the Cleaner, and she fidgeted slightly in place.

The Cleaner saved her from having to think of something to say. "Beth, I need to know exactly what happened last night."

Beth swallowed. She didn't want to relive those horrible events, but she knew the Cleaner needed a report. But she asked instead, "Can you wait a little longer? I'd like to shower, clean myself up."

The Cleaner looked her up and down, taking in Beth's rumpled appearance. "Yes, of course. I can wait. We have all afternoon."

"Thank-you." Beth was grateful. She really wanted a hot shower. She knew soon she would have to tell the Cleaner everything, but she didn't have to right now, and that was all that mattered.

The Cleaner stepped back through the door, and Beth saw that it led to Mick's room where he kept his freezer. _Josef must be in there…_Beth thought. _They must have switched them for some reason..._

She left the master bedroom, and went down the hall, into the bathroom. Beth paused as she saw signs that others had been in the room already. There were some empty ice bags shoved in a corner, a bit of dried blood on the floor, and a damp washcloth hanging on the edge of the bowl sink. Beth realized that this is where the Cleaner must have brought Josef, when she had followed Ashton and Mick.

She started the shower and stripped her clothes from her. She looked at her body in the mirror. There were some pretty ugly bruises on her side. She twisted her head around to look at her back and saw two more bruises. The mirror was starting to fog with steam, so Beth turned away from the mirror, covered her cast with a plastic bag, and stepped into the shower.

The hot water felt good. Beth stepped fully underneath the spray, letting it soak through her hair and run down her shoulders. She hugged herself under the hot water and closed her eyes.

Instantly memories swam in her vision…

_—"Run Beth!"—_

—_Josef's fangs plunging down towards her throat—_

—_Mick crashing through the giant, glass windows, hurtling into a Porsche with a sickening crunch—_

—_Jumping up straight into Josef's path, sinking the stake into his heart— _

—_Damien's hand coming towards her…the room spinning and jumbled…Pain erupting through her as she slams into something—_

—_Mick's eyes, locked on hers, dull, tired, defeated. He mouths, 'I love you' before he is ripped away and thrown hard against a wall—_

—_The echoing shots of Josef's gun, and Damien's blood slowly spreading across the floor, a grotesque disease—_

—_Her breath, ragged, harsh in her ears. Her heart pounding in her throat. Mick, not moving—_

Tear after tear began to fall and she couldn't keep them back. She was gasping for air—she could hardly breathe. With blurry vision she reached for Mick's bar of soap, but her hands were shaking too badly and it slipped from her fingers to fall to the shower floor. _"Damnit!"_ She leaned down to try to pick it up, and suddenly everything just overwhelmed her. The memories danced in front of her eyes, and she collapsed to the shower floor, curling up, huddling in on herself, her arms wrapped around her knees.

_Mick, Mick, please wake up! I need you! I __**need**__ you! I'm so scared. I need you to tell me it's okay…please, please, please…I don't want to leave you one day…Please Mick, come here, come hold me…_

But Mick didn't come. Beth sat on the floor of his shower, trembling under the hot water, rocking back and forth…sobbing her heart out.

_Finis_

* * *

please forgive any typos. I always think I've gotten them all, but inevitably, when I go back to re-read and edit posts, I always find some…grrr…

also, I see all you readers out there, putting my story on alert and then never reviewing, and all you who just click on my chapters…(love those FF features btw.) so please, all I ask is a word or two, it doesn't have to be much. Look, see, the little blue 'submit review' is right over there, just two mouse clicks away…(sigh)

Thank you again to everyone who does review! You guys help me keep inspired. I appreciate every single reviewer of mine. Hugs to you all!


	36. Interim: part IV

Hello all my readers! **: D**

Wow, I don't what it was exactly about my last plea for reviews that inspired you guys, but thanks to all you lurkers who at last left me a review! You guys made my day! Please continue to keep leaving reviews. You got me so inspired yesterday, that I got this next part finished before the end of the weekend, (which also marks the end of large free chunks of writing time.)

Also, there seemed to be some confusion as to why I had the last chapter in the first place. I posted it, wanting to show how Beth is dealing with all these events. As one reviewer said, it's post-traumatic stress. So **gurlwriter**, I wouldn't say it's _supposed_ to be something bad happening to Beth, it's just the way Beth is feeling right now—I guess it's bad in the sense that she's upset, and we all want her to be happy. I want to continue to show Beth working through her emotions in this chapter. However, please keep in mind that I don't know dididly about psychology, so please be forgiving if you think it doesn't seem real. I hope it does though.

nuff said, onto the story!

Enjoy.

_Interim _(part IV)

Beth looked herself over one last time in the mirror hanging on the wall of the spare bedroom. She gave a resigned sigh. _Still not at the top of your game, but at least you don't look like a train wreck anymore…_

Beth had finished her shower. She had sat underneath the hot water for a good fifteen minutes, letting her tears wash away down the shower drain. But her eyes had had to run dry sometime, and eventually her crying subsided, and she had just sat on the floor, hiccupping and sniffling to herself. She had felt drained, empty. She had let her grief and worry and fear that had built up inside her over the past two days just pour out. She knew those emotions and memories were still with her, but she had found that now she could look at those emotions without feeling afraid. She felt strong again. She knew Mick would live, and she had wrapped that thought around her soul, and made it her rock to stand on. It's strength filled her core.

She found she could stand again. Using her newfound hope, she had awkwardly rose to her feet in the shower, and had finished cleaning herself up. Wrapping a towel around her when she was done, she had grabbed one of Mick's combs from the medicine cabinet, and had gone downstairs to the spare bedroom.

When Beth and Mick had first started their relationship, Mick had suggested to Beth that she bring a change of clothes over to his place—in case she might need to change, for any reason. Beth had teased him a little at the time, asking just what exactly was he insinuating? She could still remember the deep blush that had spread across his cheeks. He was such a gentleman. It was one of the things about him that Beth loved the most.

Now, she was thankful that she had taken him up on his offer. She had fresh, clean clothes waiting for her when she entered the room. She pulled her small bag out from the closet and after drying off herself more thoroughly, dressed. She pulled on a pair of comfortable, dark jeans, and a lavender button-up blouse. She had worn the blouse around Mick before, and he had told her it was one of his favorites.

Once dressed, she had taken Mick's comb to her wet, tangled hair, working through all the snarls. It had taken _forever_. Every time after she washed her hair and had to comb through the snarls Beth swore she would cut it all off. Nothing irritated her more than having to comb out her thick hair when it was tangled from being washed. But it was worth having the long, golden-spun locks, as she knew her hair was one of her best features. So she endured the agony of snarls.

She was dressed and clean. Her hair was combed. Still, she lingered in the room downstairs. She was stalling. The Cleaner was waiting for her, and when Beth went upstairs she'd have to relive everything. She thought of Mick, letting him fill her with strength. She could do this. She could talk about it. She squared her shoulders, a determined expression settling over her face. She looked at herself in the mirror. _Let's get this over with._

She went upstairs. She walked quietly, barefoot. She figured the Cleaner would be in the freezer room, and so stepped through the gray door, instead of entering the master bedroom.

The freezer room was empty. Wondering where the Cleaner was, Beth stepped further inside. Her eyes fell on the freezer. She took in a breath.

She could see Josef lying inside the freezing unit. He looked as still as death. Beth stepped closer, concern and worry for the vampire filling her eyes. Josef did not look good. There was no color in his face. Small ice crystals clung to his cheeks and chest. His short, blond hair was glittering with frost. There was something breathtakingly beautiful about the sight, and Beth truly felt as though she were staring at some otherworldly creature. A demon of wind and ice—or some such thing. Beth shivered, feeling a chill race down her spine at Josef's appearance. Even unconscious and near death Josef gave off 'Don't fuck with me,' vibes.

Beth heard the Cleaner enter behind her, and she asked, "Is he gonna be okay?"

"Josef?"

"Yeah. Is he out of danger?" Beth heard the Cleaner sigh. She turned around and faced the mysterious woman. The Cleaner was holding a unit of blood—she must have been giving Mick another transfusion.

The Cleaner answered her question. "To be honest, I don't know. Josef's fever was out of control when I put him in there, but the sub-zero temperature seems to have wiped it out. But he's completely unresponsive. He should have woken up by now. His healing abilities are working, so I don't understand why he hasn't regained consciousness."

Beth could barely detect the worry and confusion in the Cleaner's voice. The vampire did a good job of hiding her emotions. But Beth wasn't fooled. She could tell that the Cleaner was upset over Josef's condition.

Beth responded, "He's going to be all right." She had a feeling. Josef was just sleeping off the shock to his system, and his body was waiting for when he would have the strength to deal with what had happened.

The Cleaner arched an eyebrow, but didn't ask how Beth could make such a confident statement, when all visual evidence pointed to the fact that Josef was never going to wake up. Instead she said, "I need to give Josef a transfusion. And then we'll talk."

Beth nodded. "Okay. I'll wait for you in the master bedroom." She entered the room, and peered down through the lid of the spare freezer. In just the time that she had gone to shower and dress, Mick's bruises had completely vanished from his face. Was it only her imagination, or was he starting to heal a bit faster? Hope fluttered happily in her chest. "Wake up soon, baby," she whispered, placing her hand on the glass above Mick's heart.

She could hear the Cleaner shutting the lid to the freezer in the other room, and knew that the time to explain had come at last. She pulled her hand away, and sat down on the bed, watching as the Cleaner pulled a chair over from the other room. Beth could see a tightness present in the vampire's shoulders, and a weary look in her eyes. _She must be tired._ Beth only understood too well how the Cleaner must be feeling, having just gone through all possible degrees of exhaustion and emotional instability herself.

The Cleaner dragged the chair through the door, shutting it behind her. She sat down across from Beth, and leaned forward. "Okay, Beth, time to share the facts. Why isn't St. John healing naturally? And what happened here? Take all the time you need to answer, but I must know everything."

Beth took a deep breath, and swallowed. _Okay, here goes. You can do this. Mick is right here with you. Just tell her what happened. Don't dwell on the memories._ She took another breath, and opening her mouth, began to speak.

* * *

Mick felt sleepy—sleepy and comfortable. All of his limbs felt heavy and lethargic, as though soft, heavy weights were pressing down on him. It felt so nice, so soothing to just lie in the cold air. The pain was small and far away. He wondered if he was dead, if this was heaven. _Right, St. John. Cuz vampires are welcome in heaven._ He would have snorted with laughter if he had the energy. As it was, he started to drift back to sleep. He didn't feel dead, just incredibly worn out.

Wait a moment. He could hear voices. One of them was Beth! He felt his heart soar with happiness. _Beth's okay!_ He managed to crack his eyes open to the smallest of slits. It was then that he realized he wasn't in his own freezer. _Where am I?_ It didn't matter. Beth was what mattered. He could hear her muffled voice through the freezer, and as long as she was there, he knew he was safe. Beth wouldn't let anything happen to him.

He managed to turn his head just enough to the right to gaze out the side of the freezer. He could see a wavered outline of a room. He couldn't be sure, but he thought it might be his master bedroom. But then how could he be in a freezer…? It was too confusing for him to process at the time and Mick gave up trying to figure out the situation. He looked for Beth.

There she was, sitting on the bed. Her figure was blurred through the frosted glass of the freezer, but he knew it was her. Her golden hair was gleaming in the room's light. Mick thought she looked like an angel.

Sleep was pulling at him. He needed to rest, to heal. His last sight as his eyes slipped shut, was his beautiful Beth—alive and as strong as ever. He had time for one last coherent thought before he fell asleep, _We made it. We're both alive._ If Beth had looked at him right then, she would have seen that small half smile of his that she loved, curl the corner of his mouth. Mick was at peace.

* * *

The Cleaner interrupted Beth's narrative, "Wait…you mean St. John isn't healing because he changed the future?"

Beth squirmed. She hoped she was being clear. She wasn't sure if _she_ completely understood what had happened. "Yes. I was supposed to die last night. Mick said he saw Josef drain me, in a vision…but in real life, Mick stopped him in time."

"I see."

"And Josef told Mick apparently, way back whenever, that when a vampire changes the future, he—"

"Experiences a price extracted in strength. I am familiar with the consequences. It is just rare that a vampire actually manages to change fate. I did not recognize the symptoms in St. John."

Beth asked hesitantly, "Do you know how long it'll last for?"

"It varies, but it usually wears off in 48 hours, at the latest. It's a terrible feeling, losing your vampiric abilities."

Beth was curiosity was sparked by the Cleaner's last statement. "Has it ever happened to you?"

The Cleaner stared at her, until Beth realized that the question had been too personal. She blushed, and mumbled, "Sorry…"

The Cleaner indicated Beth with her hand. "Please continue your explanation."

Beth talked straight for half an hour. She told the Cleaner of entering the factory, of finding Calista and Josef. She told of how Mick had shouted for her to run, and how she had fled down the hall, Josef hot on her heels. She confessed that she had made up her mind to shoot Josef, but had hesitated at the last second. The Cleaner didn't interrupt her. She sat quietly and listened to every word Beth spoke with rapt attention.

Beth continued to speak. She talked about how Josef had bit her, how she had thought she was going to die, when Mick had suddenly come through the windows, and pulled Josef off of her. She described how Mick and Josef had fought, how Mick had been about to shoot his friend, and how she had stopped Mick and staked Josef instead, saving the vampire's life. (The Cleaner had murmured under her breath, "_Impressive,_" at that point in the narration.)

Still Beth continued to speak. Her mouth was getting dry from all the talking she was doing. She told about Mick and her bringing Josef home with them from the factory, and how Damien had been waiting for Mick at the apartment. Her voice shook a little as she relayed, for the Cleaner, the conversation that had taken place between Damien and Mick.

Beth paused. She had reached the most traumatizing of memories for her from the ordeal. Damien hurting Mick. The memories were dancing at the edge of her sight, just waiting for a chance to overwhelm her. The Cleaner seemed to sense this.

"Take all the time you need," she said softly.

Beth swallowed thickly. She began to speak, slowly at first, but as she moved further and further into what had happened last night, the words fell from her tongue faster. Her voice became louder, steadier, stronger. As she spoke, the memories swam in front of her sight, but she pressed on, determined to get it all out. She was drawing the poison from herself, and as she spoke, she faced down each memory…

_—Damien's face, inches away from Mick's, his eyes pale green, long fangs, dripping with blood, Mick's blood—_

—_Mick being thrown like a rag doll across his apartment, smashing hard into the support columns, cracking them with the force—_

—_Mick lying broken and battered on the floor, blood trickling across his face. Their eyes meet. 'I love you…' His gaze is torn from her as Damien pulls him away—_

—_Damien pressing Mick over the fireplace. Beth can hear Mick begging for her life, "Please…don't kill her…spare her…**please**…"— _

—_Mick lying, unmoving. Still as death. Beth rocks him, she rocks him. Gently, back and forth, she rocks him—_

Beth finished. She sat quietly, her breathing a little harsh and loud. She felt…she felt better. It was as though a great weight had been lifted from her, as though she were freed from a heavy burden. She no longer felt small and frightened. The memories were still there, Beth knew they always would be, but she could face them. They no longer held any control—she controlled them.

The Cleaner spoke. "And that's when I arrived?"

Beth nodded, "Yes." A thought came to her, and she furrowed her brow, confused. _How did the Cleaner know to come to the apartment in the first place?_ She asked the question aloud.

The Cleaner grinned, and Beth saw her fang again. "I called St. John and no one answered. Since he said he was going to his apartment, I thought it strange he didn't pick up. Call it intuition."

Beth remembered that Mick's phone had rung during his and Damien's fight. She had used the phone's distraction as an opportunity to try to stake Damien. She said, astonished, "That was _you_ who called?"

"Yes. I told St. John I would call him once I had cleaned the factory site." The Cleaner rose, and popped her neck. Beth also stood. The conversation was over, and she had lived through it. She was glad. She turned her back to the Cleaner and went to Mick's side. His head was turned slightly to the right, his expression relaxed and at ease. His chest rose and fell evenly. Beth was glad that he didn't appear to be suffering. Her thoughts drifted back to what she had been thinking over in the hospital…

_I want to be turned…_ As Beth stared into Mick's face, she felt her worries over being turned rise again. _How can I tell him? He won't understand…Mick, can't you see? I want to be with you, for eternity..._ Her eyes were watering again, and she brushed the back of her hand against them, wiping away the tears.

"Beth, is something bothering you?"

Beth gave a little jump. She had thought the Cleaner had returned to Mick's freezer room, to watch over Josef. "It's…it's nothing…" she started to say, but then decided, _Ah, to hell with it. Maybe she can help you_. "Actually, that's not true. It's about Mick, our relationship."

"Are you having doubts?"

"No! Oh no, nothing like that. In fact, I'm having the opposite of doubts. I want…I want…" Could she just come out and say it?

The Cleaner saved her from having to. "I think I see. You want to be turned."

Beth's small, nervous face looked into hers. "Yes," she whispered. "But Mick…he won't really talk to me about it. I don't think he likes the idea. I don't know much of what to expect."

The Cleaner stepped forward. She took Beth by the shoulders and sat her back down on the bed. She dragged her chair forward, so she was in close to Beth. The Cleaner looked her in the eyes. Beth stared into her orbs…they seemed bottomless, dark pools of memory, knowledge and time. Beth suddenly knew that the Cleaner was very old. Her eyes reminded Beth of Josef's.

"Beth, turning is a very serious business. It's not a decision to make lightly."

"I know," Beth said, her voice still only a nervous whisper.

"Is there something specific you want to know about it?"

Beth hesitated, and then asked, "What…what is it like…dying?"

The Cleaner closed her eyes, but not before Beth saw the echoes of terror in them. "It depends on how the turning is done, but dying can either be a smooth transition, or a terrifying one." Beth knew which the Cleaner's had been. There was no mistaking the haunted look in the Cleaner's face. "In a smooth transition, as your sire drains you, you just drift peacefully off into death, like falling asleep. The other way, the other way…"

"I understand."

"Usually, your sire would drink from you first, and then eventually, at some point, have you start to drink from him."

"And then you wake up a vampire?"

"In most cases, yes."

"In most cases?"

The Cleaner's eyes bore into hers. "It's very important you understand the risk Miss Turner. Turnings can go wrong—very wrong. Not everyone who is turned recovers from death, or manages to wake again. There are whispers and rumors in the vampire community about these incidents. Some don't believe them, but those are only the young. It's because of the danger of turnings that there are so many more humans than vampires."

Beth felt anxious. She hadn't known or thought about the possibility that her turning might fail. Dead, or trapped in a coma for all eternity? She shuddered. What would that do to Mick? _It would destroy him…_ She looked back into the Cleaner's face. The Cleaner was watching her intently.

"What do you think I should do?"

The Cleaner rose from the chair. "If you love St. John, which I believe you do, you'll ask for the turning, no matter what I tell you. You and I both know it's the only way for you to be happy together. You may put it off, but eventually you'd ask. My advice to you is, don't put it off. Ask to be turned now, while you're young and beautiful."

The Cleaner stepped through the door, back into the freezer room, leaving Beth with one last warning, "But don't make this decision lightly. Once you take the final step towards vampirism, there's no going back. It's a one way street."

And with those chilling words, she shut the door behind her. Beth turned to Mick. _Mick, I'm not deciding this on a whim. I hope you'll understand when the time comes for me to tell you._ She watched Mick, a small smile crossing her face as she watched him sleep and heal. _I'm not leaving you behind to face eternity alone. Like it or not, I'll be there with you. You're mine Mick St. John, and I'm never letting you leave me_.

_Finis_

* * *

I will be working on the next chapter and will post it to you as soon as it's finished. I'm pretty excited for what I think will be happening in the next scene. I wish I could post again right away, but I've got two short papers to write, which are due tomorrow (Monday), so, alas, it's gonna go back to 'don't expect anything from me until the weekend.' (six days from today, (Sunday))

also, please forgive any typos.

And another huge hug and thank-you to everyone who reviewed last time. You guys are awesome!** : D**


	37. Reunited

Hello all my awesome readers, and fellow lovers of all things Moonlight.

One note to a reviewer: **Horizon77:** This note is addressing what you said because I don't want readers to start thinking that there are going to be big consequences for Beth telling the Cleaner about wanting to be turned. I see the Cleaner as a discreet woman, who would keep Beth's confession private, and not tell anyone, not even Mick. So the conversation was simply that, a conversation. It wasn't setting up anything else, except to emphasize how seriously Beth is thinking about being turned. Sorry, if that's not what you wanted. But i'm sticking to my outline.** : P**

And **gurlwriter**: yeah I know the sad news. No more new moonlight after this week! waaaaa!!! But don't worry, I've got another story planned for after i finish this one, which will probably make The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship seem short. I'll be posting info about it, on the very last chapter of this story. Hopefully fanfiction can help us get through the Great Moonlight Draught!

Moving on…Got a little treat for you readers…yeah, I'm freaking nervous posting this. **: S** Even with all the positive feedback I've gotten for my other scene, I still am very new to this kind of writing, and still anxious about sharing it with others. So please be gentle, and remember that I am VERY new to these types of scenes. **: S **

I think I may rate this update NC-17 to be on the safe side. I think I may have gotten a little smutty (blushes furiously).

(squeaky voice) Enjoy!

_Reunited_

Beth was curled up on the king size bed typing away on her laptop in the master bedroom. She was alone now in the apartment. The Cleaner had left soon after their conversation to get a few hours of rest in her freezer, before her team arrived at seven. She had made sure Beth knew how and when to give transfusions to both Mick and Josef. Beth was confident in herself. She had already helped Mick before, and it was easy for her to remember what to do the second time round.

She had recently just given Josef another transfusion. The vampire had startled her slightly by finally showing some signs of life. As Beth had inserted the needle into his arm, he had jerked slightly and thrown his head to the side, a sigh of cold breath escaping from his lips. Beth had almost dropped the syringe in her surprise. She had quickly finished injecting the blood, pulling the needle from his vein. She had thought that perhaps Josef might be waking up, but beyond that one reaction, Josef hadn't stirred again. He had returned to the still, frozen unconsciousness. Beth had closed the lid, and returned to the master bedroom.

She had pulled out her cell phone, and dialed work. Mo had answered before the first ring had even finished.

"Beth, hun, where are you? Don't tell me you stayed out all night _again._"

"'Fraid so. But I've got more content for the story. I was thinking of working on it at home today? I'll come in later this week, if that's all right."

"Fine by me, I guess. Just as long as you get the scoop in soon. This story is on fire since the Johnson homicide, but we need fresh information to keep it burning."

"I know, Mo. I've got some stuff—not sure if it's connected yet to the case, but I'm looking into it."

"All right. Keep up the good work." Mo hung up.

Beth had hung up, a little irritated. She knew Mo wasn't as heartless as she sounded, but sometimes, sometimes her boss really came across as putting the story above human lives. Discussing the Johnson homicide so causally—a little girl had _died_, violently murdered for goodness sake, and all Mo appeared to care about was the number of viewers. Beth knew that that wasn't true, she knew Mo well enough to know that Mo felt just as bad as anyone that people had been killed, but boy, sometimes her boss…

Beth had left Mick's apartment briefly and had retrieved her laptop from under her front seat in her car. It seemed like ages ago when she had driven over to Mick's place, ready to go check out 1345 Gardner Ave with him. Now, almost 24 hours later, she was busy typing away on her story, twisting the facts as needed to hide vampire involvement.

It was around 3:30 in the afternoon. Beth had been typing straight for the past half hour or so. She decided to take a break and check on Mick. She shut her laptop, and placed it on the little shelf underneath the top of the bedside table. It would be safe there. She rose and stretched, and then padded over to the spare freezer.

She looked down. Her heart skipped a beat. Mick looked fine…he looked fine. He looked _healed. _Beth threw open the lid in excitement. Her hand softly stroked the side of Mick's face—no bruises, no cuts. His skin was smooth as ever. Hesitatingly, she picked up his hand that Damien had crushed under his boot heel. She curled the fingers back and forth—the bones were no longer broken, they bent and straightened perfectly in line. Beth's heart pounded with happiness. It looked like the price extracted was wearing off. Mick's healing abilities had returned full force. "_48 hours at the latest_," the Cleaner had told her. Well, she was right. Happily, Beth traced a finger across Mick's chest, outlining his now healed ribs.

His hand rose and covered hers. Beth looked into his face as he opened his eyes. She intertwined her fingers through his, as he blinked, trying to gain his bearings. "Hey," he said, his voice slightly hoarse. It sounded wonderful to Beth's ears.

"Hey." She gave a tremulous smile down at him, barely able to suppress her tears of relief at seeing him awake.

Mick saw her tears. Concern filled his eyes, and as Beth stared into his orbs she could see all of his love for her reflected clearly in the ocean blue depths. "Beth, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I am now," she whispered. She could tell that Mick understood. Slowly, he sat up, and reached a hand out, caressing her cheek, wiping away her tears with his thumb. Beth closed her eyes, and leaned forward, into his touch.

She heard him move, and a moment later she felt his lips on hers. Her eyes fluttered open long enough for her to place her hand on the back of his head, interlacing her fingers through his hair and pull him closer to her. Mick had one hand on the freezer edge for balance, the other one was still caressing her face as they kissed.

It deepened. Beth felt Mick open his mouth, his tongue darting out, pushing at her lips. She opened her mouth in a small hole, and Mick pushed his tongue through. Her tongue tickled his, and she nibbled at his lower lip. She felt his hand slide up underneath her shirt, and released his head to begin unbuttoning her blouse, allowing him more freedom of movement. His hand cupped her breast, his thumb stroking her skin in pulses with his kiss.

Beth couldn't help herself. She climbed over the freezer side, into the cold air. She sat on his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist. She pressed both of her hands to his face, and pulled him forward, pressing his icy cold chest against her body, sending shivers through herself at the feeling. Mick groaned with pleasure. He pulled her blouse completely off, and tossed it aside. He lowered her bra straps so that they slid lose down her shoulders, and tugged the silky material off of Beth's breasts. Her nipples were hard in the cold freezer air. She could see her breath. Mick licked at her breast, while he unclasped her bra, letting it drop from her body.

Beth curled her hands under Mick's arms, and then up his back to rest on his shoulders. She kept pressing him close to her. She needed to feel him, feel his heart beating. She pushed into him, and he cried out. He began to eagerly kiss her neck and nip at her earlobe. With one hand, he unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, and slid his fingers down to where it was wet and warm. Beth gasped at his touch, and she arched into his hand. Mick stroked her, and Beth clutched at him. She leaned in and bit down, hard, on his shoulder. Mick jerked and shivered.

"Beth, Beth," he breathed. "We need to get out of the freezer."

"Why?"

"I can't…not in sub-zero…"

Beth pressed herself to him, licking ice crystals off of his chest. Mick moaned, "Beth, _please_…I'm going insane..."

Beth unwrapped her legs from him. "Okay," she panted. Mick pulled his hand from her and she stood up. She was slightly surprised when he reached forward and pulled her jeans and panties down. Beth stepped out of them, her hands on Mick's shoulders for balance. Once off, they too were thrown aside. Mick leaned forward and kissed her inner thigh. As the sensation of his mouth upon her leg ran through her, Beth threw back her head, mouth open, tightening her grip on Mick's shoulders. She felt something warm run through her fingers, and saw that she had pierced his skin with her nails. Mick was slowly moving up her body with his mouth as he rose to stand next to her. The cold air swirled around them, yet Beth felt like she was on fire.

Mick had reached her breasts, and he sucked lightly at them. Beth could feel the sharp edges of his fangs brushing against her skin. Mick stood tall now, and in a smooth motion, swung himself over the edge of the freezer. He turned and scooped Beth up in his arms, carrying her from the freezer to the bed. Beth wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply as they moved.

He placed her on the bed, and with a predator's growl moved on top of her. His eyes were pale blue, his fangs long. Beth ran a hand down to his privates and whispered, "Let me warm you." Mick cried out at her touch, and lowered his head into her neck, trembling and panting her name, "Beth…_Beth._"

Beth reveled in the sound. She needed more. She needed to feel Mick move on her, to reassure herself that he was alive. That he was okay. She stroked his burgeoning erection, until he had risen fully in her hand. He was moaning, gasping for air as he shuddered against her.

She pulled her hand away, leaving him on the brink but unsatisfied. She heard him murmur in her ear, "You are _cruel…_"

She pressed her hips up into his, inviting him to enter her. He slid himself in with one smooth thrust, and Beth's legs were suddenly burning with heat as she felt him pulsing within her. His hands curved around her shoulders, pulling her upper chest off the bed, pressing her body up to his. He held her there. Beth looked into his eyes, and saw that he needed to be close to her as much as she needed to be close to him. They both were being driven by the primal urge to feel their mate, to claim each other, and reassure themselves that both were still alive, still together, still one.

Mick pushed rhythmically into her, building them both to a gradual climax. He had lowered Beth back onto the bed, and now pressed himself down on her. She arched her hips upwards, and wrapped her legs around his waist, rubbing at his back with her foot. She was desperate to touch him any way she could. She could feel herself on the edge…

Mick bit down on her breast and the orgasm overtook her. She screamed his name, her breath leaving her in a giant rush. She thrust her hips even harder into him, and she felt him come inside her.

He sucked in a breath as he rode his orgasm. Beth stared in his wide, pale eyes, and threw herself into him, letting him take her away…

Slowly, she regained her senses. Mick was lying on top of her, the power of his orgasm leaving him limp. He had pulled his fangs from her breast, and Beth saw that there was no blood on his mouth. He hadn't drunk her blood—he had just bitten. Beth knew he had restrained himself for her, and she also knew how much control he must have had to exert in order to resist. Warm, thin trails of blood were trickling down her breast, and Mick turned his head, scenting it. He licked the blood from her, sucking very gently on the bite. Not drawing the blood, but just lapping it as it flowed naturally from the wounds. Beth shuddered. His mouth licking at her breast was comforting and pleasurable. She felt safe.

Mick rolled away from her, his breathing ragged. Beth pressed herself against his back, curling her arms around his shoulders, and interweaving her legs through his. Mick reached up, without facing her, and took her hand in his. He ran his thumb delicately over her palm and then leaned forward and softly placed a kiss. Beth buried her face his neck, feeling his pulse. He was alive.

Mick was alive and so was she.

* * *

In the other room, where he lay in Mick's freezer, Josef again tossed his head to the side. His eyes were moving rapidly back and forth underneath his lids…his fingers twitched…

_Hungry…he was so hungry. All he could hear were heartbeats, all he could think about was blood. His need pulsed through him, drove all other thoughts from his mind. He looked through a red haze at the world. He must have blood…_

_The sunlight burned against his skin, but he didn't even feel it. All he felt was the consuming hunger, the consuming rage. He came to a house. He could hear three hearts beating away inside._

_He leapt to the roof, landing with a loud thump, not even trying to be stealthy. He scuttled over to the edge, and grabbing the gutter, swung down though an upstairs window._

_A man was there, shouting downstairs to someone, "Fine hun, did you hear tha—" He was upon him before the man could even realize he was there. With a hiss, he sunk his fangs into the man's neck. The blood flowed over his lips, and he couldn't drink it down fast enough…_

_A sharp pain exploded in his back. He dropped the man and whirled around. A woman stood, holding a knife—it was dripping with his blood. Her heartbeat was singing to him as it pounded away frantically in her chest. He snarled at her, excited. Her scream echoed in his ears._

_She tried to stab him again, but he easily caught her wrist in his crushing grip. He snapped her bone, forcing her to drop the knife. He heard the sound of another heartbeat in the door, and heard a small, fear-stricken voice call to the woman, "Mommy?"_

_The woman screamed at her daughter to run, but he was too fast. He lunged forward, out of control with blood lust. A child's blood was the most pure, the most delicious. He wanted it…he hadn't tasted a child for **so** long. The woman threw herself in front of him and he backhanded her violently out of the way. His vision tunneled in on the sobbing child, focusing on her throat._

_He saw the little girl's face, and a part of himself that was trapped by the drug screamed for him to stop. Instead, his hands reached out and snapped the girl's neck. The cracking of the bone reverberated through him. He knew her small, scared face would be forever burned in his memory. He pressed her body to his, as his fangs ripped into her throat, draining her…_

_He had murdered her, murdered a child…and all he could do was watch helplessly, detached from his body, as he swallowed mouthful after mouthful of her precious blood…_

Josef movements became more frantic, as he lay trapped in his nightmare, unable to wake from the heart-wrenching dream as he murdered that beautiful little girl again and again—forced to see, forced to relive that terrible moment over and over…

A single tear slid from underneath his closed eye, trickling down his cheek, and splashed to the bottom of the freezer.

_Finis_

* * *

All right, as I said last update, don't expect anything more until Saturday/Sunday. I only updated this today because I managed to _barely _squeeze in some writing time yesterday. But I've got a lot of schoolwork to get through this week, papers, projects and reading. 'sigh.'

Anywho, hope the first part of that update was fun…I think might go recover from actually posting that in some nice dark hole, where no one can see my bright red face. All you lurkers, _please_ review and let me know if you thought it was good...i am really anxious to see the response to this chapter. **: S**


	38. Memory

Hello all my rabid, feral, vampire readers! **: D**

I have a few Author Notes before the next chapter…

First off, I absolutely _hated_ the new cleaner in last night's episode. So, please remember, that I write the Cleaner old school, from Dr. Feelgood.

Secondly, I am in denial about Mick not having a bed. I say he's got two, one in the spare room, and one in the master bedroom.

And last, I am only painting very broad strokes of Josef's history, so don't expect all the questions about his past to be answered. I think vampires need a little mystery, eh? **; )**

Thanks to everyone who responded to my last update! You helped ease my nerves considerably. **: P**

This update is long, and long means harder to spot typos when editing, so please forgive any you may find.

Enjoy!

_Memory_

Beth lay curled on the bed, dozing. She was snuggled close to Mick. He was no longer icy cold from the freezer (their lovemaking had seen to that…) and the warmth from his body flowed over Beth, wrapping her protectively in his presence. Mick had rolled back over to face her, and had pulled her into his arms. They had been dozing together on and off for the remainder of the afternoon. Beth's head now rested in the crook of his shoulder, and she drifted peacefully as Mick lightly stroked her arm with his other hand. "You're skin is so soft," she heard him murmur.

Beth gave a sigh of contentment. _This is how it should be…_she thought. _Mick holding me in his arms. For eternity…_ She sat up half way, and turned her head up to look into his eyes. They were sparkling down at her, and Beth could see his happiness reflected in their depths. For once there was no sadness or guilt, no signs of his usual brooding thoughts. The blue orbs that met hers held only one emotion presently—love. Beth's heart pounded, and she lay back down, leaning her head against his chest. _Should I tell him now…? 'Mick, I want to be turned…' No, too harsh, too straightforward. Hmm… 'So, I was thinking about eternity the other day…' Nope, too stupid…_ For the life of her, Beth couldn't think of how she could approach Mick on the subject of turning. _I'll tell him later. Not today. Now's not a good time anyway. We deserve a stress-free moment together._

Mick shifted against her, his bare leg rubbing against hers. "Beth?"

"Mm?"

She heard a bit of hesitation in Mick's voice, as well as a bit of self-deprecating humor. "This may seem like an odd question…but…um…what day is it?"

Beth smiled. Mick could be so cute sometimes. She had forgotten that Mick, being unconscious, wouldn't have known how much time had passed since his fight with Damien. She answered him, "It's Wednesday, Mick. You were unconscious from early this morning until the late afternoon." Beth rolled over so that she completely faced him. With their lovemaking for evidence, she was pretty sure he had regained all his strength, but she wanted to hear him say so. "Are you completely healed? All back to normal?"

Mick smiled and gave her cheek a little tweak. "All better, good as new."

Beth leaned up to kiss him. Mick met her eagerly, his hand coming up to rest on her shoulder, and the other arm encircling around her waist pulling her up into him

But after only a few seconds, he broke off, breathing heavily. "Hang on, before this goes any further, I've got another question."

"So ask it." Beth said, kissing him on his jaw.

"It's just that I am definitely picking up other vampire scents in this room. And I think one of them is the Cleaner." Mick quirked his brow at her, asking silently for an explanation.

"The Cleaner! _SHIT!_" Beth shrieked. She rolled over to look at the clock—_6:30pm._ The Cleaner and her entire crew was going to be at the apartment in half and hour, and here she was, naked and simply _reeking_ of sex. Beth scrambled out of the bed, and began hurrying around the room, gathering her scattered clothes.

"Beth?" Mick's voice sounded distinctly amused and also a little worried. "Want to fill me in here? What's wrong? What happened while I was out?"

Beth spoke in a breathless rush. "It's a long story. But basically the Cleaner and her crew came by, and saved all our all asses by getting rid of the evidence before the police showed up—"

"The police were _here_?"

"Yeah, but it's okay. They didn't see anything. The Cleaner made it look like the fight was just a domestic disturbance. The police are old news. And the Cleaner took care of you and Josef—"

"_Josef?!_ He's still here? _Where?!_"

Beth was on her knees, searching for her underwear. _Maybe they landed underneath the bed…?_ She answered Mick. "Josef's in your freezer. It's why you were in the spare one in here."

"_Is he okay?_"

Beth heard quite plainly the fear in Mick's voice. She had again forgotten that (being unconscious) Mick would have no way of knowing about his friend. _Mick passed out before Josef collapsed._ She paused in her frantic search for her clothes, to look Mick in his face, while she tried to break the news of Josef's current condition gently. "Mick…I'm sorry. Josef still hasn't regained consciousness. I guess at first his fever was through the roof, but now your freezer has wiped it out. But Josef isn't doing too well presently."

Mick rose from the bed, crossed to the closet and pulled on a pair of blue jeans, while saying, "I'm going to go see him."

Beth finally spotted her panties…in the freezer. She arched an eyebrow. _Of course…_ "Gotcha," she said under her breath.

Mick came out of the closet, zipping and buttoning the fly of his jeans. He paused as he saw Beth heading to the door with her clothes. "What are you doing?"

"I've got five minutes to shower. The Cleaner and her crew are returning tonight at 7:00, or in 23 minutes."

Mick's voice suddenly took on a tone Beth couldn't place. But there was something intense in it, intense and arousing. "Don't shower, Beth."

Beth stopped and turned to face him, confused. "What do you mean?"

Mick's eyes were dark and smoky. He looked at Beth, and she could clearly see the predator in him. She felt a thrill race up her spine. "Mick?"

"I don't want you washing off my scent yet."

_Is that all? _"Mick, I reek of sex. You want every vampire on the Cleaner's crew and the Cleaner herself to smell that?"

Mick stalked seductively towards her. Her grabbed her naked body by her waist, and pulled her in close to him. His eyes were dancing between frosty silver and blue. "That's exactly what I want," he purred.

"I don't understand." She could tell that this behavior was the vampire part of Mick, coming out full force, and that her actions had somehow sparked him off. But for the life of her she didn't understand why Mick would want her to smell of them having sex. She knew enough about vampires to know that if she didn't shower, there would not be a single person in the apartment come seven o'clock that wouldn't know what she and Mick had been doing all afternoon.

"I marked you Beth. I bit your breast. I claimed you as my mate, and left my scent all over you, and yours on me. I want the others to smell that, to know that. I want them to know you belong to me, and I to you."

Beth blushed. It was just…the other vampires knowing what she and Mick had been up to sounded too mortifying to her. Mick sensed her hesitation. His expression fell, his eyes flooded with sadness, "You don't want them to know… You are embarrassed to wear my scent…"

Beth suddenly realized how important this was to Mick, and how her resistance was hurting him. He thought she didn't want the other vampires to know because she was somehow not satisfied with him. All of sudden, it wasn't embarrassing anymore. Beth dropped her clothes and wrapped her naked body around Mick. She knew the way to convince him she wasn't ashamed was to show him. She rubbed herself up and down against his chest, her smooth skin sliding slowly against his. "I'm _never_ embarrassed of you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I just didn't understand, was all. Now, I do."

Mick grabbed her, his fangs falling down from his teeth. He began to kiss her neckline, moving down lower…

Beth gasped, "Mick, as much as I would _love_ to finish this with you, the Cleaner is going to be here in 14 minutes."

Mick pulled away reluctantly. His eyes had returned to normal. "All right, all right. Get dressed…no shower."

"No shower." Since she didn't need to leave the room anymore, Beth began to dress, bending down and picking her clothes up off the floor. Mick pulled a Henley on and went into his freezer room. Beth let him go alone. She would give him some privacy with Josef. She imagined it wouldn't be easy for Mick to see his friend.

She had finished dressing. She left the master bedroom and went downstairs to find that comb she had borrowed from Mick. If she couldn't shower, by golly she was at least going to comb out her tangles.

* * *

Mick stepped into his freezer room, feeling the drastic drop in temperature. His freezer sat solitary and alone in the middle of the room, as always. Through the frosted glass he could see a blurred form of a body. _Josef…_ Mick blinked as he took in what he was seeing. Josef was moving…

He hurriedly crossed the room and threw open the freezer. He looked down on his friend. Josef's eyes were darting back and forth under closed lids, and his mouth was open in a slight snarl, a bit of fang peeking out. His hands were trembling. Mick watched as Josef tossed his head to the side…his friend was trapped in a nightmare…

Mick reached down and gripped Josef's shoulder. If Josef was dreaming it meant the vampire was close to consciousness. Maybe he could wake him…He gently shook his friend's shoulder, the icy coldness of Josef's body seeping into his fingers. "Josef. Josef, come on, buddy."

It didn't work. Josef remained ensnared by whatever images he was seeing. A tortured moan burst from the depths of his chest, the sound rendering Mick's heart. He shook Josef harder. "Josef, buddy, wake up. Come on. _Josef!_"

Josef's eyes shot open, accompanied by a gasp for breath. His brown orbs were clouded, disoriented, and, to Mick's shock, swimming with unshed tears. They slipped shut again, and Josef's head lolled to the side. He had been awake for only a split second and it scared Mick how swiftly Josef had fallen back into unconsciousness. His friend must be in pretty bad shape. Mick hadn't realized, hadn't known…the last he remembered before passing out was seeing Josef empty the revolver into Damien's head. The gunshots had sounded dim and had faded away as blackness had swirled over his vision...

Mick's sigh was laced with worry. Josef was laying very still, his breathing ragged and shallow. Well, at least he had managed to free his friend from his nightmare.

Mick heard a knock at the apartment door. It was three sharp raps, with force behind them. He looked at the small clock on the wall, 7:00pm. _Punctual as ever._

Mick gave his friend's shoulder a squeeze, and whispered, "Just hang in there, Josef." He shut the freezer lid, and went downstairs. His support columns were cracked badly, and most of his furniture in the living room was covered with white sheets, but other than that, his downstairs appeared as normal as ever. The Cleaner did good work.

Beth was sitting at the table. She had cut herself some apple slices. Mick took in her scent. She smelled wonderful—of apples, and a tinge of his soap. She must have showered earlier in the day. But the predominating scent on Beth was his, and Mick felt pleased. He was a little surprised at how strongly it pleased him.

Another impatient knock sounded. Beth grabbed an apple slice from the table, munched into it, and said after swallowing, "I wanted to wait for you to come down, before letting them in."

Mick nodded. He held out his hand. "Come 'ere." With Beth by his side, he crossed the living room, and opened the door…

* * *

Beth sat, her knees tucked up under her chin, on Mick's living room sofa and watched as Sam scooped up some more plaster onto her trowel. She had been watching Sam and Ethan work at repairing the support columns for the past hour or so. They were almost done.

The Cleaner had only brought three crewmembers with her at seven, Sam, Ethan, and Mouse. Beth had asked where everyone else was.

"I sent them back to the regular job under Ashton's leadership. We can't afford to skip another night. Bringing the whole team here is unnecessary. All that's left to do here is basic construction repairs. Ethan and Sam can handle it." The Cleaner had turned to Mick, "How's Josef?"

She, Mouse, and Mick had gone upstairs. Beth had opted to remain downstairs with Sam and Ethan and watch them mix the plaster. Sam had kept shooting her looks, and then smothering a grin. Ethan wasn't even hiding his wicked grin. Beth knew they could smell her. The Cleaner had only arched an eyebrow upon entering the apartment, and her team had taken her cue, and kept their peace. But now that the Cleaner's proximity was lessened, Beth could tell it wouldn't be long before the comments started.

Sam brought it up first. "Sooo, have a good day, Beth?" She winked.

Beth blushed furiously. It just wasn't fair that vampires had increased senses. It just wasn't. _Mick, I can't believe I'm doing this for you._

Sam kept up her light teasing. Beth could tell she wasn't doing it to be mean, but was just indulging in some good-natured ribbing. Eventually Beth found herself laughing at some of the more creative sexual euphemisms Sam found to imply what Beth had been up to in the afternoon. She and Sam and Ethan chatted back and forth amiably, as the two vampires worked. Every now and then Beth's mind would wander, to trying to guess what was happening upstairs. Mick was still up there with the Cleaner and Mouse. Beth hoped everything was okay.

She turned back to Sam and Ethan, and couldn't resist the dig. "You missed a spot." The look of amused exasperation on Sam's face made Beth laugh.

* * *

Mouse lowered the freezer lid. "I think he'll wake up soon. He's showing all of the signs. Increasing heart rate, rapid eye movement…he's definitely starting to come round."

Mick heaved a sigh of relief. Mouse was the closest thing to a vampire doctor there was, and if she said she thought Josef was going to be okay, then Mick would take that. The small vampire had just finished examining Josef and giving him another transfusion.

Then Mouse had rounded on Mick, and had given him his own examination and interrogation over how he felt. The Cleaner had watched, decidedly amused as the much tinier Mouse sassed Mick for pushing himself too hard after first getting up. She had asked Mick if he was sure his vampire abilities had completely returned to him, and he had replied that it was so.

Mouse turned to the Cleaner, "Well, that's all…"

"Go downstairs, and help Sam and Ethan finish up, if they're not already done."

Mouse gave a brisk nod, and swept from the room. Mick watched the Cleaner. She was standing at the head of the freezer, her arms crossed over her chest. She appeared lost in thought.

Mick cleared his throat. "I wanted to thank you…for everything…for helping Beth get through all this. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up, but I'm betting nothing good."

The Cleaner waved her hand dismissively. "It's the job St. John. By the way, I'll pay you for your PI work by doing the _multiple_ cleanups gratis…no charge."

Ethan stuck his head through the doorway before Mick could thank her. "All done, Boss."

"Good. Clean up, take the car, and you, Sam and Mouse catch up with Ashton and the rest of the team."

"Yes sir." Ethan gave the Cleaner and Mick a brisk nod, and Mick heard him move back downstairs. He could hear a little of Beth's laughter through the open door. He turned around to face the Cleaner. He was surprised she was dismissing her team, and remaining behind. What was there left for her to do? Mick had a feeling she was stalling…lingering…she didn't want to leave.

The Cleaner, sensing his scrutiny, looked up from where she had been staring down at Josef. She arched an eyebrow and almost snapped at Mick, "What?"

Mick was taken aback by her tone. "Is something wrong? I get the impression that you don't want to leave."

The Cleaner sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, "No, no I don't. I want to stay and watch over Josef with you for a while if you don't mind."

"I didn't realize you two were friends."

The Cleaner's eyes softened as she gazed down on Josef. When she looked back up, Mick was shocked to see her fear and worry for his friend written clearly on her face.

"Mick, Josef and I are much more than just _friends._ Josef is…is…" The Cleaner's voice uncharacteristically faulted for a moment, and then with a sigh, she said, "Josef is my sire, Mick."

Mick's jaw dropped. It hadn't been what he was expecting the Cleaner to say at all. He was thinking something along the lines of a lovers' relationship, not one of sire/fledgling. It seemed impossible to him. _Josef, you bastard! I can't believe you never told me!_

The Cleaner seemed to sense his incredulousness. She spoke in a rapid, clipped tone, as though regretting having to share. "It's true, I assure you. Josef is my sire. He is the one who turned me all those centuries ago, in Spain…but our relationship isn't really what one thinks of when they think of a sire/fledging relationship. For one thing, we're almost the same age. Josef was turned himself only two weeks prior to turning me." The Cleaner took a deep breath, as Mick stared, open-mouthed. "Turning me was an accident. He didn't even realize he had done it. He left me, lying on the docks…Another older vampire came by and found me before I could get into trouble. The vampire tracked down Josef and his sire, and realizing that Josef was only a newbie himself, told off Josef's sire for not teaching Josef better control."

Mick's mind was reeling from all the information about his friend that he had never known. Josef had never really told him of his days as a newbie, or about his turning experience. Mick was reminded again of how much longer Josef had lived than him. Sometimes he really felt as though he knew nothing about his friend.

The Cleaner wasn't finished with her explanation. "The older vampire who found me agreed to take over the sire responsibilities from Josef. Josef practically begged the man to take him too. He wanted to get away from his sire…but he couldn't have left to try to make his way alone. He knew practically nothing, he was still newly turned himself. He was scared, I think, of breaking off from his sire, but he was desperate to get away from her."

"Why?" A new fledgling wanting to leave his sire? It was almost unheard of. The bond that forms between the sire and fledgling was very intense, very strong. For Josef to be able to break away from his sire just after two weeks pointed to an enormous strength of willpower.

"If Josef hasn't confided in you, I see no reason to either. All you need to know was that the older vampire took Josef under his protection as well, and agreed to teach both of us. Those following weeks…" The Cleaner's eyes seemed to lighten for a brief moment from whatever memories she was recalling. "Josef Konstantin is the closest thing to a brother that I have in this world…"

Mick was silent. He didn't know what to say. He heard the door shut downstairs, and knew that the Cleaner's crew must have finished tidying up, and left. Beth would be coming upstairs soon. He heard her move into the kitchen, and start slicing another apple. He turned his attention back to the Cleaner.

She was eyeing him wearily, as if daring him to comment on her confession. Mick shifted his weight, he wasn't sure what to say. The Cleaner seemed satisfied when he remained silent. She said, "I would like to stay and watch over Josef for a while, with you. Please."

Mick was still too stunned from all the information to respond. So he just gave a quick nod. He understood now how important it must be for the Cleaner to remain with Josef, until she could be sure he was going to be all right.

The Cleaner had one thing left to say however. "If I hear you've told anyone about this…even Beth…"

Mick found his voice. "I would never spread this around. Josef is my friend. I keep his secrets."

"I see Josef has chosen his friends wisely, then." She leaned over the freezer, hovering a hand in the air over the glass above Josef's face. Mick watched, utterly fascinated. When Josef woke up, Mick was going to have a _long_ talk with him.

* * *

Beth shut the door after the Cleaner's crew. She looked at the apartment. Only the sheets remained, hiding the bloodstains. The columns looked as good as new—the wet plaster blended in perfectly. Sam and Ethan had done a good job. Beth was a little sad to see Sam leave. She had enjoying talking with the vampire. She liked Sam. Mouse too. Both vampires had been nothing but friendly towards her, and it had helped her to feel much more at ease among everyone coming and going from the apartment.

Her stomach growled. God, she was _starving._ All Mick had in his apartment were apples. She had been munching on them throughout the day, but they weren't enough to satisfy her hunger. She crossed to the kitchen and grabbed another one, slicing it. She ate two slices in the kitchen, trying not to gag. She was getting really sick of the taste of apple. She managed to eat one more slice, and then threw the fourth slice away. She couldn't take it anymore. She was hungry, and wanted some _real_ food.

She went upstairs. The door to the freezer room was slightly open, and she could hear the Cleaner and Mick talking. Their voices were low, murmuring, quiet. Beth strained to make out what they were saying. She caught the tail-end of something Mick was saying.

"…keep his secrets."

"I see Josef has chosen his friends wisely, then." That was the Cleaner. There was an odd quality to her voice. Beth couldn't place what it was. Something hesitant, or an unsure quality. _I wonder what they're talking about. What secret is Mick keeping for Josef?_ Beth dismissed the thoughts. She could be curious later. Right now, she was hungry. She entered the room.

There was a sudden movement from the Cleaner, but Beth couldn't make out what it had been, the vampire had moved so fast. She thought she had seen the Cleaner standing with her hand over the glass lid of the freezer, but that couldn't be, because her arms were now crossed, folded across her chest. The Cleaner's face was devoid of any emotion, set in stone for all that Beth could read in her expression.

Beth looked to Mick. He was smiling at her, but there was something else to her love's expression. He had a distracted air to him, as though he were finding it hard to tear his attention away from his thoughts—preoccupied. Beth again wondered what they had talked about. It was obviously something highly important. And it revolved around Josef…Beth gave a mental shrug. _I can find out the truth later. Remember your mission, Beth, food. You're getting an actual meal._

"Hey, Mick."

"Hey yourself, beautiful. How did it go downstairs?"

Beth gave a smile, "Fine. Sam and Ethan are fast workers." The Cleaner gave a disbelieving snort from where she stood at the head of the freezer. Beth suppressed a laugh. Ethan had complained to her downstairs how demanding the Cleaner could be sometimes, expecting her orders to be completed at the speed of light. Beth, curious about what it was like to be a crewmember, and asked if that were really true.

Sam had answered, "Oh yeah. The Cleaner's worse than a friggin drill sergeant."

Beth turned to the Cleaner now, and said, "Your crew just left. About five minutes ago."

"I know. Thank you."

Beth's stomach gave a growl, and she saw an amused expression flash across Mick's face. He had heard. She gave him a playful punch on his arm. "I'm glad you take amusement from my hunger, you dolt. I'm going out to get something to eat. A sandwich, Chinese takeout… _anything_ but an apple."

Mick's eyes laughed down at her. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He pulled her in close to him and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Okay, Beth. Just be safe, all right?"

"Nothing's going to happen to me. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Mick's voice had traces of sadness. "I'll still be here with Josef."

Beth leaned into Mick's chest for a moment. "I hope he wakes up soon."

"So do I. Mouse said she thought he was coming around. So we'll see…go get your food, Beth." He gave her one last squeeze and then released her from his half embrace. Beth turned and left the room. In the hallway she paused for a moment to listen to see if the Cleaner and Mick would start up their conversation again. But the room beyond the gray door remained silent. They must have said everything they needed to.

Beth hurried downstairs, grabbed her car keys and left the apartment, trying to decide what she wanted to eat. Kung Pow chicken was really making a strong case right now…

* * *

The Cleaner was pacing back and forth at one end of the room. Mick was standing near the freezer head. It had been around 25 minutes since Beth had left. She was probably eating her food at wherever she had ordered it.

Mick looked down through the freezer lid. He looked every few minutes, and each time there was no change. But this time…his heart skipped a beat. Josef was stirring. Josef's head moved to the side, and he brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. His eyes fluttered.

Mick threw open the freezer lid. The Cleaner watched from the corner of the room, her arms hugged tightly around her body. She didn't come forward, for whatever reasons, but watched as Mick leaned down and placed a hand on Josef's shoulder.

"Josef?"

Josef's eyes slowly opened, and he blinked languidly. Mick watched as the clouded confusion gave way to sharp focus. And something else…Josef's eyes…Mick's heart pounded. Josef's brown eyes looked lost, grief-stricken. As Mick met his friend's gaze, he suddenly knew. But he had to ask…

"Josef?" Mick gripped his friend's shoulder. "What can you remember?" _Please, say not much…please…Say you only remember bits and pieces…_

Josef's haunted gaze stared back at him. "Everything," he whispered hoarsely. "I remember everything…" He squeezed his eyes shut and turned his face away from Mick.

Mick stood there, one hand on Josef's shoulder, his heart aching for his friend. Josef's words echoed in his ears…

_"I remember everything…"_

_Finis_

* * *

Okay, I gotta point out, the line where Mouse sassed Mick, about 'pushing himself too hard' those were puns _intended._ Couldn't resist…lol.

Remember, this is the falling action part of the story, so Beth is ABSOLUTELY safe, nothing is going to happen to her while she's out getting food.

Hope you enjoyed, sorry if you don't like my interpretation of the Josef and the Cleaner's history, but I like it… **: D**

I would like to get another update posted this weekend, but I can't make any promises. I've got a project for American Sign Language to work on, and it requires meeting with partners…(time consuming in other words…'sigh' )


	39. Things Fall Apart

Good Evening RFVR's! (rabid feral vamp readers!) **: D**

So here's the next chapter—my longest update yet. I would like to remind you guys that I'm a little rusty on Josef's point of view, seeing as how I haven't really written from it for the past 20 chapters or so. So I would appreciate it if you guys would let me know if I'm still getting his character down. **: S**

Also, a quick note on concerning Beth's cast, since a reviewer of mine asked if I had forgotten about it during 'Reunited' and 'Memory.' My answer is no, I did not forget. I am aware of Beth's cast as I write my updates—I just hate having to describe it over and over again. So please assume that in everything Beth does, she does it with a cast over her wrist, and she is conscious of cast maintenance. I don't think I'll be mentioning Beth's cast again in the story, until I write 'Beth (and silvanelf) was VERY happy. Today her cast had come off…' or something along those lines. lol.

Thanks everyone for your comments. I'm so glad you guys liked my take on Josef and the Cleaner's history. You guys are seriously the best readers on the forum! **: P**

Again, my usual plea to please forgive any typos you may spot. I'll be re-reading this post over the week to see how many I missed this time…and if you guys spot any of these in the post: '[i' '[/i' please ignore them They're italics commands, and there were a lot of italicized words in this chapter, so i may have missed deleting a few. Pologies if that is the case.

Onto the next part. Enjoy!

_Things Fall Apart_

_"I remember everything…"_

The words tasted bitter on his tongue.

Josef could see Mick's expression, full of concern and worry for him—he couldn't stand it. He turned his face away, closing his eyes. Mick's hand was still on his shoulder. Josef wished he would let go.

He heard Mick say, after a moment's pause to absorb his words, "It's not your fault, Josef…"

_Yes, it is._ Josef opened his eyes again, but he didn't face Mick. He didn't want to see the sympathy he could clearly hear in Mick's voice. He heard another movement in the room however, and turned his head. He deliberately avoided making eye contact with Mick, and searched for the source of the noise. His heart pounded. If Beth was in the room right now…he couldn't face her. He couldn't bear to. How could he, with the way he had treated her? With what he had _done_ to her?

The person stepped forward, and Josef felt weak with relief. It wasn't Beth, but a more comforting face.

"Adalia?" he whispered. In his peripheral vision he saw Mick arch an eyebrow. A small, frustrated sigh escaped him. He hadn't meant to let the Cleaner's name slip out. He was just so exhausted—he had spoken her name without thinking. The look she gave him clearly told him that she didn't care about that right now.

As Adalia approached the freezer, Mick _finally _released his shoulder, and stepped a bit to the side, so that the Cleaner could be near where he lay. Belatedly, Josef realized he was naked, but he wasn't embarrassed—not with the history and memories he shared with Adalia. There wasn't much she didn't know about him, and it certainly wasn't the first time she had seen him in the nude.

She made a motion to take his hand, but Josef pulled back from her. "Please, not yet…" he said. He knew if she touched him he'd be swept up in a vision. The air in the room was humming with the past, haunting him, stalking him down. Sooner or later Josef knew he would have to face it.

The Cleaner accepted his request, understanding why he didn't want to be touched. She spoke softly, in a tender voice—not at all like her usual sharp, authoritative tones. Josef's could sense Mick's surprised curiosity. _I'm going to have to explain some things to him at some point…_

Adalia's voice was soothing and he let it wash over his battered body. "St. John is right, Josef. None of what you did was your fault. Don't think about it right now. Just get your strength back…you need to feed and rest."

"I'm not hungry," Josef breathed.

"You say that now," Mick said, in a vain attempt to sound upbeat to lighten the atmosphere. "But I'll go get you a glass of AB negative, and then we'll see." Mick left the room.

Josef could already tell that his friend's attitude was set. Mick was determined to be optimistic. He had already forgiven him—Josef knew it. He could sense it in Mick's emotions. But Josef didn't want Mick's forgiveness…he wanted his anger. He wanted Mick to scream and shout at him for what he had done to him—and to Beth. He wanted to feel Mick's fury pulsing towards him in dark waves. He wanted Mick to backhand him so hard that the pain from it would linger for hours. He didn't deserve this forgiveness.

His guilt overwhelmed him. It increased with each breath, until he was choking on it. He struggled to breathe, to calm down. He couldn't breathe! He had to calm down! If Mick returned right now, he would only try to help, and that would only make it worse. Josef hugged his arms around himself. The guilt—his guilt!

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Adalia…

—_He straddles her body, pinning her to the ground. He can see her eyes, there are dull, tired. She's weakening. She smashes her forehead into his, and as he's thrown off balance, his nails tear open her throat. Blood sprays from the wound— _

—_He rains blow after blow down upon her. She tries to stop him but he moves much too fast for her. She stumbles backwards along the alleyway—_

—_He grabs a flowerpot and smashes it into Adalia's skull, stunning her. He wrenches the wooden stake from her grasp and throws her across the roof. The rational vampire inside of him watches helplessly as he jumps upon her before she can recover. He drives her backwards along the roof, and then, in a series of deadly strikes, plunges the wooden stake into her leg, lower stomach, and then straight into her heart. He can feel the stake twisting her flesh—_

—_Adalia's eyes widen, and her breath leaves her in a short gasp. He pushes her off the roof, watching in satisfaction, and yet in utter horror and shame, as her body hits the ground with a sickening crunch. He can't even force himself to check and make sure she's all right. Instead, he turns and disappears into the night—_

Josef writhed under the onslaught of visions and extreme emotion coursing through him. His mouth opened in a silent scream. The Cleaner, instantly seeing her error, hastily let go of his shoulder.

"Josef, I'm sorry." Her voice sounded very far away.

Josef didn't want her to feel bad. He was the one who had hurt her, not the other way around. "Don't be," he gasped. "Don't be sorry. _Please_."

As he continued to struggle to get his breathing under control before Mick returned, he eventually realized that Adalia was speaking quietly to him. At first her words reached his consciousness slowly, but he gradually found in them an anchor he could cling too. She spoke steadily, softly, and ordered. Her words flowed from her mouth calmly and smoothly. They were soothing him where her touch had failed to. Josef's breathing started to even as he listened to her speak. She continued to talk to him, recalling memories they had shared together from the past. He calmed.

Adalia stopped her narrative and looked down at him. "You're scaring me, Josef. I've never seen you so frantic."

_I'm sorry, Adalia. I'm so sorry. Can't I do anything right? First I attack you, then I scare you…_ He could tell Adalia understood how he felt. She reached a hand down, and hovered it in the air above him. Josef reached his hand up and held it up underneath Adalia's palm. They didn't touch, but the connection was still there. Adalia understood. She whispered, "If you want me to be angry, I can be angry for you."

Those words alone helped Josef more than anything that had happened since he had woken up. He whispered, "I just feel…I don't know…I don't know…I'm sorry." He couldn't express what he wanted to say to her.

The Cleaner didn't say anything. Josef was grateful. There was no sympathy she could offer him right now, no forgiveness that he could accept. But the Cleaner wasn't offering him forgiveness. She was just there with him, her presence the only thing keeping Josef from tearing himself apart.

* * *

Mick hurried downstairs to find some blood. The Cleaner (_Or is it Adalia now?_) was right, Josef needed to feed. He crossed to the kitchen and slid open the panel that led to his little hidden refrigerator. He was startled to see that there were only two or three bagged units of blood left. His brow furrowed in confusion. The Cleaner must have used up the other units earlier on him and Josef. Mick could feel that he had been given transfusions while unconscious, even if the needle pricks no longer remained on his arm.

Mick brushed his worry over the number of remaining units aside. He still had three full bottles of blood. He grabbed the nearest one, checking to make sure it was AB negative. It was. It was the bottle he kept specifically for Josef, for the times whenever his friend came over to visit and have a drink with him.

Mick focused on pouring the blood into a glass. If he could focus on that, he wouldn't have to think of Josef lying upstairs in his freezer, obviously devastated. He wouldn't have to think of Josef's haunted expression, or feel his friend's guilt rolling off of him in consuming waves. As long as he focused on pouring the blood, he could pretend that Josef would drink down it as always, with some snarky comment. He could pretend that everything was going to be okay.

But deep down, Mick knew it was going to be a long time before Josef would be okay again. He had looked into Josef's eyes, and seen into the depths of his best friend's soul.

Josef was broken.

The bottle of AB negative slipped from his hand. Mick tried to catch it, but it was too late. It shattered against the kitchen island, and the dark red blood spilled over the counter, dripping down the island's side as though they were bloodstained tears.

He couldn't fix this mess right now. He grabbed the glass of blood, and hastened back upstairs.

* * *

Josef heard Mick's feet on the stairs, and reluctantly drew his hand away from the Cleaner's. He moved away just in time...Mick entered the room a split second later. He was carrying a glass of blood—Josef could smell the liquid from where he lay.

_No, no, no…_He didn't want it. He couldn't drink it. The taste of blood, it's delicate flavorings of salty, metallic sweetness had become revolting to him. Josef could sense Mick's anxiety for him. Mick reeked of concern. Josef hated it.

Mick held the glass of blood out to him. "Here, Josef." Josef didn't reach for it.

He could sense Mick's stubbornness and determination. Mick always was the one friend of his who wasn't scared to get up in his face about something. "Josef, take it. You need to feed. Drink at least a little."

_Why can't he just leave me alone? Why can't he understand?_

Josef could see that Mick was going to push the issue. Rather than have to listen to Mick insisting he feed for the next ten minutes, Josef slowly propped himself up on one elbow, and with a shaking hand reached for the glass.

As Mick handed it to him, their fingers brushed each other…

The vision exploded painfully through Josef's mind.

—_He lifts Mick into the air effortlessly and hurls him into a Porsche with enough force that the impact of Mick's body shatters the windows and dents the side. Mick slumps to the ground, shaking his head, trying to clear it. There is a look of desperation in his eyes. Josef knows it is him who has put it there. He tries to stop himself—the drug's hold over him feels weaker, but he is still unsuccessful. The drug pulls him under again, and he lunges forward, out of control with rage and blood lust—_

Josef jerked his hand back as though burned.

Mick's voice was confused, "Josef?"

"I'm fine, Mick. I'm fine," Josef murmured wearily. He was so tired. His head was pounding. He wanted to be left alone. He wanted to sleep, to surrender his mind to blackness, and not think of anything. He sat up in the freezer, and rested his forehead against his bended knees, arms coming forward to clasp around his legs. He closed his eyes…_So tired…_

He felt Mick nudge the glass against his shoulder, and all of a sudden a dark rage boiled up inside him. _Leave me the fuck alone, Mick!_

He raised his head, took the glass from Mick, and choked down three swallows of the AB negative. Using all his willpower, he refrained from gagging in Mick's presence and managed to keep the blood down. His stomach twisted in his gut, and a wave of nausea swept through him, causing him to shiver slightly. _I'm not hungry. I don't want blood._

Mick was still watching him with a concerned gaze. Apparently three swallows weren't enough. Josef managed two more, and then couldn't take it anymore. He set the glass down on the bottom of the freezer. It wasn't even halfway empty. As Mick opened his mouth, most likely to insist Josef drink more, Josef said in a strained voice, "Mick, I'm _really not hungry_ right now."

"Okay, maybe you can finish it later."

Josef was overwhelmed with a feeling of misery and hopelessness. Mick would insist like this for _everything_. He would push him (out of concern and desire to help) to feed when he didn't want to, to talk about what had happened, to 'help' him recover. And all Josef wanted was to be left alone for a few days. He wanted to go off and lick his wounds by himself. Here he would have no privacy. And he wouldn't be able to tell Mick 'no' because he knew Mick's intentions were good-hearted.

Josef had lowered his head back onto his knees. He whispered, "Mick, can you give me a minute alone with Adalia?"

He could almost hear Mick's eyebrow arch. As it were, he could sense the sudden confusion and curiosity emanating from Mick, as well as a bit of reluctance. Mick didn't want to leave him in his current condition, which was the root of Josef's whole problem.

"Please, Mick. _Please_. Just for a few minutes." His voice was on the verge of cracking. He was desperate for Mick to leave.

Still Mick hesitated. The door opened downstairs, and all three vampires' heads turned towards the gray door, listening. Josef inhaled—it was Beth. _Beth! Beth!_ His breath came faster. He couldn't face Beth now. What could he possibly say to her? How could he ever look her in her face? His actions towards her were inexcusable.

"Mick, please don't make me beg. Go downstairs and talk to Beth. Let me have a moment alone with Adalia." He lowered his head back down, not looking at his friend.

"All right, I guess," Mick said slowly. Josef knew he wanted to go see Beth. Immensely relieved, Josef listened as Mick walked to the door. He heard Mick pause for a brief second in the doorway, before Mick slipped out of the room, shutting the gray door behind him.

"Josef?" the Cleaner asked. "What is it?"

Josef raised his head, and looked Adalia in her eyes. "I want to go home, Adalia. Please, take me home."

* * *

Mick left Josef and the Cleaner alone reluctantly. He was worried about why Josef wanted to talk to the Cleaner in private. _What could he possibly need to talk to her about that he can't speak of in front of me?_ If Beth hadn't returned right then, Mick didn't know if he would have left. Josef was really scaring him. Mick almost believed that Josef shouldn't be left alone. His friend had told him almost a month ago that he had no intentions of killing himself, but the emotions radiating from his friend now…they were frightening. _He wouldn't…would he?_

But the Cleaner was in the room. She wouldn't let anything happen. Mick could hear Beth moving downstairs. He _did_ want to go downstairs and see Beth. Plus, in a moment she was going to find the spilled blood, and Mick didn't want her to worry, thinking that something had happened while she was gone.

So he gave Josef what he wanted, and turned away, heading out of the room. He paused in the doorframe and looked back at the older vampire. Josef's gaze was averted. Mick opened his mouth to say something, but the sight of his friend huddled in on himself, exhausted and upset, silenced his voice. He shut his mouth without saying anything. _Just give him his few minutes. Go talk to Beth, and clean the blood downstairs. Then you can come back up. That should be plenty of time._

He hurried down the stairs. The smell of Beth and Kung Pow chicken was in the air. Even with all he was worrying over, Mick couldn't help but smile at the sight of his beautiful Beth. She was standing in the kitchen, staring at the spilled blood on the counter. A relieved expression crossed her face as she saw him enter the kitchen.

"Not yours I'm assuming then?"

"No. I accidentally dropped the bottle."

"Were you just hungry?"

"Actually, it wasn't for me…It was for Josef. Beth…he's awake."

Beth's eyes widened. Mick heard her heartbeat increase and her breath hitch slightly. "Awake? Right now? Can I see him?"

"In a minute. He wanted to talk to the Cleaner in private. I came down here to wipe up the blood. Once it's clean, we'll go back upstairs. That should give Josef enough time."

"Why did he want to speak to the Cleaner in private? Do you know what they're talking about?"

"No. I don't know why he wanted to speak to the Cleaner, but he practically begged me for a moment alone with her, and Josef never begs for anything—_never._"

"Can you listen in?"

Mick hadn't thought of that. He tired tuning his hearing to the upstairs room. But the door was too thick, and Josef must have thought that Mick might try to listen in, because Mick couldn't even hear his voice. Josef was speaking too quietly.

He shook his head at Beth. "No good. I can't hear anything. Let me clean up the blood, and then we'll go upstairs."

"All right. I'll help." Beth grabbed two towels from the kitchen rack, and Mick began to wipe the island surface.

Five minutes later they were nearly done when Mick heard a door open and shut softly upstairs. A moment later the Cleaner walked down the staircase. Mick rose from where he had been kneeling on the floor, wiping away the remaining bit of blood off the island's side. He took a few steps towards the Cleaner. "Is Josef okay?"

The Cleaner nodded. "He's sleeping now. I think it's best not to disturb him. I gave him another transfusion—that should tide him over for a while. I'm heading back to my crew." She gave no indication, no clue of what she and Josef had been talking about.

Mick walked the Cleaner to the door. "Okay," he said. "Thanks for everything."

As she had responded the first time he had thanked her, the Cleaner waved her hand dismissively. "It's the job, St. John. Just a job." She stepped out of his apartment, and pulled from her pocket her cell phone, dialing a number. Mick heard her speaking as he shut the door, "Ashton?…Yes…Send someone over for me…"

Mick turned away from the door. Beth was still in the kitchen, running her now blood-soaked towel under hot water from the sink faucet. She looked disappointed. Mick knew she had wanted to talk to Josef. But if Josef was sleeping, Mick didn't want to wake him. He spoke, "Beth…"

"I know, I know," she sighed. "I can wait a little longer to speak with him."

"He's in really bad shape, Beth. I've never seen him look so exhausted before."

"Can I at least go and see him?"

Mick shrugged. He didn't see why not. "Yeah. I'll finish up down here. Go check on him for yourself."

Beth left her towel in the sink, and moved quietly upstairs. Mick watched her go. He could sense Beth's anxiety to speak with Josef. She was worried that Josef still hadn't forgiven her. Unfortunately for Beth, it didn't look like she was going to get her answer tonight.

He picked up her towel and (along with the one he had been using) continued to rinse the blood from it, the whole time wondering what the next few days would have in store for them all.

* * *

The Cleaner was standing on the sidewalk outside St. John's building, waiting for Robin to come pick her up. Over her conversation with Ashton on the phone, he had told her he would send Robin for her right away. He had also given her a brief report of the night's activities. Only two bodies so far.

The Cleaner sighed, and crossed her arms impatiently. Robin sure was taking her sweet time getting here. As she waited, she thought back to the conversation she had just had with Josef…

_Josef slowly lifted his head from his knees and met her gaze. The Cleaner struggled to keep all sympathy from her expression. She could tell that Josef didn't want it, even if St. John couldn't. "Josef, what is it?"_

"_I want to go home, Adalia. Please, take me home."_

_It hadn't been what she was expecting. Surprised at his request, her gut instinct was to refuse him. "Josef, you can't go home tonight. It's not possible—you have no strength. You need to stay here and rest."_

_Josef had looked frantic at the prospect. "Adalia, I can't stay here, I __**can't**__…not with Mick the way he is…and Beth…Please, don't leave me here. Let me recover in the privacy of my home. I'm on display here…"_

"_Josef…"_

"_Please," he whispered. He reached a hand towards her, stopping just before he would have touched her arm. "Please, do this for me Adalia. When have I ever asked you for anything?"_

_The Cleaner knew he was right. Josef rarely asked her for favors, let alone help. Seeing the desperation in his eyes, the Cleaner felt her reluctance give way. How could she deny him?_

"_All right," she whispered, as he leaned back in relief. "All right. I'll take you home. But how do you suggest I do that? St. John and Beth will be in here with you, most likely the rest of the night, and then they'll be right in the next room come daylight..."_

"_The override key to Mick's door is 2-9-3-2. Use it to come back inside, after dawn. Mick and Beth should both be sleeping by then."_

"_Won't St. John freak out when he discovers you missing?"_

"_I'll leave a note." Josef's voice was fading, he was slipping away. The Cleaner had never seen him so done in before. His eyes were shut._

"_Okay. I'll come a little after daybreak then."_

_Josef didn't respond. He had fallen asleep. "Josef?" The Cleaner reached down, and tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn't respond in pain from a vision, and so the Cleaner kept her hand there long enough to give him a reassuring squeeze. "I'll come back for you, Josef," she whispered._

_She stepped away from the freezer long enough to fill the syringe with blood from the glass Mick had brought up. Josef's reluctance to feed had been another behavior of his that worried her. She had never before seen Josef refuse a glass of blood when he was so obviously hungry. Well, if he couldn't drink it consciously, she would see to it that he still got some food in him. She slid the needle into his vein and plunged the blood into his system. Josef stirred a little, but slept on. He seemed slightly more at peace, and the Cleaner supposed it was the prospect of having his privacy restored that was calming him for now._

_She left the room quietly, and went downstairs. She made her goodbyes, and left. She would be back later…_

Finally, Robin pulled up to the curb in the Cleaner's black Cadillac. The Cleaner stepped forward as her crewmember leaned across the front seat and popped open the passenger door for her. She slid inside her car. Robin flicked her long, straight, jet-black hair out of her face and said, "Sorry about the wait. Got stuck at some red lights."

"Doesn't matter. Catch me up. I want a detailed report of all the night's activities." The Cleaner sat back in the seat, and watched the buildings flash by in the window. She listened to Robin's report, but her mind was preoccupied, planning ahead for the morning. There was much to be done…

* * *

Beth stepped into the chilly air of the freezer room. She was so mad at herself. _I can't believe I missed everything!_ _Josef was awake and I didn't get a chance to speak with him._ She was so frustrated. If only she had decided to bring her food back to Mick's apartment to eat, instead of staying at the restaurant. But she had been _so_ hungry…she had decided she didn't want to wait to eat any longer than necessary. But if she had known that Josef was going to wake up while she was gone, she would have made a different choice.

She was so anxious to see him, to speak with him. She hoped by now that he could find it within himself to forgive her, after what they had been through together. She touched the bite marks on her neck hesitantly, and gripped her cast. Josef had inflicted those injuries on her…Beth had to know if his actions stemmed from a sub-conscious anger and resentment directed against her, or if she was just reading into the situation. And most of all, she worried over whether he would give her the forgiveness she had longed for ever since she had let Josh enter Mick's apartment.

That dark evening seemed as though from a different life. She had almost ruined forever everything important to her, almost exposed Mick's secret after she had sworn to keep it safe. And though Mick had been able to forgive her, Josef hadn't. Beth still carried around a bit of guilt because of that. Until Josef could forgive her, Beth would never be completely free from the shame of what she had done.

She walked over to peer down into the freezer. Josef looked exactly the same as he had the last time she had checked on him. Still as death, eyes closed, breathing shallowly. She couldn't even tell that he had been awake. She stood over the freezer and stared down at him, until Mick came upstairs.

"Beth, you don't have to stay here. He'll be okay unsupervised." Mick's voice was warm and comforting.

"I know. I just wanted to watch him for a while. I was hoping he might wake up again."

Mick gave a small shake of his head. "I doubt it, Beth. He sounded really exhausted earlier. I'm surprised actually that he remained awake as long as he did. He probably won't wake again until tomorrow evening."

Beth's face fell. "Oh."

"It's okay, Beth. You'll get a chance to talk to him." Mick put an arm around her shoulder, rubbing some warmth into it. "Why don't you go relax for a bit? I have to do some paperwork in the office. My apartment is open to you."

Beth gave a small smile, and leaned into Mick's chest. "Thanks. Is it okay to wash myself now? A hot bath sounds really nice at the moment."

Mick grinned, glad she had asked, and not just assumed. It told him that Beth truly cared, truly understood how important it had been to him for her to wear his scent. But now the other vampires were gone, so it didn't matter to him anymore. "Yeah, it's fine. Go enjoy a bath. I'll be in my office."

Beth stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. She left the room, and entered the bathroom. A moment later, Mick heard the bath start to run.

He looked at Josef one last time, and sighed. _Rest well, Josef. You need to get your strength back._ He left the freezer room and went down to his office. He wanted to get a good chunk of the case typed up before dawn.

* * *

The Cleaner had dismissed her crew for the night. Dawn was approaching shortly. She was driving her Cadillac up the winding hills of L.A., to Josef's house. She had to grab some clothes for him, and she wanted to make sure he'd be able to take care of himself out there, alone. She couldn't stay with him. Unfortunately, some young upstart of a cleaner was trying to edge her way into the Cleaner's territory. The Cleaner didn't tolerate rivals.

She pulled into Josef's driveway, and entered his home. His front door was still unlocked. She hurried through the rooms—she would get what she needed and then head back to St. John's.

* * *

Josef felt a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes. Adalia was standing over him, a finger pressed to her lips, telling him to be quiet. Josef blinked in surprise, he didn't remember falling asleep. _Is it dawn already?_

He sat up slowly in the freezer. He still felt weak and worn down. His limbs were shaking…trembling very slightly from nerves and fatigue. Josef didn't know if he even had the strength to get out of Mick's freezer on his own. Adalia sensed this, because she offered him a hand. With a sense of trepidation he took it…

—_Hurling her against a brick wall, smashing his knee into her face, raking his nails across her throat—_

Josef gritted his teeth, and forced himself to move as the visions bombarded his sight. The sooner he got out of the freezer, the sooner he could let go of Adalia, and the sooner the visions would stop. With the Cleaner's help, he managed to pull himself out of the freezer. His legs nearly gave way, and he grabbed the freezer's edge for support, letting go of Adalia's hand.

He and the Cleaner paused, listening intently for any sounds from the next room. Mick and Beth were both in there by now, sleeping. They didn't hear any signs of stirring from the master bedroom, and Josef exhaled in relief. So far, so good.

He saw that the Cleaner had brought him a pair of his pajama bottoms, and an old t-shirt of his. He dressed quickly and silently. Using the Cleaner for support (not touching her skin directly) he slowly made his way from the room, and down the stairs. The Cleaner made to head towards the door, but Josef stopped her. "Wait," he whispered at a volume barely audible. He jerked his head towards Mick's office.

With a slightly confused expression, she helped him to the office. He found a sheet of paper, and understanding flashed across Adalia's face as Josef hastily wrote out a brief note. Clutching the note in his hand, he wearily moved back into the main area of the apartment. He left the note in plain sight on the counter. _There. That ought to stop Mick from worrying too much..._

The Cleaner opened the apartment door, and Josef stepped out. He felt lighter, as though a heavy burden had been lifted from him. He wasn't going to have see Mick's pity, or face Beth quite yet. Maybe in a few days he could handle it, but not right now. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to go home.

And Adalia was taking him there.

The elevator slid open, and he stepped inside, leaning against the wall. He closed his eyes. Adalia was taking him home.

* * *

Upstairs in his apartment, in the spare freezer, Mick opened his eyes sleepily. Had he heard something? For a moment, he thought he had heard the elevator 'ping' and scant noises. He listened for a few more minutes. Everything was silent. Not a noise came from anywhere in his apartment.

_You probably just dreamed it. _Mick shifted his position, closed his eyes, and in a second had fallen back asleep.

* * *

For the second time that night, the Cleaner pulled into Josef's driveway. The sun had risen, the rays of light illuminating the back of the house, casting the driveway into shadow. The Cleaner turned to Josef, as he opened the door, and slowly stepped from the car.

"Josef, are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I'm fine, Adalia. I'm fine." He spoke in a flat tone that the Cleaner didn't like at all. But she didn't feel like she could press the issue any longer. Josef said he could take care of himself. She had searched his house, and had seen that he had plenty of stock blood on hand to feed from. He was a big boy, he could take care of himself she supposed. He obviously didn't want her mothering over him, any more than he had wanted Mick.

"All right. Call me if you need anything. _Anything,_ Josef."

Josef didn't sound like he was really listening to her when he answered, "I will…" He was looking up at his home, an expression on his face the Cleaner couldn't quite make out. Was it nervousness?

Josef stepped away from the car, and shut the door. He turned to the Cleaner. His words were soft, quiet. "Thank you, Adalia, for doing this for me." He seemed to be struggling for words. He opened his mouth to say something else…

The Cleaner interrupted him before he could speak, "Josef, you don't have to explain. I understand. Take care of yourself."

Josef's sad eyes stared into hers. He didn't answer her, but he gave her a small, tremulous smile and backed away from the car. The Cleaner pulled away from him, back down the driveway. At the street she glanced back. Josef's solitary figure was still standing in his driveway, looking after her until she reached the end of the street. As she rounded the corner, she caught one last sight of her friend, turning around to enter his home.

The Cleaner sighed, and prayed fervently that she had done the right thing.

* * *

Josef stood in his driveway, watching as the Cleaner backed out and headed down his street. The sunlight was hot and burning upon his skin, but he waited outside until the Cleaner's Cadillac reached a corner. Only then did he turn around.

He faced his home, taking a deep breath. How vividly he remembered the last time he was here. He had stood in this very spot in his driveway, and debated with himself on whether or not to go inside. He had smelled the stench of the bodies of his house staff and his poor freshies. He had promised them all that he would keep them safe while working for him—he had failed them so miserably. He remembered feeling the power that had saturated his property, which had emanated from Damien and Calista. Just thinking over that night made his hatred and rage for the ancient vampire rear inside him. _Bastard._

He pushed open the door to his house. His Renoir was as he had last seen it, the ugly slash still running through the one-time masterpiece. Josef choked with anger. He couldn't even look at the painting, so great was the wrath the damage inspired in him. He locked and bolted his door behind him, and moved down the hall, trying not to become lost in his memories.

He stepped into his living room. The glass, wood and destruction had all been cleaned. Josef recognized Adalia's style. She had been here. He made it one more step further into the room before a vision from that night assaulted him.

— _"Josef Konstantin. So nice of you to join us at last. We have been admiring your view of the city." _

"_What do you want?"_—

Josef blinked, struggling to throw the visions off. He stepped further into the room. He had to get through this…

_—"Why are you doing this? You're risking our exposure."_

"_I know." Damien turns his back to him. "Josef, I'd like for you to meet my wife, Calista."_—

Josef stood in the center of his living room, hands shaking violently. He squeezed his eyes shut, but still the visions came…

— _Calista laughing He bares his fangs and snarls at her. He sees her hand come towards him…He can't dodge in time…Her punch sends him collapsing back, crashing against his glass coffee table. _

_Before he can recover, she jumps forward. She violently lifts him from the debris and hurls him through his bay window. The glass shatters into a thousand pieces, and he tumbles across the deck. He is covered in blood. A piece of glass is embedded deep in his leg—the pain is excruciating. Calista runs circles around him, her laughter a cruel mockery in his ears_—

Josef was home, but it would be a long time before it felt like home again to him. He could still hear Calista's laughter, still smell Damien's power. They haunted him. He remembered feeling his pocket watch drop from his suit when he had been thrown into the coffee table. He sank to his knees and, nearly frantic, searched the floor for the timepiece.

Josef couldn't find his watch. An intense grief spilled into his heart. That watch had been one of his most precious possessions, and now it was gone. Tears welled in his eyes, but none fell down his cheeks. He sat on the floor of his living room, hugging his knees to his chest, his face twisted with fury, and he mourned the loss of his watch, the loss of himself.

He could feel another vision building, but he didn't move. Let him see it, it didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. All he could do was sit on his floor, trying to get his emotions under control. For the first time in a long time, he was failing utterly. His emotions—his rage and grief and self-hatred…

They consumed him.

_Finis_

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed. I know it wasn't a very cheerful chapter. Sorry bout that. But at last we've reached the part where I'm going to be showing Josef deal with what has happened to him. As many readers had predicated, he is devastated, and blames himself.

Also, I believe that was the last of the Cleaner we'll be seeing in my story. I don't know for sure, but I'm pretty certain that that was her exit. She has to go deal with the new trampy Cleaner in town, (show her who the _real_ Cleaner is…lol)

My goal is to get another update to you guys sometime over the weekend, but I have a 5-6 page paper to write on The Canterbury Tales, so that (I'm afraid) has to come first.

Hugs to all my reviewers!


	40. The Centre Cannot Hold

Hello readers! **: D**

I am so sorry about the week wait, I was just sooo busy, it took me a while to get the update ready for posting…if you guys ever want to know about the progress of my next update, or how close it is to being posted, head over to a site called moonlightfans dot com. My story is posted there on the fanfiction board, under the same title. I regularly post update progress reports over there for my readers. Never worry however that I am dropping this story, I am definitely finishing it. So don't panic if I don't update for a long time…I'm doing my best to get chapters to you all ASAP, but life can really interfere with that sometimes…lol.

Also, when you read last chapter's title in conjuncture with this one, it forms a famous line of poetry from William Butler Yeats's poem, "_The Second Coming_." The completed line is, "_Things fall apart; the centre cannot hold_." And yes, 'center' is supposed to be spelled, 'centre.' Don't ask me why, it's the way Yeats wrote it. I like these titles very much, as I believe they convey very well part of what Josef is feeling.

Let's see…anything else? Hmm…nope. I am rapidly starting to approach the end of my story, I'm thinking there may be something like only between 4-6 chapter left to go…This one is my longest yet… 16 and a half word pages.

Please be forgiving to any typos and just pretend you don't see them. I apologize for any you may find.

Enjoy! **: D**

_The Centre Cannot Hold  
_

Mick opened his eyes at the touch of Beth's hand on his shoulder. Looking into her face, he could instantly see that something was wrong. His sleepiness vanished and he sat up quickly, heart pounding. "What is it, Beth?"

Beth's voice was quiet. She looked very nervous, worried. "It's Josef…he's gone. Your freezer's empty."

In a smooth motion Mick vaulted himself over the edge of the spare freezer. "What?! Are you sure? Did you check the rest of the apartment?" But his senses were already confirming what Beth had told him. He couldn't detect his friend's presence anywhere.

"No, I haven't looked downstairs. I just saw that the freezer was empty and came to get you." Beth wrung her hands.

Mick hurriedly pulled on pair of jeans and stalked into his freezer room, Beth following close behind. The lid of the freezer hung open, revealing an empty space inside—completely absent of his friend. It was true. Josef was gone.

Mick tried to scent out a vision, some clue to tell him what had happened while he had been sleeping, but no vision came. Apparently the past had nothing to offer to him. Whatever had happened here hadn't been strong enough to attach an imprint to the area.

_Josef, where are you? What happened?_ Mick began to feel slightly panicked. He had no idea what had happened here, and he didn't like that at all. Had Josef left on his own, or had he been forced to leave against his will? What with Josef's weakened condition, a younger vampire could potentially overpower the 400-year-old. Mick inhaled again, this time searching for any stray scents that shouldn't be in the room. There wasn't any smell he didn't recognize, and he breathed a sigh of relief. No strange vampires had managed to break in.

_But then, what happened?_ Mick felt a chill race down his spine, as his panic grew. Where was Josef? He whirled away from the freezer and swept from the room, taking the stairs two at a time in his haste to get to the first floor of his apartment. Beth was hot on his heels, her voice calling after him, "Mick? What is it? Did you see something? Do you know where Josef is?"

Mick didn't answer, he was too worried to answer Beth's questions right now. He was following Josef's scent. It went downstairs, heading towards the door. It was a little difficult to track since it was mingled strongly with another scent, one that Mick recognized as the Cleaner's. In fact, the two trails were practically overlaid, one right on top of the other, as though they had walked the exact same path. Mick moved towards his door with determination—Josef's scent led to the front door, and he was going to follow it. He completely missed the sheet of paper lying on the kitchen island. But Beth didn't.

"Mick, wait a sec." She picked up the paper, her eyes moving back and forth across the page. She finished reading and handed it to Mick. He snatched it eagerly from her hand.

The note was short, and was written in what Mick could easily see what Josef's old-fashioned, elegant handwriting. There was a slight waver to the letters, and Mick knew his friend's hand must have been trembling as he wrote the note. His eyes scanned the page, taking in Josef's words eagerly.

_Mick,_

_I want to be left alone, so I've gone home. You can stop freaking out. I'm fine._

_—Josef_

Mick read the note three to four times, before his heart finally began to settle to a more normal pace. Josef had just gone home…_He's just gone home, that's all...Damnit Josef, you could have just asked me to take you!_

_Yeah right, _another part of his thoughts said. _Like you'd have really agreed to let him go home? You would have told him he was in no condition to leave the freezer._

Another thought, _How did he manage to leave the freezer?_ Mick was stumped. He pondered the question over and over in his mind, but couldn't come up with a reasonable explanation. When he had seen Josef earlier he could tell his friend was much to weak to have managed leaving the apartment on his own. Plus, _how_ did he get home? Drive? Who's car? Josef's house was much to far away for Josef to walk or run there, and even if it wasn't, it fell back on the fact that Josef simply didn't have the strength to walk or run very far right now.

Beth was watching him, waiting to see his reaction. Mick set the note down, and shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't sure how he felt. "I guess he went home then…"

Beth arched an eyebrow. "Yeah, but how, Mick? I got the impression from you and the Cleaner that Josef wasn't strong enough to go anywhere on his own."

"The Cleaner! Of course!" Mick groaned, and closed his eyes. Beth mentioning the Cleaner out loud had sparked a sudden comprehension in Mick's thoughts. "The Cleaner helped him home, Beth."

"The Cleaner? How can you be so sure?"

"Well, for one thing, her scent is mixed with his, on the same path. She was helping him walk to the door…And another thing, I bet this is what Josef was talking to her about when he asked to speak with her in private."

"But the Cleaner left…How did she get back in?"

Mick shrugged, "Josef must have told her my override code."

Beth was silent for a minute, pondering all that Mick had said. After a few seconds had gone by, she looked back up at Mick, "So what are you going to do now? Are we going to drive out to his home?"

Mick thought about it. It was what he wanted to do. He wanted to pull into Josef's driveway, and then give his friend a piece of his mind for sneaking off like that. But the softer side of Mick was prevailing. _He asked to be left alone…_Mick resisted the thought, clinging to the idea of leaving right now for Josef's. _You know how Josef values his privacy…_He sighed, setting his notions of what he wanted to do aside. _All right, I'll leave you alone for a couple of days, Josef._

He answered Beth's question. "No. He left here because he wanted privacy, so I'll give him some. If I don't hear from him in a couple of days, then I'll drive out, make sure he's okay."

Beth nodded, accepting Mick's decision. Mick wished he could accept it just as easily. _Am I making the right choice? Is it safe to leave him alone?_ His decision sat uneasily in his stomach. Mick knew his friend…Josef _hated_ being alone. It was why there was always someone else living in his home, be it a vampire guest, or his favored freshies. Josef was never alone. But Mick knew Josef's house was abandoned, so if Josef was there, he was there completely by himself. And from what Mick knew of his friend's mental condition…_Stop second guessing yourself. Give Josef three days, and if you haven't heard from him in that time, then you can go break down his door._

The end of three days seemed an eternity away.

* * *

Josef stood in his kitchen. He was wearing nothing but a pair of sky-blue pajama bottoms. The tiled floor was cold against his bare feet. But Josef didn't feel cold. He was running a slight fever, and a little sweat was trickling down his bare chest. His eyes were glacial, pale ice, and his fangs were long and aching in his mouth. He was staring intently at the hidden sliding panel he kept in his kitchen, jaw twitching.

He hadn't fed in two days.

He told himself he wasn't hungry. But as hour after hour passed and became days, he found himself continually wandering down to his kitchen where he kept some bottled blood as an alternative to his freshies. It wasn't morgue blood. It was fresh, living blood freshies donated for him to keep on stock, in case one of them had an emergency, and was detained from seeing him. Josef stared at the panel now. He could smell the blood in the bottles.

He knew he was behaving erratically, but he couldn't help himself. If his girls were here now, he knew they would be terrified by his behavior. _Well, it's a good thing they're all dead then…nothing to scare them now…_ A bitter laugh burst forth from his mouth. He couldn't stop it. There was absolutely nothing funny about his poor girls' deaths, but Josef could not stop the insane laughter that tore from his throat. _I promised them safety while they lived with me! I promised them!_ Suddenly, Josef's laughter transformed into a snarl of rage. He threw open the panel, and grabbed the first bottle of blood. He hurled it against the wall of the kitchen, with all his strength behind the throw. The bottle exploded on impact. Blood spilled everywhere.

_I failed them. I failed them! It's my fault! My fault!_ Josef screamed with the self-hatred that was eating him alive. He was so _hungry!_ But instead of drinking a single drop of the last of his freshies' blood, he threw the precious bottles across the kitchen. The sound of glass breaking was loud and startling in the quiet house. Blood smeared on the walls, the smell of it driving him crazy. He wanted it gone! He didn't want it! He certainly didn't deserve it…His gut felt twisted up and his hands shook violently, but his eyes remained dry. No tears spilled down his grief-stricken face.

Josef let his wrath lose, and he tore his kitchen apart.

* * *

The top of the Mercedes was up. It blocked most of the sunlight, and what did manage to come through the tinted windshield wasn't enough to make him feel sick. His eyes were shielded from the light's glare with a pair of dark sunglasses.

Mick was driving home from the morgue. He had stopped by to pick up some much needed blood. He had completely restocked for the next two weeks. His leather bag was stuffed full. Guillermo had been surprised at the amount, but had let Mick help himself to what he needed. Mick had thanked him and left, eager to return home to his cold freezer.

Mick drove through the streets of L.A., heading towards his apartment. He thought over the past three days. Beth had stayed with him for another day, before returning to her apartment, and her job. Maureen was apparently thrilled with Beth's story material. Beth had given a vampire-safe, live report last night. It aired on the main page of Buzzwire's website. Her video already had over 2 million hits and counting. Beth was pleased. Mo was ecstatic. Mick was glad that Beth was getting good feedback at work. He knew she loved her job.

He had gone over to Beth's to watch her report with her and to have a small celebration. That had been last evening, and Mick smiled at the memory of what they had done exactly to 'celebrate.' He didn't know if he would see Beth again tonight or not. If Mo didn't assign her another story, they could probably go dancing…

Mick was pulled from his thoughts with a start as he recognized the street he was on. In a few more blocks, there was a turn he could make that would eventually lead him up to Josef's.

Mick thought it over. It _had_ been three days, and Josef hadn't called him once. Mick didn't know how his friend was doing. He had spent much of the last three days, picking up the phone, on the verge of dialing Josef's number, and then hanging up before the call went through, or grabbing his keys from the counter, determined to go by Josef's place and check on him, but then changing his mind at the door. Mick had promised Josef three days of privacy and solitude, so he gave it to his friend. But those three days were finally up Mick realized. _He's been alone long enough. I'm going to go check on him._

When he reached the turn, he took it, and began winding his way up the hills. He would make sure Josef was okay, and then go back home to his freezer.

* * *

He pulled the Mercedes into Josef's driveway. The red Ferrari was still sitting out front…Josef hadn't moved it into his garage yet. Mick felt a tinge of worry. The Ferrari was Josef's favorite car, and he babied it like it was his child or something. Josef _never_ left his Ferrari just sitting out in the driveway, subject to the elements of nature.

Mick parked his Mercedes next to the sports car, and stepped out into the bright sunlight. He ignored the burning rays of the sun as he took in his environment. It was quiet, still—not even a bird whistling. Mick strained his ears to catch any sounds from inside Josef's house, but he couldn't pick anything up. The house was dark, quiet. If Mick didn't know any better, he'd almost say it was empty as well. He wasn't sensing his friend's power signature that was usually present when Josef was home. _He's probably just sleeping…_

Mick hurried up to the front door. It was locked. _Well, at least he's still just as paranoid as ever,_ Mick thought. He unlocked it with his key Josef had given to him _long _ago, and stepped inside the entrance hall. He moved to punch in the alarm code, before he saw that Josef hadn't set the alarm. Mick's earlier comfort from the locked door vanished in an instant. Josef not setting his security system? It was unheard of. The action spoke of an apathy Mick had never before seen in his friend. It seemed as though Josef didn't care if he was leaving himself vulnerable.

The entrance hall was dark. Mick shut the front door behind him and stepped further inside Josef's house. It was then that he smelled it. _Blood._

The scent was of stale blood, like it was drying out, around a day old. Mick's heart hammered in his chest. Why did Josef's place reek of stale human blood? _He can't be feral again…can he? _Surely that was impossible…enough time had passed for the drug to flush itself through Josef's system. He couldn't be feral. Besides, there was no one at the house for Josef to feed from. But then, whose blood did Mick smell? It was definitely human.

He hurried down the hall, tracing the scent to its source. It was coming from the kitchen. Mick stepped into the room and then came to a complete stop—stunned.

The kitchen was a disaster. Glass shards were everywhere, a wooden stool lay in splinters, and others were overturned. The fridge that Josef kept for his freshies hung open, a bit of milk, and broken eggs forming a puddle at its base. And the blood…

Blood was everywhere…smeared over everything. Some of it had run into the milk, turning the puddle a mottled shade of pink. It dripped down the walls, and pooled on the floor. Mick stepped further into the kitchen, and finally saw his friend.

Josef was sitting on the floor, pressed into the corner of the cabinets. He was dressed in a pair of pajama bottoms. Blood was splattered across his face and chest. Flecks of blood had dried in his blond hair. His hands were red with the precious liquid. He was curled up in the corner, arms resting on bended knees, his hands hanging in the air. Mick could see a visible tremor in them. Josef's eyes were blank, unfocused, dark, _dark_ yellow. His mouth was slightly open, and his jaw was working. His fangs were down. He didn't even seem to realize that Mick was there.

Mick stepped forward cautiously, his mind reeling at the sight before him. He never could have imagined finding Josef this way…

"Josef…" he spoke softly, tentatively, not wanting to scare his friend.

Josef's eyes focused, and he turned his head up, seeing Mick. Mick's heart reached out to him. His friend's eyes were desperate, filled with an intense grief that now was rolling off of him in consuming waves. Josef wasn't controlling his emotions, wasn't hiding them as he usually did. It was almost as if he no longer had the ability to hide them…Mick added that to the list of things Josef was currently doing that was terrifying him.

Josef didn't speak. He turned his face away from Mick, jaw still convulsing. Mick knew it was a sign of hunger. Josef needed to feed…

"Josef, when was the last time you ate?" Mick crouched down next to his best friend.

"Leave me alone, Mick," Josef whispered. He still refused to look into Mick's face. This close to him Mick could now detect the immense hunger radiating from his friend's body. Josef was starving…

"Have you eaten _anything at all_ since you came home?" When Josef didn't respond, Mick placed a hand on the older vampire's shoulder. "Josef…?"

Josef violently wrenched his shoulder out from Mick's touch, eyes flashing with anger. He snarled, "I said, _leave me alone!_"

"No." Mick had seen enough. It had been a mistake to let Josef stay by himself. Well, not anymore.

Josef buried his head in his arms, folded across the top of his knees. There were dark stains on his pajama bottoms. He murmured, begging, "Please, Mick. _Please_ just go away."

"I'm not leaving, Josef. You need help."

Josef's shoulders jerked, as though he were crying, but Mick didn't smell any salt in the air. But the action from his friend was no less heartbreaking for lack of tears. Mick rose from his crouched position and crossed to the hidden fridge Josef kept. It was as he had thought—Josef had destroyed all the bottles of freshie blood he had. _You see Mick, he's not feral…_

_Yeah, but is this really any better? Josef…I've never seen you like this before…Stop it! Stop scaring me._

Mick quickly realized that the only blood in the house was what was drying on the floor, and _that_ blood was no longer suitable for feeding. _Thank god I went by the morgue first…_

He hurried from the kitchen, back out to Josef's driveway and his Mercedes. He was so scared that Josef would do something while he was gone, something drastic and irreversible…He made it to his car in record time. He grabbed the leather case full of blood units and sped back to the kitchen. Josef hadn't moved from his spot. Mick breathed a sigh of relief. His friend was so obviously unstable right now; Mick didn't know what he was capable of.

He opened the leather case and pulled out a unit. He knelt in front of Josef. "Here, Josef. You need to feed. Drink this."

"I'm not hungry," came the muffled reply.

"Josef—"

Josef's head shot up, eyes blazing with rage. "I said, _I'm not hungry!_"

But the scent from Josef's body spoke otherwise. Mick knew his friend was starving. And a starving vampire would eventually feed, no matter how much they didn't want to. Josef wouldn't have a choice. He wouldn't be able to stop himself. Mick could already tell that Josef had reached that point. His friend's eyes were fixated on the unit of blood in Mick's hands. No matter how hard Josef denied it, his body gave him away.

Mick bit into the bag, and tore the corner of the top off. The smell of wet, fresh blood hit the air. Josef's eyes widened. Mick held the bag up close to his friend's face, deliberately wafting the scent towards him…Josef moved. His friend snatched the bag from him and drained it greedily, blood running down his chin in his haste to feed. Mick watched, satisfied.

But his satisfaction turned to horror as (before he quite realized what was happening) Josef, after finishing the unit, tossed the now empty bag aside, and plunged two fingers down his throat.

"_No! Josef!_" Mick was too late. Josef vomited the blood back up all over the floor between his legs. The rotten odor of blood and bile filled the air. Mick gagged, and put his hand to his mouth.

Josef's chest heaved and he glared up at Mick. "_I'm not hungry,_" he hissed. He spat on the floor.

_You stubborn bastard…well, I can be stubborn too._

Mick rose from Josef's side, and moved through the kitchen, feeling glass crunch underneath his shoes. He spotted the drawer he was looking for, and pulled it open.

Inside were two glass syringes. They were there for the freshies' use, in case they ever needed a quick transfusion. Mick felt relief wash over him. Josef hadn't destroyed them as he had the rest of the kitchen. The syringes were in perfect condition. He grabbed the larger of the two syringes, and crossed back to where he had left the blood units on the floor, next to Josef. Josef was eyeing him wearily, his irises still extremely yellow. "What are you doing?" he asked, anger lacing his voice.

"You're going to feed, Josef, whether you like it or not." Mick pushed the needle into a second unit of blood, and drew the syringe full. He turned to Josef, holding the needle up.

Josef's eyes widened, and he tried to scuttle away. "_No!_"

It was no use. Josef was too weak. In a flash, Mick covered the distance between them, pinning Josef to the cabinets with the weight of his body. Josef thrashed against him, but for now, Mick was the stronger of the two. He pulled Josef's arm down, and held it out straight against the cupboard.

Josef snarled, and screamed, "Let go of me! _Don't touch me!_" His body was racked with spasms, and Mick felt the air stirring around them. He realized Josef must be experiencing visions caused by his touch. He hurried to finish injecting the blood, so he could break the agonizing contact with his friend. _Hang in there, Josef!_ He plunged the needle down into Josef's vein, not even trying to be gentle, but just rushing to get the blood into Josef's system. Josef gave a piercing cry. His yellow eyes bled to a deep, nearly black, red.

Mick pulled the needle out, and moved off of his friend. The moment his skin broke contact from the older vampire, Josef's convulsions ceased. His body fell back limp against the cabinets. Josef's hands shook and he panted hard as the blood hit his system. His eyes rolled back in his head, and Mick realized his friend was going to pass out. He caught Josef as he slumped forward, unconscious.

Mick cradled the body of his friend, feeling Josef's heart beating frantically underneath his hand. _Josef…Josef, why are you doing this to yourself? It's not your fault._ He laid Josef gently down on the floor, and refilled the syringe. It was much easier to inject the transfusion now that his friend had lost consciousness. Mick emptied three more syringes into Josef's veins, before he felt like the older vampire had enough blood in his system again.

He set the syringe aside, and moved to his knees. Kneeling by his friend, he lifted Josef's body, holding him against his chest. With a push, Mick staggered to his feet. Josef didn't react to being moved. He was _way_ out of it. Mick was glad. Judging from the shadows underneath his friend's eyes, Josef had needed to sleep just as much as he had needed to feed. He could feel a slight fever rising from his friend's body.

Mick carried Josef upstairs, into his freezer room. He laid Josef down in the large, black freezer, and carefully pulled off his friend's pajama bottoms. They were pretty much ruined, covered with blood and vomit. Mick tossed them aside and entered the bathroom, soaking a washcloth with cold water. He returned to Josef and cleaned the dried blood from his friend, wiping it gently from Josef's face, chest and hands. Josef would have to wash his hair later.

Mick made sure the freezer was turned as low as possible, and then shut the lid. He gave one last glance over at Josef, making sure he was sleeping comfortably, and then hurried back downstairs. He needed to run home very fast, grab a few things. He would have to call Beth, let her know that his plans for tonight had changed. Mick had made up his mind—he was staying at Josef's, until his friend pulled through this…

As he pulled out of Josef's driveway, Mick couldn't stop the ominous thought that ran through his head, _**If** he pulls through this…_

* * *

What followed the next week was some of the bleakest days that Mick could remember for a long time. He had called Beth, and told her that Josef wasn't doing well, and that he was going to be staying with him.

"Can I come out and help you?" she had asked.

Mick wished she could, but he knew Josef wouldn't be able to bear it if Beth saw him like this. Plus, he wasn't sure what Josef might do, whether or not his hunger would get the best of him with a live human in the house. "I'm sorry, Beth," he had said. "I don't think that would be a very good idea. Josef's not exactly in his right mind, he might hurt you."

Beth's voice had sounded upset, but she had acquiesced. "All right. I understand, I guess. When will I get to see you?"

"I'm not sure. I may be out here with him for a while. I'll keep in touch. Hopefully, it won't be more than a few days." But Mick had a pretty good feeling he was going to be out at Josef's longer than two or three days.

"Okay. Call me, let me know how you're doing."

"I will. I love you, Beth."

"Love you too." They had hung up.

That had been the first afternoon, when Mick had first found Josef starving in his kitchen. Now two days had passed, and it didn't look like things were going to get better anytime soon.

Josef wandered his house, wearing only a pair of black pajama bottoms, a hollow shell of his former self. His expression was empty, haunted. He was just a ghost, flitting through his rooms. Half the time he didn't even seem to remember that Mick was there. He would enter a room, and stand completely still in the center, staring at the floor, or he'd stand at the window, staring outside. Either way, his expression remained blank, unfocused and clouded, not really seeing anything before him. During those times, he didn't respond when Mick tried to engage his attention, and Mick honestly thought that Josef couldn't hear him. Sometimes he followed Josef around the house, other times he stayed put in the main living room and simply tracked Josef with his senses.

If no sounds came from Josef for a while, Mick would go hunt him down, to make sure he was all right. Sometimes Josef would just be standing in shock, but other times, Mick found his friend sleeping, having collapsed in a chair, or stretched out on a sofa. Mick would carry Josef back upstairs then and lay him in his freezer. Then he'd make himself comfortable on Josef's bed in the master bedroom that shot off from the freezer room, so that when Josef started crying out, Mick would be there to soothe him.

For crying out in his sleep Josef did often. It was rare that he got more than an hour of quiet rest. Inevitably, the older vampire would start to thrash and moan as his eyes danced back and forth, tormented by images of his actions. More than once Mick had heard Josef scream his and Beth's names. At the most, Josef would only sleep for three or four hours, before his nightmares drove him back to the waking world. Dark circles were under his eyes, and his movements were always slow with exhaustion.

When Josef woke up, it was back to how he was before, wandering through his rooms as though lost. Sometimes an intense emotion would flash across his face, rage or grief, and Mick would feel the emotion pounding through his friend. Every now and then Josef would enter a room, and shut the door behind him. A moment later, with his vampire hearing, Mick could clearly pick up sounds of glass shattering and wood splintering. He never entered the room, but waited until the sounds of destruction had stopped.

The first room after the kitchen Josef had destroyed had been his study. A glass picture frame that had sat on his desk for years, was shattered, the frame twisted beyond repair on the floor. Mick had never been allowed to see the picture before (Josef always tilted the picture face down on his desk when Mick entered his study), and he gazed fascinated at it now. It was a picture of a young woman. If Mick had to venture a guess, he'd say it had been taken sometime in the fifties. The woman had auburn hair, and a lovely smile. She was laughing cheekily up at the camera. A small locket hung around her graceful throat. Mick wondered who she was, why Josef kept her picture on his desk. She wasn't a vampire…she had to be a human for the technology available in the fifties to capture her image. What human woman could possibly be this important to Josef?

Mick had turned back to continue inventorying the damage to the study. Books had been thrown from the case that made up one wall of the room, many with pages ripped from them, or their spines torn apart. Deep tears ran though the small couch. Josef had been sitting on the floor, leaning back against his desk, staring off into space, as he had been when Mick first found him in the kitchen.

Mick had pulled his friend up from the floor, and guided him to another room. He had then cleaned the study as he had the kitchen. When he went back to check on Josef, Josef was sleeping again. His breaths moved in and out to a slow rhythm. Mick hadn't bothered to carry him upstairs that time. Josef was already starting to tremble from his dreams.

A small blessing was that the visions attached to Mick finally seemed to have faded away for good. Mick could now touch his friend without causing him unbearable pain. But even without the visions tormenting him, Josef still hated for Mick to touch him. Every time Mick placed a hand on Josef's shoulder, or grabbed his hand to pull him up, or touched him in any way, he could feel a flare of ire and resentment shoot through his friend. Josef still wanted to be left alone. He barely spoke to Mick, and when he did, his words were terse and short. Angry. Mick didn't care. He knew Josef wasn't thinking straight. He simply stood by his friend, determined to be there when Josef needed him the most.

* * *

Mick picked up the glass of blood from the kitchen. He had warmed the morgue blood slightly; he had discovered sometimes Josef would drink it that way. But he had the syringe full, standing by just in case…Josef was still refusing to feed most of the time. Mick knew it was a psychological block, but he couldn't think of a way to help Josef get past it. What he _really_ thought was that Josef needed to speak to Beth, but he knew it was still not a good time for Beth to see him.

Every day Mick had to struggle to get Josef to feed. Most times it ended with Mick having to inject the blood directly into his friend's system. He could feel Josef's hatred directed towards him for doing it, but he ignored that particular emotion from his friend. Josef could hate him all he wanted to, Mick was still making sure he fed—every day.

He found Josef standing in his living room. It was the room he stood in the most, standing in front of the big bay windows. Mick didn't leave him alone in the room for long, as the one window was still shattered, open to the deck. Mick sometimes worried that Josef would leave his house, to go off and kill himself somewhere in the hills, until Mick found his body after days of panicked searching. Josef often stood in front of the shattered window, with his eyes shut, letting the wind whisper across his face. At these times, an almost peaceful expression would settle over his countenance. So Mick didn't prevent him from standing there, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

He crossed to Josef's side. His friend didn't move. His eyes were shut. If Mick didn't know any better, he'd almost say Josef was asleep. Only his heart rate told him that Josef was still awake. He placed a gentle hand on the vampire's shoulder. "Josef?" He gave him a little shake.

Josef started, and opened his eyes. Mick felt the familiar flash of resentment course through his friend. Josef glared at him. "What?

"Time to feed." _Come on, Josef. You gotta work with me just a little here…_

"I just ate."

"Yeah, seven hours ago…"

Josef's brow furrowed, "Seven…?"

Mick added 'Not being able to track time' to his list of things Josef was currently doing that was terrifying the shit out of him.

"Yeah, Josef, seven hours. _It's been seven hours._ So don't even try to bullshit me and say you're not hungry. I can _smell_ your hunger. Why can't you just feed, huh?"

Josef exploded at him, his intense reaction startling Mick so badly that he dropped the glass of blood, spilling it all over the carpet, a dark stain slowly spreading. Josef shouted, "_Why can't I just feed?!_ Because _every_ time I taste blood in my mouth, I think of that little girl. I _see_ her, standing in the room with me. Her terrified eyes follow me wherever I go!" Josef's voice cracked a little, and he continued to shout at Mick, unleashing all of his pent up anger and hurt on his friend. "I can't feed because every time I swallow blood I remember draining Beth, almost to _death,_ and I remember how I treated her, and the shame of my behavior towards her rips me up inside. I wanted to drain her…her and all the others I killed. Do you know how many, Mick? Do you?! Six people, all drained. _Six!_ And Beth almost made it seven. I remember every second of it all, _vividly_. Their innocent blood flows through my veins even now and _I HATE IT!_" Josef raked his nails across his arm, leaving deep gashes, oozing blood. The red liquid dripped from his fingertips.

Mick reached out to calm his friend. Josef's eyes turned to blue frost, and his fangs burst forth from his teeth. He snarled at Mick, and screamed, "_LEAVE. ME. ALONE!_" He launched himself upon Mick, and Mick threw up his arms to defend himself.

But the moment Mick threw up his arms, Josef recoiled back as if struck. He stumbled back from Mick, his eyes fading to brown, and then back to pale blue again, never settling on one color. He held up his hands, and backed away, eyes wide with shock. Mick heard him murmuring quietly, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean it…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" The words repeated from Josef's mouth over and over, like a broken record. Josef left the room.

Mick stood stunned, trying to process what had just happened. He added the whole scene to his list of things Josef was doing that was now fucking scaring the shit out of him. Mick took a deep breath. He picked up the glass from the floor, and set it on the bar in the back of the room. Then he pulled out the syringe and went to find Josef. He knew it wasn't going to be pretty, but nothing was stopping him from forcing Josef to feed.

But when he found Josef in his study, his friend was asleep, curled into a small ball on the couch. Mick breathed a sigh of relief. This was going to be much easier than he had thought. He knelt quietly by Josef, and gently pulled his friend's arm out, sliding the needle home.

Josef stirred, and murmured under his breath, "Didn't want to…sorry…"

"Shh, it's okay Josef. I'm not mad," Mick soothed, while pulling the needle out. He set the syringe on Josef's desk. Then turning, he scooped his friend up from the sofa and carried him once more up to his freezer, laying him gently inside, and then sitting back in the other room, waiting for the nightmares to come.

Josef's angry triad echoed in his thoughts. _I think of that little girl. I **see** her, standing in the room with me. Her terrified eyes follow me wherever I go!_ Mick felt a tear slip down his cheek. It had not failed to escape his attention that not once since he had moved in with Josef, had his friend shed any tear, for any emotion. Josef's eyes remained dry. So now, Mick cried for him. He cried for his friend.

* * *

Mick woke with a start. He was stretched out on Josef's bed. He didn't remember falling asleep. He had been tired. Watching over Josef had cut greatly into his own rest. And Josef's bed was so soft…it had been so comfortable…

But something had woken him. Mick listened, and instantly realized what it was. Running water. Josef's shower was running. He dragged himself from the bed, and entered Josef's freezer room. The freezer was empty. Josef was awake.

Mick padded through Josef's room, and entered the master bathroom. It was one of the most lavish bathrooms he had ever seen. It was pure white marble, the bathtub, the floor, the counter. A giant mirror hung above the sink. Josef's cologne sat on the countertop.

Mick could see his friend's blurred form, through the glass door of the shower, sitting on the floor. Mick could taste the icy cold water in the air. Josef was letting the freezing water pour over him, his head was bowed into the spray. Mick knew that, by now, Josef must know he was in here, but his friend didn't say anything. Mick heard him breathing, it was calm, steady…not panicked and frantic like it was so many times before.

Mick slid to the floor, sitting back against the shower door. The two friends sat back to back, the glass door between them. Mick leaned his head back, and closed his eyes. He heard Josef shift his position slightly...he could feel the power of his friend's gaze upon the back of his skull.

"Mick?"

Mick felt hope flutter in his chest. It was the first time Josef had initiated a conversation. "Yeah, Josef?"

There was a long pause, and Mick wondered if that was all that Josef had wanted to say. Then, faintly, so faintly that Mick almost missed it over the noise of the water, he heard Josef whisper, "Thank-you. Thank-you for not leaving me."

Mick smiled, even though he knew Josef couldn't see it. "Anytime, brother," he said softly. "Anytime."

They sat like that for another fifteen minutes, until Mick heard Josef's heart rate slow as he dropped off again. He rose awkwardly from the floor, and opened the shower door. Josef was leaning against the crook between the door and the wall. Mick reached in, and turned off the water. He shook Josef's shoulder a little, rousing his friend enough to get him to remain standing as he toweled him dry. When he was done, he lifted Josef in his arms, and carried him back to the freezer, settling him inside. He shut the lid, his heart again filling with hope at the expression on Josef's face. It was at peace.

* * *

Josef slept solid all night, and all the following day. Mick took the opportunity to catch up on his own sleep. He found a spare freezer in one of the guest rooms, stripped, and laid down in it, instantly lost to the world.

But not three hours later, he was roused from his slumber by his phone ringing. The sound was impossible to ignore in the quiet house. Besides, Mick bet he knew who was calling him right now anyways. He threw open the freezer lid, struggling through his grogginess to answer his phone in time.

He flipped it open. "Hey, Beth."

"Mick! I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Beth's voice sounded worried.

Mick hastened to reassure her. "Yeah, you did. But it's okay. It's good to hear your voice. I meant to call you earlier, but I wanted to catch some sleep while Josef is."

"You sound exhausted. Is everything going all right? Is Josef doing better?"

Mick thought of his friend, relieved that he could answer Beth in the affirmative. "I think we reached a turning point today. I think he's going to start getting better. It was…it was pretty ugly for a while."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I think he's gonna be okay, eventually." Mick ran his fingers though his hair, "I miss you. How's everything going at work?"

Beth's beautiful voice chirped cheerfully at him over the line. Mick closed his eyes, drinking in the sound of his love. "Work's great, same as usual. Mo's got me working on follow-up reports to my initial one. Nothing too strenuous. Since she saw my broken wrist she seems to think I can't handle a heavy workload, due to my 'delicate condition.'"

Mick snorted. "You, my lovely Beth Turner, are anything but delicate," he teased.

"Thanks. I think." Beth's voice sounded amused. "So, when do you think you'll be coming home?"

"Probably not for a few more days. I want to make sure Josef's really turned a corner before I leave him alone again."

"I understand. I wish it were sooner. I miss seeing you."

"Me too, Beth. Me too. I'll make it up to you…Take you out for dinner and a night on the town. Hmm? Whatdya say?"

"Sounds like I've got a date." The happiness in Beth's voice made Mick smile. She continued to talk, "Well, I'll let you go back to sleep. Sweet dreams, baby. I love you."

"I love you, too. Good-bye, Beth." She hung up, and a second later Mick had flipped his phone shut. He returned to the freezer, and stretched out again. He drifted back asleep, thoughts of his date with Beth swimming happily through his dreams.

* * *

Josef opened his eyes. His brain felt jumbled and hazy from sleep. He took a moment to gather his bearings and to try to wake himself up. _How long was I out?_ He could tell he had been sleeping for more than just a few hours this time. Mick putting him to bed seemed like a dream, the only way Josef knew for sure it had happened was because he had woken up in his freezer, and not in his shower.

He pushed open the lid and sat up. Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose. To be perfectly honest the entire past week felt like a dream to him. An awful, joy-sucking dream. None of it seemed real. The raging emotions were still inside him, and Josef felt his hands start to shake again. But even though he was still upset, he found he could start to process what had happened—it no longer shut down his mind.

_It wasn't my fault. It was the drug…it was the drug…_ He repeated the thought as a mantra, using it as a shield against the ghosts of the people he had murdered. But he still couldn't fully believe it yet. A strong part of himself was still filled with self-loathing, self-hatred.

He pulled himself out of his freezer, and dressed in a pair of white silk pajama bottoms. Bare foot, he padded downstairs, and hesitantly made his way to the kitchen. His heart pounded in his throat. _You can do this…_

Mick wasn't around. Josef figured he was probably catching up on his own rest. Good. It might make this a little easier if he didn't have an audience.

He crossed to the drawer and pulled out the smaller syringe. There was no way he could drink the blood straight, an injection it would have to be.

He grabbed a unit of AB negative from the hidden fridge, and filled the syringe full. He tapped the side looking for air bubbles. He was stalling…

He held his arm out straight, eyes finding the vein easily. He held the needle tip over the vein, but paused, hovering… His hand started to shake violently. _I can't do this…I can't! I can't!_ He started to pull the needle away.

_You're pathetic!_ he thought. _Are you 400 years old or not? Start acting your age._ Josef sucked in a breath, and before he lost his willpower, plunged the needle through his skin, injecting the blood smoothly. The faces of the people he drained flashed through his sight. He angrily shoved the images aside, but they still danced in the back of his head, mocking him.

_At least I managed to feed._ He sighed and leaned back, his body relaxing, sagging back against the counter as the fresh blood flowed through him. He set the needle aside, and flexed his arm. He could do this; he could work through his emotions. This was not the first trauma he had undergone of his 400 years. He was a survivor, and he would survive this.

* * *

Mick had been about the enter the kitchen to grab a small snack of A positive, when he checked himself in the hall. Through the open doorway to the kitchen, he could see Josef, leaning against the counter with his back to Mick. Josef was focused on drawing blood into a syringe, he hadn't noticed Mick's presence yet. Mick pulled for his friend, willing him to succeed. _That's it, Josef. Slow and easy does it. Take it slow…_ Josef finished drawing the blood, and set the unit aside on the countertop. He moved the needle over his outstretched arm. But then, he paused…

_Don't stop, Josef! Come on!_

Josef's hand was starting to shake rather badly, and Mick saw his friend start to move the needle away. Mick sighed. _Well, it was a good try at least…_ He started forward again down the hall, to help his friend feed.

Suddenly, Josef squared his shoulders, and then in a rush, quickly inserted the needle into his arm and depressed the plunger. The syringe emptied. _Yes! Yes!_ Josef's shoulders trembled. He leaned his entire body backwards, as the blood rush assaulted his senses. His body sagged back against the counter. Mick heard a sigh escape him.

As Josef set the syringe aside and started flexing his arm, Mick stepped into the kitchen to talk to him. A wide grin was upon his face. He could still sense Josef's emotions—the older vamp still wasn't doing anything to check his feelings, and Josef's rage and grief were still very strong, simmering just below the surface. But Mick dismissed his worry over that for now. Josef had managed to feed on his own. Granted, it had to be through an injection, but Mick would take an injection over nothing.

The action told him that Josef would get through this. His friend was going to be okay.

Josef was going to be okay.

_Finis_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. **: P** Again, please forgive any typos. Thank you all so much for waiting so patiently for me to get this written. These were some really important scenes, and I wanted to get them perfect… **: S**

Thanks again for all the love you guys. You are the ones who rock! **: D**


	41. Forgive Us Our Sins

Well, my patient, patient readers, at last it is UPATE TIME!! Yee-haw!

I sincerely apologize for the over week long wait you had to endure, but I've been really sick this past week, the whole caboodle—fever, vomiting, headache, and a really really bad cough. I'm on prescription meds now, and so am feeling much better, but this past week I felt hellish. That's why my update is so late. I'm really sorry. Again, if you ever want to know about the status of my next chapter, or how close I am to posting go check out my thread at wwwdotmoonlightfansdotcom. My user name there is greenleaf9.

Thank you so much (truely) for all the reviews! They mean so much to me, each and every one. They keep me inspired. I cannot thank those readers of mine who actually take the time to let me know if they liked what I wrote. It's the only way I know if you like it or not, and I'm always anxious about sharing my work. So to my reviewers, thank you. And to everyone else just reading silently, please, a word or two is all I ask. **: S**

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_: my take on vampires, is that they can still feel the effects of alcohol, although they can't taste it, nor suffer any of the physical damage heavy drinking does, like hangovers, and destroying your liver. **: P**

Also, my 'R' key on my keyboard is sticking, so I tried to make sure the letter isn't missing from where it's supposed to be, but I may have missed some spots. Please forgive me if such is the case, (feel free to curse my crappy laptop,) and please also pardon any other typos you may find.

And thank you to everyone who gave love to my last chapter! I was so glad you guys liked it. thank you! Hopefully this one measures up. **: S**

Enjoy!

_Forgive Us Our Sins_

Mick walked down the hall, the carpet masking his footsteps. He paused in front of the door to Josef's study. _There he is…_Mick had woken at dusk and gone upstairs to check on Josef, only to find that Josef was already awake. The vampire wasn't in his rooms, wasn't upstairs, and Mick had gone off, wandering through Josef's large house, to track down his friend.

Mick had something for Josef—his pocket watch. He had brought it over when he had grabbed a few things from his apartment, but in the shock of taking care of Josef in such a broken condition, he'd forgotten entirely about the watch until this evening. Now, he looked forward to returning the watch to his friend. He was hoping that having his watch back might lift Josef's spirits a little. He knew the object was important to the older vampire—cherished even. The glass face was still cracked, but Mick figured that Josef would have that fixed easily enough…

Mick scented the air outside the study, searching for a clue to what kind of mood Josef was in this evening. When Josef had started to feed on his own (about two days ago) Mick had naively told himself that it meant Josef had recovered from the ordeal. But the reality of how recovered Josef was soon sank in. The older vampire was still very much struggling with his emotions. Sometimes he was full of rage, snapping angrily at Mick, telling him to leave him be, but most of the time, Mick could only sense overwhelming amounts of grief and guilt pouring off his friend.

Tonight, he wasn't detecting grief exactly…it was more a sense of helplessness…of…defeat? Mick gave another sharp inhale—Yes, it was defeat he was picking up, defeat and a keen, _aching_ sadness. He could sense Josef's exhaustion…even though Josef could sleep through the day now, his friend was still so run down…_Josef's not giving up, is he?_ Mick thought over the past two days…Josef _had_ been trying, but looking back, Mick could see how difficult it was for Josef to feed, or to take care of himself...to function. Josef had taken the first steps to recovery, but it was a long road, and Josef had only just started down it. With these thoughts in his mind, Mick knocked softly on the door, determined to offer Josef encouragement.

There was no response from within, so Mick opened the door and stepped inside. Instantly the strong smell of alcohol—scotch to be precise—hit his nose. Mick arched an eyebrow, _He's not getting drunk…?_ He gave a discreet sniff…_No, not drunk. _Mick was relieved. Josef didn't get drunk often, and Mick wouldn't know how to deal with his friend drunk, right now.

The study was dark, the blinds drawn against the last rays of the setting sun. They caught on the glass bottle of scotch sitting on Josef's desk, making the amber liquid sparkle. Josef was sitting, still dressed in nothing but pajama bottoms, on the couch. A small glass of scotch sat on the floor, within his reach. Mick could tell he had only been sipping from it. Josef's attention was on the picture of the woman that Mick had seen earlier. Mick opened his mouth to speak, but stopped at the look on Josef's face.

It was a mixture of intense longing and shame. Mick was confused, why should this picture inspire such feelings from his friend? For once, he decided to pry.

"Who is she?"

Josef's mouth twisted in a tight line, not of annoyance, but of despair. He laid the picture face down, and turned his face away from Mick. "Maybe some other time I'll tell you about her," he choked out.

Mick certainly didn't want to force a confession. "It's fine. I was just curious."

Josef nodded, and faced Mick again. He reached down and picked up the scotch, from the floor, tossing the rest of it down in a gulp. He rose suddenly from the couch, crossing the study to the bottle on his desk, putting his back to Mick. Mick could tell that Josef was uncomfortable.

Josef spoke, with an obvious effort to sound like his old self, "Want a belt, Mick?"

_Why the hell not? I could use a stiff drink._ "Sure."

As Josef poured him a glass, Mick pulled out the pocket watch. "Josef, I have something for you…"

"What?" Josef turned around, handing Mick his glass, and caught sight of the watch. Mick actually heard his friend's heart freeze for a second. Josef reached a hand out for it, and Mick gave it to him, while accepting his drink. He too threw it back like an old pro, the alcohol was smooth—Mick didn't feel even a burn. _That had to be at least 12 years old…Trust Josef to have the best…_

Mick watched with a small smile as Josef turned his watch over and over in his hands. He opened the face, and ran a thumb slowly across the crack in the glass. His eyes were wide and disbelieving. He swallowed thickly and looked up at Mick. "I thought I'd lost this…I thought Damien…"

Mick growled at the name. "No, he never touched it. I found it in your living room. Beth and I came out to your house to try to warn you, but we were too late. It was lying near the coffee table."

"Yeah, that's where it fell. I remember." Josef wrapped the chain around his palm, clutching the watch in his hand. He looked up at Mick, meeting his eyes, "I really don't know what to say, Mick…"

"You don't have to thank me. I also have your cell phone, somewhere at my apartment. I pulled it from your Ferrari."

"Thanks," Josef said softly. He was looking at his watch again. Mick couldn't help but think that his plan to lift Josef's spirits at least a little had worked. He was no longer picking up the feelings of despair and defeat he had been when he'd entered the study.

He took a deep breath and asked, not sure if he was going to like the answer, "Josef, are you going to be okay?"

Josef didn't respond right away, thinking over the question. When he did answer, it was with a voice lined with fatigue, and a general tone of weariness. "Just give me some time, Mick. It's all I need. I've survived much worse than what Damien did to me. I just can't help but feel it's my fault…That and the loss of control…"

Mick understood. He knew how important being in control was to Josef. With the kind of power Josef had to call upon, strict control wasn't an option, it was a necessity. Otherwise secrecy would be impossible to maintain. Mick knew that Josef liked to give off an air that he lived his life according to his whims, but Mick also knew that that lifestyle was far from the truth of how Josef actually lived. His friend did what he wanted, yes, but he never acted without regards for the consequences—Josef wasn't stupid. It was why he didn't get drunk too often, or do drugs, because they loosened his inhibitions, and with 400 years of power…well, Damien's drug had shown all too clearly what happened when Josef was out of control.

"It wasn't your fault Josef. _They_ attacked _you._ Damien _drugged_ you." Mick's voice was quiet, but firm.

"I know. _I know that._ But it doesn't make it any easier, Mick. It should, but it doesn't." Josef poured himself another scotch, and returned to the couch, still holding onto his watch, rubbing his thumb absentmindedly over the smooth, golden back. He looked up at Mick, "I just need some time."

* * *

It was dawn, and the scotch bottle and a second one had long since been tossed back. Even though it had been Josef doing most of the drinking, it was Mick who was currently sprawled back against the desk, more than a little tipsy. Mick blearily eyed Josef. His friend was still sitting on the couch, legs comfortably stretched out along the cushions. He hardly even looked flushed, the result of 400 years of learning how to hold your liquor. Mick sighed, his own face was warm, and he knew he was drunk. He tried to think back to the last time he had been drunk—he couldn't remember. Not for a good long while…come to think of it, hadn't he been drinking with Josef then too?

He heard a voice; someone was speaking. With a start, he realized it was himself. _Damn Josef and his good scotch._ What the hell was he saying? His own voice sounded much to loud and grated on his ears. Was he talking to Josef about Beth? _Oh god_.

And then he heard something that roused him from his stupor, more than his own voice had. Laughter. Josef had let out a short, barking laugh. It was the first sign of cheerfulness Mick had seen from him since his friend had woke up at his apartment. As Josef responded to him, Mick squinted at his friend. Was it just his imagination, or was Josef's eyes a bit more glassy than normal?—Josef _was_ slightly tipsy after all. _Ha!_ Mick wished he could remember what he said that had amused his friend so much, but he was quickly finding that any coherent thought required _way_ too much effort. His eyes were starting to droop. He struggled to sit up, and remain alert. But Josef wasn't fooled.

He watched his friend rise, and crouch next to him. He felt Josef pat his cheeks, "Hey, Mick, buddy. I think it's time for you to hit the freezer." Josef's voice sounded tired, but not as depressed as from earlier in the evening.

Mick didn't have the energy to respond, let alone stand or move. He could only blink sleepily up at his friend. He heard Josef sigh. "All right. You can sleep it off in the study. But I warn you, the blinds still let a little sun through." Mick felt himself hauled up, the room spun crazily on its axis, and then suddenly settled again. As the room settled he felt the soft material of the couch underneath his back. He closed his eyes, sinking into the comfort of the sofa. He felt Josef tug off his shoes, click off the light, and shut the door. Mick slept.

* * *

Josef wearily climbed upstairs to his freezer. He knew he had drunk a little too much tonight, but it didn't matter. He wasn't nearly as drunk as Mick. Alcohol had really loosened his friend's tongue—someday Josef would have to teach Mick how to drink. Mick always had been a lightweight. Josef gave a smallest of half-smiles, he had found the whole night very amusing.

But Mick's words at the end, those had been spoken with such an intensity…Josef had been momentarily taken aback. Mick had looked him dead in the eye, and said in all seriousness, that Josef should talk to Beth. Josef had recoiled from the name, not wanting to hear it. How could Mick possibly think him seeing Beth a good idea? Surely, Beth didn't want anything to do with him?

Somehow, through his drunkenness, Mick had still managed to sense Josef's reluctance. He insisted, with slurred speech, demanding that Josef speak with her. The way Mick had spoken with such forwardness on the matter, Josef was sure he had been trying to think of a way to broach the topic for a while. The scotch had just made it simple for Mick to tell him. Of course, Mick had then promptly ruined the dramatic mood he had created by accusing Josef of being drunk, which Josef couldn't help but laugh at.

He admitted to himself, however, that he _was_ feeling a little warm—flushed. He was tired, and now anxious over what to do about Beth. He placed his pocket watch down on top of his dresser, pausing a moment to revel once more in the fact that he hadn't lost the timepiece forever, and then he undressed and lay down in his freezer, letting the cold air swirl over him.

But even though he was tired, he lay awake for several hours after the sun had risen, sorting through what he wanted to do. Did he want to see Beth or not? Mick had made it clear that she wanted to see him. Josef sighed, and rolled over, tucking his arm underneath his head. He'd figure this out later, when he didn't have scotch in his system, making his thoughts fuzzy. He closed his eyes… wondering what on earth he would say to Beth…_If I decide to see her…_

* * *

The next evening, Mick went home. He felt safe leaving Josef alone, only a little worried. He had realized that once Josef was starting to take care of _him_, by putting him to bed on the sofa, it meant that his best friend could probably take care of himself again as well. Mick still couldn't quite believe how drunk he had been. He didn't really remember the evening, just bits and pieces, a few hazy images. At least he didn't have to suffer through a hangover—vampires couldn't get 'em, _Thank-you, god._

It had been Mick who brought up the subject of him leaving. Josef had looked up, surprised, and Mick suspected, more than a little relieved. "I was going to suggest it, but I figured you would refuse," Josef had said.

Mick toyed with his glass of blood. "If I can get assurances from you that you won't relapse once I leave..."

Josef growled at him, "I don't need you to mother me. I'm capable of taking care of myself, seeing as how I've managed to for the past 400 years." Mick felt the familiar surge of ire in his friend—Josef didn't like Mick's implication that he needed help. Mick knew Josef was probably angrier at the fact that Mick's help _had_ been needed. Yet, Mick realized that Josef had also just given him what he wanted, an assurance that he could function on his own. _I'm capable of taking care of myself…_ Mick smiled, you always had to read between the lines with Josef.

Mick didn't respond to the comment, pretending to ignore it. "I do miss Beth…"

Josef stilled at the name. Mick noticed. He decided to throw caution to the wind, and said, "You should speak to her, Josef. She's desperate to talk to you."

"You already said that, last night." Josef looked at him with clear exasperation. "Geeze, you really were wasted weren't you?"

Mick, somewhat taken aback, shot him a cocky grin, "If I was, it was the scotch's fault, not mine. How old was that stuff anyway?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Josef fired back. "But I'm afraid people who can't hold their liquor aren't privy to cordiality from me. Now, please, go home. Get out of my life already—before I'm forced to tolerate another bonding experience."

Mick snorted, it was the glimpse of Josef's old attitude that convinced him more than anything else that he could leave Josef alone. He rose from the stool he had been sitting on. "All right. Then I'll go home. Tonight?"

"Please." Josef looked so relieved at the prospect of Mick leaving, that Mick began to think maybe he _had_ been hovering a bit too much the past few days, maybe he had been unintentionally suffocating his friend. Josef deserved some space.

He left the kitchen, ambling down the hall to his guest room to gather the few clothes and items he had brought over with him. As he turned his back, leaving the kitchen, he caught sight of Josef pulling out the syringe to feed. He sighed. Josef still couldn't bring himself to drink blood, he could only feed through injections. _Leave him be, Mick. Do you honestly think you'd be able to drink blood after draining a little girl?_ Mick felt sick to his stomach just from the thought. He couldn't imagine how Josef must feel. And an injection was still feeding, so Mick let it go.

An hour later he was stepping into his own apartment. It was dark and quiet. Empty. _Wait a moment…not quite empty, I believe…_ Mick set his duffel bag down, and flicked on the kitchen light. Yup, there was Beth, asleep on his sofa. She had a folder spread out on his coffee table; it was obvious she had been working late.

Mick sat next to her on the edge of the couch, brushing some of her hair from her face. Her eyes fluttered, and she blinked sleepily up at him, before her brain caught up with what she was seeing.

"_Mick?!_" She shot up to a sitting position. Mick moved his head back just in time to avoid a collision. Beth's face lit up, and Mick couldn't help but smile at her.

"In the flesh." He gave her his most dashing smile.

Beth threw her arms around him, snuggling into his chest. "I'm so glad you're home."

"Me too," Mick's voice bubbled with happiness at seeing Beth again. After almost two weeks without her touch, her embrace was heaven. He rested his cheek against the top of her head.

Beth sighed. "To think I almost didn't come over tonight."

Mick leaning back, tweaking her nose, "Why do I have the feeling you've been busting in here every night since I've left?"

Beth wriggled back into his arms, "Maybe because I have. And it's not exactly 'busting in' when you've been given a remote to the door. I've put down a claim on the spare bedroom."

Mick arched an eyebrow. "The spare? What, my bedroom isn't good enough for you?"

Beth blushed. "It's not that. I just didn't want to assume…I mean it's your space, and I didn't want to barge in on it or anything—"

Mick placed a finger against her lips, quieting her. His blue eyes sparkled, meeting hers. "Beth, I want you in my life, that bedroom is _our_ space. I love you." He leaned forward and kissed her. She returned his kiss, but Mick was aware all of a sudden of a change in Beth—a small shift in her emotions that had manifested with his last words to her. She was debating something internally with herself. Mick pulled back. "Is something wrong, Beth?"

"No. No, nothing's wrong. How's Josef?" She answered too quickly, and Mick saw through her attempt to change the subject. Something was up, but he decided to let it go for now. He didn't want to force confessions from Beth, anymore than he had with Josef.

"He's doing okay. Much better than when I first found him at any rate." Mick didn't want to talk about Josef, it brought his worry back to the surface, so now he switched the topic. "Hey, is tomorrow evening too soon to have that date we talked about?"

Beth grinned, and leaned in for another kiss, "Tomorrow evening sounds perfect."

After that, they were more preoccupied with other things for Mick to worry about anything.

* * *

Josef was pacing in his living room. He turned Mick's words over and over in his mind, _You should speak to her…She's desperate to talk to you…_

_Yeah, but desperate to talk about what?! What could she possibly have to say to me? Why does she even __**want**__ to see me? The way I treated her…_ Josef ground his teeth together. He admitted it to himself, he had been unfair to Beth. He should have given her a second chance after she had opened the door. But her presence had been unwelcome in his life. He had resented her, he knew she was going to be cutting into his time with Mick, and he honestly hadn't realized that their love for each other was genuine. He had believed she was only going to wind up hurting Mick, send him even further down the path of self-loathing and despair. The irony of the fact that it was himself who was experiencing self-loathing, and that it was Beth's love that had helped Mick survive, wasn't lost on Josef. He knew he could make mistakes, but it had been a _long_ time since he had missed the mark so completely.

Beth had saved his life. Even though he refused to forgive her, refused to talk to her. She had saved his life, saved him from the cruel fate of a silver bullet, even though just a few minutes before Josef had been doing his damndest to kill her, to drain her. Her actions were unfathomable to him.

Josef continued to pace. He didn't know what to do…Try as he might, he couldn't get Mick's words from his mind, _You should speak to her…_

_I know, Mick, I know!_ He couldn't go on like this. He was drowning in his own guilt. Josef decided. Mick was right. He owed Beth an apology, seeing her was the very least he could do. _But not tonight…I'll go tomorrow, at dusk._ But Josef still continued to pace into the early hours of the morning. It wasn't his habit to second-guess his decisions, but he couldn't shake the feeling of nervousness that had settled in his stomach.

He wasn't so naïve to even think that Beth would forgive him. The thought never even entered his head. But he was dreading to know why Beth wanted to see him.

_What would she say to him?_

* * *

Beth lay in Mick arms on the sofa. Due to the narrow nature of the couch, she was pressed tight against him. Their legs were intertwined, her back was up against his chest, and his arms encircled hers. Their clothes lay in a jumbled pile at the foot of the sofa, a throw blanket covered them—the only thing preserving their modesty.

Beth was starting to feel a bit sleepy again. She resisted the feeling. Mick was awake, and she wanted to be awake with him as long as possible.

She had almost asked tonight. When Mick had said he wanted her in his life, she had almost brought up the subject of turning. But once again her nerves had failed her. Once she asked, there would be no taking the question back, and if Mick reacted badly..._He's just come home. It's not a good time anyways._ She felt him smoothing her hair, and a tear welled in her eye. She clamped down on the emotion before Mick could sense it. She didn't want him to worry about her.

It was just…she was so scared that Mick wouldn't want her to go through with a turning. But she was more and more coming to the realization that the only way she could be happy in the future was to be turned, to be with him. She felt Mick shift against her, and his mouth tickled at her earlobe.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered.

Beth smiled, and shoved the thoughts on being turned away. _Later. I'll talk to Mick about turning, later_. She rolled over in Mick's arms so that she was facing him. She traced her finger across his chest. "Oh, nothing much. Just thinking about our date tomorrow night." She leaned her head back on his shoulder, staring up into his eyes. He looked so _happy—_Beth couldn't bear to take that emotion from him right now. _I'll talk to him about turning eventually. Just not tonight. _

_Tonight and tomorrow night are for us._

* * *

The next day flew by for Beth, and before she knew it, she was off work, facing an evening of nothing to do but get ready for her date. Mick had told her he'd come by for her around 7 o'clock. It was only 4:00pm. Beth had wanted to make sure she would have plenty of time to make herself gorgeous for her vampire. He was taking her to dinner, much to Beth's amusement, seeing as he didn't eat food.

She had just stepped from the shower, toweling off her hair, when she heard a faint knock on the door. It was so quiet she almost missed it. He first reaction was one of panic—had she somehow misjudged the time? Mick couldn't be here already! She hadn't even dried her hair yet. She threw on a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt, and hurried to her door. She glanced at the clock, she hadn't been incorrect—it was only 4:30. _What is Mick doing here?_ She opened the door, speaking.

"Mick, I thought you said you were coming at—oh." Her voice died. It was Josef, not Mick, who stood before her. She couldn't stop the memory that flashed through her mind.

_—Josef, snarling, swatting the gun from her hand, sending it flying across the room—_

—_Staring into his pale blue eyes, feeling his cold hands holding her captive and knowing that she was about to die—_

—_His fangs piercing her neck, the pain exquisite. Feeling her blood flow from her veins, hearing her own harsh breathing, feeling her pulse slow as he drained her—_

She blinked, recovering. If Beth didn't know any better she'd say Josef was nervous. _You're imagining things, what does he have to be nervous about?_ Josef had been standing as though he had been about to turn and leave, but now that she had opened the door, he had spun back to face her.

She found her voice, "I'm sorry, Josef, I thought you were Mick. Obviously you're not." She was babbling to cover her surprise. _Calm down, Beth._ She took a deep breath, and remembered her manners. "Please come inside." She didn't bother to ask how Josef knew where she lived. After a slight pause, Josef moved past her into her apartment.

She shut the door, and turned around, studying the vampire in front of her. He was dressed in a simple pair of slacks and a nice, dark forest-green shirt that was tucked loosely into his pants. But his clothes seemed to slightly hang on him, as though he had lost a little weight. His face had the haggard, hollow appearance of someone who hadn't been sleeping well lately. Beth didn't know exactly what kind of state Josef had been in, Mick hadn't shared that information with her, and she (for once) hadn't pried. But from what she could see of Josef's haunted eyes, she knew he must have been in pretty bad shape. Whatever hell he had gone through had left its mark on him.

Josef looked away, and spoke. "Beth..." Beth was shocked by his tone. It was so quiet, hardly the commanding and forceful tones he had used that night long ago, when they had first met.

Beth held her breath, sensing that he had more to say. Josef cast his eyes at her, and then at the floor between them. He spoke in a choked voice. "Mick said, you wanted to see me...I know I treated you with disrespect..." His voice dropped to a whisper, "...I remember attacking you...I know I can't even begin to make up for what I've done..."

Beth listened to his words with growing astonishment. She was floored. She had assumed that he was here to forgive _her_. Not once had she realized that Josef might see it differently. Not once had the thought crossed her mind that Josef would be apologizing to her. For that was surely what he was doing. _I was right…He __**is**__ nervous._ Now Beth understood why. She noticed how tightly his hands were clasped, how he couldn't meet her gaze. Josef must have been building his nerve up to even come speak to her..._He thinks I hate him? How can he think that? I know it was the drug!_

She spoke, cutting him off, "Josef, you don't have to apologize to me." It was true. She wasn't in any way upset with the vampire.

Josef jerked his gaze up at her, surprise clearly lined his face. "Yes, I do. _How can you even say that?_"

"It's not important to me. I've forgiven you...All I want to know is if you're still angry at me, about letting Josh inside Mick's apartment."

Josef stared at her incredulously. Beth could tell he was at a momentary loss for words. He found his voice, letting loose with, "Are you kidding me? You really think that after I nearly murder you, _and_ you save my life, I'd still hold a grudge?" He turned away from her, whispering, "You can't forgive me. I don't deserve it."

Beth took a couple of steps towards him. "How can you say that, Josef? You deserve forgiveness as much as anyone. It wasn't your fault."

Josef whirled around to face her. Beth was taken aback. Josef's eyes were full of barely contained tears. "But it was. It was my fault, Beth. It was…_it was_…everyone keeps telling me it's not, but I can't believe that. I should have been able to stop myself. I should have been able to keep control…I _wanted_ to _kill_ you, _don't you understand?!_"

Beth stepped closer to him. She could see what Mick had meant when he had told her that Josef needed time to get over this. Now she understood. "You didn't want to kill me, Josef. It was the drug. I know. I forgive you." She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"_Stop saying that. Please._ I don't deserve it…I don't deserve it…" His shoulder was shaking beneath her hand.

Beth could sense that there was something else eating at him, deeper than what they were already talking about, "What is it, Josef? Why can't you accept it?"

Josef stared at her, and then suddenly, his resistance vanished, his face crumpled. As though a valve had been turned somewhere inside of him, tear after tear spilled down his cheeks. "I murdered her. I _murdered_ her! I drained a child…That little girl, _I drained her._ I don't deserve forgiveness. She was so scared…so scared…" He fell to his knees, and buried his face in his hands. He murmured between sobs, "I'm sorry, Beth. I'm sorry."

Beth's own eyes welled with tears. She knelt next to him on the floor, and took him in her arms. "It's okay, Josef. It's okay. It wasn't your fault." She rocked him slightly back and forth. She let her forgiveness pour forth from her, her acceptance of what had happened. She knew Josef would sense it. He continued to cry, and Beth had a feeling he had been holding it back for a long time. She held him, letting him take all the time he needed.

He continued to gasp out an apology, and Beth knew he wasn't just apologizing to her anymore, but to the people he had killed. She remembered his haunted eyes. She stroked the back of his head, and whispered, "It's okay, Josef. We forgive you."

"We forgive you."

* * *

Beth sat on her sofa. It was 6:45pm. Mick was going to be here soon. She was ready for her date, and she looked _hot,_ if she didn't say so herself. But even though she was excited to see Mick and have him take her out, she couldn't stop thinking about Josef. His eyes lingered in her memory…they had been so mournful, so haunted…He had left around over an hour ago.

He had eventually recovered, pulling away from her—Beth could tell he was really embarrassed. But he had stayed and talked with her for a while. Things were square between them. They had come to the agreement that they both had actions each regretted. But even though Josef had managed to offer her a small smile before he left, Beth had the impression that he still wasn't okay. She had a feeling that he _still_ couldn't completely accept her forgiveness. She needed a way to _show_ him, a way that would have more impact than mere words.

She stared at the spot where he had collapsed. He had been so utterly broken—she was determined to help him. She had put her brain to solving this problem, and solve it she would. She would find a way to convince Josef that he could accept her forgiveness. She knew he needed to, in order to forgive himself. Maybe he had forgiven himself on the surface, but deep down, Beth could tell he still hurt.

And then, suddenly, the way came to her. It was perfect. Beth smiled to herself, as she thought through her idea. Admittedly, she knew it would be hard for her as well as him, but he needed this—no, _they needed this._ It would be the only way they could both finally heal, the only way to achieve lasting peace. Beth didn't know how exactly she knew that what she felt was true…call it a woman's intuition. Now all she needed to do was just wait for the right time to bring it up.

A knock sounded at her door. Mick was here. Beth had showered again after Josef left. She didn't want Mick smelling Josef's scent on her all night. She planned on telling him that she had seen Josef, nothing more. What had happened, the emotions Josef had trusted her with, that was between her and Josef. She wouldn't betray the vampire's privacy, not even to Mick.

She rose from the couch, and opened the door. There was Mick, her rock as always. He was dressed in dark jeans, and a black shirt. He was wearing a leather jacket, since he had yet to purchase a new duster. Mick looked her up and down, and whistled.

Beth punched him playfully on the arm. He flashed a cocky grin at her. "Ready to go?" From seemingly nowhere he flourished a single red rose.

She smiled, and took the flower, slipping her hand through the arm he was offering her. _Always the gentleman...Mick, what would I do without you?_ Her thoughts from earlier faded to the back of her mind, and she let herself relax. She would talk to Mick about Josef and what she wanted later.

Tonight she was just going to have some fun with her man.

_Finis_

* * *

There you go! just so you know, i'm deliberately keeping you in the dark about what Beth is planning. It is to be revealed later. If you think, you may be able to guess what she wants to do. **: P**

I've got some beta-ing to do, and studying for a midterm tomorrow, but I'll be returning to my story very soon. I've already got a lot of the next chapter written, **: D** although it needs to have some serious tweaking done. My hope is to get the next update posted faster than this one.

Hugs to all my readers, and a beg for reviews! I need em to keep inspired!


	42. One Soul

Hello RFVR's! (rabid, feral, vampire readers. lol. **: P**) Here's the next update! I would like to point out that I've had the second part of this chapter written since the beginning of last November. So now I'm finally getting to post it! Yay! **: D**

This chapter was beta-ed way back in November for me by PNWgal. Thank you so much PNWgal! To show my appreciation I would like to dedicate the chapter to you. You're an amazing writer, and I'm so glad you agreed to help me with this chapter. The chapter is therefore yours.

I'd also like to thank all of my readers. You guys are quite simply, the best audience I could have ever asked for. Your words inspire me, and make me so happy every time I come to my thread. 'sniff, sniff' You guys are seriously the best. I wish I had the time to individually thank each and every one of you! **: D**

Please forgive any typos.

No other notes, so please Enjoy!

_One Soul_

_A month later…_

Beth sat on the sofa in Mick's apartment, working on her laptop. She was waiting for Mick to wake up for the evening…it wasn't quite dusk yet but it would be soon. Beth was a little anxious, butterflies fluttered around the inside of her stomach. She had made up her mind—tonight she was going to tell Mick she wanted to be turned. She had been putting it off for a month, it was time to suck it up and tell him.

As she sat, typing on the couch, she felt the strongest feeling of déjà vu wash over her. _This is how it all began_… It seemed like only yesterday she had broken into Mick's apartment, confused and curious, seeing his memories and feeling his emotions through the link. Had it really been over two months since that night? She could hardly believe it was true.

The last month had flown by. She had moved on from the ordeal with Damien Fay for the most part. But sometimes she woke in the middle of the night, trembling and scared to her very being. She still had dreams, and they were always of Josef feeding from her or of Mick nearly dying by Damien's hands. Walking through that awful factory…Calista's laughter…The dreams were intense, the images she saw were vivid, and they were starting to really upset her. But she kept her nightmares to herself—she didn't tell Mick about them. She knew her dreams would fade with time, just as the ones of her kidnapping had. She didn't want to add another burden of worry onto Mick's shoulders. He already was doing plenty of worrying—over Josef.

Josef was barely getting by, in Beth's opinion. He had returned to his business. Beth had been curious as to how he had explained his prolonged absence, but when she wondered that particular thought aloud to Mick, Mick had told her that Josef hadn't bothered to explain. And being 400 years old, plus the head of his firm, he could get away with it. But even though Josef had returned to work, Beth could tell on the occasional times she went with Mick to visit him, or on the rare times when Josef dropped by Mick's apartment, that the vampire was still suffering. He was just hiding it better. He had thrown himself into his work…he spent nearly all of his waking hours at his office.

The thing that was worrying Mick the most was that Josef was still refusing to drink fresh blood. The older vampire fed through a combination of injections and of drinking cold morgue blood from a glass. Beth could tell Mick was more than a little unsettled by this. She was unsettled too. She knew Josef well enough by now, to know how out of character it was for him to refuse a freshie.

Whenever Mick or herself brought up anything personal about how Josef was feeling, the older vampire skillfully moved the conversation towards a different direction. And if that tactic didn't work, he would then just refuse to respond, ending the conversation completely. Either way, Josef seemed to be done discussing how he felt. Mick had explained to Beth that Josef had managed to regain control of his emotions, (he'd had to, before returning to work) so Mick was now back to being mostly in the dark when it came to how Josef was feeling at any particular moment. It made Josef's mood swings that much harder to predict.

Beth was determined to help him. She had thought through her idea several times, thinking of all possible consequences, and was determined it was the right thing to do. Besides, the more she thought about it, the more other reasons that she had made the correct decision came to mind, reasons such as—

Mick walked down the stairs, cutting off her train of thoughts. The butterflies weren't just fluttering anymore; they were pounding their wings back and forth with the intensity of a windstorm. Beth swallowed. Her mouth was suddenly very dry. Mick was wearing his pair of dark red pajama bottoms, and she felt another wave of déjà vu sweep over her as he crossed to the hidden refrigerator and gave himself a quick injection of blood.

Mick smiled at her. Beth forced herself to smile back. Mick came to sit next to her on the sofa. "Hey, you got your cast off?" His voice was warm and loving. He took Beth's wrist in his hands and began to massage it lightly.

Beth's cast had been removed earlier that day. She had been ecstatic to finally be able to give her skin a good scratch. She gave a genuine smile this time, as she remembered how good it felt having that cast come off. "Yeah, that cursed thing is finally gone."

Mick chuckled at her tone. "Was it really that bad?"

"_Yes!_ That friggin cast was the most annoying, inconvenient, _itchy_, stupid—"

Mick cut her off with a laugh, "Okay, okay. I get it, Beth. You didn't like the cast." His eyes sparkled with merriment at the expression on her face. She stuck out her tongue. Mick made as though he were going to grab it—Beth shrieked and quickly pulled her tongue back into her mouth.

As she looked into Mick's laughing eyes, she knew, it was time. She couldn't put it off any longer. She closed her laptop, and set it down on the coffee table. Mick sensed the sudden seriousness emanating from her. He quirked his eyebrow. "Am I finally going to find out why you're so nervous?"

_Here goes, Beth._ Beth prayed that Mick would be accepting of her desire, she didn't know what she would do without him. _Just tell him._ "Mick, I want…I want to be turned."

Mick went still, his hand froze on Beth's arm. Beth couldn't bear his non-reaction and so looked down at the sofa, picking nervously at a stray thread on the cushion. Her words left her in a rush. "I want to be turned, Mick. I know you don't like being a vampire, but you _are_ one, and there's nothing that can change that fact. You're _never_ going to age, Mick, and _I am._ You know this. You know that if I remain human, one day I'll be gone." Beth's eyes welled with tears. "I don't want to lose you, Mick. I don't want to die and leave you behind. You didn't have a choice, but I do, and I choose us. I _want_ to be a vampire. I want this." Beth took a deep breath and raised her eyes to meet Mick's gaze. He was giving her a blank stare, his expression unreadable.

Beth panicked. It was as she feared, he didn't like the idea. "Mick?" She struggled not to cry. "Please say something. _Please_."

Mick finally shook of the shock of Beth's words and responded, "I don't understand, Beth. You _want_ to be a vampire? How on earth could you possibly want that? How can you want to give up your mortal life? Your _humanity?_"

Beth tried to explain, "Mick, I don't see it as giving up anything. I'm not losing my humanity by being turned, I'm—"

Mick interrupted her. He shouted the words, and Beth shrank back against the couch. "But that's just it, Beth. _Don't you get it?!_ You _are_ losing your humanity. Vampires _aren't_ humans. I can't see you become like me…a…a…" Mick's voice choked and Beth could almost _feel_ his self-loathing. Mick finished his sentence at a whisper, "I'm a monster, Beth. Why can't you understand that?"

Beth's voice shook with emotion. She cupped her hands against Mick's face, and forced him to look into her eyes. "Why can't I understand? No. _No, _Mick. I understand. I do. I understand how you feel. Why can't _you_ understand _me?_ Do you really think I could love a monster? Don't you listen to me when I tell you I love you, and that you have nothing to be ashamed of for being who you are? It's _you_ who doesn't get it, Mick. Not me." Beth pulled him in close to her. Their faces were inches apart—Beth could feel the slight tickle from his breath on her skin. She stared into his eyes. She had to convince him. She _had_ to make him see.

"_You listen to me,_ Mick. _Listen_. You say you're a monster…but what is a monster Mick? Hmm? A monster is someone who delights in pain and killing, who spreads terror and sucks joy and happiness from the world. A monster doesn't care about others. A monster doesn't feel nobler emotions, such as love. No, a monster is consumed with hatred and anger. Don't you get it, Mick? You can't be a monster, because you love me. _You love me_ and that love makes you human. You're a _human,_ Mick. Your emotions _make _you human."

Mick stared at her, tears streaming silently down his face. He brought his hand up to wipe a few of them away, and Beth caught his palm, pressing it against her cheek. Mick's thumb slowly began to stroke her soft skin. Beth whispered, "I love you, Mick. I want to be turned so I can be with you for all eternity. _I love you_." Beth felt a few tears spill from her eyes. She gave a small sniff. "Don't you love me?"

Mick's expression melted, he leaned forward, and pulled Beth into his arms, hugging her tightly to his chest. "You know I do," he whispered.

"Then let me do this. Please, Mick. Let me go through with it. I want this." Beth leaned into Mick's chest, feeling the rhythm of his breath, the slow rise and fall. She clung to him, and waited anxiously for his answer.

Finally Mick spoke, "Beth, I need to think over what you've said…I can't decide right now…"

Beth nodded, trying not to let the crushing disappointment she was feeling show on her face. She had hoped that Mick would agree with her right away…she supposed though, that he deserved time to think her request over. After all, Beth had been thinking on her decision for an entire month. But Mick had only just found out this was what she wanted. _He didn't say 'no'…he just needs time to process and accept, that's all. Nothing to worry about._

Mick rose from the sofa, wiping away the last few traces of his tears. "I'm gonna go shower, get ready for the night…make yourself at home." He went upstairs, and a moment later Beth heard water running.

She remained where she was on the couch. Her thoughts spun and chased each other in her head. _What is he thinking right now? Mick, what's going through that skull of yours? Please, please be open-minded. I'm going through with this—I'm going to be a vampire, whether you like it or not._ Beth felt small…small and lonely sitting on the couch downstairs, listening to the shower run. The possibility that Mick might reject her, terrified her.

After a while, she couldn't take it anymore and stood. She padded softly upstairs and entered Mick's bathroom. He was in the shower, and she knew that _he _knew she was in the room, though she had made no sound upon entering. She could tell from the spark of emotion that had jumped between them, upon her entering.

She opened the shower door to look at him, wondering a little at her behavior.

Mick's eyes were closed. He was resting one hand up against the shower wall, leaning forward into the water, letting it pour over him. The water droplets dripped and trickled down his naked body. Beth felt her breath hitch.

She asked, "May I join you?"

Mick opened his eyes to look at her. "Please." Beth saw him turn the water to hot, and the bathroom began to fill with steam. Keeping eye contact with Mick, Beth took a few paces back and began to slowly strip for him.

She took her sweater, pulling it gracefully up over her head, setting it aside with Mick's pajama bottoms. She swept her hair back over her shoulder. Taking her time, she pulled each bra strap down off her shoulders, and then slid out of her bra. Her nipples were hard. She knew Mick could see that. He made a half motion towards her, and then restrained himself. He was watching her intently…his eyes burned into her body.

With a small, sultry smile, she unbuttoned her jeans, shimmied them down her legs, and stepped out of them and her underwear, one foot at a time. She felt small and delicate, but beautiful. She knew she was beautiful by the way Mick was looking at her.

She crossed the threshold of the shower, entering in to press her naked body against his. She could hear his breathing quicken. The hot water felt good on her skin, the steam wrapped around them both. She rubbed herself softly against him.

Slowly, Mick brought his hands up. He splayed them across her stomach, working them slowly upwards to gently cup her breasts. He held them softly, but firmly, running his thumbs and fingers across them. Beth moaned. He brought his mouth down, fangs extending, but Beth knew he wasn't going to bite and nip at her like last time. This time all she felt was his tongue, as he licked water drops from her body. She began to place kisses along his chest and throat, leaning into him, pressing herself against him tightly.

He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt his erection, and moved a hand down to gently stroke it. Mick surged forward into her hand, moaning her name, "Beth…Beth…" She loved the way her name spilled from his lips.

"I'm here, Mick. I'm not going anywhere." She kissed him on his mouth, feeling his fangs with her tongue. She sliced herself open a little at the contact, a few drops of blood welling up, and Mick's eyes went blue. She felt him respond to the blood, sucking at her tongue, slowly and gently. It was a wonderful feeling that sent thrills of pleasure rippling through her body.

Together, they just took the time to explore each other. Beth ran her hands all over Mick, feeling his muscles, squeezing and stroking. She kissed and nibbled on his shoulder. Mick in return, had one hand underneath her bottom, his fingers running over the soft flesh, while his other hand was pulling at her thigh, and running up and down her chest, every now and then to return to her breasts to cup and caress them…

Mick had spun her so that her back was against the shower wall, he was still holding her up, and she rubbed her legs against his back, feeling his back muscles with her feet. He had finished with her tongue, and began to nuzzle his face into her shoulder, starting to kiss with a little more urgency…

He lowered her carefully to the shower floor, as the steam billowed around them. He moved on top of her, entering her. Beth felt as though she were on fire. She gasped, panting. Mick was slowly sliding himself into her, keeping it rhythmic, smooth…she wanted more…she never wanted him to stop…

She ran her hands along his face and upper chest, while he slid his through her hair. "I love you," he whispered. Mick thrust into her, slowing picking up his pace, gradually building to a climax. Beth didn't know how much more she could stand.

"_Mick_…" she moaned out. She continued to rub herself against him, the fire deep inside her was growing, spreading… She could tell that Mick was getting closer and closer to coming. He was pushing harder and faster now, his breath coming heavier. Water droplets cascaded down on them through the hazy fog of steam that had filled the bathroom.

Her body was tightening around Mick's. Her legs were trembling with anticipation. She saw Mick rear his head back, his eyes flashing silver, and she knew what he wanted. She turned her head to the side, exposing her neck, giving him permission.

With a growl, he plunged his fangs into her. Beth trembled with the force of the orgasm as a mind-halting wave of heat and pleasure raced up and down her body. Her back was lifted from the floor, and she clung to Mick's body. Mick came at the same time, his breath actually stopping for a moment as the satisfaction from the orgasm overcame him. He moaned low and deep in his throat…Beth was still consumed with her own orgasm. She was panting hard and fast with the gratification of feeling Mick inside her.

As she rode the wave of pleasure and heat, she became aware of a powerful current of emotions coursing through her as Mick drank her blood, _Lust—passion—helplessness—confusion—fright—love. A deep, all consuming love._ The emotions filled her, and she poured forth her own feelings back to Mick. Her longing to be with him for always. Her acceptance of what he was. Her own consuming love for him—for her guardian angel.

Gradually, they both began to subside. The torrent of emotions began to calm. When they had both returned to themselves, Mick pulled out of her, and Beth released a shaky breath. She no longer directly felt Mick's emotions, but an echo of them were still within her, filling her body with a warm glow.

Mick sat back against the shower wall, and Beth joined him, sitting in between his legs, leaning her head back against his chest. Her wet hair splayed out against his body in ripples, and she felt him playing with some of it. He rubbed her shoulders softly, while she stroked his lower leg muscles. She felt him take her hand and their fingers intertwined, resting on the floor. Together they just sat underneath the hot water, letting the steam surround them. No words were needed to express how they felt. Beth knew in her soul that Mick loved her, and that he knew she loved him. She closed her eyes, feeling his chest rise and fall against her back as he breathed. They were simply together, would always be one together, and for now, that was all that mattered.

She heard Mick whisper, "All right, Beth. Okay. I'll do it…I'll…I'll turn you."

A smile lit up Beth's face. She twisted around so that she was leaning against Mick's arm, looking up into his smoky eyes. She felt like she would choke for her relief and happiness. She raised her hand and rested it against Mick's cheek. There was one thing she needed to make clear before they continued down this path. She had become so used to her plan, she had forgotten that Mick would know nothing about it. Of course he would assume that it was him she wanted to turn her.

But it wasn't. She spoke with a tender voice. "Mick, you don't know what that means to me. But I don't want you to turn me."

Mick stared down at her, surprised. "You don't? But I thought—you just said that you wanted to be turned—"

Beth interrupted his confusion. "I do want to be turned, Mick. But I don't want _you_ to turn me." Beth took a deep breath, "I want my sire to be Josef."

_Finis_

* * *

Okay, I hope you enjoyed. I am finally at a point where I am only slightly embarrassed to be posting love scenes, so no crawling under a rock this time, (though I am blushing furiously. **: S**) I wanted this scene to be slow and intimate so I hope that came across in the writing.

Also, I'm thinking I'll probably be updating once a week. It seems to be the best I can do right now. If I can get an update posted sooner than a week, I certainly shall, but it looks like Saturday is becoming my update day.

So until the next update, Hugs to everyone! **: D**

And, before you think I forgot, my usual begging and pleading for reviews. It's the only way for me to know how you guys feel about my writing. And I crave feedback. It keeps me inspired! So, PLEASE review!


	43. As You Wish

Hello RFVR's! Well, I finished this update a day early, so that I can spend the rest of my writing time this weekend on my 7-9 pg paper on the Wife of Bath's Tale for my Chaucer class, and my 2-3 pg paper for my modern poetry class.

There are only two more updates after this one. The next chapter, and the epilogue. My story is nearly complete. **: D**

Hopefully this chapter makes it clear why Beth wants Josef to be her sire, instead of Mick. It actually really has nothing at all to do with Josef's age and experience (although that would certainly be an advantage). Anywho, I'll let Beth explain for herself, and if it's still not clear to you, send me a PM and I'll try to help clear up any confusion.

As always, please forgive any typos!

Enjoy.

_As You Wish_

There was a moment of silence, unbroken except for the rush of the running water from the shower. Then Mick's voice, with a distinct note of surprise and shock, "What?"

Beth took a deep breath. _Okay. You managed to convince him to turn you…if you can do that, you can help him to understand why you don't want him as your sire. _She spoke slowly, firmly. "I want Josef to be my sire, Mick."

Mick's voice sounded hurt. "Yeah, that's what I thought you said."

Beth understood. She had anticipated that Mick would feel slighted with her choosing Josef to turn her instead of him. She hastened to soothe his ego. "Mick, I'm sorry. I don't mean to hurt you. But I've given this a lot of thought. Let me explain my reasons. Please? Wanting Josef to be my sire has nothing to do with me thinking you wouldn't be good enough or incapable of taking care of a fledgling."

"Then why Josef? Why can't I—"

Beth placed the tips of her fingers against Mick's mouth, silencing him. "Just let me explain, please?"

Mick gave a sigh, and settled back against the shower wall. Beth interpreted his actions as a 'go ahead.' She took a moment to gather and organize her thoughts. She needed to be very clear.

"Mick, when I enter eternity, I want to spend it as your equal, _not_ as your 'child.'" Mick opened his mouth to protest, but Beth overrode him. "Before you say it wouldn't be like that, it would be, Mick. You know it would. You told me yourself that a sire is like a parent, and I don't want that type of relationship with you. I want to be your equal. I want a partnership—I want to be your other half, _not_ your 'child,' your fledgling." Beth could tell she had Mick's attention.

She continued to explain her request. "I also don't want you to turn me, Mick, because I know you'd feel guilty. I know you'd deny it, but somewhere a part of you would never forgive yourself for turning me. You said it downstairs, you see turning as losing something precious. But you know Josef doesn't see it that way—You know that he wouldn't feel the slightest bit of guilt over turning me, and that you would. You see turnings as stealing a person's humanity. Josef would view it as bestowing a gift." Mick shifted against her body, but remained silent. But Beth knew her points had hit home with him. He was listening.

She turned around, pulling herself out from between Mick's legs. She sat facing him, the spray of the water raining down on her. She drew her wet hair from her face, and looked Mick in his eyes. "I still have nightmares," she said. She had never been more serious. Mick needed to understand how important this was to her. "I still suffer from what happened. And so does Josef. I know you see it—Josef's pain is eating him alive. I want Josef to turn me, because I need to _show_ him that I truly forgive him. Mick, _Josef must be my sire._ It's the only way for both of us to move on, to heal. The only way for us to achieve any lasting peace." Beth finished and waited for Mick's response, looking away from him to the water swirling down the shower drain…

* * *

Mick was stunned. He didn't know what to say. He could only sit and stare at Beth. _Even now, she still manages to surprise me…_ Beth wasn't meeting his eyes anymore. Water from the shower trickled down her face, dripping from the tip of her nose and eyelashes as tears. Droplets trailed down her cheeks, giving her the appearance of crying. Her wet hair was splayed across her shoulders, and steam from the hot water rose up from her body, wrapping her in a faint mist. Looking at her right now, Mick thought she had never looked so beautiful. He followed the tiny beads of water with his eyes as they fell from Beth's face to her chest, trickling a smooth, winding path between her breasts.

Mick could hear the pounding of her heart. She was nervous, scared of his rejection. _How can you be scared about that, Beth? I'll never leave you. Never. _He turned Beth's reasons over in his mind—thinking through her words, sifting through them with careful consideration. The more he processed and worked through Beth's reasoning, the better he was able to set aside his hurt feelings and jealousy, and come to understand and accept Beth's wish.

She was right. If Mick turned her, he would carry around guilt for the deed through most of eternity. Beth just knew him too well. Mick would tell himself that Beth wanted it, that she had asked to be turned, but he would feel guilty. He would feel like Beth's murderer. And feeling like that simply would not do. Mick knew Beth was also right, when she said Josef would see it as bestowing a gift. Mick knew that was exactly how his friend viewed turnings. And if Beth thought that Josef turning her would help them both find closure, then who was he to deny them?

But the main reason Beth had argued that was changing Mick's mind on who her sire should be, was Beth's push for the nature of their relationship. Beth had spoken pure truth—there was no denying that their relationship would forever be fundamentally altered if Mick turned Beth. Mick realized he didn't want to be Beth's 'parent.' No, he wanted to be her mate, her lover—'her other half' as she had so eloquently said.

And as those last thoughts crossed his mind, Mick knew there was only one response he could give to Beth. He reached out and cupped her chin, titling her face up towards him. Now his heart was pounding too. "Beth, marry me?"

Beth's startled face showed that she hadn't been expecting that from him. She opened her mouth, and then closed it. She looked as though she couldn't quite believe what she had heard. Finally, she found her voice and asked, "What?" She stared up at him, eyes filling with hope. Her heart fluttered nervously. Mick's heart was in his throat.

Suddenly overwhelmed with emotion, with his love for this woman who sat naked before him, Mick choked out the words, "Beth…you're right. I don't want to be your sire. Josef's the man for the job. He'd make a better sire than me anyway, he has more experience. You said you wanted to be my other half. I want to be yours, for all eternity, Beth. Please, do me the honor of accepting my hand." Mick finished his proposal in a whisper. He was terrified. What if Beth hadn't wanted to get married? What if he scared her away?

In a second those fears were dashed by Beth flinging herself into his arms, and hugging him tightly, tears streaming down her face. "Oh Mick, _yes!_ Of course I'll marry you. _I love you_."

Mick hugged her back, and then pulled from the embrace to gaze into Beth's joyful face. He could feel his own happiness reflected in his features. Beth was smiling up at him, her heart beat in sync with his. Mick leaned forward, into the spray of the hot water, and caught Beth in a fierce kiss. He poured all of his passion, desire, and love for her into the kiss, and he held her in his arms. He knew that he was never letting her go. She was going to marry him. And they were going to be together, for all of eternity.

Mick had never felt so happy as he did in that moment.

* * *

The top of the Mercedes was down, and the wind blew Beth's hair about every which way. Mick was driving, and Beth sat next to him in the front passenger seat, a huge smile upon her face. Ever since Mick had proposed, she had not been able to stop smiling. She threw up her hands in the air, and laughed for joy. Mick's heart glowed watching her under the starlight. It was a warm night in Los Angeles, and it seemed to Mick that the night sky itself was happy for them. The moon shone softly upon them, bathing the two of them in her silver light.

They were on their way to Josef's office downtown. After a while of cuddling on the shower floor, Mick had finally turned off the water, and he and Beth had dried and dressed. Mick had taken the moment to ask Beth if she had spoken to Josef about any of this yet.

Beth had replied, "No, I wanted to tell you first." The last of Mick's jealousy had vanished with hearing those words.

He had called Josef, and had told his friend that he and Beth needed to speak to him.

"What about, Mick?" Josef had sounded tired, and frustrated. Mick realized Josef probably thought he and Beth wanted to talk to him again about how he was doing.

Mick had hastened to reassure his friend. "It's something we need to ask you in person, Josef. Are you at home, or your office?"

Now Josef sounded curious. His tone was hesitating, questioning. "I'm at my office. Mick, what's this about? Why do you sound like you've just stepped out of a musical?"

Mick had laughed, which he knew would only incite Josef's curiosity even more. "I'll tell you when Beth and I get to your office."

"Well, hurry up and get down here then," Josef growled and hung up the phone. Mick took an unholy amount of glee in knowing that he was going to be able to pitch Josef a shocker tonight. It wasn't often he managed to surprise the older vampire.

He looked across at Beth, and took her hand in his, squeezing it tightly before releasing it to return his hand to the wheel. Beth sighed with contentment, her blue eyes sparkling up at him. Mick felt a smile surface on his face. Beth laid her hand on his arm. She kept it there for the rest of the drive.

The parked on the curb across from Josef's building. It was easy enough to find a spot, given the lateness of the hour. But Josef's building blazed with activity. Mick kept Beth close to his side as they made their way through the lobby and in the elevator. Just about everyone else in the building right now were vampires, and Mick made in perfectly clear to them with his body language that Beth was off limits.

By the time the elevator reached the upper floors, Beth and Mick were the only two people left inside. The elevator doors opened to the expensive marble hallway the led to Josef's office. Mick and Beth walked down its length, giving a nod to Josef's secretary, before stepping inside his office.

Josef was on the phone, his back turned to the room, looking out at his view of the city. It took Mick a moment to realize that his friend was speaking German. Josef turned around to face them. Mick knew he could sense the happy emotions pouring off of Beth and himself. Josef arched an eyebrow, and wrapped up the conversation. "…Ja…ja…Ich werde dich morgen ansprechen. Wiederhoren." Josef snapped his cell phone shut.

Beth spoke up, "I didn't know you spoke German, Josef."

Josef smirked at her, "There's a lot you don't know about me, Blondie. But as it is, German is my mother tongue, English my _second_ language."

Beth was surprised, and so was Mick. He had never given much thought as to where Josef was originally from. He wondered what it had been like for Josef growing up. He couldn't imagine his friend any other way than the vampire who stood before him now.

Josef scented the air. Mick knew he was reading their emotions, looking for a clue on what they wanted to talk to him about. Mick bet Josef was smart enough to figure at least part of it out. He was right.

"So, you're getting _married?_" Josef turned to Mick, "That's your news? What you wanted to talk to me about? You couldn't have just told me over the phone?"

Beth couldn't understand, "How'd you know? How could you possibly know Mick asked me to marry him?"

Josef shrugged. "It's as clear as day. You two are both _much_ too happy for what you have to say to be run-of-the-mill good news. And an announcement made face to face instead of over the phone implies life altering. Add that to the fact that you two kids are head over heels for each other, it's really not that hard to put two and two together and get four, Beth."

Beth opened her mouth to respond, but Mick interrupted her. "You're right, Josef. I asked Beth to marry me, and she said yes—"

"Congratulations," Josef said. He crossed his arms over his chest, sensing that Mick had more to say.

Mick certainly did. He gave his friend a serious look, and Josef arched his brow, sensing the change in Mick's attitude. Mick continued his sentence as though Josef hadn't said anything. "—But that's not the only thing we needed to talk to you about. There's something else, something more serious."

Mick could tell this time, Josef had no idea what Mick _and_ Beth could possibly want to tell him. Josef leaned back against his desk. "So spill it already."

Mick looked over at Beth. It was her request, she needed to be the one to ask. Beth looked nervous all of a sudden. Mick gave her hand an encouraging squeeze, and she squared her shoulders. Mick could sense Josef's curiosity, confusion, and impatience. Beth took a breath. _Here goes nothing,_ Mick thought.

Beth spoke calmly, "I've decided I want to be turned Josef." Mick watched with satisfaction as Josef reacted to the news. They were subtle clues, Beth wouldn't notice, but Mick did. A slight parting of his lips, and a small shift of weight. A blink. Josef was surprised. Beth continued, committed to asking, "I know my becoming a vampire is the only way for Mick and I to be together. And…and…well, I wanted…I was wondering…" Beth exhaled and said quickly, "I want you to be my sire, Josef."

Josef stiffened. Mick could tell that those words were not what his friend had been expecting to hear, especially coming from Beth. Mick could see Beth was right about Josef. His pain was still there, and Beth's request had brought it to the surface. Mick could see far into the haunted depths of his friend's gaze, and knew the reason Josef was so shocked by Beth's request was because he still couldn't completely understand or accept Beth's forgiveness.

Josef's response confirmed that Mick was right. "No."

Beth pushed. She took a step towards Josef, letting go of Mick's hand. "_Please,_ Josef. I don't want anyone but you. I trust you."

"Beth, I cannot be your sire. No."

"Will you at least listen? You have so much experience, Josef." Beth's eyes were starting to well with tears. "It has to be you. I can't have Mick do it."

"Beth, you don't know what you ask of me!" Josef turned his back to them both, and brought his hand up, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Mick could see a glimpse of Josef's face from the angle he was standing at. Josef's eyes were squeezed shut. Mick swore Josef was trying hard not to cry. _This reaction isn't just because of what's happened between him and Beth…something deeper is affecting him…_

Beth opened her mouth to argue, but Mick waved his hand at her, indicating for her not to say anything. Beth shut her mouth, shooting him a curious glance. Mick stepped towards his friend. "What is it, Josef? Why won't you turn Beth? There's something else—something that's hurting you…I can sense it…"

Josef sighed, and straightened. He kept his back turned to them. He spoke softly, "Beth, you wouldn't be the first person I have turned. But you would be the first I've turned in over fifty years. My last turning…it…it didn't work." Josef's voice choked. "Something went wrong…I lost her…" Mick suddenly thought of Josef's picture, of the beautiful red-haired woman he kept in his study. He knew. He knew. He put a comforting hand on the shoulder of his friend. Josef shrugged it off.

Beth's face was sad, shocked. She whispered, "I'm sorry, Josef. I didn't know. But please, _please_ reconsider. I'm willing to take that risk. I understand the danger. I've thought over this decision for a month, and I want you to be my sire. No one else."

Josef didn't respond. He was staring out the windows. His eyes were looking at something far away, at someone who wasn't in the room with them. But Mick knew he had heard Beth. He took Beth's hand, and started to draw her to the door. He knew Josef. His friend needed to be alone to sort out what he wanted to do.

Beth let him lead her from the room. At the door, she looked back, and whispered, "Please, at least just think about it, Josef." It was a soft whisper, but being a vampire, Josef heard it easily. Mick and Beth left, leaving Josef alone in his office, with only his thoughts and memories to keep him company.

* * *

Josef heard his office door shut. Only then did he finally allow his tears to fall. He hadn't expected such a sucker-punch tonight…he hadn't prepared for it. Mick should have given him some idea of what Beth had wanted to ask him tonight. _But Mick couldn't have known…there was no way for Mick to know how sensitive a topic turning is for me_…

Josef let his thoughts wander back to Sarah. Her beautiful smile, her soft, red curls, her innocence, her love. Beth said she trusted him, well Sarah had trusted him too, and look at where that trust had led her. To an endless death sleep, alone in a bed in New York, bereft of their love. Sarah was in a coma, asleep to the knowledge of the world passing her by. With each year, Josef knew it would be more and more difficult for her to adjust if she ever woke up. _If she ever wakes up…_

His heart had shattered at losing Sarah a long time ago, and he had sealed his emotions off from the rest of the world, but it always surprised him how quickly the wound could still be reopened. How one or two words could bring tears from his eyes. He wiped them away with the back of his hand. After what had happened to Sarah he had sworn, never again. _Never again…_ He had thrown himself into a playboy lifestyle, trying to bury his grief and heartbreak with material wealth and beautiful women. Most days he could fool himself into thinking that he was doing fine. But recently, since he had suffered at the hands of Damien Fay, Josef found it impossible to hide from himself.

Beth's words echoed in the silent room,_"I don't want anyone but you. I trust you." _Well, Beth just didn't know any better that was all. If she knew what had happened to Sarah, there would be no way she'd still want him as a sire.

_But you just told her a very short version of what happened and she still asked for you to turn her…_ Josef wished he could turn off his thoughts. He didn't want to think about this right now. He didn't want to think about Sarah—it was too painful.

_Never again, never again…_

Beth's words…_"Please, at least just think about it, Josef."_

Josef began to pace…

* * *

Two days had passed. Beth had cried hard, and Mick had comforted her as best he could. He told Beth not to give up hope yet, but Beth seemed to think that if Josef hadn't changed his mind in two days, it meant he never would. She was devastated. Mick told her they would find a different sire, perhaps the Cleaner would be willing…but the thought had only cheered Beth slightly.

Mick understood. He let her be for the most part, sensing that Beth wanted to be near him, yet alone at the same time. Beth came over to his apartment in the evenings, and worked in his living room while he was close by, working in his office.

On the third day since Beth had received her answer, Mick was thinking of calling up Josef to make a case on Beth's behalf, when his cell phone rang. It was Josef.

Mick answered, suddenly nervous. "Hello?"

"Mick, are you sure that this is what you want? Are you okay with this?" Josef was asking him if he was going to be jealous and resentful. Mick's heart pounded with hope. If Josef wanted to know that, surely it meant…?

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm okay with everything. Beth convinced me when she told me she wanted to be turned. We both want you to act as her sire," he said. Even though he had spoken quietly, he felt a presence in his office. Beth had bolted over, sensing that something was going on.

Josef gave a sigh. "I fear this is a mistake, but put Beth on the line. And wipe that idiot grin off your face."

Mick _was_ grinning like an idiot. He couldn't help it. He could tell. Josef was going to do it. Mick handed the phone over to Beth and said, "He wants to speak with you."

Beth took the phone into her hands as though worried she might drop it and shatter it into a thousand pieces. She put the phone up to her ear. "Josef?" she asked breathlessly.

A moment. Then, "Yes…yes, I truly understand the risk, Mick's made it very clear to me since we came by your office…yes, Josef, you have no idea how badly I want it."

Another moment of silence, and then Beth breathed, "_Thank-you,_ so much." A tear slipped down her cheek. "Josef, you don't know what this means to me. _Thank-you._" Beth hung up the phone. She looked up at Mick—he had risen from behind his desk, and come around to sit on the corner edge.

Mick smiled at her, "Well?"

Beth flung herself into his embrace, kissing him hard on his mouth. She pulled back, eyes shining with tears of relief and happiness. "He changed his mind, Mick. He said he'd do it! He'll turn me. Josef's going to be my sire!"

With that Beth flung herself at Mick again, kissing and laughing and crying all at once. Mick held her, sensing her nervous excitement. Beth's life was going to change soon, forever…

_Finis_

* * *

There you go. Hope you liked. Just so you know, I don't plan on writing Mick and Beth's wedding. (sorry, sorry.) Nor do I plan on writing Beth as a fledgling. (again, sorry. Erisfury has an excellent story on Beth being a fledgling, read that if you are unsatisfied. It's called, believe it or not, "The Fledgling." Erisfury is really an amazing writer, so you should go read all her stories anyways.)

Thanks to everyone who responded to my last update! Your comments really mean a lot to me…I truly don't have words to express how grateful I am to receive such positive feedback from you all. Thanks so much. 'sniffle, sniffle'

I'll be updating again come about a week, Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. So until then…Hugs to everyone!** : D**


	44. To Die Will Be An Awfully Big Adventure

Hello readers, it's about 11:02 Thursday evening as I post this update. I'm feeling a smidge exhausted, I've had the week from hell, topping the list is having my USB drive stolen. So I am so looking forward to the weekend. Even though I will be writing my Chaucer paper. The one good thing that happened to me this week was my Chaucer professor extended our paper's due date to Monday, which is why I'm updating for you now, instead of on Saturday. So there will be no update this weekend, unless I can finish my paper early, and get the epilogue written in time.

A few **author notes**…

First of all, my take on what happens during feedings. If there is a emotional connection between vampire and human, I believe that thoughts, and emotions can flow between the two while feeding. The older the vampire the more carries across. So Beth can only really feel Mick's emotions when he feeds from her, but she can see flashes of Josef's memories because he is so much older and more powerful than Mick.

**Also, _the memories of Josef's __are not meant to be self-explanatory_. You aren't supposed to know who the people in his memories are. They are random snippets of people, places and events from his past**. **These memories will be expanded on and explained thoroughly in the sequel to this story..._I, Josef, Immortal_. You can find the link to it on my profile page. : )**

Also, I must give credit here. My title is a quote from James M. Barrie, the author of Peter Pan. I love the story of Peter Pan, and found this quote to be perfect for my chapter.

Thanks so much to everyone who's commented. Your comments have made this story a joy to write for you all. Thank you all very much!

Please forgive typos. It's late, I'm tired, so I will edit this tomorrow during my first break from class, around 11:00-ish.

As always, please Enjoy!

_To Die Will Be An Awfully Big Adventure_

Beth convulsively clasped her hands in her lap for the umpteenth time. A second later she had unclasped them, and was wiping her palms on the legs of her jeans. She looked over at Mick, who was driving. She opened her mouth to say something, but then changed her mind and shut it again.

Mick gave a small chuckle, "Nervous?"

Beth sighed and gave Mick a weak smile. She had never felt so nervous before in her entire life, not even a week ago when she had told Mick she wanted to be turned. It was one thing to ask for a turning, it was something else entirely when she realized she probably had less than 45 minutes left of remaining human. They were on their way to Josef's. Tonight was the night—Beth was going to be turned.

Beth fidgeted in the passenger seat. She played with the small, golden band on her ring finger. Looking down at the tiny diamond, Beth felt a little calmer. _Mick's going to be with you the whole time. We're going to be together for eternity. Everything is going to go fine… _A day after Josef had called and agreed to sire Beth, Mick had gone out and bought her the engagement ring. He had slipped it on Beth's finger that night, it fit perfectly. It was a small diamond, but Beth didn't care. Her heart had swelled at the expression of love on Mick's face as he softly slid the ring onto her finger.

Josef had told Beth to get her affairs in order, and to call him when she was ready. Beth and Mick had had some serious discussions about Beth's life as a vampire. Beth's earlier thoughts on what she would have to sacrifice had been true. Mick had told her, as gently as possible, that she would have to give up her family and work. Beth had asked him if she would had to give them up right away…couldn't she at least stay at Buzzwire a few more years? Mick had been reluctant at first to agree, but eventually they had settled on Beth continuing her reporter work for another 2 to 3 years at least. Beth wasn't sure what she would do when it came time for her to leave Buzzwire. She had some thoughts, but nothing definite. She would figure it out when the time came closer.

Mick had gone in with her to her work. Beth had needed to talk to Maureen, to ask for some time off. The excuse she was giving was her honeymoon.

As though she could sense it, Mo had zoned in on the ring on Beth's finger the moment Beth and Mick had stepped into her office. "Beth! Don't tell me you're actually getting married?"

Beth had beamed at her boss, "You better believe it. Mick proposed just the other day."

Mo was fussing over the ring, "You _have _to tell me the story. How did he spring the question?"

Beth's mind had frozen. How did she tell her boss that Mick had proposed to her after she had asked him to turn her into a supernatural creature of the night, _and_ after they had made love in the shower?

She should have known that Mick would come to her rescue. He spoke over Beth's stammers, "I decided to go the traditionalist way. I took Beth to her favorite restaurant, ordered champagne, got down on one knee, the whole works." Mick had winked at Beth, and Beth had blushed. She liked the real proposal much better. It had been so spur of the moment romantic.

But Mick's answer had seemed to satisfy Maureen. She had sighed, and released Beth's hand, "Sounds like a dream, Beth. Congrats gurl, for finally landing a man. Now why do I sense that you came here with something else to say?"

Mo's sixth sense was uncanny. Beth decided it would be easiest on Maureen if she made her request as quickly as possible. "Well, Mick and I don't plan on having a big wedding. We're getting married sometime in the following weeks. So I came to ask for time off for my honeymoon."

Mo had given Beth a sly grin, "Of course. How much time do you want?"

Beth took a breath. "A month."

Maureen had raised her eyebrows. Beth could tell she didn't want to give her that much time, but her boss finally shrugged. "What the hell. You're young, and since this is your first marriage—"

"And only," Beth interrupted.

"—I'll give you the month I guess," Mo finished reluctantly.

Beth knew her boss wasn't going to like what she had to say next. "Thanks, Mo. Thanks a lot. Also, just so you know, I'm using up all my saved vacation time…which equals about another month."

"_Two months?!_ For one honeymoon? You've got to be kidding me! What I'm supposed to do? Who's gonna replace you, hmm?"

Beth had known it was going to be hard to convince her boss, but it had to be done. Josef and Mick had agreed that two months minimum would be required until Beth could return to mingle among humans with enough control in place to not launch herself upon the nearest throat. For two months Beth was going to be living with Josef, an invitation Josef had also extended to Mick. Beth was relieved that Mick was going to be there with her. She knew she would go insane if she had to go two months only getting to barely see him.

"It's not all for the honeymoon, Mo. I want to take some time to just settle into married life. Once my two months are up, I'll come back. You'll survive without me. You've got plenty of other reporters on staff who can cover for me until I return."

Mo had grumbled something under her breath. Beth had waited. She knew Mo would cave. Sure enough, after another second or two of angry muttering, her boss had said, "Alright. Two months then, but not a day longer. I need my ace reporter doing her job. Understand?"

Beth had been surprised at the amount of relief she had felt. She hadn't realized until then how worried she had been that she wouldn't manage to wrangle the two months off from her boss.

"Thanks, Maureen. I really appreciate it. I'll make it up to you when I get back. I'll uncover some gruesome scandal, just for you."

Mo gave a grumpy smile. "You'd better. No get out of here, go get started on your honeymoon. The sooner you leave, the sooner you'll be back."

Maureen had given Beth a quick hug, and had whispered a "Congratulations" again in Beth's ear. Mick shook Mo's hand, and then he and Beth had left Buzzwire. Beth had looked back at the building fondly. The next time she set foot inside its doors, she would be a vampire…

After that, there hadn't been much else for her to do. Beth had made out a will, in case something went wrong with the turning. It had been difficult to acknowledge the possibility, but she couldn't deny that there was a frightening chance that her turning wouldn't work. She had left everything she owned in the world to Mick.

Then Mick had helped her to pack up her apartment. Once she was free to leave Josef's, she would be moving in with Mick, as his wife. The thought made her giddy with excitement. She couldn't wait to wake up to Mick lying beside her every morning—_No, Beth. It's going to be every evening from now on…_

Mick had taken Beth to her favorite restaurant. He had bought her whatever she had wanted from the menu. Beth had indulged herself. It was her last dinner. She got the most expensive steak on the menu, and the most expensive wine. She had hesitated to order them, because Mick was paying, but he had told her to never mind the cost. This was one of her last chances to eat food. Tomorrow night, Josef would turn her, and she wouldn't be able to taste anything anymore.

It was this morning that her nerves had started their attack. Mick had done his best to soothe her. He had taken her out to lunch, to her favorite little café. Beth had sat in her favorite spot on the café's little veranda. It was her last meal, and Beth was determined to enjoy it. She savored each bite of food, trying to commit forever to memory the delicate flavors. After lunch, she and Mick had spent the entire afternoon at the beach, out in the sun. Beth had been concerned for Mick, worried about how all the exposure to sunlight was making him feel, but Mick told her it was worth feeling awful, to spend these last moments of humanity with her. Beth and him had strolled slowly along the ocean. The waves crashed against the shore ceaselessly. Beth spread out her arms in the warm sun, relishing the feeling of it on her skin. _Am I really giving all this up?_

She only had to look at Mick, his face pale and drawn from being in the sunlight, but full of love and happiness for her, for her answer. _Yes. Yes I am, and I couldn't be happier._

As the sun fell, Beth had reluctantly left the beach. She had been able to push aside her nervousness during the day, but now…now her stomach was twisted, and she kept clasping and unclasping her hands. Fiddling with her ring.

Mick and Beth had swung by Mick's apartment, to grab their bags, and for Mick to drink some much needed blood. Now they were on their way to Josef's mansion. Beth knew that by now Josef would be awake. The sun had completely set about an hour ago. Josef knew they were coming tonight. Mick had called him yesterday and had informed him they were ready.

The car ride over was silent for the most part. Beth was playing with her ring again, when Mick suddenly reached over and placed his hand on top of hers, stilling them. "It's going to be okay, Beth. You're going to be fine. Don't be scared." His voice was warm and comforting and Beth felt a little better. Mick kept his hand over hers for the rest of the drive, steering with only one hand on the wheel. By the time they pulled into Josef's driveway, Beth was clutching his hand in a death grip. A few windows sparkled with light in Josef's home—he was up, waiting for them, _Waiting for me…_ Beth squeezed Mick's hand even tighter.

Mick killed the engine of his Mercedes, and Beth unbuckled her seatbelt, moving to open the car door.

"Wait a sec, Beth."

Beth paused. Mick twisted sideways in the driver's seat to face her. "I just have to ask this one last time, Beth. Are you sure this is what you want? There's no changing your mind, once you've committed. When you're turned, there's no going back." Mick took a deep breath. His voice faltered, and broke a little. Beth could tell what these words were costing him. He was willing to sacrifice his own shot at happiness for her. Mick's voice was quiet. He looked down at the seat. "If you're having second thoughts…I understand…"

Beth let go of the door handle, and scooted over on her seat, closer to him. She reached out and cupped his face in her hands. "I'm just a little nervous, Mick. I've never died before after all." She gave a small smile at him, and he gave her a tremulous smile in return. "I love you, Mick. There is nothing I want more in this world, than to spend eternity with you, okay? Never doubt that. I want this. I'm not changing my mind. Not now, not ever." Beth leaned in and their lips met in a kiss.

Beth didn't know how much time she was lost within Mick's touch, but eventually he pulled away. His eyes were shining with unshed tears, and he wiped the back of his hand across them. "Okay, Beth. Whenever you're ready…"

Beth took a deep breath and opened the car door, stepping out into the cool night air, and towards her fate…

* * *

Mick let themselves in Josef's house with his key. He turned off the alarm, relieved to see that Josef had returned to setting it. The front entry hall lights were dimmed, casting the hallway in a soft glow. "Josef?" he called out into the stillness. He could smell his friend's scent and knew that Josef was somewhere downstairs.

A moment later Josef entered the front hall. He was dressed in black lounge pants, with a solid, sky blue t-shirt. His eyes were pale silver. Mick knew Josef hadn't eaten yet tonight, in preparation for the turning. The effect of his friend's entrance was chilling. Mick could only imagine what Beth was thinking. Josef must have seemingly materialized out of the shadows from her perspective. Combine that with his pale eyes—the realization that she was going to become a supernatural creature must be hitting Beth full force. Mick heard her breath catch.

The moment Josef had stepped into the hall Mick could sense his nervousness. His friend was just as on edge as Beth. Josef's heartbeat was faster than normal, and his breathing rhythms were off, irregular. Mick stood between his best friend and his love and didn't know what to do. He knew there was nothing he _could_ do to ease their nerves. They would just have to work through them on their own. He wished they would hurry up and do that already, they were both making _him_ nervous.

Beth spoke first, "Hey, Josef. We're…um…I'm…I'm ready…"

Josef nodded. He spoke quietly. "I think you'll want to change into something more comfortable, Beth—something you'll be comfortable sleeping in. Soft material. Your senses are going to be extremely sensitive when you wake up. You don't want to be wearing jeans."

"Okay." Mick could tell Beth was using the conversation as a way to ground herself, to calm herself. _Good idea, Beth. Just focus on something ordinary…_ Beth blushed a little. "Um…where can I change?"

"I'll show you." Josef led them through his house, to a spacious guest room. "This room will be yours. You can change here…" He shifted his weight awkwardly. Mick took a step towards him, but Josef shot him a glare, clearly telling Mick that he didn't need any help or sympathy. Mick understood, Josef didn't want Mick calling him out on how he was feeling.

Mick turned to Beth. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No, it's okay. Go wait with Josef."

"Come upstairs to my room when you're ready, Beth," Josef said. Beth nodded, and stepped inside her room, with her small suitcase, shutting the door behind her. Josef turned and headed back down the hall, through his living room, and upstairs to his bedroom. Mick followed.

Josef entered his 'human' bedroom. It was the master suite in the house, with a door leading to his freezer room, and one to his master bathroom. The bedroom was dark wood paneling. A large king-sized bed was placed in the center. Deep, soft carpet covered the floor. The room was…soothing, Mick supposed. He noticed that Josef's shoulders relaxed a bit upon entering. It was obviously Josef's personal space—a place where his friend could let down his guards he maintained around his heart so tightly.

Mick sat down at the head of the bed, Josef sat in a chair by the darkly curtained window. But not for long—after only a second he had sprung up again, and began to pace back and forth along the length of the foot of the bed. Mick followed his movements with his eyes, an amused smirk upon his face. Josef happened to glance at him, seeing his expression. He growled, "It's not funny, Mick."

Mick's face became deadly serious. "I know." He did know. He had to admit, he was nervous himself. He told himself that the turning would go fine, but he couldn't know that for sure. There was a chance…Mick swallowed…There was a chance that Beth would just die, or that she'd never wake up from the death sleep. Mick couldn't dwell on either possibility. There were both just too terrifying to think about without him starting to panic. He pushed his thoughts aside, and dealt with his own nervousness by focusing on Josef's.

Josef was still pacing. He looked at Mick, "Are you very sure, Mick, that this is what you both want? Why the hell does Beth want me to sire her? I can't figure it out."

"I think she said something about how you wouldn't brood with guilt over the deed throughout the centuries," Mick joked lightly, trying to ease Josef's tension.

It worked. Josef snorted, and an amused gleam came to his pale eyes. "Beth's smarter than I give her credit for…"

Mick gave a small laugh, but then his face sobered. There was something he wanted to address before Beth arrived. "Josef…"

Josef stopped his pacing and looked at him. Mick took a deep breath and continued. "Can you do this? I mean, the last time I checked you were still feeding through injections, and cold blood. Are you going to be able to go through with this?"

Josef didn't respond for a long time. The silence stretched out in the room. Mick saw tension returning to his friend's shoulders and face, and regretted that he had put it there, but the question had to be asked. If Josef lost his nerve halfway through the turning…it would be disastrous. Beth would probably bleed to death.

At last Josef answered, "It's true I haven't had fresh blood, since…since…"—he skipped over saying what Mick knew he was talking about—'since he was feral'—Josef swallowed thickly—"But I'll be fine. Don't worry, Mick. I'm not going to panic. I'm 400 years old. It's about time I started feeding fresh again anyways…"

Mick knew how hard it was for Josef to admit that to him. Josef hated having to confess that he was vulnerable in any way. He said, "I just had to ask. You'll do fine, Josef. I'm sure of it."

He couldn't be positive, but he thought he heard Josef mutter under his breath, "I wish I were…"

Mick opened his mouth to ask his friend what he had said—because what he thought Josef had muttered didn't sound _at all_ comforting—when Josef held up his hand, silencing him. A moment later there was a quiet knock on the door. "Come in, Beth," Josef called softly.

The door opened and Beth stepped inside the room hesitantly. She was wearing satin, lavender pajama bottoms, and a soft, gray, cotton nightshirt. She looked around Josef's bedroom curiously, and then over at the bed where Mick sat. He gave her a reassuring smile, and she smiled a little in response. Mick patted the bed, "Come 'ere."

Beth looked to Josef to see if it was what Josef wanted her to do. Josef nodded, "Go sit with Mick." As Beth crossed the room, to climb up onto Josef's bed, Josef crossed to a dark wood chest of drawers. He opened the top drawer, and pulled out something wrapped in a black cloth. He shut the drawer, and carried the item over to the bed. He handed it over to Mick, who took it carefully, keeping the cloth in place.

"What is that?" Beth asked, fidgeting on the bed to try to see what the object was.

Josef answered as he moved around the other side of the bed, to crawl up next to Mick and Beth's left side. "It's a silver scalpel."

Beth looked surprised, "But I thought silver was poisonous to vampires?"

Mick answered, "It is, Beth. But you need to drink Josef's blood tonight. And in order for you to do that, he'll slash his wrist. The sliver blade will keep the wound open long enough for you to drink from it."

Beth looked over at Josef, "You can drain me and cut your wrist at the same time?"

Josef shook his head. "No. Mick is going to help with that. Hence, why he has the scalpel." Josef looked at Beth. She had moved to settle herself between Mick's legs, and was leaning back against his chest. It was the way she liked to snuggle with him most. She always felt like their bodies molded together in this position. Josef slid over closer on the bed. His pale eyes were locked on Beth's throat. With a jerk, he tore his eyes away and met her gaze.

"This is it, Beth. This is your last chance. Is this what you want?" He struggled to get the words out. His voice was thick. Mick could sense his hunger, yet at the same time, a strong reluctance—nervousness—was radiating from his friend.

Beth whispered, "Do it, Josef. Turn me."

Josef opened his mouth wide. His fangs extended, long, sharp and white. His pale eyes gleamed. Mick could clearly smell Beth's sudden terror. She pressed herself back against Mick hard. Mick wrapped his arms around her, holding her in place. "It's okay, Beth," he whispered in her ear. "Close your eyes. Don't watch."

Beth did what she was told; she squeezed her eyes shut. But her heart still pounded frantically. Mick knew that her fear, as much as it wrenched his heart, was actually a good thing. It was bringing out the predator nature in Josef. It would make it easier for him to bite. He kept his eyes locked on his friend. Josef was panting. It was obvious he wanted Beth's blood, but just as obvious was his struggle to bring himself to drink. Mick had never seen Josef so awkward, so uncomfortable, with a live meal before.

Just when Mick was about to say something, Josef reached out and brushed Beth's hair from her neck. He leaned in and a second later he had sunk his fangs into her throat…

They were committed.

* * *

Beth could hear her breath in her ears. She was tense, waiting to feel Josef's fangs bite her. She had told herself that this is what she wanted, that she needed this to heal, but when she had seen Josef's fangs and inner vampire rise to the surface, she couldn't help her reaction. She was terrified. All she could think about was when he had attacked her…

She felt him brush her hair from her neck, his cold breath on her throat. _Oh god, oh god, oh god…_ —Josef bit her.

Beth cried out. It _hurt._ The bite burned through her skin, just like last time. She felt panicked, and couldn't stop the memories flashing though her…

—_Josef stalking slowly towards her, snarling, hunting—_

—_Caught in his steel grip, she couldn't escape! The searing pain of his fangs piercing her flesh—_

—_The terror at knowing she was dying, that she would never see Mick again, her vision dimming—_

Beth couldn't take it anymore, and opened her eyes, desperate to see something else besides her memories. Josef's face was buried in her neck, and Mick…Mick was still there, holding her steadily, rubbing her back soothingly. She hadn't even noticed, she had forgotten about him in her terror. She felt so scared, so alone.

Beth struggled to work through her fear. She was already starting to feel a bit lightheaded. Her shoulder was one giant mass of agony. Josef wasn't numbing the bite. Beth realized she was sensing something…An emotion that wasn't hers. She focused on it, and suddenly was overwhelmed with emotions and memories that didn't belong to her.

—_She jerked awake. A woman with long, blond hair was sitting next to her on her bed. Beth put her hand to her throat…it was bleeding…What was happening? With terror she looked into the woman's face. Her eyes were pale, and blood dripped from her mouth onto the bed linens. Beth stumbled from the bed, confused, terrified, but she didn't get far. The woman slammed her to the floor, pinning her. She couldn't even scream. She felt a sharp bite on her neck…the world started to fade away—_

—_She grabbed Adalia, catching her as she ran forward. She could feel Adalia's heart breaking; just as her own was shattering in half. But she knew she had to stop Adalia from running back to the town. Jakub had sacrificed himself for them. She couldn't let that sacrifice lose its meaning. The mob would recognize they had escaped the carnage soon, and they had to escape. Adalia screamed at her, clawing frantically at her arms. "Let me go! Let me go to him, Josef!" She dragged Adalia away from the burning buildings, away from the mob, into the safety of the forest—_

—_Pain! Such immense pain! She was starving. The sun burned, and the smoke stung her eyes. Lucius__ had set fire to the hut, she was going to burn to ashes. She found she welcomed her imminent death. She was so tired. Her world was reduced to the slow torture of the sunlight crawling across her skin, and the overwhelming hunger that wracked her body. She hadn't fed for over a month. A shadow moved forward from the wall. It was Nadia…she had returned for her…Impossible, she would betray Lucius**?** But it was true. Nadia pulled the stake from her chest. Before she could stop and think about what she was doing, she leaped up from the table. Feral with anger, desperate for revenge, she did the one thing she knew would hurt Lucius the most…she snapped Nadia's neck, and left her rescuer to burn to ashes with the hut. Only later did the terrible shame of what she had done consume her. She would carry this regret forever—_

With a shock, Beth realized she had just glimpsed Josef's memories. A connection had opened between them. She was so startled by this realization that she forgot to be scared. And now that she could move beyond her fear, she could sense Josef's. He was nervous. She could sense his extreme dread that the turning would go wrong. Suddenly, Beth wasn't afraid at all anymore. She remembered her plan—she was going to show Josef she had completely forgiven him. Now was her chance.

Through the link between them, she poured forth her forgiveness. She let in fill him, along with her trust in him. Her acceptance of what had happened to her. She felt Josef stiffen, as he realized she was intimate with his soul, but in the next second, she felt his relief wash over her. She felt lighter, and knew that his guilt had finally been lifted. She pulled a hand up, surprised at how heavy her limb felt, and stroked the back of Josef's head as he drank from her.

All of sudden, the pain from the bite was gone. Beth felt Josef relax against her. She no longer felt any discomfort from the bite, the area was numb, and a distinct feeling of pleasure was spreading through the skin that moments before had been throbbing and burning. She felt a dreamy sensation cloud her mind. Dimly she realized that Josef was enthralling her. Far away, she knew this must mean he had finally returned to his old self, but right now she couldn't really focus on anything. She was drifting, lost in a haze of warmth and bliss. She realized now what freshies got out of letting a vampire bite them.

She felt Mick shake her shoulder gently, rousing her. She hadn't even realized that her eyes had shut. She opened them, blearily focusing on Mick's face.

"It's time, Beth."

Beth nodded. She couldn't form a coherent sentence right now. The room was starting to spin slowly. She watched as Mick took Josef's wrist, without disturbing Josef from his position on Beth's throat, and carefully, holding the silver scalpel through the black cloth, slash through Josef's skin.

Beth dimly felt through their link Josef's pain. But he smothered it from her. Still, Beth felt a burning sensation in her wrist, an echo of what Josef was feeling. Mick guided Josef's wrist to her mouth, keeping the silver blade pressed into the open wound. Blood was flowing down Josef's arm. "Drink, Beth. As much as you can."

Beth tried to grab onto Josef's arm, to hold his wrist in place, but she couldn't manage. Her fingers felt thick and clumsy. Mick soothed her, "Don't worry, Beth. I've got his arm. You just drink, okay?"

"Kay…" she managed to mumble. She brought her mouth to the cut, and after a brief hesitation, licked at a little of Josef's blood with her tongue.

The effect was instantaneous. An electric jolt of energy raced through her body, as the metallic flavor of the blood exploded across her taste buds. Beth lapped a little more, and again felt the energy, _Josef's power,_ shoot through her like lightning.

She heard Mick's voice again, starting to sound a little worried. "You need to drink _more, _Beth. I know it's not to your taste, but you need to swallow mouthfuls, not just lap at it."

Beth couldn't bring herself to focus enough to find the words to tell him that she didn't find Josef's blood repulsive. Somewhere, a part of her knew that if Josef wasn't enthralling her so effectively, and if she weren't being turned, that she probably _would_ be repulsed. But right now, all she knew was that she needed to drink and that she could stomach it. She began to swallow down Josef's blood.

She lost track of time. Eventually she felt Mick pull Josef's arm away from her. Her head felt heavy and she let it fall back against Mick's chest. She sensed the end was approaching. Her breathing had become very shallow. She felt detached from her body, as though she were floating above herself. She couldn't feel her body anymore. She was dying…

A flash of panic bolted through her. _Dying…I'm dying…Mick, Mick! _She searched exhaustively for his face. It swam into her view. "Mick..." she mumbled. A tear slid down her cheek.

Mick wiped it away, "It's almost over, baby. You're almost through. It's just like going to sleep. You're going to wake up again. I'll be with you the whole time."

"Mick…" Beth's voice was fading…Each breath was a struggle. Her vision was tunneling, the room was spinning faster, blurring. She felt Mick's chest beneath her, and clung to the thought that he was with her.

"Don't be scared, Beth. I am with you, always." Mick whispered in her ear.

Beth smiled. She forced her last words from her lips, "Love you…"

As her consciousness left her, her vision going dark, the last thing she remembered was Mick's voice in her ear, "I love you with all my heart, Beth Turner." A feeling of peace washed over her. Beth embraced it, calmly sinking into oblivion, knowing that when she woke, it would be to Mick's loving gaze, and their new life…

Beth died.

_Together for all eternity…_

_Finis_

* * *

I will be posting the last chapter as soon as possible. But it may have to be another week long wait. I'll have it posted by next weekend at the latest. Again, thank you all so much for your reviews.

Hugs to everyone!


	45. Epilogue

Hello to all my readers, both my lurkers and reviewers. lol. This will be my last author's note to you all for some time. After posting this, I will be taking a weeklong break from doing any writing at all, unless I feel like it. And then I'll be taking the next week or two to return to work on my novel, which I have neglected for far too long. I will then start preparing 'I, Josef, Immortal' for posting. So this chapter is the last bit of writing you're going to see from me for nearly a month. But don't worry, IJI will be posted before you know it.

So here it is, the last chapter to my story. I hope it's not too sappy…

A reminder to anyone who may have forgotten, Karen is the little girl that Josef killed while he was feral. Josef does what he does at her grave in order to 'repay' (in a sense) the blood he took from her. I liked the image of what he does.

Also, a Toyota Spyder is a pretty sweet lookin sports car. You should google image it, check out some of the pics. They're pretty cool (i think).

I want to thank everyone who's followed my story with me, stuck with me through the cliffhangers…lol…I never dreamed this story would wind up like this, when I posted my first chapter way back when.

I want each and every one of my reviewers to know how deeply I appreciated you taking the time to leave me feedback. Your regular reviews meant so much to me. Each comment I received throughout this entire story, has never failed to bring a smile to my face. Thank you to all my reviewers! I seriously love you guys.

And so, I take my final bow with this story. As always, please forgive any typos and Enjoy.

_Epilogue_

_Two years later…_

Gradually he became aware of a soft tickling sensation on his chest. _Someone_ was delicately tracing the muscles of his abdomen. Mick opened his eyes, blinking sleepily as a pale face, golden-spun curls framing the curve of her cheek, swam into view. Silver-white eyes gazed lovingly down at him.

"Good evening, sleepy," Beth said, tracing a finger slowly up his chest, melting the ice crystals under her touch.

Mick caught her hand in his, bringing it up to his mouth to nibble and kiss at her fingertips. "Mmm, good evening, beautiful. What time is it?"

Beth smirked. "It's nearly ten o'clock."

Mick leaned up on his elbows, surprised. "_Ten?_"

Beth nodded. "You were out like a light. What time did you get back from Josef's this morning anyways?"

Mick lay back down, pulling Beth closer to his side. Her naked body was cold; her skin glittered with thousands of ice crystals. Mick chuckled, "The game went till nearly noon. Josef cleaned us out. I don't think any of us will be playing poker with him for a while. You remember Matt's new Toyota Spyder?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well, now it's Josef's new Toyota Spyder. I _told_ Matt he shouldn't wager it…" Mick winced, remembering the look on Matt's face as the vampire had handed the keys to his sleek, silver ride over to Josef. Josef had been thrilled, to say the least.

Beth laughed out loud. _Figures she takes her sire's side,_ Mick thought with amusement. The bond between Josef and Beth as sire and turned was very strong, intense enough that sometimes they could feel echoes of each other's emotions. At first Mick had been a little jealous. He had told Josef he didn't have a problem with Josef being Beth's sire, but seeing Beth becoming closer with his best friend had colored Mick's vision with the slightest traces of green. However, once Beth had realized what Mick was feeling, she had quickly and effectively put a stop to those emotions by showing him that while Josef was her sire, she loved _him._ Mick and Beth had taken full advantage of the sexual cravings that Beth, as any other fledgling, had undergone.

Mick smiled, remembering the weeks Beth had been a newbie. Mick had to admit it, Josef had done an excellent job acting as Beth's sire. Now, two years later, Beth was as a healthy, functioning, _beautiful, _young vampiress as Mick could have ever dreamed or hoped for.

He played with a strand of Beth's hair as she rested her head against his chest. "So what did you do yesterday?"

"After you left? Not much. I went into work for a bit. I think Maureen is finally starting to accept my new hours."

"Really? She's fought your new schedule for so long…"

"With tooth and nail, but I think she may be coming 'round. Theresa and Sam dropped by and we chatted for a while. The Cleaner gave them some time off, since business for her has been slow of late."

"Yeah, Ashton was at poker last night. He said pretty much the same thing. Said the Cleaner gave half the crew the night off."

"It was nice to see Sam and Mouse again. We hadn't caught up for a few weeks. The Cleaner works them too hard…"

"Try telling her that to her face…"

Beth snorted. "Yeah right. Anyways, I didn't stay at work long. I came back home and worked on my laptop here, and waited for you to come home, which you never did. Why didn't you wake me when you came to bed?"

Mick gave her shoulder a squeeze. "You looked so peaceful sleeping. I didn't want to disturb you." He placed a kiss on the top of her head. Beth sighed happily. Mick could feel her contentment rolling off her. Josef was still in the process of teaching Beth how to mask what she was feeling from other vampires. It was a difficult art to master. But Beth was determined. It was a quality about her that both Mick and Josef admired.

Beth stretched and sat up. "Are you hungry? I'm starving."

"You haven't eaten yet?" Mick was startled.

Beth shook her head, "I wanted to wait for you to wake so we could have breakfast together."

Mick was touched. He knew the instinct to feed as a newbie was harder to suppress than for an older vampire, but Beth had waited for him. She continually surprised him with her strength. He supposed that came from Josef being her sire. The sire's power was reflected in the fledgling. Mick had quickly realized that Beth was stronger than he had been at this point of his own development.

He looked at Beth. Her fangs were peeking out from underneath her upper lip. She had waited for him to wake this long, but she was hungry. Mick felt his own fangs drop. "Breakfast sounds wonderful," he growled playfully.

He pushed open the lid of their doublewide freezer, climbed out, and turned around to offer Beth a hand. She took it, her touch light and delicate against his as she stepped from the freezer. Mick grabbed a pair of lounge pants, and headed to the bathroom.

When he came downstairs a few minutes later, Beth was standing in the kitchen, wearing nothing but her large, grey nightshirt. Her legs were long and smooth, the end of the nightshirt covering her to her mid-thighs. She was pouring herself a glass of fresh blood.

Beth didn't drink morgue blood, but for Mick's sake, she didn't bite from her freshies when he was with her. Instead, she relied upon donations of fresh blood. A lot of it came from Josef's girls. Josef didn't mind sharing with her. And while Beth preferred not to bite and feed from a female, she had no problems with drinking their donations. It was a nice compromise. Mick still drank his morgue blood. Beth was trying to get him to change his mind, and Mick had a sneaking suspicion that Josef was encouraging her endeavors.

He came up behind Beth and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back into him, drinking from her glass. She pointed to another glass sitting on the counter. "There's your breakfast, you pussy."

Mick laughed. "Now I know you're Josef's fledgling." He shifted his stance so that he could grab the glass of blood without having to leave Beth's side. He drank the morgue blood. He had been drinking it so long, he honestly didn't mind the taste anymore, but seeing how much Beth was enjoying her fresh blood, Mick began to think that maybe Beth had a point…_We'll see…_

"So what adventures does Beth St. John, Ace Vampire Reporter have planned for today?" He nuzzled his face into her neckline, biting mischievously at her vein.

"Not much. I was thinking of swinging by Josef's work towards the end of the night, when he's wrapping things up and has time for a chat. I miss him."

"You last saw him the day before yesterday, Beth." Mick teased. He understood Beth's need to see Josef. Even though she was two years old and had grown out of the fledgling 'must-have-my-sire-in-my-sight-at-all-times' phase, it would still be another year or so until she would really feel comfortable going prolonged periods of time without seeing Josef.

"I know!" Beth practically wailed, completely missing Mick's tease. "He hasn't even called me!" She thrust her lip out in a semi-pout. But underneath her playfulness, Mick could sense a genuine worry. Beth was scared.

He turned her around to face him. "You know Josef loves you, Beth." _Even if he's never said it aloud…_Mick brushed the thought aside, and continued his reassurance. "He doesn't call you, because he's trying to help you grow. You'll go see him later tonight and you'll feel better. Don't worry, okay? You know he's fine."

Beth sighed. "Yeah, I know." She wrapped her arms around Mick, leaning her head on his shoulder. They stood strong in each other's embrace for a few minutes. Finally Mick pulled away.

"Hey," he said. "I've got an idea that's going to cheer you up."

"What's that?" Beth looked up at him, her nose crinkling in that adorable way it did when she was confused or curious. It was just another thing Mick loved about his wife.

"Let's go dancing tonight. Hmm? Get dressed up, paint the town…"

Beth's face lit up. Mick knew she loved to go dancing with him. Plus, it was good practice for Beth, being among all those humans with elevated heart rates. The first time they had gone out it had been pretty difficult for Beth to control herself. But she was progressively becoming better and better at practicing restraint with each subsequent outing.

"When do you want to leave?" she asked.

"Say three hours or so? I need to look over a few case files, and you can use the time to get ready."

"Sounds perfect." Beth walked upstairs. Mick could distinctly hear her grumbling about men and something about a 'double standard.' He smiled, watching the edge of her nightshirt play across the backs of her milky thighs as she climbed the stairs. Mick felt a heat rising within him. _On second thought, those case files can wait for a little while…_He quickly bounded up the stairs after Beth, following her scent to their master bedroom…

* * *

Seven hours later found Beth leaning against the hood of a silver Spyder. It was about an hour till dawn and the night sky was barely starting to bleed to the early morning grey light. A small breeze gently tickled Beth—she could feel the individual molecules brushing against her skin, giving her slight goosebumps. A few strands of her hair fluttered across her face, and she tucked them absentmindedly back. Her attention was fixated upon the figure standing a good twenty feet away, at the foot of a grave. _Karen's grave…_

Beth was with Josef at Hollywood Forever Cemetery. She had gone by his office after dancing and…other things…with her husband. Josef had been on his way out the door, he was leaving early. Curious, Beth had asked where he was going, and he had told her. Today was the anniversary of Karen's murder at his hands, and Josef made a point to visit her grave. Beth had a feeling it would be a tradition he would keep as long as the grave was there.

Timidly, Beth has asked if she might go with him. She wanted to spend time with her sire, even when he wasn't in the happiest of moods. She had been sure he would refuse her request—he was such a private man—but to her surprise and relief, he had actually agreed to have her along. In fact, he had seemed very touched (in a gruff sort of way) by Beth wanting to be with him.

When they had arrived at the cemetery a light, rainy mist had been falling. The night sky was overcast, but Beth knew that by mid-morning the clouds would have dissipated. A faint fog wound its way through the headstones, the cemetery was utterly still and quiet. Not even the songbirds were stirring yet. Just the small breeze and the falling mist in the pre-dawn greyness.

"Is your friend almost done?" came a grumble from her left.

Beth turned to face the night security guard of Hollywood Forever. Josef had given the man two one hundred dollar bills to let them inside the walls of the cemetery. The man was not pleasing on the eyes, especially Beth's vampire ones. Had she been human, all she would have seen would have been a overweight, balding man…but with her vampire keen vision she could make out the slight sweat stains on his shirt and the tiny flakes of dandruff in his remaining hair. She found it repulsing. Josef was still working with her on how to process her senses, to tune out information she didn't want to receive, but Beth was finding sight to be the most difficult sense to learn how to focus.

Josef had caught the guard dozing in the little security booth by the gate. Now to cover his embarrassment, the man was being slightly difficult. He was anxious for them to leave, and although the man spoke in what he thought a respectfully quiet tone, Beth knew that Josef could hear his every complaint and that the guard was pissing her sire off. _Hell, he's pissing me off…_

Beth fixed her gaze on him. "He'll be done when he's done, and not a moment sooner," she said, her voice cool and smooth. It hardly sounded like the old Beth. She could hear the man's heart rate increase, sense his nervousness from being under her intense gaze. She could see (even in the night's darkness) the rise of blood to the guard's face, could hear the catch in his breath that no human ear would ever pick up. And she could sense…Beth arched her eyebrow, _I'm married, you prick…_ She still wasn't completely used to the effect her vampire allure had on mortals. _Even on some immortals…_she thought with a grin, picturing Mick. He had told her once that her allure was 'extremely distracting.'

With deliberation, Beth raised her left hand, and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, purposely flashing her wedding ring in the guard's face. She sensed the guard's extreme embarrassment, and could almost hear his obvious thought, _How did she know what I was thinking?_ Beth smiled to herself in the dark, it had been simple to guess what the man had wanted. His body had given him away. Beth had been mortified to learn how easy it was to sense lust in mortals. Remembering how she had lusted after Mick for so long…she hadn't been able to look at Mick without blushing for a long time. He had found that extremely endearing. Beth had failed to see the humor.

The guard grumbled again, "He's been over there for almost _thirty_ minutes."

Josef had asked Beth if she wouldn't mind waiting with the car and let him approach Karen's grave alone. She had respected his wish. She could sense through their bond that while Josef was comforted by her presence, he wanted a little privacy with his thoughts. He had crouched next to the grave in the grass, brushing off dead leaves and peat moss from the headstone—running his fingers lightly over the name etched in the rough granite. He hadn't brought anything with him to leave at the plot as far as Beth could tell. After a few minutes, he had risen from his position by the headstone and had moved to stand at the foot of the grave. Beth could easily see his expression, even though he was twenty feet away in the dark. His eyes had seemed sad and far away.

Beth felt a flare of rage rise in her at the guard's insensitivity. And almost immediately she felt Josef's gentle chastisement coming through their bond. Beth took a deep breath, and trampled down her anger enough to say calmly, "You don't have to wait with us. He's just visiting the grave and then we're leaving."

The guard eyed her suspiciously. It was obvious that he wanted to leave, but just as obvious that he didn't like leaving Beth and Josef unsupervised. Beth sighed. "I promise you, we'll leave once we're finished here. All we would like is a little privacy."

The guard grumbled to himself, thinking his speech too quiet for Beth to hear. But Beth heard him with ease, causing her anger to flare again at his words. _How dare he call us that?_ She curled her fingers into a fist inside her coat pocket, and bit down on her lip to keep from saying anything. She could tell the guard was going to leave.

Sure enough… "Fine. But you leave straight from the grave. No sightseeing, understand? Treat the dead with respect."

Beth tightened her fist in her pocket. _Is he serious?! You've got to be kidding me…Like we really want to disturb anyone's resting place…_She wanted nothing more than to teach the night guard a lesson, but instead she stood stock still, not trusting herself to move without hurting the human. Her restraint was rewarded as the night guard turned around and climbed into his car, driving back to the security booth at the gate. His headlights flashed on Josef standing at the grave, illuminating the ancient vampire's face for the briefest of seconds. It was long enough for Beth—she saw every one of his 400 years etched into his eyes and expression. Beth couldn't stand it anymore. She pushed off from the hood of the Spyder, and weaved her way through the headstones to where he stood.

She came up behind him quietly, coming to a hesitant stop at his side. She looked anxiously at her sire. "Josef? Are you okay?"

Josef's eyes crinkled around the edges, and a small smile came to his face. He put an arm around Beth's shoulder, and gave her a brief squeeze. "I'm fine, Beth. Just a little sad."

"I'm sorry, Josef. I'm sorry about Karen."

Josef whispered, "Me too, Beth. Me too." He gave a sigh, and shook himself. He reached into his coat pocket, and pulled out a small blade. Beth watched, curious, as he made a small slice in his palm and held the bleeding wound over the grave. A few drops of blood spilled onto the grass, before Beth saw the cut heal over. Josef pulled out a handkerchief and wiped off his hand and the blade. He turned around, putting his back to the grave, and offered Beth his arm. She took it, and allowed him to lead her from Karen's graveside.

Beth could feel Josef's mood lightening with each step they took further from the little plot. The sun was going to rise soon; it was growing lighter with each minute. Josef opened the door of the Spyder for her, and Beth slid inside. A few minutes later they were putting the cemetery behind them. Beth felt Josef relax as he drove.

Josef looked over at her, "I don't know why you wanted to come, Beth…but…well…it meant…thanks, I suppose." He shifted his weight awkwardly.

Beth smiled at his attempt to convey his gratitude. "I don't mind the visit. As long as you get me back home before sunup." Beth looked at the sky, pink and orange were starting to tinge the horizon. She teased Josef, "Unfortunately it doesn't look like I'll be safe inside this time…"

Josef quirked an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? You've obviously never driven in a sports car with me. Let's see how fast she goes."

Beth shrieked with laughter as the Spyder sped off through the streets, relishing the feeling of the air rushing past her face. She looked over at Josef driving, and could tell that he was happy. A devilish smile graced his face, the collar of his jacket fluttered in the wind. He shifted gears and the Spyder picked up even more speed, zooming off down the road, away from the cemetery and Karen's grave. Beth understood that Josef would be returning to visit the grave next year, but for now, she was just happy he was back to his old self.

* * *

Mick heard the apartment door click. He set down the file he had been working on, and stepped from his office into the living room. He was just in time to see his wife set her key on the counter and shrug her coat from her shoulders. Her hair was windswept, a bit on the wild side, and her cheeks were flushed with laughter. Her eyes sparkled. As he walked towards her, she turned to him, an expression of intense love illuminating her face.

As Mick took her into his arms, leaning down for a kiss, he realized that he was the luckiest man on Earth. He had Beth, and she had him, and they loved each other.

And that was all that really mattered.

_--Fin--_


	46. It's All in the Cards: Deleted Scene

**Summary:** A missing scene from my story the Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship. The Cleaner's crew are at it again…Takes place during chapter 23—_The Game is Afoot: part I_

**A/N:** This was written as a one-shot. There is no Mick, Beth, or Josef in this 'missing chapter'. The only real character from the show is the Cleaner from Dr. Feelgood. The rest are OC's of mine, who turned out to be well-liked characters. I thought it'd be fun to do a little lark with them, a missing scene from TBOABF. This is just a bit of silliness.

Adalia is my stab at the Cleaner's name.

Here's a little background info on the crew since it's been awhile.

Cleaner: In charge. Female.

Ashton: Second in command. Male.

Mouse (Theresa): Was once a field nurse in the civil war. Female.

Sam: Black belt. Female.

Logan: Muscle. Male.

Ethan: Lookout. Male.

Leon: Tech expert. Male.

Robin: Strategist. Female.

Jagger (Jack): Silent type, hardly ever speaks. Male.

**Dedication:** I wrote this for **baywinger** who paid me the ultimate compliment by asking to use these characters in her story. So this one-shot is for her.

Enjoy!

_It's all in the Cards_

The non-descript, white van drove through the back alleyways of L.A. Its windows were dark, tinted….It was impossible to tell who or what was lurking inside.

"Park here."

"Yes sir..." Her lieutenant Ashton pulled the van over into the shadow of a building. Adalia was satisfied. They were back far enough in the alley that no cars on the street would see them—they could observe with ease.

"Let's set up camp."

"Right."

From the back of the van she could hear Ethan. "Who's up for cards?"

* * * * * * * * * *

Theresa looked at her hand, then around at the "table", then tried to sneak a peak at Leon's hand—to no avail. He pulled his cards in close and bared his fangs. She stuck her tongue out at him. Preoccupied as she was, she didn't notice Sam peering at her own hand as she tried to glimpse Leon's.

All around the "table" (a glorified cardboard box), furious, undercover attempts to cheat were taking place. Everyone was doing their best to see each other's hands—everyone except Jagger. No one even so much as tried to glance at the five cards he held. The team knew better…after what went down the last time someone tried to cheat off of Jagger…Mouse shuddered, remembering how the nickname had been bestowed.

Theresa studied her own cards. She already had a pair. If she played this right, she just might come out on top. She only had to be careful not to play too cocky. The team always said she was the easiest to read.

Robin set her cards down on the table, and turned to get a drink of blood from her thermos. As soon as her back was to the box, Sam swooped down on her cards, gave them a glance, and then passed them on. Around the table everyone took a look at the hand. Mouse felt sorry for Robin…she was the newest member of the crew. But she didn't feel sorry enough to not catch a look at Robin's hand for herself.

Interesting. Robin also had a pair.

By the time the vampire had turned back to the table, the cards were exactly where she had left them. She took them back up, eyeing everyone in the back of the van suspiciously. Six innocent faces grinned back at her.

Up front Theresa heard Ashton grumbling. "…not picking up anything…"

The boss's smooth, clear voice answered, "Go out and adjust the antenna." Idly, Mouse thought that if the Cleaner's voice became any smoother she'd be a robot. If she wasn't already one. The team spent many hours discussing that possibility. There were strong arguments for both sides. Mouse was an ardent supporter of the robot theory. There were multiple theories, ranging from 'had a traumatizing experience with the color pink' to 'locked in a closet with a rabid cat' to 'formerly was a dude.' Ethan and Jagger were strong supporters of that theory. Mouse thought a robot was far more likely, and argued her case frequently—when the boss was out of earshot.

She listened as Ashton slid out of the car and began adjusting the antenna. Logan called up front, "Lock him out, Boss."

The Cleaner's smile gleamed in the moonlight, but she didn't lock out her loyal lieutenant.

Ashton slid back in, reached over the back of the seat, and smacked Logan upside the head. The Cleaner pulled out a wireless headset, and the two started scanning the police frequencies.

Theresa turned back in time to see Sam trying to take another look at her cards. She responded with a quick stomp on Sam's foot.

"Ow! Ow! Damnit Mouse!"

"Cheaters never prosper." Mouse stuck her tongue out again.

Ethan sighed, "Who's turn is it?"

As one voice the table answered him, "MOUSE'S!"

"…not my name…" Mouse hummed under her breath.

"Come on…" "Hurry up…" "You're taking forever…"

Ethan started humming Jeopardy. "Da-da-da-dum-da-da-dum…" Soon the entire crew was humming along…"Da-da-da-da-DA-dadadadada…"

The Cleaner up front muttered, "I swear to god…"

Mouse held up a hand, silencing the group. "You can't rush good strategy." She puzzled over her cards.

_Ah-ha!_ At last she had discovered it…a way to get herself a little extra blood. She turned to Robin. She hated picking on the newbie, but the others already knew this trick. She said to Robin, "I bet you two vials of AB negative that I can get Jagger to talk in the next thirty seconds."

Robin didn't hesitate, "Deal." They shook hands. Too late Robin realized her mistake. She groaned and put her head in her hands as Theresa turned to Jagger.

"Got any sevens?"

Jagger glared icy daggers at her, before he hissed through his teeth, the first two words he had spoken for months.

"Go fish."

Just then the van lurched forward. The box slid sideways, blood vials spilling and cards flying everywhere.

Ethan shouted, "Hey! A little warning next time?!"

Mouse could sense the Cleaner's amusement. _Damn_. _Maybe she's not a robot after-all…_

_~Fin~_

_

* * *

_

To those of you who followed me onto _I, Josef, Immortal_, I am planning on returning to that story eventually. I'm just trying to get back into the swing of things for now.


End file.
